Wanted
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Bella Swan wants to be wanted. When a red headed female vampire, her ex boyfriend, her ex best friend and her imprint all come into play, Bella will see that being wanted isn't always a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it

Sorry to those of you who were reading Fire and Ice. I just couldn't get into it that well. I couldn't work out the whole Renessme being ten/eighteen years old thing. This story kept sticking to my head. So after conversations with my confidant Sabrina, I decided to scrap Fire and Ice and go with the story that has been sticking in my head. This chapter came a lot easier. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

BPOV

I wasted six months of my life mourning over a boyfriend who brought me nothing but pain. I can't believe I did that. Then I get close to another boy who isn't happy being just my friend and then drops out of my life. When I do confront him he tells me we can't be friends. He also alludes to knowing what Edward and his family was. I guess he finally believed the legends. I wonder what changed his mind? Jake was as much an ass as Edward was. But at least I didn't have romantic feelings for Jake. Still he was my only friend and rejection stung. I suppose I should be used to it by now, but…rejection is a little hard to get past. I only wanted to be wanted.

I really didn't understand what the hell was wrong with me. Charlie made me see a psychiatrist. Or psychologist. I always get them confused. This one wanted me to talk nonstop while he nodded his head and wrote something on a pad every few minutes. I made up a story about going to Arizona and falling through a window. He kept pushing so I told him Edward threw down the stairs because he was angry I left him. Why did I throw Edward under the bus, so to speak? Because fuck him, that's why. I get my leg broke and thrown into glass, and bit by a vampire because of him and he leaves me in the fucking woods? It's not like the police are ever going to find him anyway. This is supposed to be confidential regardless. The therapist says I was in an abusive relationship with a controlling, violent man and I now had post-traumatic stress syndrome. No shit. Maybe that's where the anger and depression came from. It can be quite traumatic to be attacked by a vampire and then dumped by one. Then I run after him in the woods knowing I can't catch him. How pathetic and stupid is that? I think Jake saying he wanted nothing to do with me was a slap in the face that I desperately needed. I had allowed myself to become such a pathetic person why would anybody want to be around me? My old friends at school treated me like a pariah even when I tried to hang out with them. I can't blame them. I ignored them for months and then when I do show up I still mope around. Who the hell wants to be around that? It was time to make some major life changes. I needed to get out. I needed to do things without depending on others. I needed to find myself. Maybe if I started liking myself I wouldn't be so repellant to others. Maybe I should have gone to Florida with Renee. Maybe, maybe, maybe. I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in, staring out my bedroom window watching the rain. I walked to my closet door and did something I tried to avoid as much as possible. I stared at myself in the full body length mirror that was hanging from the door.

I looked like shit.

I mean I really looked like shit.

I was thin. Much to thin.

And I looked like a freaking vampire with the deep blue bags under my eyes and extremely pale skin. Paler than I usually am.

And my hair looked oily and tangled.

My clothes were draped on my body making me look like I lived on the streets.

I had also started smoking cigarettes. So I wasn't exactly looking healthy.

And I had been drinking. I mean as long as I was having a self-help meeting with myself I may as well be honest. There was a small liquor store between La Push and Forks. That guy would sell to anyone with breasts.

I discovered beer sucked. I mean it really tasted…ugh.

Jack Daniels Black on the other hand. Straight, smooth and got me to the point I wanted to be with not much effort.

I needed to get out of this house. I suddenly wanted to play in the rain. I couldn't exactly do that here without Charlie getting suspicious and sending me to the big mental hospital in his dreams. I know he loved me but I have made his life hell I'm sure. I can't imagine that he would want me around. I mean he tried to get Renee to take me once already. If not for a fit of massive proportions I would be a Floridian right now.

Where to go? I had a half bottle of Jack in my truck. I needed a place where no one would see me who knew me. That left out La Push and Forks. Where oh where… then I had it.

I would confront my demons. I would go to the Cullen house. I could sit in my truck, say goodbye and get drunk. It would also give me the privacy to hang out all day until I sobered up and could drive home safely and hide my love of alcohol from Charlie should he look up from the TV. He had smelled cigarettes on me on multiple occasions but never said anything.

I drove slowly. This may be a stupid idea. But if I was going to move on I had to say goodbye on my own terms.

I pulled in the drive surrounded by trees. I drove about a half mile in when I noticed something I had never seen before. A chain link gate in the middle of the drive. It looked like it had a small lock around it holding the two sides together.

Breaking and entering Bella? Don't mind if I do.

I backed up about a quarter mile and then hit the gas driving forward. I suppose the gate could have popped off and hit my windshield but I didn't exactly think this through. More of a spur of a moment decision. I hit the gate and never slowed down. The lock was really flimsy. I didn't slow down. That was kinda fun. I skidded to a stop in front of the Cullen mansion. I parked and got out in the rain. I pulled my tailgate down and sat with my bottle. I thought I would have some breakdown when I saw it. I was prepared for some massive emotional event that would throw me deeper into depression or open my heart and set me free. Instead I saw a house. Just a house. A big house. Beautiful no doubt. But still just a house. I popped the top and took a long swig. Every time I had been here before I had been so worried if I was dressed right or if Edward thought I belonged or was good enough. I never really appreciated the house itself. At least from the outside. Like Edward. He was beautiful but on the inside he wasn't perfect. He was just a 17 year old. Edward told me once that vampires are frozen. Apparently that means emotionally as well. I know, I mean I believe that Edward left me because of what happened with Jasper. But he said some pretty mean things when he did it. But still he is a 17 year old boy who thought he was protecting me. I could understand it. Not to say I didn't hate it. Hate what he did. But I had to stop blaming myself. It wasn't me. It was him.

I let out a laugh at that thought. I must be getting buzzed. But I suddenly wished I could tell him that. It isn't me Edward. It's you.

My therapist would be so proud. I mean he probably wouldn't appreciate the Jack Daniels but if he let me drink during sessions we would get much more work done. I have my best breakthroughs drunk off my ass.

I leaned back on the bed of my truck and lit up a cigarette now that the rain had let up. I inhaled the nasty smoke and let it go. I really had no idea why I did this. It tasted like crap and yet I couldn't get enough of it. Maybe another metaphor for Edward? I was full of them today.

I was his personal brand of heroin. He was my personal brand of cigarettes. He was bad for me. Most likely going to cause my death. But I kept buying and smoking didn't I?

Virginia slims would be my guess. My favorite was Marlboros. But he was way to pretty to be a Marlboro. Yep I was definitely getting drunk.

I sat up to take another drink and nearly dropped my bottle. There she was. One of three faces I would never forget if I lived to be a hundred years old.

"Hello Bella. Is this a private party or can I join in?"

Oh shit.

"Uhh, hi Victoria?"

She was still gorgeous as she was the last time I saw her. And still as deadly looking. She was smiling at me. Her hair was wild and deep red. Blood red. Just like her eyes.

"It's good to see you again Bella. I have been watching you. Wanting to get you alone."

"W... w… why?" I had a feeling I knew.

"I want to apologize."

Okay, I didn't see that coming.

"Apologize for what?" I stuttered out. I was still scared but this moment was quickly turning surreal.

"James. He wasn't supposed to attack you. He wasn't supposed to kill you. He was supposed to get you and bring you too me. He got greedy. He got sloppy. And it got him killed. And you got hurt. I didn't want that to happen."

Okay.

"Uh…Okay. You're forgiven?"

Wait a minute.

"Why did you want James to bring me to you?"

"I'm glad you asked." She smiled at me and sat down next to me on my tailgate.

"You see Bella, vampires choose their mates. Edward Cullen chose you. Why he left I have no idea but I am grateful. It saves me from having to kill him. The moment I saw you in that field I knew you were mine. And I knew that Edward had no clue that you were gay."

Oh that makes… what? Huh?

"Uh, I'm, I'm not gay Victoria." I mean I realize I wear a lot of flannel but…

"Of course you are Bella. Before Edward did you have a boyfriend? Ever?"

"Not really. I mean no. But that doesn't…"

"Did you think Edward was beautiful?"

"Yes!"

"Beautiful, Bella. Think about it. You thought he was pretty. And I agree he is. But all vampires are. What did you think of Alice and Rosalie?"

"They are beautiful. That doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Since Edward left you have been hanging out with that Indian kid. Great abs on him by the way. I heard him ask you at the movie theater to be his girlfriend. You said you loved him like a brother. The boy was sex on legs and throwing himself at you and you didn't want that? Have you been attracted to a single man before or after Edward?"

"That means nothing."

"So you don't think I'm hot? You aren't attracted to me right now?"

"No. Scared yes. Attracted no." Shit I hope she doesn't eat me for that. I really have to watch what my drunk ass says here.

"That's not fear I smell on you Bella."

I had to stop and think about that. Damn, that's embarrassing. Maybe I can't get excited unless my life is in danger. That would certainly explain a lot.

"Well I am drunk."

"You're not that drunk. Look Bella, I don't expect to come in her and sweep you off your feet. I could just bite you and turn you. Then you would understand. I'm not saying you don't like guys at all. You may be bi sexual for all I know. I've experimented with guys too. James was one. He had a nice pony tail. But you know and I know you want me. And I want you. You won't feel as bad as you do anymore Bella. Don't let him bring you down. He wasn't who you were meant for. I mean I'm not just talking about the whole having a dick thing either. He was controlling. I could tell that by looking at the way he hovered around you."

"Well in his defense there were three human eating vampires there. One of whom called me a snack."

"I'll give you that Bella." She smiled at me. "So you are saying he wasn't controlling?"

"I mean, maybe a little."

"Please girl. All vampires are possessive and controlling. And he was so insecure I bet he was trying to control every aspect of your life. Am I wrong?"

"Wait. What? What do you mean he was insecure?"

"He was insecure. I could tell by looking at him. It was obvious. I mean he reads minds. He knows what people think about him. How can that not make someone insecure?"

I tilted up my bottle and took another long drink. This conversation had definitely crossed the border into crazy land.

"So what makes you think I'm your mate or whatever?"

"You are. Because I chose you. When I turn you, you will understand."

"Okay…"

"Look Bella. I'm going to give you until the end of the school year. I'll be around and we can get to know each other. If you really don't want me, tell me at the end of the school year. I'll leave and you won't see me again. Maybe. I may kill you. I mean I do kind of have a temper and you know how much rejection sucks."

"Thanks for the…you know… honesty….I guess."

"Yeah I definitely smelt fear on you then. Look it's not a big deal. I will always be honest with you. I mean there are four ways this could go. You can accept that you are gay or Bi or whatever and I could turn you and we can have some serious fun for the rest of existence. I mean Bella have you ever had a real orgasm? Girl, the things I could show you. Or you could reject me and I leave. Or you could reject me and I kill you in a fit of rage. Or I could stalk you for the rest of your life and kill anyone you get close to. I would like to think I would be the bigger person and just leave you alone. But it is important to know thyself Bella. And I have to say I know me and…well that doesn't matter. Give me a chance. That's all I'm asking?"

I felt at this point that I didn't really have a choice. I mean… she did have some good points. I have given an inordinate amount of time contemplating the beauty of other women. But I liked guys. Right? Maybe I don't throw myself after every guy but that didn't mean I don't find guys did I even want to be a vampire? I thought I had but really now? I mean did I want to or was it just to be with Edward? Still, this beats her wanting to kill me and she was pretty. I mean, she was…See there I go again. Dammit!

"Of course…I uh would like to get to know you. Uh, you may decide you don't like me, you know?" Yeah maybe that would work. Course then she would probably just eat me. I mean like drink my blood, not the other…Dammit I'm drunk! Get your head out of the gutter Bella. This is serious!

"I tell you what Bella. This Saturday, be ready at 9:00 AM. I'm going to pick you up and we are going to hang out. Maybe go to a movie or the Mall and hang. You can even get drunk if you want. My treat."

"Oh…Okay."

"Hey you wanna see me eat a guy? Or a girl? Is there anyone you go to school with that you don't like?"

Well there is Lau…Stop it Bella! This is serious.

"No. I would probably rather not see that Victoria." She looked sad. Great. I almost feel guilty for making the murderous vampire sad. God what is wrong with me?

"Well we will have fun anyway. You will see. See you in two days lover." She kissed me on the lips so fast I almost didn't see it and was gone.

I did the only thing I could think to do in that moment. I finished the fucking bottle and lit up another cigarette.

The next day I woke up with a major headache. I came home after sobering up yesterday and found Charlie was working the night shift. So I would be alone all night. Great. I went to my favorite shopping establishment and embellished in the spirits again. A little too hard last night. My mouth was dry. I needed a drink of something other than alcohol. But there was no way after the day I had yesterday that I was going to school. I called in to school and faked an illness. I don't think they would appreciate me staying home because of a hangover.

I went back to sleep after downing a few Tylenol and a large glass of water. When I woke up Dad had left for work again. It was noon. I didn't feel like sitting here. I had a lot to think about. I needed to get away. And I couldn't exactly stay in Forks since I was "sick".

La Push it was. First Beach sounded good about right now. I stopped at a store as soon as I got into La Push and picked up another pack of cigarettes. No alcohol today. I wasn't a total lush. At least not yet.

I drove to the parking lot of the beach and headed down towards the driftwood Jake and I always used to sit on. I plopped down in the sand and rested my back against the wood. Lighting up a cigarette I breathed Edward in and breathed Edward out.

Was Victoria right? I mean sure I find I have an appreciation for other women but I've never tried to hit on any. And yeah I did find her beautiful. Frightening, but beautiful. Course I haven't really felt attracted to any guy either except Edward. It was strange. I mean the one guy I was attracted to was the one guy I knew I couldn't go very far with before he jumped back at super speed towards my bedroom wall and then tried to leave.

I thought I was alone with my thoughts. Right up until I heard…

"Bella what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away." Good old Jake.

I turned and saw him and his posse walking up.

"Uh you told me to stay away from you. This is a public beach so you can go fuck yourself. I was here first."

"This is my Rez."

"Maybe but it is still a public beach so I reiterate. Go fuck yourself."

"Does Charlie know you smoke now?" This bastard was judging me?

"Does Billy know you walk around half naked with an equally half naked group of guys all the time?"

"Jake let's just go." I heard who must have been Sam Uley say.

I looked up at him. There was one asshole who was grinning. Sam looked concerned. The other asshole was looking at the ground. Jake was pouting. And then I saw…was that? Embry? I knew he had joined Sam's gang but I didn't realize how damn fine his ass had…he looked me in the eyes and I was stuck. Oh my God. He wouldn't look away and I couldn't either. He was freaking gorgeous. Take that Victoria.

Oh shit Victoria! Stalking everyone I get close to. Can't have that.

"No you didn't!" I heard Jake yell. He got in Embry's face cutting off my view. Sam was pulling him away. Or trying to. Jake was pissed about something. Guess he didn't like Embry looking at me.

"She is mine!"

Excuse me?

"What did you just say Jacob Black?"

"I said you are…"

"Yeah that's what I thought you said. We were only friends. And you said you didn't want to be friends anymore."

"That wasn't my choice!"

"To damn bad! Doesn't change a thing. Now if Embry wants to look at me or talk to me…" or any damn thing else he wants to do to me…"That's his decision. Now back off."

"No Bella."

"Jake leave her alone." Embry said, sorta growling at him. That was kind of hot. But unfortunately this was getting a little weird for me.

"Fuck you. You're supposed to be my friend."

"Jake you know he has no control over it. It's destiny. It's meant to be."

"Bull shit. He liked her way before this! Every time she would leave my place and he was there he would talk about how perfect she was."

"Wow. That's sweet Embry. You know I kind of always liked you too. And I love the haircut. And the tattoo. But I have to go. This whole possessive scene you guys got going on is driving me crazy and I really don't need any more drama in my life."

"Bella wait!" I turned and saw Embry looking at me. Jake was seething.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out tomorrow?"

A big part of me wanted to say yes. A bigger part of me was pissed off at these guys for ruining a perfectly good beach sitting moment of contemplation. I shouldn't have done it. I really shouldn't have. It was stupid. It was wrong. Embry had done nothing to me. But the whole situation and yesterday with Victoria had me on edge.

"I can't Embry. I already have a date."

"Who is it?" He whispered. Jake turned and looked intently at me as well. I can't believe these guys think my personal life is there business.

"It's with my girlfriend."

"Your GAY!?" Embry and Jake both yelled at the same time.

"Yep, sure am." Let them chew on that. I'm such a bitch.

"Who is she Bella?" Jake asked. Guess he wanted the scoop so he could run home to Billy and tell him. Hehe.

"Not that it's any of your business but you don't know her. Her name is Victoria. She has beautiful long red hair and lean long legs and…anyway, you wouldn't know her. She just recently moved to Forks."

They were staring at me. Jaws opened. I casually rubbed my nose to make sure nothing was there.

"Anyway, it's been real fun guys. Take care."

I walked to my truck and got in. I wonder what Victoria would think if she knew I finally found a guy I was genuinely attracted to?

She would kill him. I should probably keep this to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it

Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 1. I give you chapter 2. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Embry POV

"Did she just say what I think she said?" I asked myself. Unfortunately it was Paul that answered.

"If you mean that your imprint is gay and dating a vampire we have been trying to catch for months now, then yes, that is what she said." He grinned.

"That can't be right." Jake said. "We are meant to be." That pissed me off. I hit him. He fell. Then he jumped up and tackled me. It's kinda like when we were kids but this time it was for real.

Sam pulled us apart. "Jake, go home! She does not belong to you! She didn't even belong to you before the imprint. So go before I beat your ass. Embry go home and do homework or something. Your mom has been pissed enough already."

"What about Bella, Sam? What am I supposed to do about Bella?"

"You're going to have to get her to…I don't know." He sighed.

"She is gay Sam!"

"Yeah, right. I saw how she was looking at you. That was the least gay look a woman can give a man."

I relaxed a little.

"So you don't think she is really dating the red headed leech?"

Paul snorted. "This is Bella Swan we are talking about. She's probably scissoring the bitch just because she is a leech. Gender be damned. Girl has a serious hot spot on her for the undead. Want to guess where that spot is?"

"What's scissoring?" I had to ask.

"I'll show you the next time we are phased together." Paul said raising his eyebrows up and down. This could be good or bad.

"Look Embry, go home. Tomorrow morning follow Bella. Be careful and stay up wind. Follow her as a human. Not a wolf. See if she is actually going out with his leech. If she is we may be able to use this to trap her."

"You think that's a good idea Sam? Using an imprint to trap a leech? What if she resents Embry? I mean maybe she really likes this chick. What if she gets hurt?" Jarrod pointed out. Resent me? Shit.

"You think it's better to let her date a bloodsucker?"

I shivered a little thinking of that.

I walked home deep in thought. I had always been secretly in love with Bella since the first time I saw her in Jake's garage. I watched him paw all over her when it was obvious all she wanted was a friend. We had some great discussions about books, and television shows. But they were always interrupted by Jake. And now that I find out she is my soul mate, which doesn't surprise me in the least. I find out she's gay and dating a human eating female leech? That came as a surprise. She must have been kidding. She must have been fucking with Jake because he was being an ass.

Right? I walked in and got a hug from my mom.

"Welcome home stranger. How's your other tattooed friends doing?"

"Don't start mom. Please?"

"Fine. Get your homework done. Then I will have dinner ready. I have to work tonight. I would ask you to stay in but I know it doesn't matter."

"Mom…"

"I know. The council has told me you are a "helper" Sam Uley's boy scouts. But he doesn't control you."

I had to laugh a little inside on that one. Actually he kind of does…

I gave Mom a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs with Bella on my mind. I had a picture I had taken of her and Jake in his garage. I took a pair of scissors and cut Jake out of the photo. I laid back and stared at her. I had done this before. It was worse now. The longing I felt for her now was a thousand times greater than ever before. I mean I used to just turn out the lights and…yeah

That wasn't good enough now. My wolf inside me howled for her. I had to do this right. I wonder if I just told her. I mean she was cool with Cullen. Who hurt her badly. Great.

I am so screwed.

BPOV

Oh my God the freaking dreams I had last night. At least they weren't nightmares. At least not really. First I dreamed I woke up and Victoria was in bed with me. Actually under the covers, uhh down there. I woke up when she looked up at me from down…there… and winked. I really am thinking of bringing this shit up in therapy. Make that damn therapist work for his money.

Then when I finally did go to sleep I dreamed about having sex on the ground in a forest. I could feel my nails tearing into my lover's back. His head was buried into my shoulder. He finally raised his head and it was Embry. All of him. On top of me. In me. It was…He howled and brought his face down to me again I swear I could feel him bite me on the shoulder. I woke up in a sweat. Not the cold sweats I usually wake up in when I have a nightmare. No this was a different kind of sweat. I about jumped out of my skin when Charlie opened my door.

"Bella you okay?"

I was used to Charlie checking on me when I had nightmares. But this…

"Yeah, why? Did I scream?"

"Uh. I'm not sure. I thought maybe. I mean you were making some kind of noise and it was getting louder and I thought maybe I would wake you up before you started screaming. But uh…I guess you weren't screaming…" Even in the shadows of my room I could see Charlie's red face.

"Uh, well thanks for the concern. I uh…I will try to not make so much noise."

"Oh, no, it's really…okay then… I'm heading back to bed."

I think I heard him mumbling about ear plugs on the way down the hall. That was embarrassing.

I got up out of bed. It was 7:15 and I needed a shower. I mean I didn't want Victoria to smell anything on me she didn't need to. I still can't believe I am doing this. But I mean, what other choice do I have? I don't think she was really giving me a choice. I got out of the shower and put my hair in a ponytail. Then I put it down. No sense in showing my neck off unnecessarily.

I threw on a cute blue top and a pair of skinny jeans. They were the first thing I grabbed from my closet. I swore to myself. I wasn't, I mean this outfit… I had to make her not like me enough to not want to be my girlfriend but like me enough that she didn't want to kill me. This was going to be tricky. And it didn't help things that all I really wanted to do was run to La Push and take Embry up on his offer. The two of us never really had enough time alone without Jake barging in and taking over the conversation. Treating Embry like he wasn't there. I mean I always kinda liked him. Hell I loved that shy little smile he would give me. And I'm pretty sure he liked me. But because of Jake we never really got to explore any possibilities. And now it looks I'm supposed to be the mate of a Lesbian vampire who may or may not want me dead. And I'm having dreams about her. Half the time anyway. The other half of my dreams apparently belong to a ripped, very cute, very shy, sweet Quileute man.

I heard voices downstairs and looked at the clock in a panic. Please tell me Victoria is not here and talking to Charlie. The clock said 8:30 AM. I ran downstairs and who do I see at the kitchen table but my former best friend.

"Morning Bella! Look Jake stopped by to say hi!" Charlie was smiling so broadly I thought his face may crack. Maybe Charlie is gay. At least I would come by it honestly…dammit I'm not gay. I don't care what she says. So maybe when I get drunk I get a little experimental in my thoughts. I mean a lot of people do that right?

I glared at Jake.

"Good morning Jacob. I'm confused. Didn't you say to leave you alone and we couldn't be friends? And now you are in my kitchen? Help me out here Jake."

I guess he didn't expect me to be so forthcoming. Charlie looked at Jake with his Chief of Police face. Suck on that Black.

"Uh actually Bella that was a misunderstanding."

"Let me see if I remember. Dad let me know if any of this is confusing. Bella we can't be friends. Bella you need to stay away from me."

And then I said,

"Did I do something Jake?"

And he said,

"Stay away Bella. If you want someone to blame, start with those blood suckers you love so much."

"Any of that sound like a misunderstanding to you Dad?"

The look on Jake's face was worth the inclusion of blood suckers.

"Bloodsuckers Jake?"

"Uh Charlie…"

"Yes Charlie. Jake believes the legends of La Push. You know the ones Billy is always going on about. So when Jake told me he didn't want to be my friend anymore he threw Edward into my face. Sounds like a true friend doesn't it Dad?"

"Jake is this true?"

"Uh Charlie…look she has it all wrong. What I meant was… I mean…"

"Jake maybe you should leave."

"But Charlie…"

"No Jake. Bella has been hurt enough and it sounds like you were being deliberately hurtful to her. You need to go. Now."

Jake looked at me with surprise. I winked at him. When Charlie turned around to check on me I put on my best sad face I could come up with. Charlie turned back to Jake and I stuck my tongue at him. Immature? You bet your ass it was. But I am only 18. And I'm being forced into a date with a vampire in a few minutes. So yeah I can have my moments. Jake stormed out of the house with Charlie behind him. Charlie told him on the way out that he should probably call before he stopped by again and he would be having a conversation with Billy.

Charlie came back in and poured a cup of coffee.

"Sorry about that Bella. I thought you might be glad he was here because I knew you had been trying to get him to talk to you the past few weeks. I didn't realize he had been such an ass. You okay?"

Dad really was sweet. I hugged him and told him I was fine.

"So what are your plans for today kid?"

"I uh, I'm going with a friend to the Mall and we are probably just going to hang out and do…girly stuff all day?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" Charlie laughed.

"A little of both I guess. She knows I've had a rough time with guys lately so she told me we were going to hang out. I'm not sure what we are going to do exactly." This wasn't exactly a lie.

"Well I'm glad you are making a female friend. You need a good person to take your mind off things. I fun person who can be a good friend as well. It sounds like if she recognizes your need to get away she must be a really good person to look out for a friend that way. I have to go into work today. More Hikers being killed. I would swear if wasn't for those bear sightings I would think a serial killer was hanging around. So you and your friend be careful and stay out of the woods alright?"

"No problem Dad. No woods. Got it." Hikers dead. Gee I wonder who that could be.

Dad wasn't gone from the house thirty seconds before a black sports car pulled up. Victoria was in front of me in a flash and kissed me on the mouth so quickly I barely registered that it happened.

"Good morning Bella. Are you ready for some fun?"

"Yeah, I uh, guess?"

"We are going to have a great day. Let's go catch an early showing of that new horror movie that is coming out. Paranormal 16 I think it's called. I heard the last 5 minutes are extremely scary. I mean the first two and a half hours are probably boring as hell but you can bury your head in my shoulder if you get uncomfortable or scared."

"Yeah, sounds great." Smile Bella. You have to smile.

We were in her car heading to Port Angeles and I still had the same smile plastered on my face.

"Bella, what is wrong? Are you not happy?"

Guess my smile wasn't fooling her. Plus the fact that when she asked me that, her hand slid over to my thigh. I don't like this. Right? Right.

"Victoria, my Dad has been working a lot lately. Want to guess why?"

"Ohhh I know the answer to this one. Missing or dead hikers?"

"Yes, that would be it."

"So the more people I kill the more your dad is out of the house and the more alone time we can have in your room? I like where your head is at lover."

"Whoa! That is not what I said. What I mean to ask you is if you would stop killing people? You know? My Dad… I mean he doesn't need to be walking out in the woods all the time looking for a bear he is never going to find."

"And why would he be looking for a bear instead of a real life human killer?" She asked me curiously.

"Because there have been some bear sightings recently."

"Oh those aren't bears Bella. Those are the goddamn wolves."

"Wolves?"

"Yes. Big damn wolves. Every single time I have eaten those filthy mutts are behind me. I mean a girl has to eat you know? I bet you don't have pit bulls chasing you after you finish a hot dog. Am I right or am I right? You're damn right I'm right."

"Wait a minute. Back up. What the hell kind of wolves could be mistaken for a bear?"

"Big fucking werewolves Bella. You need to stay out of the woods. Those guys could hurt you. Maybe kill you." She was actually looking at me with concern. Irony thy name is Victoria.

"Where did the wolves come from Victoria?"

"My guess would be La Push reservation. That's where they are most aggressive."

Interesting. Giant wolves in La Push. Seems I've heard that story before.

"Whatever. I am asking you to stop killing people around here."

"Where would you like me to kill them Bella? Name the city and I will go there."

Oh shit.

"Can't you, you know, not kill people?"

"Bella sweetie." She was rubbing my thigh. Damn she smelt good. What is it with me and vampires?

"I'm a vampire. Killing people is what I do. Would you ask a lion to stop killing other animals?"

"Yes, if I thought I could reason with a lion. Can't you like eat animals?"

"Bella I am really loving the feel of your leg under my hand and the way you are beginning to smell. So I am going to forget you said that. Now let's listen to the radio! What do you want to listen to? I have XM so we can listen to anything."

This is so fucked up.

Embry POV

"Hurry up Paul!"

"Hey the bitch is hauling ass in a Trans am. My car can only do so much. Besides if we get close she will notice us."

"She could be taking Bella somewhere to eat her right now."

"Oh I bet she is." Paul replied back wriggling his eyebrows.

"That's not funny Paul."

"You don't think that your imprint riding in a car with a human drinking female leech who is taking her on a date isn't funny? Okay I can see from your point of view how it wouldn't be funny. But from my point of view? This is shit I will be telling my grandchildren about."

They pulled into a movie theater. Looked like the red head bought tickets to Paranormal Activity 16.

Looks like we are going to the movies.

"We can't go in there."

"What the hell are you talking about Paul?"

"Look Sam said watch and follow. See if this relationship is real. See if we can figure out a way to trap her. We can't phase in there. She would have the advantage. And you know that she will know if we are there."

"Paul, there is absolutely no way I am letting my Bella stay in there."

"Your Bella? Shit Embry. That girl is Jake's Bella, the leech's Bella, and your Bella. I mean has it ever occurred to you that she is stringing you all along? The damn leech didn't kidnap her."

"What is she supposed to do? Tell her no?"

"She didn't seem that upset about it yesterday."

"She was pissed at Jake yesterday."

"Embry."

"Damn it Paul. I'm going after my woman." I got out of the car hearing Paul curse behind me. I walked to the ticket booth and got one ticket for the movie I saw the leech buying tickets for. Paul came up behind me and did the same.

We walked in and saw the red head buying popcorn and telling Bella to get seats in the back.

"Distract her Paul."

"Distract her how?"

"Talk to her. You aren't scared are you?"

"Fuck you Em. I am not scared of a leech."

I saw Paul walk up to her while she was standing in line and tap her shoulder. She turned around and they were staring at each other. He is so stupid. I can't believe I got him to do that.

I walked into the movie theater and looked around. There she was. At the top. I climbed the stairs and sat down next to her.

"Hey Bella."

She jumped. I guess she wasn't expecting me.

"Holy Shit Embry! What are you doing here? You have to leave!"

"Why Bella? I wanted to see you." I gave her my best hurt look. It wasn't hard.

"Embry I wasn't kidding about the girl…"

"She is your girlfriend?" I had to know.

"No. But she will kill you if she finds you here. And I don't mean like kill you now. I mean she will stalk you and kill you. I like you Embry. I like you a lot. If you want to know the truth I liked you when I first met you and damn if you haven't gotten hotter. I mean you are really, really hot. Really. But I don't want to see you get hurt. This woman will hurt you! I have to figure out a way to get away from her but I can't do that now. Okay? Just please go. Please Embry."

She was sincerely worried about me. Of course. That is why she is going along with this leech. She doesn't have a choice. I felt better. I felt so great I didn't notice Bella trying to push me out of my seat.

"Embry, go."

"I know what she is Bella."

That shut her up.

"I know what she is and I know what Cullen was and they cannot hurt me. I can save you. I can protect you Bella."

"What do you mean you…how can you…Embry this is crazy. You have to get out of here before she kills us both."

"I'll leave for now but I will be close by. I'm not going to leave you alone with her. Can you come to La Push tomorrow? I will explain everything to you then? She can't come there. It is too guarded. Can you get away?"

"Yes. Yes Embry. I will be there. What time?"

"8:00 AM." I kissed her on her cheek and felt electricity. I know she felt it too. She shivered. I got up and moved to a seat at the far end of the theater. Middle row. I could still see her.

I saw the leech walk in and Paul came in behind her. She was scowling and Paul was smiling. I guess he used his charm on her.

The bitch walked up next to Bella and sat down. She grabbed her hand. I started shaking.

"If you can't keep that shit under control we are going to have to leave." Paul said sitting next to me.

Everything in me wanted to rush her now and kill the bitch but Bella would be hurt. And the crowd may not appreciate it either.

"Let's go wait in the car." Paul whispered.

"Not while she is with that thing."

BPOV

I shivered a little when I felt her cold hand around mine. It was cold enough in here and I was still feeling that little buzz on my skin from Embry's kiss. I can't believe he followed me. I mean how did he…

Son of a bitch.

Embry is a fucking wolf.

Victoria said Wolves chase her. Embry knows what she is. Jake and Embry have gotten so muscular. The gang they hang out with. It has to be. I'll be safe in La Push. That's what he meant. But how could I prove it?

"I can't believe those fucking wolves followed us!"

Guess that just proved it. If anyone would know…

"That asshole in the lobby. See him over there. I bet the guy he is sitting next to is a wolf too. I would kill them both now if I wasn't on a date with you lover."

That caused a chill to go through me. Kill my Embry? Wait? My Embry. What the hell? I mean I like him and he is so cute and adorable and his body…but my Embry?

Victoria must have felt my chill.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't let those dogs hurt you. They are so rude. You know the one in the lobby asked me if I was the top or the bottom. Of course I'm the top. What kind of stupid question is that? Then he asked me if you were completely shaved. I told him it was none of his business and I would be killing him soon. So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Completely shaved Bella. Pay attention."

"Uh…"

"You know what? Don't tell me. I want to be surprised." She winked at me and started rubbing my hand.

Ugh.

The movie ended and I walked outside. She finally let go of my hand.

"I need a cigarette." God did I need a cigarette.

"Help yourself sweetie. I'll be turning you into a vampire long before lung cancer can get you."

I lit up. And got in the car. I doubt she would care about second hand smoke.

"So where too now?"

"I thought we would go to a mall. Maybe we could get your nails done."

"What's wrong with my nails?"

"Oh nothing Bella. I mean they are kind of chewed down and your nail polish looks like it was put on months ago as only flakes are remaining. And deep purple really flatters you. But you know…"

"I haven't really paid much attention to them lately." I admitted. Wait, what the hell am I doing? She is not going to draw me in.

"How about we go to Fredericks of Hollywood and try on lingerie?"

"Uh yeah…I don't think we are there yet Victoria."

"You are right. Forgive me for being so forward. I just want so badly to get my mouth on your…"

"I could use a drink!"

"A drink?"

"Yeah, you think we could find a liquor store?"

"Of course Bella. Getting you drunk sounds like a fun idea."

Great. It was sounding like a hell of an idea to me too.

Four hours later we were pulling back into Charlie's driveway. I was toasted. I had fake nails on. I had hooker clothes Victoria made me try on. I had a bag of high heeled, what could only be called stripper shoes.

"Bella I had such a great time today."

"Yeah, uh me too." I wonder what Embry is doing. I don't know how to explain it but I know he is around. I could almost feel him.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Uh shit. Think Bella.

"Victoria how are these dates going to be special if we see each other every day?"

"You know what Bella? You are absolutely right. I don't want to crowd you like he did. I need to go get something to eat tomorrow anyway. And just to show you how much I love you, I'm going to go to Seattle."

"Or you could kill an animal or something?"

"Bella. Don't piss me off sweetie. I'll see you next week."

She grabbed my chin and pressed her lips to mine. I couldn't move. Damn she tasted good. Do all vampires taste like this? Is that why I was so hung up on Edward? Some kind of fucking pheromones? She finally let me go. Shit. Cold lips. After feeling Embry's lips on me I don't know how I could ever stand it. But when you are close to them they just draw you in. I remember Edward told me once that everything about a vampire draws you in. Is that what he did to me?

"No tongue yet. No problem. Gives me something to look forward to."

I attempted to get out of the car and she was there on the other side opening the door in a flash. It was still daytime. I was drunk. I wanted to go to bed and it wasn't even 4 PM yet. I stumbled out of the car and she was back in the driver's seat. She blew me a kiss. And then she was gone.

I stumbled inside. I guess Charlie was working or fishing or hanging out with the girlfriend I seriously hoped he had. I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed. What the hell was I going to do to get rid of her? Apparently nothing. And I really liked Embry. I mean I finally got him to make a move without Jake around screwing it up and now I have her. I'm not gay! I mean… not much if I am at all. Okay so maybe I do find some women attractive but a homicidal psychotic bi polar female vamp? No!

Some poor bastard is going to pay the price for her sexual frustration tonight in Seattle.

I woke up as the clouds were going down. I would say the sun but I haven't seen that thing in forever. I felt very warm in bed. And I wasn't alone. I felt scared for a second, thinking she as in bed with me. But within a second I knew.

I rolled over and there he was.

"Embry." I whispered.

"Bella."

He leaned in to kiss me and I didn't stop him. His lips touched mine and I felt like I was melting into him. I felt his tongue pushing for entrance and I let him in. It was like warm chocolate sliding in my mouth. He stopped and pulled back causing me to moan a little.

"You won't be around her anymore. I won't let her get near you. I swear it."

I believed him. I was afraid to believe him but I did. I believed him.

"Embry she is a vam…"

"Vampire. Yes I know. It's okay Bella. She won't get near you again."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You're always been so shy around me. I mean I thought you liked me but you were so shy. Now you are bolder. You stood up to Jake."

"We are meant to be Bella. I knew it from the moment I saw you in Jakes garage. And when I phased into a …"

"A wolf. I know Embry."

"When I phased into a wolf something happened that showed me, that proved to me we belong together."

"What is it?"

"I will tell tomorrow when you come to La Push. I want you to meet my mom. And everything will be explained. I promise Bella. Tonight I just want to be with you."

"What about Victoria? She thinks I'm her mate."

"Don't worry about it. We will have a wolf here at all times and at your school. She won't get near you again."

I hoped I wasn't still drunk. "You really like me?"

"You're my world. I always wanted you to be but now I know. Not Jake, not a vampire, no one or nothing will stop me from having you Bella."

My legs got a little weak at that. Good thing I was lying down. I could feel my breathing start to pick up. I wanted him. I wanted him more than anything or anyone I had ever wanted in my life.

"Can you stay tonight?"

"Yes. I already told my mom I was staying at Sam's and she is working tonight anyway. I won't leave you."

"Do you…do you want to touch me?" I needed his hands on my body. I needed that feeling.

"Your damn right I want to touch you Bella. You tell me what you want. I will take it at your pace. I don't want to push you."

I appreciated that. He was so sweet. So caring.

"Right now I just want to lay in your arms. Let me do that. Later though. Later... Embry we have a lot to do with each other. A lot to discover. You want to learn with me?"

"Yes."

"Good." I kissed his lips slowly and buried my head in his hot chest.

Maybe there was a way out of this after all. Maybe…


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it

Mostly some Bella Embry time. For those of you who are worried Embry may be a little too sweet. Give it time. I thought of doing a story of this pairing while watching New Moon on TBS this week. I pretty much usually watch the movie right up until Alice comes. It's not great after that. Anyway when Bella first meets Quil and Embry and Quil and Jake start wrestling I noticed the smile Embry gave Bella. He nailed it. That boy was in love at first sight. And for those who want Vickie dead. Chill. Don't worry this is a Bella Embry story. But Vickie ain't going anywhere soon. I mean I wouldn't have much of a story if she did. Besides, she's creepy and I'm having fun writing her ;)

Chapter 3

BPOV

I stayed in Embry's arms all night. Charlie came home and he hid in my closet when Charlie checked on me. The rest of the night I spent with his hands on my bare waist caressing my skin. We talked. We didn't mention vampires. We didn't talk about wolves. We talked about each other. I told him every time I caught him staring at me at Jakes. He told me about every time I smiled at him and made his heart race. I told him how I loved his smile. How it always felt like home to me. He told me how much love was in his eyes when he looked at me. We talked about things we always talked about before. Books and music. School and friends from school. It was short conversation on my end. Embry didn't seem to go out any more than I did. He said he preferred being at home than surrounded by noisy people. I could appreciate that. I must have drifted off somewhere around 2 AM. I awoke with a start when Charlie opened my door to tell me he was going fishing. Surprise. I looked around in a panic expecting Charlie's head to explode any second but Embry was nowhere around. This made my heart hurt a little. Where did he go? Did he leave after I went to sleep? I could swear I felt him all night with his arms around me lightly rubbing my back under my night shirt. I heard the front door close. I began to get up.

"Don't you dare get out of that bed, Bella."

I damn near jumped out of my skin.

"Shit!"

He was over by my side in a second.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I heard him walking down the hall so I hid in the closet."

"It's okay. You just scared me. I'm just glad you are here."

He wrapped me in his arms and I laid my head on his bare chest. I could feel his nipple on my cheek. I usually don't act like this but I put my lips on his nipple and softly sucked. I felt him tense up and take a quick breath.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't…"

"Bella don't apologize. That felt really good. It just caught me by surprise."

"I shouldn't have Embry. I shouldn't, I mean…"

"Bella. You can do anything you want to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Oh the possibilities.

"Let me brush my teeth." I hopped off the bed and ran down the hall. The quicker I could get this done the sooner I would get back to him. I ran back in the room and he was laid out over my bed. He only had a pair of shorts on. I wonder. I mean could I?

"Bella, I want to take you to La Push today."

"I know."

"I want to introduce you to my mother."

"Oh. Okay. I mean I am going to have to figure out what to wear. I guess I could…"

"Bella, just be yourself. I love you, so will she."

"You love me?"

"I have since the first time I laid eyes on you."

Damn.

"Bella I want to introduce you as my girlfriend."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes Okay. You followed me around Port Angeles to make sure my vampire lesbian stalker didn't hurt me. I think you deserve to be called my boyfriend." He may be more muscular, but he was still so unsure of himself. Just like me. Maybe we could be sure of each other.

"Well, get ready and let's go."

"No, not yet."

"What do you want to do Bella?"

I took a deep breath. Could I do this? Hell yeah I could. I had a hot man practically naked in my bed who said I could do what I want and I had some things I wanted to do. I was an 18 year old virgin. Hell yeah I could.

"Just lay there Embry. I want to thank you for being my bodyguard yesterday."

"Uh okay. Bella you really don't have to…"

"Shhh. I want to." I kissed him. I refused to take my mouth away from his. We would have to learn to breathe through our noses.

I heard him moaning and I dropped my hand to his shorts. Oh God he was hard. And big. No way was I ready for that yet. But I was curious, and I wanted…

"Embry, can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I touch you?"

"God yes, but Bella…"

"What?" I whispered into his mouth. God this was getting me so hot.

"I've never. I mean a girl has never touched me …"

"I haven't done this either. I've never even seen one."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Just lay there and raise up your hips a little when I pull your shorts off."

He did as I told him. I pulled his shorts off and damn near lost my breath. He was laying naked on my bed, and he was gorgeous. Yep, I'm definitely not gay. Screw you Vickie.

I traced my fingers up his thighs avoiding his huge cock. He moaned. I loved to hear him moan. I loved that it was me making him do that. It made me feel powerful.

"Bella…" He breathed out. I love the way he said my name like it was a prayer.

"I'm going to touch you Embry. I'm going to put my hand on you. I want you to enjoy this."

I may be a virgin but I was 18 and wasn't born yesterday. I knew things. I had never done anything like this before but I had read enough romance novels to give me the required technical knowledge to pull this off.

I wrapped my hand around his cock. I had never touched one before. Hell this was the first time I had actually seen one outside of health class. Sheltered much Bella?

My hand barely fit around him. Something told me this was not normal size. He felt like hot statin. Every time I touched him or moved he groaned.

"Is this okay Embry?"

"Yes. Yes this is very okay."

"I'm going to start moving up and down. Would you like that?"

Watching his reactions was so much fun. This was better than alcohol.

I leaned over him and let my hair fall around his face. I kept my hand wrapped around his cock. I started stroking him and kissed him at the same time. He was attacking my lips. He pulled back. "Bella I'm, I don't know how long this can last. I mean I have dreamed of you for so long and now this. I don't…"

"Shhhh. Go back to kissing me. When you are ready go ahead. I don't mind. I will clean you up. Let me take care of you."

He did as he was told and I felt his tongue in my mouth again where it belonged. I started moving my hand up and down faster and gripped a little harder. My other hand was running through his short hair. Even with his lips on mine and our tongues exploring each other's mouths I could feel his body tense and his breathing pick up.

"Don't fight it baby. I want you to." I whispered in his mouth.

His hips rose and I felt him come. I felt it pouring over my hand. It was hot and wet and... it felt…sexy as hell. I kept going. I didn't want to stop too soon.

"Oh my God Bella. That was amazing. That…can I touch you?"

"You can touch me anytime you want. Your my boyfriend remember?" I smiled at him. "But, why don't we save that for later. Let me get you cleaned up and we can go meet your mom. You can help me pick out clothes. If you want, you can watch me get dressed. Would you like that Embry?"

"Yes Bella. Yes I think I would like that very much."

An hour later and we were in my truck heading to La Push. I should have been embarrassed letting him watch me change. But I wasn't. I felt so comfortable around him. But I always did. I looked in my rear view mirror a few times before he told me to stop.

"She is not around Bella. Even if she is we won't let her get near you."

I lit up a cigarette. Embry looked at me.

"I know. It's a disgusting habit. I need to quit. And I will. As soon as things calm down somewhat.

"I didn't say anything Bella." He smiled at me.

"Yeah but I knew what you were thinking." I smiled back at him.

"So tell me what changed Embry."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know what happened. How you became a wolf, but mostly what happened that made you step up to Jake and take me. I'm curious."

"Well, you know that I told you I have loved you from the first time I saw you?" I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Wolves have a thing that happens called imprinting. After we phase, the first time we see our soul mate we imprint. That girl becomes our world. If she wasn't already."

"What do you mean Soul Mate?"

"I mean the woman who our souls are intertwined. An imprint doesn't make love out of nothing. It just points you to your perfect match. Supposedly the legends say the imprint completes the man. He is only half as strong without her."

"That's a nice story."

"It's not a story. It happened to Sam, it happened to Jarrod and it happened to me the first time I laid eyes on you."

Holy shit.

"You mean when we locked eyes on the beach and I couldn't look away. It was like I was seeing the sun for the first time?"

"Yep. That would be it."

"So what does this mean?"

"For us it doesn't mean anything different. I told you I knew you were the one from the moment I saw you in Jake's garage. The imprint just confirmed it. But it will tie us closer together. It also means that I will never leave you for another woman. I will never hurt you…not that I would have anyway. But I suppose it may give you some comfort knowing that. It also means that you are protected by the Pack. You never have to worry about Victoria again."

Wow. That was a lot to take in. I mean he is saying that the guy I really like, possibly love, is my soul mate and this is confirmed through something called imprinting. But still…

"Embry she is a psychotic vampire who wants to have sex with me and turn me into her immortal booty call. No offense but I am going to be worried."

"I understand Bella. I just want you to trust me."

"I will."

We pulled up to his house. A beautiful woman in her early forties was outside weeding a flower bed. I knew Embry's dad wasn't in the picture from our former talks. Now that I think about it we learned quite a bit about each other while we were hanging out in Jake's garage. Almost like it was meant to happen. I mean if this imprint stuff had happened with a guy I didn't know or had never met who showed up and said I was his soul mate I probably would have been freaking out. But this was Embry. Sweet, cute adorable Embry. Who I recently found out had ripped abs, a great biceps, a perfect chest and ass and a huge cock and had never been with a girl before. I was secretly a little happy about that. Okay, I was a lot happy about that. He was mine.

Embry opened the door for me and I grabbed his hand. I was more than a little nervous. Oh shit I hope I don't smell like smoke. Dammit!

"Bella this is Kay, my mother. Mom, this is Bella my girlfriend."

She looked at me and smiled.

"The Bella Swan? The one you have been talking about forever? Congratulations son. I thought you were going to let Jake push you around forever. It's about time you came to your senses. Welcome Bella. It is good to finally meet you. My son has been acting dumb lately. I'm glad he finally did something smart."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Uh Mom, I haven't' let Jake push me around."

"Whatever. Bella this boy has been in love with you forever. I was just about to head to the grocery store. Why don't you come with me and the two of us can have some bonding time."

"Uh…"

"Mom, Bella just got here."

"Yes and I bet she will be spending all day with us. So you can share her for a few minutes. We will be back before you know it. Go clean your room before she walks in and see's your dirty underwear everywhere."

I looked at Embry with a slight panic.

Kay grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. Before I knew it Embry was in the rear view mirror.

"Light up kid."

"What?"

"Please, we recognize our own. Don't let Embry know that I smoke. I don't want him thinking it's okay."

"Oh, okay."

This definitely sounded like a good idea. I saw her roll her window down and light up. I did the same, taking one from her.

"So sweet Bella Swan, who Embry sees as the embodiment of all his dreams, is here and finally came to her senses."

"What do you mean?"

"Jake. He's an ass. From what I heard about you, you could do better."

"Jake is just a, was, a friend."

"Exactly, he gave up on being your friend the moment you decided you liked Embry right? Typical Jake. He has a serious case of Chief's son syndrome. Thinks he is entitled to everything."

"I mean, no… Jake said he didn't want to be friends before that…"

"Hmmm, and I bet it's killing him now anyway that you and Embry are together right?" she smiled.

I had to laugh a little at her bluntness. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Forgive my bluntness Bella. Single moms don't have the luxury of being single where their baby's hearts are on the line."

"I uh, I understand."

"Do you? You are a senior right?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do when you graduate?"

"Uh…I'm not sure."

"You going off to College? Embry says your mother is in Florida. You going back there?"

"I don't think so… I haven't really applied for College. I don't really know what I want to do."

"Embry is a junior. If you graduate in a few months and leave he is going to be crushed. I need to prepare him. If this isn't going to be serious and you two are just having fun, that's one thing. But he will fall fast and hard for you. I see how he looks at you already. If this gets serious…if you are planning on leaving, I'm begging you not to let it get serious."

"I know what it feels like to be abandoned and have your heart broke. I would never do that to Embry. And I'm not going anywhere. Not without him." I told her, looking her in the eye. I understood where she was coming from.

"Pretty serious words from a girl who just started dating my son."

"I don't say things I don't mean, Ms. Call."

She stared at me for a few seconds making me nervous seeing as how she was driving and all.

She finally smiled. "No, I don't imagine you do. Call me Kay. I'm glad to hear you aren't leaving. I really don't want to sweep up the pieces of his heart. You know the boy has been in love with you since he first saw you. He came home that day and wouldn't stop talking about you. And from what he told me, I'm guessing you took a liking to him as well."

"Yes ma'am. I did."

"I wonder what made him finally grow a pair and step up and make a move."

"Uh, I'm not sure? But I'm glad, you know, that he did and everything."

"So are you two having sex?" Kay asked.

I think my face just froze.

Bella? It's a simple question. I mean I know it's personal but I don't want any accidents to happen."

"No…uh no. I mean we just started dating. We aren't, I mean I've never, uhh…"

"Okay honey I get it. Again I apologize for my bluntness but I really don't have any other choice. I want to like you. And from what I have seen and heard, I do like you. But I have to protect Embry. You understand."

I nodded my head staring out the window. How far is that damn grocery store?

"So are you on the pill?"

Oh holy shit I needed a drink. This ranks right up there with Victoria asking if I was completely shaved.

"Uh yeah. I mean not because I…it's just my mom has had me on it since I was 14. She had a baby at 18 and I guess she was worried and…"

"No it's fine. I'm glad. Just make sure you are both safe."

"Uh, we aren't…"

"Yeah but you will be. It's okay Bella. I was young once too you know? I get it. I just want …"

"What's best for Embry." I got it already.

"No, it looks like I will be looking out for what's best for both of you now." She smiled at me and winked.

"So how far is the grocery store?" I asked her.

"Oh we have driven past it three times now. I really don't need anything from it. I just wanted to get you away from Embry so we could talk. We can head back now. Unless there is anything you need?"

"No, I'm good." Please take me back to Embry.

We pulled back into the drive after the longest non trip to the grocery store I have ever taken. Embry was waiting for me. I got out of the car and he ran to me and picked me up in his arms and spun me around.

"Gosh Embry. You would think I took her away for a year. We weren't gone that long." Kay said smiling.

"You were gone an hour. And where are the groceries?"

"I remembered when I got there that I already had everything I needed." Kay said smiling and winking at me.

"C'mon Bella. Let me show you the house and then maybe we can go for a walk." Embry said glaring at his mother.

"Lunch will be ready in an hour. Don't be late."

"Yes ma'am."

Embry showed me the house, where the bathrooms were, his room, all the essentials I suppose.

We began walking through the woods hand in hand.

"So how bad was it?" He asked me looking at the ground.

"Not bad. I mean, well it was horrible and mortifying but I survived and all. I think she likes me."

"I know she does."

"Have all your girlfriends go the third degree?"

"Uh, actually you are the first girlfriend I've had. I mean, I never…"

"Embry you are sweet and gorgeous. How is it you have never had a girlfriend? I know you must have had opportunities."

"Yeah, but they just weren't right. I guess, you know, they weren't you."

Okay my legs got a little weak when he said that. Whose wouldn't?

"So I'm guessing Kay doesn't know about the whole wolf thing?"

"No, none of the parents do except Billy of course. She knows I help Sam, but she doesn't really have an idea with what. And she hates it."

"She does seem, protective, I guess you could say."

"Yeah, a little." He laughed lightly. "I think it's the whole single mother thing. It's always been the two of us."

"Well, now it will be the three of us. How does that sound?" I asked him smiling.

"It sounds like a dream come true."

We walked around the beach and woods for a while, just making light conversation and holding hands. He eventually put his arm around me while we walked. And that is how Jake found us.

"Don't you two look comfortable?"

"Jake." Embry nodded.

"So did you tell her? Did you tell her she is bound to you because of an imprint? That's why you two are together."

"That's not true Jake and you know it."

Jake was smiling but his smile was fake. I could tell her was angry.

"Jake, Embry and I liked each other long before he turned into a wolf. Why can't you accept that? You and I were just friends."

"No we weren't Bella. The only reason I told you we couldn't be friends is because Sam said I had to. He said it was too dangerous for you. But it's suddenly okay for Embry to be around you."

"Jake, you know I wouldn't hurt her."

"And I wouldn't have either!"

"Jake, please stop. Embry and I are together."

"You move fast Bella. Already moved on from your two leeches and grabbed yourself a wolf boyfriend."

"Fuck you Jake!"

He at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry. I am. I won't be mean to you anymore. It was uncalled for. But Bella you have to understand that I love you. You know I do. And I know you feel the same for me. Even if you won't admit it. But I won't stop Bella. No one can stop me for fighting for you."

"Why Jake? What the hell is so special about me that you won't move on?"

"You and me, Bella, we belong together. We are perfect for each other." I heard Embry growl a little and wrap his arm around me a little tighter.

"Then why did I imprint on Embry, Jake? If it is meant to be then how is it even possible that I am Embry's imprint?"

He paused at that at least. Then he shook his head.

"I don't care about some fucking imprint mystical shit Bella. Sam can't keep me from you forever. I am the rightful alpha of this pack. He doesn't tell me what to do. He leads because I let him. I will fight for you Bella. Embry, see you around buddy."

And Jake was gone. He ran into the trees and phased into a wolf. Holy Shit. I had never seen a wolf before.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard Embry say and felt him shake me a little.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah. He just, I mean, I knew you all did but, he just."

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't see it like that the first time." Embry sounded very pissed.

"Show me." I had to see.

"Show you? You mean?"

"Yes, please. I want to see you." At that moment I never wanted to see anything more. Except maybe what I saw on my bed this morning.

I watched him walk away from me. He began undressing. Damn. The sight of him. I wish I looked that good naked. I should probably start working out. Or something. I have been eating more lately. At least the last few days. Maybe that would help.

I watched him looking at me and then he started shimmering.

And then there was a beautiful wolf in front of me. He was taller on four legs than I was. I mean damn. He was beautiful. He was grey and tan. And his eyes. His eyes were the same. He was lean and muscular, the same combination Embry had. Tall and so lean. Not an ounce of fat on him. And he was mine. I looked in his eyes and I understood he was mine. Nobody would take him from me. And nobody would take me from him. He would go through a vampire army to protect me. Okay I was officially horny as hell.

"Turn back please."

He nodded his huge head and the shimmering started again. Before I knew it he was standing before me naked.

"So what did you…"

I never let him finish that sentence. I attacked him. I had my arms around his neck and my hands were gripping his hair and my mouth was on him. I felt him against my belly. He was ready. Oh damn I wanted him. I suddenly didn't care how damn big he was.

"Bella, we should probably get back to lunch as much as I hate to do this. I don't want our first time to be on the forest ground where anybody could see us."

"You want me too, you know, with my mouth?" I asked him grabbing his cock. I mean I did get him in this state. And damn it felt good.

"Oh Spirits. Yes but not now. Not like this. Jake is probably watching us from somewhere."

Dammit he was right. I'm glad one of us is keeping his head and not acting like a hormone driven nympho.

"Okay baby. Let's go home to lunch with your…mother. How does my hair look?"

"You are beautiful." He brushed a wild strand of hair back and then pulled on his shorts. They fit a little snug but he said he could walk it off. Then he told me it wasn't the first time he had to do that around me.

That made me blush a little.

The rest of the afternoon was great. We ate and sat around the living room while Kay showed me pictures of Embry as a baby and little kid. She told me embarrassing stories about him. It was fun. For a while I had forgotten that I had a vampire stalker and a wolf stalker.

After we had gone through the photo albums I asked Embry if he would meet Charlie tonight. Kay thought it would be a good idea. Embry looked nervous.

"Hey I went through the third degree from your mother. Charlie won't be as bad."

"He's a cop. Not just a cop but the cop."

"Yeah but he is still just my Dad." I reminded him.

He rode in my truck and I realized for the first time in a long time I hadn't had any alcohol today. Nor did I feel like drinking any. Embry was better than a buzz.

We walked in and Charlie was sitting in his recliner, still in his fishing clothes watching TV. He looked up and then did a double take when he saw I had a guest.

"Hey Dad. I wanted you to meet Embry."

"Welcome Embry." Charlie said looking suspiciously.

"Sir. Pleasure to meet you."

"So Bella…"

"Embry is my boyfriend Dad."

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir." Embry smiled. He wasn't intimidated in the least. That's my man. He may be quiet but he is no pushover.

"Well come on and sit down with me and we can watch the game while Bella makes dinner. She is a hell of a cook."

"Sounds good sir."

"Call me Charlie. Until I tell you that you can't anymore." He winked at Embry who gave a nervous laugh. So maybe he was a little intimidated.

Embry POV

"So tell me about yourself Embry."

"Uh… I'm a junior at La Push High school."

"Who are your parents?"

"Uh, my mother is a single mom. Kay Call?"

"Oh yeah, I know Kay. You're her boy? Geez kid the last time I saw you, you were a stick, kid."

" Yes sir. I have been working out."

"Good. So who are your friends? Who do you hang out with?"

"Uhm, mostly Sam Uley, Jarrod …"

"Sam Uley? Great guy. Saved Bella when she got lost in the forest after that asshole left her…anyway, I like Sam. Aren't you and Jake good friends?"

"We were Charlie. Not so much now."

"Because of Bella?"

"Yes sir."

"Screw him. Kid always was a spoiled brat. Billy let him get away with too much crap. I mean he's a good kid but has some serious issues with entitlement."

I had to laugh at that a little. "Yes sir. Can't disagree with you there."

Charlie leaned in a little and spoke lower. I guess he didn't want Bella to hear.

"Embry, you know about what Bella went through with that Cullen asshole right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well trust me when I tell you that you don't know the half of it. I should have seen the signs. But I didn't until it was too late." What the hell is he talking about?

"He abused her Embry. I should have protected her but I was too dumb to see the signs. She doesn't talk about it except in therapy. And she doesn't know that I know. But I promise you this Embry. I will never let her down again. I know you are Kay's only kid. I would hate for her to lose you but if Bella ever gets hurt again, so help me God, I am murdering the fucker who does it and will make sure the body is never found. I'm not kidding either. This isn't some dad saying he will kill you if his daughter is hurt. I mean it. If you aren't serious or plan to break her heart or ever lay a hand on her or bring her back to me less than perfect I will make you disappear. So if that is the case, you need to have dinner, thank her and then leave her the hell alone. You got me?"

Holy shit. He wasn't kidding. He really would kill me. I mean, I wouldn't but still. Bella thinks my mom is over protective.

"I am not going to hurt her Charlie. I swear it."

He looked into my eyes. I started to sweat a little.

"I believe you son." He smiled at me and patted my shoulder. I damn near jumped when he touched me.

"You understand, Bella is special. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect her."

"I feel the same way Charlie."

"Good! Let's eat. I think I smell dinner just about ready."

Dinner was great. I hated to see this day come to an end. Bella held my hand under the table. Charlie didn't seem to mind. All was good until we heard a knock on the door.

"It's 8 o'clock. Who the hell could this be?" Charlie asked.

"I'll go see Dad."

"I'll go with you."

"And I will be right behind you." Charlie said.

Bella opened the door. And who do we see standing there but Edward fucking Cullen. He didn't look so good.

"Bella, thank God you are okay. Alice saw…"

"Hands up! Now!"

Bella and I turned to see Charlie walking between us with his gun drawn. What the hell? I knew he didn't like him but damn.

"Chief Swan I haven't come to cause any trouble. I just wanted to see Bella and talk to…"

"You are never talking to her again boy. Turn around and place your hands on the wall or I will shoot."

Edward had a strange look on his face. He looked at Bella, then he looked at me questioningly like I was going to help his dead ass and then he slowly turned around with his hands raised. I mean he couldn't exactly fight could he? That would give away his secret.

Charlie had a pair of handcuffs out. Damn.

"Hands behind your back Cullen."

"Bella…"

"Don't speak to her. Embry get Bella away from him."

Charlie put cuffs on Edward and grabbed his hair.

"Chief Swan what are you doing?"

"I've had a warrant on you for a while boy. Waiting for you to come back. I knew you would. And here you are. Couldn't get enough of hurting her could you?"

"Dad what are you doing?" Bella finally came out of her trance and asked. I was staring at the scene in disbelief. I mean I had never seen a vampire arrested before.

"Chief Swan what exactly am I being arrested before?"

"Aggravated assault causing bodily injury on my daughter."

"When have I ever assaulted your daughter Chief Swan? Bella?"

"Does a stairwell and a window in Phoenix jog your memory? Let's go. And don't talk to her."

Charlie pulled back on Edward's hair but he couldn't get him to move. Bella stood there staring. I looked at Cullen and raised an eyebrow. He finally allowed Charlie to pull his head from the wall. Charlie walked him to the police cruiser and opened the back. He bumped Edwards head on the top of the car when putting him in the back. If he had been human that would have hurt. Charlie slammed the door and looked at us.

"I'll never let him hurt you again Bella. Embry, could you stay with Bella while I am gone? You can sleep on the couch? Maybe miss school tomorrow. I will call your mother and ask if it's alright."

"Of course sir."

With that Charlie fucking Swan got into his car and drove off. Little did he know he probably made history. The first vampire arrest in history.

I looked at Bella. She looked at me.

"What the fuck just happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I had no clue but I was enjoying this so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it.

Chapter 4

Embry POV

I called Sam as soon as Charlie drove off. "Sam, Edward Cullen is back."

"Where is he?"

"He came to Bella's."

"Where is he now Embry?"

"Uh, in jail."

Silence.

"Sam? You still there?"

"Embry this is serious. We may need to relocate Bella to La Push long term. We need to get a handle on this."

"I'm not kidding Sam. Charlie arrested him. Handcuffs and everything."

"You're not kidding?"

"Sam this is my Bella I'm talking about. You think I would be joking now?"

I heard a multiple people laughing in the background. It sounded like there were some palms slapping.

"Sam who is there?"

"Uh, just Paul and Jarrod. And Kim and Emily."

"Oh okay. Well Charlie asked me to stay here tonight with Bella so nobody needs to come patrol over here tonight."

"Yeah, with Cullen here I think we may anyway. He is going to be pissed when daddy Cullen bails him out."

Bella was leaned into me on the couch. Her head was in my lap. She didn't look scared. But she definitely looked tense.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything else Sam."

"Do that. I am going to find out if any other Cullens are back. I'll let you know if there is something up. If not get some sleep and take care of your girl. And bring her by soon. Emily and Kim are wanting to meet her."

"Will do Sam."

I ended the call. Bella had a look of concentration on her face I didn't care for. She was thinking about something to hard. Worrying.

"Oh SHIT!"

"What?" I damn near jumped out of the couch with her in my arms.

"Charlie. He sent me to that therapist. I told the therapist that Edward pushed me down the stairs at the hotel in Phoenix because he was angry I left him. The therapist must be telling him what we talked about! That's why he arrested Edward!"

"Bella from what you told me it was kinda Edward's fault that you were there in the first place to get injured."

"No Embry. It was my own damn fault. But Charlie doesn't know. Edward could kill him. Or Edward could be pissed and why is he even here to begin with? And Charlie knows what I tell my therapist? That's fucked up Embry. That shit is supposed to be confidential."

"Bella if your therapist thought you were being abused he would probably tell your father." I reasoned with her.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Should we go to the police station to check on Dad?"

"Probably not a good idea. Why don't you call him?"

BPOV

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yeah baby. Don't be scared. Edward is in a cell and isn't going anywhere for a while."

"Uh, I'm sure he is just going to call Dr. Cullen to bail him out Dad."

"Funny but the phone lines at the Station are down. And his cell phone accidentally fell out of his pocket and I stepped on it bringing him to the station. Goddamn tragedy Bells."

"Dad you are talking to me right now on the police phone lines."

"I know, strange huh? Calls come in but they don't go out. Don't worry. I am having a restraining order placed on him in the morning. He won't be able to enter the school or come anywhere near you. I am calling the school first thing in the morning. He won't be going back there."

"Thanks Dad. But Dad? Don't antagonize him okay? Just kinda leave him alone. Please?"

"Bella, I know why you are saying that. You are scared. But I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"Dad, have you been talking to my therapist? About the things I told him? You know that's private."

"Except when someone is a victim of abuse and the therapist feels like the person's life is in danger. Then it is his or her duty to let the police know. I know what happened in Phoenix, Bella. He will never touch you again."

"Just come home soon okay?"

"It will be a few more hours honey but I will be there and I will make sure Edward is tucked in for the night. Get the extra pillows and blanket out for Embry. I called Kay and explained the situation and she is okay with Embry being there."

"Thanks Dad."

I looked at Embry.

"Did you hear?"

"Yep."

"So what do you think?"

"Cullen isn't going to do anything to your father. He is going to have to stay away from the school now if they do return. This could turn out in our favor."

"Yeah. What I mean is, what do you think about the fact that we have the house alone to ourselves for at least two hours?"

He got a hungry look in his eyes. I recognized that look. He had given it to me before when he thought I wasn't looking.

"I think I want to take you upstairs and return the favor you gave me this morning. What do you think?"

"I think that would be a perfect way to end the day." I whispered to him. Before I knew what was happening I was cradled in his arms and he was walking me up the stairs.

We reached the top of the stairs and he didn't stop until he laid me on my bed. He stood over me looking down. I was suddenly very self-conscious. I didn't know why.

"What it Embry?"

"You're just so damn beautiful it hurts."

I started blushing.

"I want to see you Bella. I want to see all of you. Every single inch of you." God he was looking at me so intensely. I could feel myself growing wet down…Oh shit.

"Embry can you give me 20 minutes?"

"Huh?"

"20 minutes. Please?"

"Sure Bella."

I jumped of the bed and kissed him. "I'll be right back. Take your clothes off and lay down on my bed. Please?"

"Okay."

I ran to the bathroom and started the shower. I grabbed my razor and some soap. I didn't know how far we were going to go tonight. But I was going to be ready.

20 minutes later I walked out wearing only a towel. My hair was wet. I didn't give a damn. It didn't do what I wanted it to do when it was dry anyway. Why should this be any different?

I turned into my room and my heart stopped. For only the second time in my life I saw Embry laying across my bed completely naked. And it looked like he was excited to see me.

"Hey there." I bit my lip out of nervousness. I should have had a drink before I came in here but I didn't want anything to be between the two of us. Not even the smell of alcohol.

"Hi. Nice…towel."

"Thanks." I whispered. Embry stood up and walked to me. I looked up into his beautiful eyes. We stared at each other for a moment. I took a deep breath and walked around him and sat on the bed.

"Embry, you know I've never, I mean…I've never had sex right?"

"Of course Bella, and we don't have too now…"

"No Embry just listen. I want you to know I'm not a slut. It's important to me that you know this."

"I know Bella. I never doubted you. Why are you saying this?"

I took another deep breath.

"Because Embry. I'm planning on acting like a slut tonight."

I dropped the towel. I got the satisfaction of seeing his eyes go wide. I laid down on my bed and stretched out.

He sat on the corner of my bed looking at me.

"What do you want me to do Bella?" he whispered.

"Anything you want Embry. Anything. No limits. I'm going to let you decide. But I'm ready if you are. You can have all of me."

Please take all of me.

Embry POV

Wow. I mean I have been dreaming about what Bella looks like naked for the past 6 months. Not just dreaming. Thinking long and hard on the subject. Very, very hard.

And here she was. Stretched out on her bed telling me I could do whatever I wanted to her.

Okay.

Deep breaths Embry.

Don't lose it the first time you touch her, like you almost did this morning. I moved away from her eyes because I didn't want her to feel self-conscious. But I couldn't stop looking at her body. She was so small. So slender. I was afraid I would break her. Her nipples were not what I imagined in my head. They were small and rose colored in contrast to her dark hair. And they were hard. I really wanted to touch them. I continued looking down at her. My eyes reached her, oh wow. So that's what she did in the shower. Completely bare. And beautiful. I had never seen a girl's…yeah, outside of Paul's mind when we were phased together. And this is the only one I would see in my life in person. And I was good with that. I dragged my eyes away and continued down her body. Past her beautiful thighs to her small calves to her cute small feet.

"Well? You like what you see? I mean I can start working out or…"

"Bella you are perfection." I told her, looking back in her eyes. "I'm going to touch you now. Okay?"

"I told you Embry. Do what you want to me. And I'm on the pill if you were wondering."

I'm a little ashamed that the thought never crossed my mind. But it was good to know. Damn I was freaking hard. She could blow on my dick right now and it would explode.

I figured if I kept talking then…I figured it was time to shut up.

I reached for her breast. I touched under the curve and saw her shudder. I watched my finger graze her upward like I was watching someone else. I touched her nipple. She moaned louder. I remember what she did to me this morning and placed my mouth around her nipple gently and brought it between my lips. My tongue reached out and touched her and she arched her back. My other hand got brave and began massaging her other breast. The heat in her breasts was amazing. She was so soft and firm at the same time. It was driving me wild. I let one hand go under her back and cupped her ass cheek. I think I was still in disbelief that she was mine. She raised her back a little allowing me access to her. Her ass was small but so nice. Firm. I could feel her flexing under my hand.

I worked my way down to her…yeah…I'm gonna have to find a word for that. Most words were too crass to describe Bella.

"Embry."

"Yes Bella."

"Don't ever stop touching me. Please?"

"I have to taste you Bella."

"I know. I figured. That's why I took a shower." She half smiled at me looking up. Then her head lay back on her pillow and she closed her eyes again.

I was nearly overcome with her essence when I placed my face between her legs. I knew that scent. It was mine. She was mine. I spread her beautiful lips gently with my fingers and slid my tongue against her. She screamed damn and arched her back completely off the mattress. I think that means she likes it but there was no way I was moving my mouth to ask. Did she just have an orgasm? I could feel her vibrating on my tongue. Holy shit did I just give her an orgasm?

She was so wet. And getting wetter. Could I? She said anything. She said she was ready.

"Bella can I make love to you?"

Her eyes were still closed and my face was still between her legs. When I looked up I saw she was fondling her breast and pinching her nipples. I damn near lost it.

She opened her eyes and looked down on me. Maybe I was pushing it too far.

"Uh, you better not get me this worked up and not make love to me Embry Call. But first, I'm going to suck your cock."

"Uhh…"

"Don't look that way Embry. I told you I was going to act like a slut. You're a sweet gentle beautiful man. Now lay on your back while I suck your cock." She raised up in the bed and beckoned me to her pillow. I dutifully laid down next to her and she immediately took me in her hand. Oh damn.

"Bella…I'm gonna…"

"Do you want to come before we, you know, do it? Because I don't mind."

"No. I don't think…no."

"Well if you feel the need you go ahead and don't worry about me or where my mouth is or my face or my breasts or anything else. Just let it go, okay baby?"

Okay. That makes me feel a little better but I can't just, oh damn her hair is lying on my stomach. Here goes her mouth. She just winked at me. Oh shit.

BPOV

I can't believe he gave me an orgasm. I can't believe I had an orgasm. That must have been what it was. It was everything I ever read about.

Embry's cock is so hard. And so hot. It's like a fresh cup of coffee hot. I hope I do this right. I mean, I had read about…yeah. I made sure my hair was draped over his stomach. At least that way if I do something stupid he can't see me. I stood him straight up in my hand. And I knew I wanted this.

I opened my mouth and lowered it on to him. I was incredibly turned on but my mind was also working full time. No teeth. Relax our throat. Breathe through your nose. If you gag push down deeper because they seem to like that. Or is it pull up because you may puke on them? Shit I can't remember! And most importantly, it cannot be said too much, no teeth. Going to school with two hoes like Lauren and Jessica can pay off. Especially when they don't know you are in a bathroom stall listening.

I wrapped my lips slowly on his head. Damn this was more fun than it sounded. I mean it sounded…well disturbing. But he felt and tasted so good. I suddenly wish I could see his face. I felt his hands in my hair. Not pushing. Just caressing my hair. God that felt good.

I didn't suck. I knew that was a misnomer. I mean, yeah I just used misnomer while giving head. I'm such a nerd. Concentrate Bella.

I dropped my mouth over him trying to get to his pelvis. I was making good progress until he hit the back of my throat and I gagged a little. I backed off quicker because I definitely wasn't going to push deeper. That physically was not happening. I backed up and went back down. I hadn't even got half of him. Think …Oh yeah. I took both my hands and started rubbing the bottom of his shaft in time with my mouth. I was going up and down in a pretty good rhythm. But he wasn't making any noises. Maybe I should go faster. Nope still no noises. Is it just my imagination or is he getting bigger?

I almost choked when it came. It hit hard and fast. And hot and wet. I mean I knew what it was. I had done it to him this morning. But now I was getting a firsthand view of it and it shocked the hell out of me. I tried to start sucking him down but it was in my mouth so fast and I didn't know how much was coming out and I panicked and pulled back. But it kept coming and hit me in the face. Luckily I closed my eyes and my hair was out of the way. He had sat up and was still groaning. He lifted my hair. Oh shit. He was going to see me with cum on my face and coming out of my mouth and Oh God don't look.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. He was probably about to say something about this being really gross.

"Bella, that is the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life. Here baby, let me get a towel from your bathroom and clean you up."

I laid down on my back and he was back in a flash. He gently wiped my face. I couldn't stop smiling. I mean I may have botched the whole finishing thing but I made him do that. It made me feel kind of powerful in a way.

"So, uh, do you still want to, you know?"

Hell yes I did. But… I looked down and he was ready. I don't know if he ever stopped being ready. I was still soaking wet. I wanted him so bad.

"Yeah. But put the towel under me."

"Why?" He looked confused. Dammit I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain this.

"Embry, I'm going to…bleed some. It's my first time you know?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah I knew that." He didn't have a fucking clue. He is so sweet.

I spread the towel across my bed and laid down.

"So how do we start this?" Embry asked. He looked so cute.

"How about you kiss me and we take it from there?"

He smiled that gorgeous smile. "That I can do."

He laid down on top of me and I met his mouth with mine. I ran my hands through his hair and down his back. I grabbed both of his butt cheeks. I can't get enough of his ass. I need to buy him tight jeans to wear. Baggy shorts aren't going to cut it.

He reached between my legs and I opened up for him a little. I felt him place a finger in me and damn near screamed. I mean he had his tongue there but this was really in me.

"Are you ready Bella?" Was I? Good question. I mean I was but…this was gonna hurt. Can't be worse than a vampire bite though or having my leg snapped. Right?

"Yes. I'm ready Embry.

I spread my legs as wide as they could go. He lay in between them and I wrapped them around his back. Damn that felt good. I was really wet. This should be okay…..FUUCKKK!

"Whoa! Wait!"

"What Bella? What did I do?" Embry wasn't moving. He looked scared. Oh yeah I just yelled.

"Uh, do it slow Embry. Please?"

"Of course Bella." He kissed me gently on the lips. I bit my lip. I felt him go in another inch. He was going slowly until about what I would guess was 4 inches in. Then he hit a wall.

"Uh Bella?"

"I know Embry." I was breathing fast. I mean this felt good where he was at. But there was more. Oh shit…

"Just do it Embry. Push though. I'll try not to scream to loud. When you push through just stop okay?"

"Bite my shoulder Bella."

"What?"

"Bite my shoulder. As hard as you need."

I bit down on him. It didn't seem to faze him. He tasted good. "Are you ready?" I nodded my head keeping my teeth on his shoulder.

I felt his hips rise from mine and then they were back …

OOOOWWWWWWW!

I bit the fuck out of his shoulder. To his credit he did as I told him. He stopped as soon as he was through. But now he was over half in me. Oh shit this burned.

"Bella…"

"Shhh! Don't move."

I made myself relax. He was actually starting to feel good now that my body had gotten slightly used to it. Embry hadn't moved but he was slightly groaning. I relaxed more listening to him. Every muscle in our bodies were tense.

I made myself relax. I slowed my breathing and focused on relaxing my muscles.

"Okay Embry. Go slow, but I am ready."

"Are you…"

"Embry please do it. I need to…I want to feel you all the way in me."

"Okay Bella."

He started to slide in and out. The friction felt so good. I started pushing back. I was getting into a rhythm when I felt him cum. Damn that was hot. His whole body did this shuttering thing on top of me. I squeezed my legs around him tighter. It was strange feeling that inside me.

"Bella you didn't. I'm sorry. I should…"

I grabbed his face and kissed him. I loved the feeling of him laying on me, hot naked and sweaty.

"Embry I had an orgasm earlier. Not many girls have orgasm there first time. Every guy does though." I winked at him.

"You were perfect. Really. I love you Embry."

"You love me?"

"Of course. You think I would let somebody do that to me if I didn't?"

"No of course not, it's just…"

"What?"

"You've never said it."

I thought about it and realized he was right. I should have said it to him a long time ago. Jake be damned.

"I love you Embry Call. I have for a long time. I didn't do anything about it and that's my fault but I plan to make up for it now."

"I love you too Bella. You're really mine aren't you? This isn't just some dream?"

"No baby. I'm really yours. Now we need to get cleaned up. I have a towel to hide in the bottom of the wash and you need to make up the couch."

"Can I sneak up here when Charlie is asleep? I don't want to not feel you tonight."

"No baby. I'm sleeping on the couch with you."

Embry POV

Charlie came home about 3 AM. I pretended to be asleep. Bella slept next to me. She didn't make a sound. Charlie came up and kissed her on the cheek and then went upstairs. I slept some. Not much. I was too wired.

Charlie came back into the living room about 8. Bella woke up and looked at her cell phone.

"Oh crap. I have to get to school."

"Don't worry about it Bella. I already called them and also talked to the principal about Edward Cullen. Him, Jasper and Alice tried to enroll. Thanks to the restraining order Edward can't come back. I also suggested the principal not allow any new students to register this late in the year so Alice and Jasper won't be coming back either."

"Thank God." Bella looked relieved.

"Look, Kay worked last night at the clinic and I called her and explained in greater detail what was going on. Since I have to work quite a few nights coming up and the Cullens are around she suggested that you stay with her and Embry for a week or so until I can run the Cullens out of there. The Cullens aren't allowed there thanks to those idiotic legends and Embry could take you to school and pick you up. That way you would be safe. You know? From Edward?"

Bella looked at me and then back at Charlie.

"Well if Kay doesn't mind it would be a good idea. I would hate to be alone if Edward found me or came to bother me again." Charlie nodded his head and I saw Bella fight back a smile. "I guess I will go pack a bag." Who would have thought Edward coming back would give me and Bella more alone time to have sex? Thank you Edward Cullen. Welcome back.

Charlie was sitting there staring at me.

"Uh, good morning?"

"Embry, I want to thank you."

"Uh for what?"

"Seeing Edward last night reminded me of how bad he was for her. Then I come home and I see my angel asleep on a couch with you. Both of you looking so innocent. I mean Bell is very shy but she can be so impressionable. You could have taken advantage of her last night. But I could tell when I came in and saw you two in the living room and checked the sheets on her bed to make sure they were still made that you two behaved last night. I appreciated that you didn't take advantage of my daughter." He patted me on the shoulder and got up to walk to the kitchen.

I laughed at Bella when she made her bed last night and said Charlie would check. I will never laugh at anything she does again.

BPOV

I can't believe last night. It was so awesome. I can't actually wait to do it again. I mean now that I am…broke in…so to speak. I am also going to be searching the internet for lessons. I know I can do that better. It was really great all things considered. Especially considering that Embry is a little…larger…than what the health books suggested an average size penis should be. I mean I'm not going to sit here and pretend I wasn't feeling like I was split apart by a fence post I fell on. But Embry was so great. So sweet. I couldn't take my hands off of him today. I can't believe my luck that I not only get to skip school but I also get to spend another day with Embry. We were almost to his house when his phone rang.

"Yeah Sam. No shit? Damn. Yeah I'm dropping Bella off now and I will be there in a few."

That didn't sound good.

"You will be where?"

"Quil got in an argument in the parking lot at school. Sam has been watching him the past few weeks. He phased Bella. Quil is now a wolf. We have to help Sam calm him down. Mom should be home. Get settled into my room. I will take the couch. And I will be back as soon as I can. I love you." He kissed me on the mouth and was gone. I was still leaned forward wanting his mouth on me. "I love you too." I whispered, even though he wasn't there any longer.

I walked into Embry's house and saw Kay at the kitchen counter. She was smiling at me.

"Good morning sweetie. Embry protect you from the ex-boyfriend last night?" She grinned.

"Uh yeah I guess. Thanks for letting him, uh, you know, stay with me."

"Of course Bella. I bet you were so scared you couldn't think of anything except your ex-boyfriend and how worried you were. I wouldn't expect Embry to leave you in that state. Charlie told me he was at the station half the night. I bet you two were on edge all night worrying about what was going to happen next."

Hah.

"Yeah, you could definitely say that." We did spend a lot of time wondering what was going to come next. Or in next. Or on what.

"Bella, I never talk about Embry's father. I have never told him who it is. Maybe it's not fair to him but I truly believe that, one, it would hurt him more than it ever did him any good and, two, we don't need the bastard. But I did have sex with the man obviously. And judging by the way you are walking, Embry takes after his father in one department at least. Believe me I recognize that walk."

"What do you mean Kay?" Dammit! Is she fucking psychic or something?

She walked around and gave me a hug.

"I mean go take a cool bath. Then a warm bath. Soak for at least thirty minutes each and then chill out on the couch the rest of the day. That should take care of the soreness, sweetie."

I was…Uh…

"I'm guessing since Embry is still alive, at least he was when he ran out of the driveway, that you remade the sheets on the bed before Charlie got home to check?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Smart girl. Now I'm going to bed. It was a long shift. You know where everything is. So take those baths and relax. And Bella? Don't have sex today. You will regret it, trust me. I made that mistake after my first time. Wait until at least tomorrow. There is a pack of cigs in the kitchen drawer under the microwave if you run out of yours. Don't leave the house without Embry."

"Why?"

"Just make me feel better and don't. I realize it looks safe around here with the pretty forests and the oceans. But there are dangerous things out there Bella. Hang around here and wait for Embry. I'm sure he will be back at some point during the day. He won't be able to stay away from you for long."

She kissed my cheek and went to her bedroom closing the door behind her. What the hell? Did she know?


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it

Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke up from my nap around 2 PM. Kay was right. I did feel much better after my two baths and some relaxing on the couch. Kay walked in and I sat up. She sat on the couch next to me and wrapped her arm around me. I figured what the hell and laid my head on her shoulder and cuddled up next to her.

We sat like that for a couple hours watching some daytime dramas on TV. I couldn't really pay attention as my mind was in a hundred different directions but she explained to me all the main character's relationships. She was strangely fascinated by these characters. Maybe that's why she liked me. I attract drama.

Embry came running home about 4:30, just as Kay got up to go do something in the kitchen. I ran up to him at the door and hugged him. I missed his touch. He had a serious look on his face and pulled me outside. Closing the door he turned toward me.

"What's wrong Embry? Is Quil okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Quil is great. I've never seen anyone happier to be a wolf. He kept chasing his tail like an idiot and we had to get him to stop but other than that, he is good."

"Okay…"

"Cullen made bail, obviously. Carlisle Cullen called Sam and they want to meet with us. Sam thinks it's a good idea to meet them head on with the whole Pack rather than they having to sneak around and maybe getting by us just to talk to you. What do you think?"

Oh. Wow. I hadn't really thought about it. I mean the possibility they may want to meet us all. That's…

"When?"

"As soon as you give the word. We can meet them at the treaty line. You will be by my side the entire time."

"Okay but I need to let you know some things to pass on to Sam. Things about what the Cullens can do. If I tell you can you pass it on?"

"Of course."

I told Embry about the Cullens powers. I told him there names and who was with who. I told him everything I think could give us an advantage.

Embry made up an excuse with Kay for us to be gone for the next couple hours. She told him to make sure she had me back in time for dinner at 7. I was then in his arms and he was running me into the forest. We had ran for about ten minutes, damn the stamina he has, before we finally reached a clearing. He sat me down and I looked up and got my bearings.

I was a little nervous. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pack. I looked at Embry who was looking at me. I saw him scowl and then realize he was caught looking and turned his head.

"I know Embry."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"No, I promise, as soon as there are no vampires in my life I am quitting."

"I didn't say a thing Bella."

I heard footsteps behind us and turned. Embry wasn't panicked so I guess it was okay. Sam Uley, Jake, Quil and one I knew as Paul and the other I believe was named Jarrod, were walking up.

Sam smiled at me.

"Bella."

"Sam." I nodded back.

"I am glad to see you two are getting along. I was afraid the imprint may not work, considering you were gay and everything." He was smiling and I knew he was being sarcastic. I could appreciate that. I did deserve it.

"Well when I thought my only option was Jake it did seem like the prudent path. But Embry came along and changed my mind."

"Damn Black, she just burned you!" Paul hollered.

I looked at Jake. He deserved it for the crap he pulled yesterday in the woods.

"Yeah that's real cute Bella. You just keep fighting it. It will only make you want me more when you give in." Jake said blowing me a kiss. No he didn't.

Embry hit Jake before his hand left his mouth. He hit him hard. It sounded like a baseball bat being swung into a wooden wall. Jake just kinda dropped. He looked a little dazed. Paul was pulling Embry back and Sam jerked Jake to his feet.

"Black don't you ever talk about another imprint like that ever again. You know imprints relationships are sacred. Now the leeches are on their way."

"Hey Sam, Bella wanted me to let you have some info. We really don't have time to go over all of it but basically Edward Cullen can read minds, expect for hers, Alice Cullen, the short one can see the future based on decisions that are made and the male blonde Jasper can manipulate emotions."

I gave Embry ten minutes worth of information and he pretty much spit it out in ten seconds. Sam seemed to consider this. He finally nodded.

"Good information to have. Good job Bella. Now straighten up everybody. Quil if you can't stay calm walk away."

I turned behind me and didn't see anything. Then they were there. They just zipped up, looking like mannequins in an Old Navy commercial.

"Cullens. Please remember to stay on your side of the land." Sam said as a way of greeting.

"Sam." Carlisle nodded. "We will certainly stay on our side. Bella it is good to see you again." He smiled at me. I looked at the ground. Truthfully I wasn't sure how I felt about them.

"Carlisle, you asked for this meeting so you could speak with Bella. You should know that we are here because Bella agreed. And you also should know that she is an imprint. A Mate of a wolf and as such an undisputed member of our pack. The rules of the treaty apply to her as well. You are not to contact her outside of our presence."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Alice said in her beautiful voice. "Now Bella could you please tell me why you had Edward arrested? He was only coming to help."

"Whoa there, short stuff. Number one you disappear without saying good bye 'best friend' and you are going to come asking me questions? You can go fuck yourself Alice!" Whoa, where did that come from?

"Edward said we had to leave to prot…"

"Fuck Edward." I turned to look at Edward. "Fuck you Edward. I couldn't say goodbye to them? Damn my therapist is right. You are a dick!"

"Your therapist called me a dick?" Edward asked.

"Wait. Can we get some order back into this meeting? Please?" Sam asked.

"Bella let me, just calm down and let me talk and you can answer as you want to okay?" Sam asked.

I nodded my head and Sam turned back to Carlisle.

"Okay Carlisle. First topic?"

"Why did Bella's father arrest Edward and have a restraining order placed on him? It will make it difficult to protect her at school if my children cannot attend school."

"Yes Bella. Why did you tell your father that I kicked you down stairs and through a window causing your injuries in Phoenix?"

I looked at Sam and he nodded.

"You told my Dad about the stairwell and window. And I didn't tell my Dad anything. My therapist was convinced the extreme depression and anger I felt over being abandoned without a word by those I considered family was caused by post-traumatic stress disorder. The more I thought about it, he was probably right. The attack by James and then the abandonment of my best friend and a guy I considered a brother." I looked at Emmett who at least had the decency to look ashamed. "It was a lot to take. And then I told him about my relationship with Edward and he pointed out how controlling Edward was and how he exhibited the signs of an abusive boyfriend. He kept pushing me about Phoenix so I gave him what he wanted. I told him Edward kicked me so the guy would back off. He said I had a breakthrough and I didn't have to go to therapy as much. I figured you guys wouldn't care because Edward said it would be like you never existed. And I didn't know that the therapist was telling Charlie what I told him. At least that part. I hope to God he hasn't told him anything else."

"Anyway I was just as surprised as anyone when I saw Edward get arrested last night."

"Well that certainly makes…sense I guess." Carlisle said quietly. Edward wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at the ground. Even Alice wasn't looking at me. Rose was glaring. As always.

"So why did you come back Edward?"

"Alice…she saw a vision. Victoria. She was with you in front of our house. We thought we might be too late. But when I got to your house I heard you and thought maybe we had gotten to you early. So…"

"Oh you were too late alright. She got to me."

"What do you mean? You're alive. I promise Bella. I will not let her hurt you. I love you. I left you to protect you from this world but it now appears there is no avoiding it for you. But I won't let her hurt you."

"We are actually protecting Bella. She is part of our pack." Sam said.

"Besides Victoria doesn't want to kill me. Right now at least. I was with her all day Saturday. She could have at any time then."

"YOU WERE WHAT!" The Cullens seemed to shout at once. "Bella she could eat you!" Edward yelled.

"Yeah she wants to eat her alright." Paul said, earning a slap on the head from Jarrod. "Ow."

"She asked me out. What was I going to say? No? She would have killed me then!"

"What do you mean she asked you out Bella?" Alice asked.

"She said I was her mate and that if I didn't give her a chance she would have turned me then. If I did she would let me stay human for a while. I figured I could use the time to figure out a way out of this. So I went with her."

"Bella why does Victoria think you are her mate?" Esme asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I really have no idea. She said she chose me the first time she saw me and James was just supposed to get me and bring me back to her. For some reason she thought I was gay."

I expected to hear disbelief from the Cullens but nobody said a word. Even Rosalie was looking at the tree tops.

"What?"

Alice spoke up first.

"Nothing Bella. It's just. I mean I can see how she may have been led to…"

"You think I'm gay?"

"Of course not Bella. Everyone knows we are in love." Edward said.

I looked him in the eyes. "I don't love you. I'm not sure I even like you. You did throw me down a flight of stairs through a glass window."

"I did not!"

"Tell it to the judge Edward. Anyway Alice, what the hell are you saying?"

"Bella, you do kind of dress…casual a lot."

"So?"

"Bella you spent more time at our house checking out Alice's ass than Edwards. I'm not sure I ever saw you look at Edward's ass." Rosalie helpfully interjected.

"I am not gay!" I grabbed Embry by the arm and pulled him up beside me.

"YOU see him? THIS is my man. We had sex last night and it was great. We had sex all over the place. And I loved it. I can barely walk today because of him! Tell them baby!"

Silence filled the gathering. Uh wow. I guess I kinda put that out there didn't I?

"Well congratulations Call. Looks like you finally got somewhere before me." Jake said glaring at Embry.

"Not the time or the place Jake." Embry said looking him back in the eyes.

"Bella you don't have to convince us. I mean we know you aren't gay. It is just I can kind of see how someone may think that." Alice said.

"And I disagree Alice. Only a psychotic vampire would think I am gay."

"YOU did that to her!" Edward said suddenly, glaring at Embry. What the hell? Oh yeah Mind reader. And I can bet what is on Embry's mind.

"Bella get behind me." Embry stepped up and I couldn't see Edward anymore.

"What did he do Edward?" I heard Emmett ask.

"He…he… on her face! What the hell! How could you do that to her you disgustin…"

I ran around Embry. "Hey shut the hell up. I told him to do that to me."

"Do what?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled. Would people get out of my business? Guess I kind of asked for it with the declaration of my sexuality.

"Damn whatever it was it must have been good to make him that pissed. You and me need to phase together soon bro." Paul said winking at Embry. Phase together. Wait…

"What do you mean phase together? What is he talking about Embry?"

"Not the time now Bella. We will explain later." Sam said. I had a feeling I was not going to like this.

"Bella, you need to convince Charlie to let Alice and Jasper at least come back to school. We can't protect you as well from Victoria if they aren't there. And she will come back. Especially if she thinks you are her mate." Carlisle said.

"We have Bella's protection taken care of Carlisle."

"What are you going to do? Have her take a seeing eye wolf to school?" Emmett asked. The line wasn't that funny but the actual visual thought made me chuckle a little. He heard and I think it made him happy. He is such an idiot. I think out of all of them I had missed him the most.

"Paul will be at the school with her."

Oh well that makes…

"What?!" Paul and I both shouted at the same time.

"Yes I talked to Charlie before we came out here. There is an opening for a janitor at Fork's High. Charlie is going to get Paul the job. He is calling the principal tonight. Embry will take her and pick her up and Paul will guard her during the day. Until we can catch Victoria."

"Uhh Sam why haven't we talked about this?" Paul asked.

"You were complaining that you couldn't get any regular work hours because of the Pack. This is a solid forty hours a week you can get while performing a vital pack function."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Nope."

"I'll take the job Sam. I will protect Bella."

"Actually Jake I think I would rather have Paul." I said. Damn, that's sad.

"Jake you are still in school. How in the hell do you think you would pull that off? Besides after the way you have been acting lately you aren't going anywhere near an imprint."

"Screw you Sam!"

"Shut up Jake!"

"Hey you guys sure you don't want Bella to stay with us while you all work your issues out?" Emmett asked.

Embry growled at him and pulled me into his body. I looked at my phone and realized it was 6:40.

"Damn! Embry we need to go. Your mom's going to have dinner ready in twenty minutes."

"Sam?"

"Go ahead and get her to your home Embry. We can finish things up here." Embry nodded and I was in his arms again and he was running. This was kind of fun. Bouncy but fun. We got to the house with minutes to spare. I walked into his bedroom and pulled out my reserve. I desperately needed a drink after that little scene.

"What are you doing Bella?" I turned around and saw Embry standing there. I showed him the small bottle of Everclear in my bag.

"Just a little something to calm my nerves baby. I'll be quick."

He walked over and took the bottle from my hand. He put the top back on and placed it back in my bag.

"Do I not make you happy and feel safe?"

"Of course you do Embry." I whispered. He had such beautiful lips.

"Then you don't need alcohol to deal with life. Use me. You can use me to deal with stress. Talk to me, make love to me, scream at me, hit me. I don't care. I can take it. But don't start relying on alcohol to handle your life or before you know it, the alcohol will be running your life."

Wow. I didn't think about it like that. I mean…I really didn't need it did I? Yeah I saw some people I tried to forget and things haven't been great because of Victoria but I do have a man who loves me, a dad who loves me enough to probably threaten my therapist for information and arrest a vampire, and a nice woman who seems to genuinely care for me even though I am corrupting her baby boy, cooking dinner right now.

"Okay baby. No more. At least not to deal with the bad stuff. I promise." I kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled and helped me to my feet and we walked into the kitchen. "But I'm not quitting smoking. Not yet." I winked at him.

"Fine. That will be my next project." He winked back at me.

Sam POV

We watched Embry run off with Bella. The tension level did not go down though.

"Sam the treaty states clearly that you will not phase on our land any more than we will cross into yours. You cannot protect her in Forks." Wow. I guess nice polite doctor goes away as soon as Bella leaves the room.

"Yeah, well I am amending the treaty."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I'm going to let my wolves phase wherever they want to protect people from vampires. Especially an imprint. If you don't like it, lets go ahead and do this now. I'm ready. My pack is ready. You guys may want to go change first. Those look like real nice clothes and this is gonna get dirty."

He stared at me. He was not happy. My wolves were growling. Jake was looking to go after somebody, anybody, after Embry just knocked him on his ass with a fist and Bella knocked him on his ass with the events of last night.

"I want to speak to Bella. Alone." Edward said.

"Not gonna happen. Moving on."

"Scared she will choose me?" He asked me smiling.

"Were you not at the same spot I was a few seconds ago? Did she look at you one time that gave you any indication that she wanted you? Hell she never even asked about speaking to any of you alone. The only time she looked you in the eye was to tell you she didn't love you. Right now she is more worried about the crazy red head who wants to make Bella her bitch. We can protect her just fine. And we will get the leech. Just leave. We were doing fine here before you came. We don't need you."

"Bella looks like hell. If she is doing so well why is she so thin?" Mrs. Doctor Cullen asked. Yeah she isn't as polite when Bella isn't around either.

"Because you leaving damn near destroyed her. She actually has looked better the last couple months. It got real bad there for a while. I don't know what kind of damn pheromones you guys use on humans but you gave her a big damn dose of it."

They looked shocked.

"Yeah, I know. I know how you draw humans in. Our whole tribe is filled with legends of your kind. Not just the ones revolving around our treaty. Nobody knew what it would do to a human who had prolonged exposure to leeches because humans usually died soon after meeting one. But I know. I picked her up in the forest where she chased you knowing she couldn't catch you. She damn near died of hypothermia. Then she was almost put in a mental hospital for being catatonic. I knew this wasn't normal. So I had our medicine man do some digging. Vampires are very seductive aren't you? Everything about you draws a person in. And then when you leave they are either dead or in this case broken. But Embry is putting her back together. Deal with it."

"I regret that I let Edward convince us to leave her. But she is a part of our family. And I will get her to forgive us. I will have her as part of my family. She is my daughter in every way that counts. Since you want to amend the treaty I think I will also. We will stay off your land, but other than that we will do what the hell we want."

I felt Jake and Quil phase behind me. Paul was growling. I raised a hand.

"Fine Carlisle. Bella will have a wolf with her at all times. If that wolf sees you he attacks. Sound fair?"

"Stop! Look we all want the same thing. We want Bella safe from Victoria. Can we focus on that and then let Bella decide who she wants and doesn't want in her life?" The little girl said.

"Yes Alice. Sam that seems fair doesn't it? We catch Victoria and then if Bella wants us gone then we go. If not then you agree to stay out of our way in trying to repair our relationship with her. Sound fair?"

I looked over at Jarrod who nodded. I saw how Bella was with Embry. She was addicted to him. And he felt the same. I saw no indication she wanted to run to them.

"Fine. But leave her alone until we get Victoria."

"Nice seeing you Sam."

"Wish I could say likewise Carlisle."

They disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"They are never going to talk to her Sam. I will kill them and anyone who tries to hurt her. Especially some leeches." Jake growled phasing human and putting on his shorts.

"Jake you know Bella is never going to leave Embry? You understand that right? I mean what is with you?"

"Sam let's just get Victoria. Then you and I are going to talk about some changes in the pack. And some changes in the way things are done."

Jake ran off leaving me with Paul, Quil and Jarrod.

"What the hell is Jake's problem? He never used to act like this. I mean I know he is upset but he knows Embry, and if he is honest, Bella have liked each other for a while. If imprinting is so binding what is his problem?" Quil asked.

"I have no idea Quil. He has been like this since he first phased and I told him he couldn't be around Bella."

"Pheromones." Paul said.

"What?"

"You said Pheromones are what vampires use to get humans addicted to them right?"

"That's the theory of Old Quil. Honestly I was just making it up as I went along and hoping Edward Cullen wouldn't see that in my mind."

"You have a point though. It would explain Bella."

"What are you talking about Paul?" I was tired and I wanted to go home.

"Well obviously she and Embry belong together because they are imprints. And they are perfect for each other. Both of them are so sweet they make me sick. Until last night at least. Now they are kind of interesting. Plus I'm pretty sure I can smell stale cigarette smoke on Bella. But think about it. Two leeches want her for sex. The doctor doesn't want to protect her. He wants her in his family. He never said he wanted her with Edward. He said he wanted her in his life. As his daughter. Mrs. Doctor Leech probably feels the same way. The big guy wants her cause he sees her as a little sister. The tiny leech wants her friend back. Jake wants her to be his mate. Shit every time you turn around somebody wants her for something. Maybe she is emitting pheromones."

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Shutting the fuck up sir." Paul responded giving me a sarcastic salute.

"Oh and Paul? You need to be at Forks High at 6:30 AM so your boss can show you your job duties."

"You were serious? You can't be serious."

"I always take the safety of my pack, imprints and tribe seriously Paul. And dress casual. They will have coveralls for you to wear."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it

So I'm watching a documentary about the making of the Nightmare on Elm Street this morning. And I have to say the girl who played Nancy Thompson in the original movie would have been perfect for Bella if Twilight was made in the 80s. Anyway. On with the story. Please keep in mind this story is humor and is more about relationships than any action that might happen. So if things seem like they are going slower than my normal stories, it's because they are.

BPOV

"Good night kids. I will be back at 6 AM. You want me to wake you to get ready for school?"

"Uh, no thanks Kay. I will set my alarm." I told her looking at Embry.

"No problem. Embry don't unfold any blankets or drag out pillows that I will have to fold and put up tomorrow in some attempt to make me think you are sleeping on the couch. Have a nice night kids. And Bella remember what I said. You will regret it. Give it till tomorrow night okay sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am." I told her smiling. It is slightly disturbing that I'm not even blushing right now. Her bluntness must be rubbing off on me.

"What was that all about?" Embry asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Your mom said I shouldn't have sex again until tomorrow night at the earliest because it would really hurt this close to my first time."

Embry had the blankest look on his face. It was like he was catatonic. I hope I didn't break him.

"You, uh, you told my mother we had sex?"

"No, she figured it out when she saw me walk in. I guess I was a little sore."

"Oh, okay. So…"

"Yeah?"

"We can't have sex tonight?"

"Probably shouldn't but I will do it if you want me too baby."

"No! I mean, I don't want to hurt you."

"We can still have fun though."

"We can?"

"Sure. We can start right now if you want. But first…"

"First what?" he whispered. Looks like one part of him is definitely ready for some attention.

"What did Paul mean by phasing together soon?"

"Oh that." Hmmm. This can't be good.

"Yeah that."

"Well you see when we are phased we have to be able to communicate. So we have what is called a pack mind. We can read each other's thoughts."

"Okay. Big deal."

"We can see into each other's heads."

I was still not seeing the big…Oh.

"You mean they can see everything we do together?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"So what happened last night they will all see?"

"I mean, I will try not to think about it but it's kind of hard not to think about, you know?"

"Okay…"

"Do you still…"

"Do I still what Embry?"

"Do you still want to have sex with me?"

That's a dumb question. I mean I am not thrilled about this but…

"Embry, I love you. And I love having sex and making you cum. And I love orgasms based on what I felt last night. So yeah we are going to have sex if I have to invite the whole damn pack to sit in here and watch us in person."

He looked so relieved. And then disturbed, and then relieved again.

"So if every guy in the Pack is going to see what we are going to do, then we are just going to have to do it better than anybody else. I mean I'm not thrilled that they will all know our most intimate details, but I'm not going to stop loving you just because of that."

Truth be told I was taking this a little too well. I mean, these guys were going to see what ever Embry thought about. But, in a way, it was kind of cool. Like being filmed having sex but not actually having a camera in the room. I mean…what the hell is wrong with me?

"I'm really, really glad you feel that way Bella. And I promise to do my best not to think about us or you naked when I am phased."

"Oh, you know, it's alright Embry. I don't mind." Oops. Did I say that out loud?

"You don't mind?"

"I mean, of course I mind, but, uh, I want you thinking of me. I'm just saying don't feel bad if you slip. I won't be mad baby." Nice cover Bella.

"Oh, okay. So you want to go to bed?"

"Embry, its 9:00 PM."

"Yeah. It is." He smiled at me.

"I'll make you a deal baby. You can do anything to me as long as nothing goes in me. Sound fair?" I asked him smiling.

"I think that leaves open a lot of possibilities. Wait you mean nothing can go inside…I mean your mouth is…"

"Yes baby. My mouth is all yours." I laughed lightly and kissed him on his lips. I then got up and ran to the bedroom. I felt him slap my ass before I jumped on the bed.

I woke up at 5:45 AM wrapped up in his arms, my back to his chest. I lay in bed a moment waiting for him to wake up and wondering if I could take care of the big problem rubbing against my ass before Kay got home.

I would have to go a whole ten hours without seeing him.

I rolled over and slipped my mouth around him. I had gotten a lot of practice last night and felt I was getting a lot better. My mouth was kind of dry though. I did realize I didn't have a hangover for the longest period of the last 6 months. Two days in a row now.

I was at it for less than a minute before he was sitting up and running his hands in my hair. Damn that felt good.

"Embry your mom is going to be home in about 5 minutes. If you want to cum you better do it because I'm going to brush my teeth as soon as she gets here." That said I took his hot cock back in my mouth and used my hand to squeeze his balls. I figured out last night that this is like an instant orgasm switch for him.

This time I was ready when he came in my mouth.

We grabbed some toast Kay made on our way out the door. I would be getting to school early so Embry could make it back to school here on time. He would be using my truck. I hoped I wouldn't have to go anywhere during the day.

He would probably be late considering I spent ten minutes in the parking lot with my tongue down his throat and his hands on my ass. It was apparently long enough that other students had arrived and started gawking when I finally let him go.

I stood in the parking lot and watched him drive off. My heart was feeling emptier the farther he got away from me.

I walked to my locker and was stopped in the hallway by a …Janitor? Oh yeah. Damn Sam wasn't kidding?

"Good morning Ms. Swan."

"Good morning Paul?"

"Actually Bella, I have had better mornings. I think it is absolute bullshit that I am having to work as a janitor to protect you, so I want to give you fair warning. I am going to make your life a living hell while I am here. Have a nice day Bella." He glared at me and walked away.

"Well fuck you very much too." I mumbled to myself.

I walked to my locker and got out my English book.

"Bella is it true?" Jessica asked breathlessly running up.

"Is what true Jess?"

"Is it true that Cullen's came back and your father arrested Edward Cullen because he was abusing you while you two were dating? And that's why you went all crazy depressed when they left?"

Dammit. If she knows they are back then…I looked around, and sure enough. Every single person was looking at me in the hall way. Staring.

Taking a deep breath I decided I wasn't going to hide anymore. This place was not going to make me miserable. I would not spend life waiting until I could be back in Embry's arms. That's what made me so pathetic when I was with Edward.

"Yes Jessica. It's absolutely true. All of it." Hey why not? I didn't ask them to come back.

She looked like she just won the lottery. Then she made me nearly faint from surprise. She hugged me!

"I'm so sorry I was such a bitch Bella. Here you were getting abused by a guy we all thought was so perfect and making fun of you when he left and you were an abused woman."

Oh, okay. "It's not a big deal, Jessica. It was just the one time. And…what the hell do you mean you made fun of me when he left? Why the hell would you do that? You were supposed to be my friend!"

Jessica stepped back. "Uh, I have to go! See you at lunch!" And she was gone. Lauren walked by and sneered at me. I shot the finger at her and got to enjoy watching her face. That's right bitch. I'm not your damn doormat.

Having sex can really be liberating.

The staring seemed to have ran its course by the middle of the day. Nobody really talked to me but that wasn't unusual.

Rather than sitting at my usual table by myself I sat outside and texted Embry. He wasn't doing well. I could relate. After the last two nights I don't know how I am going to be able to sleep without his arms around me when I go back to Charlie's.

The afternoon was going well. At least until after 6th period. We all walked out of classes and the usual chaos of gossip and high fives among the athletes would commence. But this time there was a loud, obnoxious noise going off. Sounded like an alarm clock. In a locker. I walked toward my locker and the sound got louder. People were standing around my locker. I pushed my way in.

"Excuse me!"

"Bella is that your locker that has an alarm clock going off in it?" Mike Newton asked.

I stopped and listened. It seemed like it. I turned the key in my lock and opened the door. There was definitely an alarm clock looking at me. Surrounded by what I would guess to be about 10 boxes of condoms sitting around and on top of it. I turned around to see no less than half the hall gathered around me. Looking in my locker. At the condoms. I looked anywhere but my locker. I looked at the smirking faces. And past those faces to the end of the hall, where holding a broom and leaning against the wall was Paul, grinning his ass off. He winked at me and walked off. I grabbed my book for last period and slammed my locker door.

He will pay for this.

I walked outside after class anxious to see Embry. Instead I saw Alice Cullen standing in the parking lot next to a yellow Porsche smiling at me.

I looked around and saw that neither Paul nor Embry are around.

May as well face this head on.

"What are you doing here Alice? You aren't supposed to be here." I told her glaring a bit.

"Bella, I'm not under investigation by the police. I can do what I want." She smiled at me.

"Embry or Paul will be here any second."

"Actually the strangest thing happened. I just got a call saying Rose and Emmett had a car accident and hit each other causing traffic from La Push to back up for miles. Thankfully they are both okay. Embry however may be running a little late. And Paul is working the poor boy. Apparently there was a plumbing problem in the girl's locker room and it made a mess. He will be a while cleaning that up. On the other side of the school."

"Wow. You guys went all out on this didn't you? Car accidents, breaking pipes. All just to talk too little old me?"

"Look Bella for the record I didn't break any pipes. I may have clogged some, which is probably worse but I didn't break any. I just want you to tell me what I need to do here."

"What do you mean?"

"I was wrong. I was very, very wrong. I never should have let Edward boss us around like he did. It killed me to leave you but I did. I accept that what I did was wrong. But you know I won't give up until we are friends again. So let's just cut the crap and tell me what I need to do to get your forgiveness so we can be besties again." She smiled. She was annoyingly cute.

"Okay. Tell me one thing first. What makes you think you deserve my forgiveness?"

"Uh… What?"

"Let's trade places for a minute. Let's pretend I was the extremely rich vampire who could disappear without a trace whenever I wanted. And you were the normal human girl who though I was your best friend. The one who you told everything too. The one you told your dreams and your fears to. The one who promised you that she would always be there for you. Now let's say after you gave me that kind of trust I left. I didn't say goodbye. I just disappeared. You tried to email me but I changed my email. You tried to call me but I changed my number. I never came back until after I had a vision that you might be in mortal danger 6 months later. And then I did return and I expected you just to pick up our friendship like nothing happened. What would you do Alice?"

"I…I don't know. I guess I would be pretty angry."

"Alice Cullen! Get away from my Mate now!"

We both turned around and I found myself thrown behind Alice who was facing off against a very angry redhead.

"Bella stay back!"

"You think you are protecting her from me! She is mine. You are the one she is in danger from! Don't worry Bella, once this bitch is dead I am taking you away from here. Away from the Cullens and the Wolves."

I looked around in a panic and realized all of the damn student body had left. A few teachers must be inside right?

"Victoria we are at a public place. We really can't do this here." Alice tried to reason with her.

"Your right. So just step away from my Mate."

Maybe I could help the situation.

"Look Victoria, I've given it a lot of thought after our date on Saturday and I am really not gay. I mean I have a boyfriend now and all so if you know, maybe we could just go our separate ways?"

Victoria stood up straight and came out of her fighting stance. This is a good start. Alice remained in front of me.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, I'm not gay and I have a boyfriend?"

"You said you would give me a chance." She whispered. Yep she was definitely mad.

"And we gave it a try but Saturday showed me we just aren't right for each other."

"One date Bella! One fucking date and you think we don't belong together!"

"She doesn't want you Victoria. Go away. Leave her alone."

"Why? So your brother can have her? I would sooner see her dead! Is that what you want Bella? That pretty boy?"

"Uh no, I'm actually dating…"

"Me."

I turned around and saw Embry running in human form and jumped over a car to land between Alice and Victoria.

"A dog? Bella you and this dog? You were the dog who was at the movie theater with the other dog. You were stalking her then!"

"You need to leave here. Now." Embry told her. I saw Paul running up behind Victoria. His phone must have rang because he stopped and answered it. What a fucking idiot. Hey he just ran away! Asshole!

"Bella I am going to go now. But I would rather see you dead than breeding puppies. I don't care if I have to gather an army. I will see every dog and Cullen dead at my feet! Then I will decide what to do with you!"

Victoria took off towards the tree line, not bothering to act human. Shit this is bad.

Embry took off after her. I have no idea where Paul was. Alice stayed with me. She looked really good today as always. I mean I was pissed at her but she always wore the cutest outfits that highlighted her slender thighs and her breast weren't large, more average, but the top she had on showed her cleavage to perfection…Dammit! Stop it Bella! Fucking vampires.

"Oh damn." I heard Alice whisper. I heard growling at the same time.

"What Alice? What do you see? What is going on?"

She didn't answer me but Embry ran back from the trees. Still dressed. I guess he didn't phase.

"Come with me Bella." He reached out his hand. He didn't seem mad that Alice was there. He was breathing hard.

He looked at Alice. "Since your family caused the car accident, why don't you go back to the highway and bring Bella's truck here. I had to leave it there and run to get to her. You almost got her killed today. I won't forget it." He never raised his voice when he spoke to her. But it still sent shivers down my spine. I grabbed his hand and walked towards the woods with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me Bella. You want me to carry you?"

"No. I can keep up."

We walked into a clearing. It reminded me of the one where I first told Edward I knew what he was. There was a small fire in the middle and Sam, Quil, Jake, Paul and Jarrod were standing around it. Something was weird. The smoke was…purple?

"What's going on?"

Sam turned to me. "We thought you might want to say goodbye to your "Mate." He was smiling.

"That's Victoria?"

"It was." Paul answered.

"Embry called me when he saw the Cullens had caused the accident and Paul told him what he was in the middle of. We figured Edward was making a move on you. He ran to get you and the rest of us phased and stayed in the tree line. We were actually setting a trap to kill Edward, but when we saw it was Victoria she became the primary target. Once she ran from Embry and the Cullen girl she was more worried about what was behind her instead of what was in front of her. Once she reached the trees, she was ours."

Wow.

"So you killed my girlfriend, did you?" I asked Sam raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? You could do better."

Embry put his arms around me and I leaned back.

"Thank God. I think the crazy bitch would have gathered an army. Can you imagine that?"

"Yeah no kidding. It would have made a mess. We probably dodged a bullet with that one."

"So I get to quit now right Sam?" Paul asked. Oh hell know.

"Actually Paul the Cullens are still around. Form what Alice was saying they aren't leaving anytime soon. I think I would feel safer knowing you are there."

Paul was glaring at me. I glared right back. Fucker.

"She's right Paul. Until the Cullens are gone or Bella graduates next month you are staying there."

"But Sam…"

"Paul was the plumbing problem fixed?"

"NO! I had to run out and save you!"

"Well then I guess if you want to keep your cover you better get back there and fix it, hmmm?"

"She brings up a good point Paul. Get back. We have this." Sam told him. Hehe.

Paul looked at me with an evil stare. Embry growled a little at him. That is so sexy.

I gave Sam and everyone besides Jake a hug. Jake was pouting. No point in causing more shit today. Embry walked me back to the parking lot where Alice was still standing by her car. My truck had arrived.

"So Victoria is…"

"Ashes." Embry said.

"Bella I'm sorry. I agree with everything you said to me. But please. Just give me a chance?"

"You need to leave Forks Alice. You and the rest of Cullens. There is nothing for any of you here." I told her, hoping that I could get on with my life.

"You're here Bella. And you are a part of us."

"I don't love Edw…"

"I don't give a fuck about Edward, Bella! You think we are doing this for Edward? I want my friend back! Me. And Carlisle and Esme want their daughter back! And Emmett wants his little sister back! Sure Edward wants you but I could care less! If you will be my friend again I will leave the family if he is around. Jasper and I both will. Or we will make him leave if you really don't want him. But please. Give us a chance."

I took a deep breath. They weren't going to leave that easily.

"I don't want you here Alice. My relationship with my boyfriend and the Pack kind of makes it difficult to have a relationship with you and your family."

I turned to go to my truck's passenger side so Embry could drive me home.

"I'll have sex with you Bella!"

What?

Embry and I slowly turned around. Embry had the same look I must have had on my face.

"What did you say Alice?"

"I said I'll have sex with you. Jasper probably wouldn't mind sharing me. I mean I've seen the way you look at me. I may be off base here, but if you really wanted to, then if that's what it would take to get you back, I would be glad to have sex with you if it means getting your friendship back."

I looked at Embry who was staring at Alice with a strange look on his face. I couldn't quite read it.

"Embry?"

"Yeah babe?" He answered still staring at Alice like she was from another planet.

"Take me home baby."

A/N

Yeah I killed Vickie. Show of hands, how many of you thought she was going to make a newborn army when she said that to Bella. Yeah that's what I thought. And Alice is really desperate for a friend. I'm beginning to wonder if Bella is more addicted to vampires or if vampires are more addicted to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it.

Chapter 7

BPOV

"I'm not talking to you."

"Why is that Bella?"

"Why should I tell you anything? You're just going to tell my Dad. If there is something I want to tell him I will do it directly."

"So why are you here today then Bella?"

"My Dad said I had to and my Boyfriend agreed."

"You have a boyfriend now? This is new. Who is he?"

"I'm not telling you anything. Ask my Dad. You two seem to talk a lot." See how he likes that.

"Bella, I am sorry but you reported a crime to me. I was morally obligated to tell your father."

"Fine but I won't tell you anything again." I can't believe Embry is making me do this. He was supposed to be on my side. I know this is because of the drinking. I have hardly drank since…okay I have drank quite a bit since I moved back in with Charlie. Because Charlie doesn't have to work anymore night shifts and Embry is at home or patrolling at night outside my house and around La Push, I can't sleep well. I keep expecting to wake up and see a Cullen in my room. Sam assures me this won't happen. But he's not the one sleeping in my bed. And neither is Embry. And I need Embry to sleep. The alcohol just helps me sleep. This shouldn't be a big deal.

"Bella I told him nothing else. Nothing. I simply told him that Edward Cullen assaulted you and he should be on the lookout for his return. I am guessing since you know I told your father that Edward did return?"

"Yeah, he returned. His whole damn family returned."

"Has he attempted to talk to you since he returned?"

"Just the night he came over and got arrested."

"And the rest of the family?"

"Yes, they have made attempts." Three by Esme, two more by Alice, One by Emmett and one by Carlisle. Edward remains at large, whereabouts unknown. As usual.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I told you I wasn't talking to you."

"Bella, I am not going to say I'm sorry. But I will promise you that as long as we are talking about anything other than a crime being committed towards you then it will stay between ourselves."

I took a deep breath. I didn't know if I believed him. But from what I could tell Charlie had no clue about the other things we talked about. So maybe he is telling the truth. And I did kind of want to talk to him. That damn soothing voice of his. He sounds like Patrick Stewart.

"Fine, but I swear to God you had better never break my confidence again."

"I promise Bella. And I promise that if there is anything that is going to be said that I am legally obligated to tell your father I will tell you first."

"Fine."

"So let's start with Edward's family. How do you feel about them wanting to contact you again?"

Okay Bella, truth time.

"A part of me is upset. A part of me is annoyed, and I guess a part of me is flattered."

"Why flattered?"

"They left me. I felt abandoned and unwanted."

"Yes…"

"And now they are saying they made a mistake in picking Edward over me."

"It feels like you are being vindicated?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

"It feels good to be wanted doesn't it? You didn't feel that way for a long time. So how have the attempts by Edward's family to contact you gone?"

"Almost every time they have tried my boyfriend Embry has been there. He has got them to back off each time. The one time he wasn't there was after school when Edward's mother came to see me in the parking lot. She asked me over, or to go somewhere and talk."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her I wasn't ready for that."

"Really? Not that you didn't want to but that you weren't ready for that? So you plan to be ready one day?"

"I don't know. I think I just didn't want to be mean to her. I mean she is a sweet lady. What do you think? Should I talk to them?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know."

"Then I would say you need to figure that out first."

"Yeah I suppose."

"But you should realize that Edward's family was probably the main draw in getting you to stay with him and allowing him to control you the way he did."

"No it wasn't."

"Bella you were more upset about the family leaving than you were about him leaving. I firmly believe that if Edward had left and his family had stayed you would have been very happy. Do you still love Edward?"

"God no!"

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"No."

"You say that with conviction. But when I ask about his family you aren't sure what you want to do. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Edward used his family to control me?" I think that's what he was saying.

"No Bella. You allowed yourself to be controlled by Edward because you were afraid if you didn't he would take his family away from you. His family was the family you always wanted and never got. The brothers, the sisters, the stable parental figures. And you felt this would go away if Edward did. So you let him control you to keep him happy. And when he left, they left and it confirmed your feelings of inadequacy. You felt unwanted. That hit to your self-esteem coupled with Edward's abuse led to your previous state. Now that the family is back and they say they want you around regardless of Edward you are feeling justified and wanted. The question is, can you allow relationships to develop without them being based off a relationship with Edward?"

Damn. He sure was talkative today. He usually just sits there and nods.

"Can you?" He asked again like I didn't hear him the first time.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. A big part of me misses them. Most of them. But I have a new family…"

"You do? Who might that be?"

Shit.

"My boyfriend, Embry, he is so great. And his mother is so cool. She is a single mom and so strong. But Embry has these, friends, and we are kind of close. It's sort of like a big family. And I like it. I feel comfortable. I don't feel inadequate."

"How long have you and Embry known each other?"

"A little under 7 months."

"And how long have you been going out?"

"Three weeks." Three of the greatest weeks of my life.

"Are the two of you having sex?"

What the fuck?

"Why does everybody want to know that?"

"I only ask because it may be what's helping you. I sense a greater confidence in you than was present at our last session. I was afraid that with the return of Edward's family you would regress. But the opposite seems to have happened. You seem to be stronger."

"And you figure I must be having sex? You think I need sex to feel good about myself? Like I'm some kind of slut?"

"Are you having sex?" Dammit.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Outstanding."

"Excuse me? What, are you getting off on knowing your patients sex lives?"

"Forgive me Bella. I meant it is outstanding but apparently for a different reason than you believe. You see from the moment I met you one thing has stood out about you. You seriously repress yourself; greatly suppress yourself. Sex can be a healthy outlet to break you out of your shell, if done safely of course."

"Well if you tell my Dad anything else that is said at these sessions, I'm going to tell him you said that." I told him smiling.

"Then I guess we will have to keep everything to ourselves. Anyway you having sex with your boyfriend is a new step into opening yourself up to others. Not sexually of course. I mean it will have carryover effects in other parts of your life. As long as it is a healthy relationship of course."

Yeah I opened myself up all right. I have been opening up every chance I get. But lately because of parents and patrols and school the opportunities have been few and far between.

"Tell me about your boyfriend."

"His name is Embry. He is gorgeous. I met him through my friend Jake 6 months ago. We always liked each other and flirted but since Jake was both our friends and liked me we never did anything about it. He finally had enough and asked me out. We have been making up for lost time. Hey, do you mind if I smoke?"

"I suppose Bella. Give me one too."

"You're a high priced therapist. Why the hell do you have to bum cigarettes from an 18 year old girl?"

"If you want to smoke in my office give me one. If you don't, don't."

Asshole. Who is controlling now?

"So describe his personality."

"He is quiet and laid back. Never raises his voice. But so strong. You can tell he is no pushover. He is just really calm. He's kind of like a Zen master. A cute, sweet, hot Zen master with a beautiful smile. He is so warm."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Hopelessly."

"The same way you were in love with Edward?"

Ouch. I glared at him. He knew it. I hate it when he sets me up for shots like that.

"I didn't set you up Bella. I can tell that's what you are thinking. It's a legitimate question. Do you love Embry the same way you loved Edward?"

"I love Embry more than I ever loved Edward."

"So how do you know this relationship will be any different? Didn't you say Edward was sweet and quiet and shy? You mentioned having Embry's family and friends. You mentioned Edwards's family. Why do you never talk about your friends, your family?"

"I don't have any friends of my own. I raised my mother and we really have nothing in common and Charlie is more repressed than I am. What the hell do you want from me?"

"Why so angry?"

"Because you're pissing me off!"

"Why?"

"Embry is nothing like Edward! He loves me. He doesn't try to control me! He just loves me the way I am! And I don't appreciate you comparing him to Edward!"

"It was just a question Bella. Please light up that cigarette before you go into a rage. Light up and think about why you became so defensive."

I took a deep drag. Dr. Asshole was smirking.

"I'm not mad. It's just Embry is everything that Edward wasn't. And I love him for that as such as anything. He hates that I smoke but he doesn't tell me to stop. Edward would have burned down convenience stores that dared to sell his Bella such nasty things."

"Fair enough. So what else is going on?"

May as well get this out there.

"I've had more than one person insinuate lately that they could see that I may be gay. Why do you think that is?"

"I am not those persons. Why do you think they think this?"

"They say I check women out?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe sometimes. But I am so turned on by my boyfriend. I mean I am completely obsessed with his body. I mean… I should probably shut up now."

"You know it is possible that you are bi sexual in your sexual preferences and heterosexual in your relationship preferences."

"You think?"

"I have no clue. You are the only one who knows that. Have you ever thought about having sex with a female?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? You either have or you haven't."

"I have occasionally."

"Have you ever acted out on it?"

"No! I told you I have a boyfriend. And the sex I have with him blows my freaking mind! And I am getting a lot better at it. I've been doing research on the internet."

"Bella, that is fine. There is nothing wrong with having urges toward the same sex. Stop worrying about it. There is nothing wrong with you. So maybe you are attracted to other women on occasions. This doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you. Accept it and stop thinking that something is always wrong. Accept who you are and be happy. Fuck what other people think."

"Your right. I'm going to stop apologizing for me all the time."

"Good. Now why does your boyfriend want you here?"

"What?"

"Why does your boyfriend want you here?"

"Who says he does?"

"You said your Dad made you come and your boyfriend agreed. It's a topic I couldn't imagine many boyfriends getting involved in. But I saw a guy who wasn't your father in the waiting room. I'm guessing he came with you. Drove you here to make sure you showed up. So why is he so interested?"

Damn I hate this man.

"He just wants to make sure Edward coming back hasn't scared me."

"Bullshit."

"Bullshit?"

"Bullshit. He's a sweet cute hot Zen Master remember? He can kick Edward's ass if he needs to. Why does he want you here? Stop lying to me."

"I may have increased my drinking lately."

"How much of an increase?"

"When Edward first showed back up Charlie wanted me to stay at Embry's. His mom works nights. She is a nurse at the clinic on the reservation. We slept together every night. I don't mean we had sex every night. I mean we did but what I mean is we actually slept together. And now I am back at Charlie's and Embry is with his mother twenty minutes away and I can't sleep. So I drink at night to help me sleep."

"You can't sleep because you need him next to you?"

"Yes!" He finally gets it!

"And you are sexually frustrated now."

"I am not!" Dammit and he was so close!

"Bella was he your first? You told me once before you were a virgin."

"Yes. Yes he was."

"Okay so you go through nearly your entire high school period and stay a virgin. Then you have sex and spend the next couple weeks having sex every night. Now you are back under your father's roof and you aren't getting laid at night and your man isn't sleeping next to you. So you can't sleep. So you drink. You drank before right?"

"Yes. But it slowed down after I met Embry."

"And started back when you weren't with Embry every moment."

"Yes."

"So you used alcohol to deal with your emotions, then you used sex, or Embry in this case and now you are having to use alcohol again."

"That's not true!" What an asshole. That's not true. Right?

"Okay so why do you need to be drunk to sleep at night?"

"I just…I just miss him. I…"

"Bella, you have got to learn to deal with life on your own terms without using a crutch."

"Embry is not a crutch!"

"I know. He sounds like he is really good for you. Which is why I don't want you to use him like a crutch. You need to be able to love and be loved without having your life depend on it."

I hate this man.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Find something besides booze and sex to put you to sleep. Maybe masturbation if sex is a must?"

"Gross! I am not talking about that with you."

"I don't want to hear about it from you. I am saying that is an option if you have to have sex to sleep. Maybe you could take up Yoga? Run? Do something positive for yourself to relieve stress. Maybe you wouldn't have to rely on cigarettes and booze and your man to feel at peace with yourself."

"I hate you. You know this right?"

"No you don't Bella. You wouldn't talk to anyone you hated."

"You use cigarettes as a crutch too, you know?"

"Actually I didn't start smoking until I had my first session with you." He told me smiling. Asshole.

"Time's up Bella. We don't want to keep the Zen Master waiting. Same time next week?"

"Uh I thought we were doing every other week?"

"Yeah well things are getting interesting with you now. You're not boring me as much. We will go back to once a week until we can get a handle on this drinking. Okay? And Bella, try this. Don't drink anymore. Just give it a try."

"I will do that."

Of course I'm not going to drink any less. But I won't drink any more. I walked into the lobby and saw my man sitting and reading a deer hunting magazine. Ironic.

He smiled when I walked in and wrapped his arms around me. I felt at home again. I had finally met Kim and Emily and I knew that they felt the same way. How do you explain imprinting to a therapist? Everything is so intense. But maybe he was right. I didn't want to use any crutches. Was I using Embry as a crutch?

"How did it go Bella?"

"So good I have to come back next week."

"I'll be here."

"I know you will baby. I've spent an hour talking about me. How was your day?"

"I missed you." Awww.

"What else?"

"Jake is being an ass. He keeps hinting to Sam that he is going to take over as alpha and order me away from you."

"I thought not even an alpha could do that?" This was a concern.

"He can't. But he can make it difficult for us to have any free time to spend together."

"Baby don't worry. I can shoot him in the head of it comes to that."

He smiled at me. "The scary thing Bella is I'm not sure if you are joking or not."

"That's why I'm in therapy Embry. I'm not sure either." I winked at him and he pulled me tighter in his side.

"So where to now?"

"Uh, the pack is getting together at Sam's to watch a baseball game tonight? You want to go?"

"Will you take me to our favorite spot first?"

"I've been waiting all day to take you there."

"You drive. I'll suck your cock while you get me there. Then it's my turn baby."

"I think I can handle that."

Maybe I will start yoga tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it

Not much comedy in this one. At least intentional comedy. But this story is about relationships. Bella has some issues to sort out and screwing Embry every now and then isn't gonna make them go away.

Chapter 8

Embry POV

Between school, patrols and spending time at home I haven't seen Bella in two days. Before that it was three days before visits. We constantly text and talk on the phone but it is driving me crazy not to touch her. Summer break is three days away and it should be better. Tonight I am patrolling with Sam and he knows I will be stopping at Bella's to see her. It will be late but I know she will be up. She is still having trouble sleeping.

Sam and I were making the rounds when we split up. I would head to Forks and see Bella for twenty or so minutes. Not near long enough but at least I could hold her. I hadn't told her I was coming. I wanted it to be a surprise. She was definitely surprised.

I saw her window was open and smoke coming out of it. From the smell she had been smoking much more lately, rather than trying to cut back. I also knew that she had begun talking to Esme Cullen on the phone at least once a day. She didn't hide it from me. I wasn't crazy about it, but she was a grown woman and could talk to who she pleased. Sam and Jake were pissed about it. Edward had disappeared and Carlisle Cullen had promised Sam that Edward understood he had no chance with Bella and had left to have time to think. Sam suggested Edward show up for his court date. Like that was going to happen. Jake still stood in the forest outside her house on nights he was supposed to be patrolling. He thought none of us knew but it's hard to keep a secret in the Pack. He had been hinting to all of us more often that he was ready to become the Alpha of the Pack. None of us were excited about the possibility. Jake was just too damn immature to lead anyone.

I shifted human and threw on my cutoffs. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive so I guess he was working. I whispered her name but she must not have heard me. I jumped up into the tree by her window and looked in. She was sitting in her rocking chair with her back to the window, staring off into space. I could smell the alcohol.

"Bella?"

She jumped and stood up.

"Jesus Embry, I wasn't expecting you tonight. I'm so glad to see you." She smiled. She took a step towards me and nearly fell. I caught her. I noticed she had a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Of course lover. I just haven't seen you in a while. It's been two days." She was not happy. The combination of alcohol and cigarette smoke was masking her natural strawberry scent. It was quite irritating. I felt her hands fumbling for my zipper. Not easy to do when you have a cigarette in one hand and a bottle in the other. She finally stopped.

"Let me put this out and I can take care of you baby."

"No Bella."

"No? What the fuck Embry? You don't want me?"

When Bella is drunk there are two possible people present. Fun Bella who doesn't take anything seriously and pissed Bella who goes off at the slightest perceived criticism. Guess which one I got to deal with tonight?

"You know I always want you but you can hardly stand."

"Never stopped you before."

"Bella, I thought you were going to cut back on the drinking?"

"So come around more and maybe I will."

"I'm sorry Bella. You know things have been crazy. But it's not like we aren't talking constantly. Why do you feel the need to do this to yourself? I thought therapy was helping."

"Fuck you Embry. You're my imprint. Not my boss."

"I thought I was your boyfriend."

"Yeah you are, so start acting like it."

"How do you want me to act?" Damn I loved her but this behavior was annoying the shit out of me.

"If I wanted a man to tell me what to do I would have stuck with Edward, when he begged me to take him back yesterday. You don't tell me what to do."

Wait.

"When did you talk to Edward yesterday Bella?"

"He called the house while Charlie wasn't home. Freaked me out a little. Begged me to meet him after graduation and run off with him. I told him no of course. Fucker wants to turn me into a vampire Embry. Can you believe that shit?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"I handled it! What were you going to do? Growl at him over the phone?"

"It looks like you handled it! You handle it by getting blitzed! Hell you have to be at school in 8 hours and you can hardly stand!"

"So? I graduate in three days. It's not like I am going to learn anything new. Besides that is what breath mints are for. And I am so ready to get out of school. I can't stand seeing Paul at school. You know he super glued every item in my locker except my books? And he left a condom hanging half out of my locker. I've changed locks twice and he keeps getting in."

"Yeah, about that. Did you know Lauren and Paul got called in to speak to the principal last week because of an anonymous tip that they were having an affair? And two weeks ago somebody overflowed a toilet by stuffing tampons from the machine into it?"

"Really? Fascinating."

"This little prank war you and Paul have going is going to have to stop before somebody winds up getting hurt."

"Okay Dad. Tell him to back off and I will too. I never wanted his ass around anyways."

"He is keeping the Cullens from bothering you."

"The Cullens don't bother me. He bothers me. And you don't do anything about it. Are you scared of him? You don't want the Cullens talking to me because you are afraid I will run off with them. You don't trust me."

"I do trust you Bella. But you said it yourself that Edward wants you as a vampire. What if he decides to take you?"

"You should worry about your own Pack more than Edward."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jake. You know he sent me flowers at school? Paul thought they were from you so I guess nothing was said. But the card let me know exactly who they were from."

"And you are just now telling me this?"

"What are you going to do about it? Nothing. You have done nothing. I'm an imprint and he won't leave me alone. And you sit there with your smile and your laid back attitude and do nothing."

"I thought you like that I am laid back."

"Showing a little backbone every now and again wouldn't kill you."

Backbone?

"Fuck, showing a little self-control and emotional stability and not getting blitzed all the time wouldn't kill you." I loved Bella. But I'll be damned if I was going to take anymore of her shit.

"I have Cullens calling all the time. I have Edward wanting to turn me. Jake stalking me. Paul pulling shit every day. And where the hell is my boyfriend? My motherfucking soul mate? Good damn question!"

I took a deep breath. I needed to calm down. She is just drunk. She has been like this before.

"Bella, I realize you are drunk right now. Maybe I should go before we say anything that we can't take back okay?"

"Say whatever the hell you want. See if I fucking care. You don't want to fuck me then get the hell out." Her head was swaying a little and her speech was slurred. She was quickly getting to the passed out point.

I kissed her on her forehead and took her cigarette from her fingers before she dropped it and burned herself up along with her bedroom. Her eyes were closing. I bent over to pick her up and lay her in her bed when her eyes snapped open.

"Leave me the hell alone. I'm not ready to go to sleep yet."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to Embry. Come back when you can actually spend time with me."

I jumped out the window and started running towards the forest. I turned back before I took my shorts off. I had a bad feeling about leaving her like this. But she was in no condition to talk right now. At least not reasonably.

My heart was inside that room and it was breaking itself apart.

BPOV

I watched Embry go and broke down in tears. I shouldn't have acted like that. My problems are not his fault. I don't know why I try to kill every good thing I have in life and welcome all the bad ones in. Esme thinks I need a family. She says I don't have the support I need and that a therapist who only sees me for an hour once a week couldn't possibly know me well enough to help me. Maybe she is right. I haven't seen her but she calls me every day at 5. At first I was uncomfortable but then I remembered the talks we used to have. The way I felt when she hugged me. When she told me she loved me. My mother never made me feel that way. She was more interested in her next fad. Art, crystals, men. I missed Esme. I missed her bad. She hasn't mentioned Edward. She hasn't said anything about giving him or the family a second chance. She just talks to me and asks how I am doing. How am I doing? Not worth a shit judging by how I just treated the best thing to ever happen to me.

I know I should stop drinking.

But I can't seem to do it.

I don't know when this happened.

But the only time I don't want to drink is when I am with Embry.

And he isn't always here. That's not his fault.

I hurt him tonight. I am a horrible fucking person. I really don't know why anybody would want to waste their time with me. Sam had Emily. Sweet Emily who was the perfect homemaker. And Jarrod had fun, cute, bubbly Kim. And Embry got stuck with me. The pale faced alcoholic vampire magnet.

I needed to go for a walk. It was midnight. Nobody should be around to bother me.

I stumbled down the drive and paused. It's a miracle I just made it down the stairs. I felt my legs get more secure under me. I am getting much better at walking drunk. I lit a cigarette and started off. Now where to go? Maybe I should take the path Edward led me on when he told me how worthless I really was. The only person to tell me the truth was a vampire. And now…he is lying to me again. I really do hate him. If there is one thing I am certain of besides how much I love Embry is how much I hate Edward Cullen. And how much I am quickly realizing that I hate myself. If I wasn't around, Embry could maybe get over the imprint. Meet someone the old fashioned way. Someone who isn't a goddamn train wreck like I am. He could do a lot better than me. All I am is an alcoholic slut who throws herself at him and gets pissed when he won't fuck me. He deserves a lot better. I wish I could be that person but I can't seem to make myself be better.

I found myself walking in the woods. At least it is warm. If I get lost I won't have to worry about hypothermia. Mountain lions maybe. But not hypothermia. It seems like there is something else I should be worried about. But it is slipping my mind.

"Hello Bella."

Oh yeah. Fucking vampires.

I turned around and who should I see but my favorite undead Bob Marley impersonator.

"Hello Laurent. Who is this you have with you?"

"This is my mate Irina. She is from the Denali coven in Alaska."

Okay. I remember that they were vegetarians. This may not be so bad. Damn she is hot.

"Nice to meet you."

"Bella the reason we have come this way to find you is my good friend Victoria. She is missing. I haven't heard from her in weeks. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Uh oh.

"Why the hell would I know where she might be?"

"She came looking for you. She said you were her mate and she was going to claim you. Don't play games with me Bella. Victoria and I have been friends for over two hundred years. She is like a sister to me. I want to know where she is."

Well this is certainly a development. Should I tell him the truth? Have him go after my man and his brothers? Doesn't seem like a smart thing to do. Embry needs to be safe. He is too important not to be alive. I couldn't imagine a world where he didn't exist. And nobody needed a war with vampires. Not after we dodged the one with Victoria. I wonder if I could pin this on Paul? No, this vampire crap is my fault. I need to be the one to put an end to it.

"I killed her."

The two stood there staring at me. Not moving. Not breathing. Finally Laurent opened his mouth.

"Bella this is serious."

"I am serious."

"And would you explain how you a human killed her, a vampire?"

"Sure. I lit her on fire."

"That wouldn't kill her Bella. She would just put out the flames. You know enough about vampires to know this. And I doubt you tore her apart. Are you protecting the Cullens? Did they kill her?"

"Nope, I killed her."

"Okay. Let's say you killed her. Why would you do that? She only wanted to claim you as her mate. Not kill you."

"I'm not gay. She didn't seem to understand this."

"Hah."

"Something to say Blondie?" I asked glaring at her.

"You undressed me with your eyes not a second after seeing me. I have it done to me often enough to recognize it." She said smiling at me.

"I do that. My therapist says it's because I have a bi sexual attraction to women but that I prefer relationships with men."

"Your therapist? Bella enough games. Where is Victoria? Answer me now!"

"I TOLD YOU I KILLED THE BITCH!"

"Laurent don't. The Cullens…" Blondie reached for him and he shrugged her off.

"Victoria hasn't been calling. She is not with Bella. I don't believe for one second that she killed Victoria but I also know she had something to do with it. Stay back Irina. If you can't handle this leave. I am going to take care of this bitch. And then I am going to find out what really happened."

"Just don't drink her okay? Kill her if you have too but don't drink her. You have been doing so well."

Blondie looked concerned. Guess I really am the only one who isn't on the wagon.

"Last chance Bella. Tell me the truth or you are dead."

He placed his cold hand on my throat and I looked him in the eye.

"Then I guess I am fucking dead."

I expected to feel my neck snapping or a bite but instead I felt myself hit the ground. And then the blessed darkness closed in.

Embry POV

I arrived back at La Push and headed straight to Jakes. Sam was behind me trying to talk me out of this. But he couldn't. It involved my imprint so he couldn't alpha order me either. I didn't bother knocking. It was 4 AM and nobody was awake. I didn't feel like waiting for the door to be opened.

I kicked the door in. Sam didn't follow me inside. I heard him on the phone. I guess he was calling the guys. Good. They all needed to see this. I couldn't do anything about Edward. But I could handle the Jake situation. He was going to leave Bella alone after tonight. Or he was going to fucking get beat to death. And no one had better stand in my way.

I heard Billy wake with a start. I walked into Jakes room. He was starting to rise. I grabbed his hair and threw him through the wall into the living room. He was standing up and I hit him again. He flew out the door. I followed him outside. I saw Sam, Quil, Jarrod and Paul standing there.

"Back up. Don't interfere or I will kill you." I was beyond pissed off. I was beyond angry. This stupid son of a bitch.

"Embry what the fuck?" I heard Jake say. I hit him in the mouth and felt his teeth crack. I hit him again and felt his nose give way. He bent down and I kneed him in his jaw. I think he hit me but I couldn't tell. All I saw was red. His face covered in red. He finally got to his feet by pushing me back with his leg and jumping up. He jumped back and phased.

Pussy. I figured he wouldn't do this as a man.

I phased as well.

He was bigger than me but not by much.

The other's phased in as well.

"Embry Call! I am your alpha and you will stop this now!" I heard Jake say in my head. The others heard it as well.

"You are not my alpha. Sam is!"

"Sam, you are no longer Alpha. I am the heir of Ephraim Black. The right is mine. And now I am taking it. You will all submit to me. And you Embry. You fucked up big time tonight. Now kneel!"

I looked to my side and saw the others were standing before Jake with their head down. Sam was fighting it. But he was crumbling.

"I said kneel Call! Then we are going to have a long talk about Bella!"

"No."

"What?"

It was suddenly as clear as day to me. He can't tell me what to do. I knew now. Now I understood. I felt myself getting larger. I was growing in front of his eyes. Not much but we were now the same size wolves. I had no desire to do what he said. All I was feeling was anger. And he knew he was fucked.

"I was not meant to take orders from you Jacob. I am the Alpha of this Pack. The right is mine! Now everyone rise and phase human. Now!"

We were all standing in front of Billy's house naked. He was on the porch. Old Quil had made his way over as well.

"What is the meaning of this Embry Call!" I hear Billy ask.

"Shut up old man before I roll your wheel chair off a fucking cliff."

The looks on the other's faces would have been funny if I hadn't been so pissed.

I looked Jacob in the eye.

"I don't understand what happened. I am the Alpha! Sam did you do this?" Jake was angry. And it didn't look like phasing had completely healed his face. It was time to set things straight. Bella was right. It wouldn't kill me to show a little backbone.

"Jacob Black, kneel before me now!"

"Fuck you Embry…What the hell?"

He seemed to be surprised to realize that despite his protest he was doing exactly what I told him. He fell to his knees in front of me. I looked down at him. I was still pissed but I didn't hit him. I didn't need too.

"Guess what Jake? I figured out who my daddy is, thanks to you and your claim. Now little brother, the two of us are going to come to an understanding concerning my imprint."

"Dad is this true?"

I didn't have to turn around to know Billy Black was not going to answer him.

"Dad?"

"Jake pay attention to me."

Jakes head snapped up. I guess he really didn't have a choice.

"You have two choices now "little brother." You can swear to never speak to Bella again without my permission. Or I can kill you now. And if you think I won't kill you because you are my brother you are as mistaken as your belief that you were Alpha. Those are your two choices and they are not up for debate."

Jake was scared. I stared in his eyes. He needed to understand that I would kill him. He made my Bella upset. That was enough. I had enough. He was first. Edward Cullen was next. It was important that Jake understand. His life really did depend on his answer.

"I swear never to talk to her again without your permission." He whispered looking at the ground.

"Good. I am not going to alpha order you not to speak to her. I am going to let you live up to your word that you won't contact her. And if you break your word I will be justified in killing you. The Pack and two of our elders are witnesses to this. Now rise and get the fuck out of my sight."

Jake rose and looked at the ground. Quil walked up to him and suggested he go inside. Sam, Paul and Jarrod were staring at me. I looked at Paul.

"Don't fuck with Bella at school again."

Paul threw up his hands.

"Hey no problem dude. Whatever you say."

"Embry can we talk?" I heard Billy say.

I turned and looked at him.

"I am now Alpha of this Pack thanks to your "son". You are chief of the tribe. I run this pack. You run the business affairs of the tribe. That's the only thing we need to talk about. Ever. Now I'm going home to hug my mother. I am not going to tell her I know. You won't say anything either if you know what is good for you."

I walked off towards home. Something struck me and I stopped and turned.

"Sam can we get together tomorrow? Talk about some things? I want you to be Beta. And I need you to guide me with this."

"Absolutely Embry…Embry? You did good tonight."

I was about to smile and thank him when it hit me. I could feel it. Bella. She was in danger. Right now.

"Sam! Follow me! It's Bella!"

Carlisle POV

Bella never realized, at least I hoped she never realized that, one of us was watching her every night. It's not because she was necessarily in danger with Victoria gone. It was more that no one felt comfortable leaving her unprotected. And we were more than slightly concerned she may pass out drunk and have a lit cigarette in her hand, thereby burning down the house. After being without her for so long we were having a hard time staying away. Even Rosalie missed her. Bella didn't know that I had made Edward leave either. When we were in the clearing and she told him that she didn't love him, she meant it. We could all tell. I wanted Bella in our family. A part of our lives. Human or vampire, I didn't care. Having to spend time with Edward after spending time with Bella soon showed us that if we had to choose, we made the wrong choice when we left. So I made Edward leave. I couldn't have him screwing up our attempts to get Bella to forgive us. I saw her boyfriend enter her window. I guess thanks to the cigarette smoke and the wind direction he didn't smell me. Esme was with me in the large tree and so was Rose and Emmett. Family time in the tree. Pathetic? Probably? Unnecessary? Most likely. But this was Bella. The biggest danger magnet I had ever met. We were talking about what to do about Edward, trying to respect Bella's privacy by not listening in when Emmett finally looked up and saw that Bella had exited the house and was halfway in the forest. Drunk. Dammit.

"I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't break any bones." Rosalie said.

"Why don't the rest of you head back?" she suggested.

"I think we will stay and make sure I don't need to stitch up any broken bones. When she comes back and is in bed Esme and I will leave."

I held Esme in my arms. She had been happier lately.

"I think I am getting close to her. I think she is letting me back in." Emse said softly.

"I know you are darling. You are being what she needs."

"Am I? She is drinking a lot Carlisle. Too much. Every day."

"Yes it is a concern. But we can't really help her until she lets us back into her life. We have to be patient and hope for the best."

I was about to suggest the two of us asking her boyfriend and her for dinner, or some activity. I didn't know if he would come but maybe if we could convince him that we weren't necessarily bad for her then…

"Carlisle!"

Rosalie.

Esme and I ran to the path Emmett and Rose had just gone into. Emmett had Laurent by the neck and was growling. Rose had Irina pinned beneath her with her arms pinned backwards.

"What the hell is this?"

"Bella. Check on Bella! Emmett growled out. Laurent was desperately trying to get Emmett's hand off his throat but it wasn't going to happen. Emmett was too strong and too angry.

"Carlisle, get over here!" Esme screamed.

I turned and saw Esme next to Bella on the ground. Bella had a red mark around her neck. Laurent or Irina must have picked her up and thrown her to the ground when Emmett and Rose came along. She was out cold. I felt the back of her head. There was no fracture but there was blood. To Esme's credit she didn't flinch.

I looked at Laurent. Hanging in Emmett's grasp.

"What happened?"

"She said she killed Irina."

"And you believed her?"

"Carlisle he didn't. But this is all a misunderstanding. Would you please tell Rose to get off of me?"

I glanced her way. "No. Now back to what you were saying Laurent?"

"It was you, wasn't it. You and your coven? You killed Victoria didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes we did."

"You killed a vampire over a human? Who isn't even your son's mate? You killed James as well? What is wrong with you? She is a human! I swear Carlisle I will let the Volturi know of this! A coven allowing a human to not only know of us but to kill other vampires over her? You and your family and your human will die."

"He doesn't mean that Carlisle! I will calm him down. Please just let us go. We have been friends for hundreds of years. We can work this out!"

I looked at Esme. She was cradling Bella. She had a look of fury on her face. Emmett and Rose did as well.

"I don't know Irina. He seems pretty certain. And I really can't have the Volturi coming to check on us or putting Isabella in danger."

"And what do you think you are going to do? I know you are a pacifist Carlisle Are you going to kill us because you broke the law? That doesn't seem to be morally justifiable. Or is all that pacifist talk just a lie?"

"Laurent shut up!" Irina begged.

"You are right, Laurent. If I killed you because I broke the law, I would be in the wrong. But you see that is not the case."

"Oh God Laurent, what have you done?" Irina moaned. She understood. She knew me. And she knew the number one rule I lived by.

"I am killing you Laurent because the two of you were about to kill my daughter. And Laurent? Forgive me for being crass but nobody fucks with my family."

"Emmett, Rose? If you two along with Esme would take care of these two so I can take care of our Bella."

"Gladly, Carlisle." Emmett grinned.

I heard Irina's arms being tore off. I saw Esme jump towards Laurent who was still in Emmett's grip.

I picked up Bella in my arms and began the walk back to her house. I had to get ice on her head and make sure the bleeding stopped. Emmett was lighting a fire. It is a good thing he was. I would have hated for there to be any misunderstandings. The fire made his intentions clear. Clear to the two wolves that were standing directly in front of me while I held my adopted daughter. One phased human. I would have preferred both but I would take what I could get.

"What the fuck are you doing with my Mate?" He growled out.

"Embry right?"

"Let her go."

"Embry she took a walk after you left and those two vampires who are currently burning attacked her. My family has killed them. But not before one could throw her down by her neck. I need to get Bella to her house so I can check the head wound and her neck area for any fractures. Will you allow me to do this? If not, I will give her to you so that you may take her to a hospital. But I doubt you want to explain to Charlie why you admitted his daughter at 2 Am in the ER with neck and head trauma."

He seemed bigger than the last time I saw him. And Sam wasn't speaking. Strange. Almost as if they had switched roles.

"Lead the way Doctor. I will be with you the entire time."

"Of course. You are the love of Isabella's life. I wouldn't have it any other way."

A/N

Drama, drama, drama. Bella's alcohol use is a problem and her feelings of worthlessness are returning now that she doesn't have her man to take her mind off things. Unfortunately some problems an imprint can't even take care of. The Cullens seem to be on the level in regards to Bella. Jake got his ass kicked and Embry figured out who his daddy was. And we learned you really don't want to fuck with Carlisle's kids. I suspected that pacifist act was fake when I saw how he fought the newborn army in Eclipse and the wolves in Breaking Dawn 1. The guy fights pretty well for someone who hates fighting.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it.

So I did something I have never done before. I kept thinking of my next story that I plan to do which is going to be a darker supernaturally thing starring Jasper and Bella. But I didn't want the concepts I have in mind for this story becoming confused with those of the new story in my head. Especially since this one isn't close to being done yet. So I outlined what I think will happen in this story. And I have to say I was surprised when I saw it. Things are going to get worse before they get better folks. Hope ya'll stick around for the ride.

Chapter 9

BPOV

I woke up to a foul smell. It stung. I sat up in bed and looked around. I nearly screamed. Esme and Carlisle were there. He had smelling salts? Embry and Sam were also there. In my room. It was dark outside. What happened? Why are they here? Why is my head killing me? This doesn't feel like a hangover. I usually don't get those till at least sunup.

"Bella, do you know where you are?" Carlisle asked in his doctor voice.

I nodded my head and realized my throat hurt. Shit did they turn me into a vampire? No I would have remembered the burn. And my head would be hurting.

"Yes." I replied and realized my voice was scratchy.

"Do you remember what happened?" Carlisle asked in his soothing tone.

Did I? I remember drinking in my room. I remembered Embry coming over. I remembered treating him like shit and telling him to leave. God I'm such a bitch. He could do…That's right, I remember thinking he could do better and going for a …

"Laurent!"

"Yes Bella. You were attacked by Laurent." Esme said. She looked upset.

"Where is he?"

"We killed him. Emmett, Rose and Esme killed Laurent and his mate Irina before they could kill you."

Oh this was not good.

"Why?"

"Why what Bella?" Sam asked.

"Why did you kill them? You are friends with the Denali's. Irina told me she was from Denali. I could have ended this. He could have killed me and it would be over. What were you even doing there?"

Carlisle and Esme looked away. Embry spoke up.

"Be glad they were Bella. You would be dead now if it wasn't for the Cullens. They chose you over other vampires. One of whom I understand they have been friends with for hundreds of years."

I must be delusional. I could swear I just heard Embry stand up for the Cullens.

"Bella, we are not going to let you die." Esme said sitting down beside me.

"Now the Denali's are going to come for Embry, the wolves and you because of Irina. They are going to want revenge. This won't end. It should have ended."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Bella. But you are my daughter whether you think you are or not. And I will not allow harm to come to my child." Carlisle said.

Damn. My head hurt.

"Bella what were you doing in the woods, drunk at midnight?" Embry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Embry. My head is killing me."

"Yes, Laurent through you to the ground by the neck before Emmett attacked him. Nothing is broken but your voice may be scratchy for a few days and your head is definitely going to hurt." Carlisle said quietly.

"I don't give a damn if you want to talk about it. Answer me."

"What did you say?" I asked. I couldn't have heard him right.

"I said fucking answer me now!"

What the hell has gotten into Embry? He never talks to me this way. I'm such a disappointment to him.

"You've made her cry!" I heard Esme say and then I felt her cool arms around me. Embry was growling.

"Let go of her."

"No."

"Esme, it's okay. I wiped the tears I didn't realize were falling. My breath was horrible I'm sure. My mouth was dry.

"Embry I was taking a walk."

"A walk? In the woods? Drunk? At midnight?"

"Yep. You pretty much just summed it up."

"Why would you do that Bella?"

"My head hurts and I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Carlisle, Esme, Embry, can I have a moment to talk to Bella alone?" Sam asked.

"No. I think I want everyone to leave. I need to be alone. I need to sleep. I have school in…shit two hours. What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"You are going to tell him you fell down the stairs Bella and hit your throat on the edge of a stair. You are not going to school today. Graduation is in two days and there is no reason you can't miss today. Most of the seniors have stopped attending after finals anyway. I will be checking on you today. If that is okay?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Embry who nodded. "I will be with you today too."

"No. You have to go to school. Your mother is probably wondering where the hell you are at right now. Go home Embry. You shouldn't have to babysit me all the time."

"I'm not leaving…"

"GO HOME! Everybody please. Please just go home."

"Earlier you were complaining that I was never here. Now you don't want me Bella?"

God he sounded so hurt.

"You know I love you baby. But I can handle this myself." I looked at him closely.

"Embry something is different about you. What happened after you left me?"

"Nothing we need to talk about now. You need to concentrate on getting well. We can talk about everything else later."

Oh shit.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"What? Bella don't be ridiculous. I love you. I will never leave you. But we are going to have some serious discussions about your behavior lately. It has to stop Bella."

"I know." I mumbled out. I really didn't want to have this conversation with a room full of people.

"Bella, would you mind if Sam, Emse and I went downstairs and Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper came up? They have been very worried about you."

"Can it wait Carlisle? Can they come later? Please? I just want to go back to sleep. Please can everyone just go? I will talk to all of them later, I swear. No bullshit or putting it off. But for now I just want to be alone."

"You can't drink Bella."

"Excuse me?"

"You suffered a concussion tonight. Alcohol could make it worse. If there is any internal bleeding the alcohol will make it bleed faster before any other symptoms show. You can't drink Bella."

"For how long?"

"Jesus Bella! What the hell is wrong with you? Its 4 AM and you are worried about when you can have your next damn drink!" I heard Embry yell at me.

"Embry I like you but so help me God if you yell at Bella one more time…"

"No Esme. It's fine. He's right. It's not a big deal. I won't drink. But I want everybody to leave. Please."

I looked up and saw Embry nod. They got up and walked out. Embry was the last.

"Bella, can I stay for a little while and hold you? I almost lost you tonight. I wouldn't have gotten there in time. If not for the…anyway can I please hold you before I leave? I'm begging you here Bella."

He deserved so much more. But I couldn't deny him anything.

I opened my arms and he ran to me and wrapped me up. I started crying instantly. He held me so tightly. I wish I could stay like this forever. I wish I could be a part of him and forget about me. That would be enough. Maybe I am not a whole person. Maybe I have to have someone to latch on to. Edward, then Jake, even if it was a friendship only. I latched on to him and turned my back on him the minute… Actually he turned his back on me first. And now I wanted to latch on to Embry. Forget myself. When the hell did I become so weak?

I finally stopped being selfish about 6 AM. He never moved the whole time he was holding me. I convinced him to go home and get some sleep or get ready for school. He tried to kiss me and I stopped him.

"Embry my breath is horrible. You don't want to kiss me."

"I almost lost you last night Bella. I never want to stop kissing you."

He pressed his lips to mine and I let him. I still felt that electricity that I was addicted to. The minute he jumped out of my window I felt empty again. Charlie came home and I told him the story of what supposedly happened. He wanted to take me to the hospital because of my scratchy voice but I talked him out of it. He was so concerned. He asked me to sleep in the living room so he could sleep in the recliner and he could keep an eye on me. I told him it wasn't necessary. He offered to sleep on a foldout next to my bed. He was concerned about the head injury. I talked him out of that.

After I heard Charlie snoring in his room I walked back into mine. I locked my window and closed the shades. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I knew what I needed. And it was calling to me from my underwear drawer. The one drawer Charlie refused to look in. I gave in. I walked over and took my bottle and my shot glass. I would only have a couple. Just to take the edge off.

Embry POV

God this has been a crazy two days. I have tried to come see Bella but she made excuses for me not to. Graduation plans and final projects. I knew for a fact that all her projects had ben done weeks ago. But tonight she wouldn't stop me. Mom and I had made plans to have dinner with Bella and her Dad after graduation. And she knew we would be there. I was going crazy not seeing her. I thought of sleeping outside her window but figured if she went on one of her midnight walks she might see me and be angrier. I'm not sure what I have done. I'm not sure who to talk to about this. I don't know what to do. Being Alpha of a pack of wolves is easier than handling my relationship with my imprint.

We arrived at the ceremony and grabbed our seats next to Charlie. He was in tears already. Tough guy my ass. At leat not when it came to his little girl. Which makes me wonder how the hell he can miss all the signs of her drinking. Tonight at least it doesn't look like she has been drinking. Even in that horrible yellow gown she is radiant. She is happy. She looked at me and smiled. Maybe things are going to be better. Maybe now that school is over and the summer is here we can spend all our time together and she will be happy. I'm at the point I would do anything to make her happy.

After the ceremony Bella hugged Charlie and then my mom and then kissed me. No alcohol. I'm a little ashamed that this was my first thought kissing her but it was.

We arrived at the Lodge where Charlie has reserved a table.

"So Bella. What now?" Mom asked. I knew Mom had been worried about this. Despite Bella's assurance that she wouldn't leave she still was a little leeary. She loved Bella. She really did. But I think she noticed that Bella had some issues. Since Bella left our house to go back to Charlie's she has only been over a few times. And she has been distant. Not cold. Just not her normal sweet loving self. And Mom noticed. I think she was preparing herself for Bella leaving.

"I'm getting an apartment, in Forks and am going to keep working where I am at until I decide what to do next."

"Uh Bella, I didn't know you were moving out." Charlie said. Surprise. Bella didn't run this by him. This was the first I was hearing about it as well.

"Yeah I have already signed the lease. I wanted to surprise you. You get your house and bathroom back!"

"Uh Bella. Uhm I realize you need your space but it really wasn't a bother. I like having you around."

"I know Dad. But I'm not going away or anything. I'm going to be less than four blocks from the station. And I need some space of my own Dad."

"Hey I understand. I'm proud that you want to make it on your own. But is Newton's going to pay enough that you can pay your bills and rent?"

I had the same thought.

"Yeah, I've got a budget worked out and now that I am not going to school I can work more. It will be fine. I mean it's not a career but it's a start into my adult life."

And a way to allow her to drink all the time with no pressure from Charlie coming home.

"So Embry, are you going to help me out with moving?" She winked at me. This was the Bella I loved to be around. I loved her all the time but she…I can't explain it. It's like she is two different people. I just don't get it.

"Of course Baby. And so will Sam and Jarrod and Quil." I left out Paul and Jake. No sense in adding tension to the conversation. The strangest things can set her off. She has been taking herself to therapy lately. She hasn't wanted me to go. She hasn't been distant, but she said she doesn't want to feel like she is using me. I don't get that but…no I don't get that. And she has continued drinking. If she were dating anyone other than a wolf you wouldn't be able to tell. But under her breath mints and strawberry shampoo I can smell it there.

Dinner ended and Bell and I had the rest of the night to do what we pleased. And I had a pretty sure idea of what I wanted to do. I hoped she felt the same way.

"So baby, what do you want to do?"

"I want you Embry. Is that okay? Can you take me to the forest? I want to make love to you in the forest."

"Yeah, I think I can manage that. I still hadn't gotten around to telling her about being Alpha or Billy or Jake or anything else. Right now I just wanted to be with her."

BPOV It has been a week since Graduation. Embry helped me move. I hated my apartment. It was as lonely as Charlie's house when he wasn't home. And it didn't have a window with a view of the forest to look out of. But I needed to be on my own. My therapist would be proud if I ever bothered going back to him. I didn't live with Charlie anymore. He couldn't make me do anything.

I figured it would give me and Embry a place to have sex all the time. Instead he has been slightly busy. He finally told me about being alpha. Kicking the crap out of Jake, finding out Billy is his father. I had seen Alice twice and Esme came to visit. Emmett came twice by himself and once with Rose. Rose still wouldn't talk much, but she didn't scowl either. I have to admit it was good to have the company. I missed them. They claimed to not know where Edward was. I believed them. Alice let slip, probably on purpose that Carlisle kicked him out.

A part of me was touched.

A part of me was sad. The only family Edward has and he lost them because of me. Bella, the bringer of destruction wherever she goes.

Embry was supposed to come over tonight. I hadn't drunk much because of it. Only a few shots. And some from the bottle. I was realizing I could handle my liquor a lot better now. Unfortunately it took more to make me feel the way I wanted to feel. I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and it was still two hours before Embry was due to take care of me. Too give me my other addiction. We have seen each other a little more now that summer is here and I never let him go without making love to him. I may not be good for him but I plan to be good to him. At least I can do that.

I opened the door and my blood froze.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Bella. May I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course. I would never barge into your home if you didn't want me here." He seemd sincere so I let stood aside and motioned for him to come in.

I closed the door and looked at him. He was beautiful. He always had been. I stopped a minute to think about what I was feeling right now. I felt…sadness and anger. I needed a drink. I poured bourbon in a glass and lit a cigarette.

"Have a seat."

"If you want me to."

"You should do it anyway. It's the human thing to do. If you are going to come into a human's home you should act human. Your brother's and sister's do. You should as well."

"Of course Bella. Forgive me."

"So what do you want Edward?"

I saw Edward sniff slightly. I sighed.

"Yes Edward it smells like sex in here. Because I have sex with my boyfriend. A lot. So unless you want to get kicked out now top sniffing. It's rude."

He at least ahd the decency to look away.

"I never…I want to apologize for the things I said to you that day. You see I had to tell you those things, none of which were true, so you would hate me and move on."

"Mission accomplished. I hate you. Now move on."

"Bella I did it for your protection…"

"You know when most people apologize they say they are sorry, they don't justify the actions they are sorry for. You fucking destroyed me. You led me around like a goddamn puppy and I let you. I don't know if I hate you or myself more for that. And then you took me into the fucking woods and destroyed whatever self-confidence and self-worth I had. And you made your family go with you. In the name of what YOU thought was right! I can almost forgive them. I am nearly there. Because you see, I understand what a goddamn manipulator you are. And I realize you manipulated them to get what you want. I guess it comes with reading minds? Thinking you know what is best? I don't care how much you think you know. You are just a 17 year old asshole and you will be for eternity!" I finished off my drink and fixed another one.

"I did it too well didn't I? I thought leaving you would protect you. Despite Alice saying you would be one of us. Or maybe because of it. But when I realized you would never be safe once I borught you into this world I realized how wrong I was. I am sorry for that."

I didn't say anything. I just glared at him. His beauty was pissing me off. My hair was wild. I was thin with no muscle tone. My eyes were dull. I wasn't rich or strong. He wants me to rely on him for protection? I would rather be dead. At least I would have some shred of dignity left.

"You are never going to forgive me are you? You will never love me again."

"Now you are getting it Edward. I'm glad it's seeping in. If I had known that is what you needed to hear I would have invited you over long ago."

"We did… I mean you did love me at one time right Bella? It wasn't just because you found me beautiful?"

"I suppose. Did you really love me or was it just because you couldn't read my mind and my blood smelled yummy to you?"

"Yes Bella. You are the only one I have ever loved. And the only one I will love. Do you think it is possible we could be friends one day?"

"Nope."

I think he appreciated my candor. Maybe not.

"Could you consider it?"

"Nope."

"I understand. I will leave you. I'm sure my family and your wolves can do more than an adequate job of protecting you."

"I don't need protection."

"Really? You are a part of the supernatural world. And you are a human. You are constantly at risk."

"But I have a secret that sets me apart Edward. Something I can hold on too when times are tough."

"What is that Bella?"

"I am not afraid to die." I told him looking into his eyes.

I never saw him move.

He was so fast.

But I found myself crushed in his grip. And his lips were on mine.I tried to back my head away but he put his hand around the back of my head and I couldn't move. He threw me on the couch and was on top of me. I finally mouth free and screamed. That seemed to stop him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't know…"

"Get out. So help me God if I ever see you again I will kill myself if I can't kill you."

He got off of me. Damn I hurt.

"I guess I will be leaving. I will never bother you again Bella."

"You know the way out."

I closed my eyes still lying on the couch. I heard the door close. I hoped he was gone. Please never let me see him again in my life.

I don't know how long I lay there. I got up twice to fix myself a drink and lay back down as soon as they were downed.

It must have been two hours.

Because I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in. It's open." I didn't have to yell. Anybody who would come see me has better hearing than I ever will.

The door softly opened and I heard his voice.

"Bella?"

"Embry." I sighed. God I needed him. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had the strangest look on his face.

"Bella what is going on?"

"Just waiting on you, lover. I missed you."

"Then could you tell me why your clothes are torn and you smell like Edward Cullen?"

A/N

So I'm changing the category of this story from humor to general. Cause I am quickly realizing this story is more serious than anything I have written so far. It didn't start out that way but like I have said on numerous occasions. I don't plan a story. I write and let the story come out. And so far it has been pretty interesting. At least I think so. I hope ya'll do as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it.

I usually try to update once a day. But this chapter came out so easy I figure I may as will put it out now. Please review. I'm kinda running in the dark on this story.

Chapter 10

Embry POV

I walked in and the stench hit me. It was one I would never forget. The smell of alcohol and Edward Cullen. Bella was lying on the couch staring at me. I thought it was a simple question. Her shirt was torn off of one shoulder. Her hair was a mess. Her lips were puffy. Almost bruised.

"Answer me Bella."

"He, he stopped by."

"He stopped by?" I asked her walking closer. I had a need to make sure my Mate was uninjured. I had to touch her.

"Yeah, he stopped by. I handled it."

"You handled it? Why are your clothes torn Bella?" I stopped and grabbed her face. I sniffed and smelt him on her lips. His hand on her face. I could see the bruises where his fingers touched her face.

"He kissed me okay? I didn't kiss him back! I told him to leave. He left! End of fucking story!"

I have always thought of myself as a level headed guy. So the red haze clouding my vision was somewhat of a surprise.

"He kissed you?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I told him to leave and he kissed me. He threw me on the fucking couch and wouldn't let go until I screamed. You going to go kill him now Embry? Isn't that how everything is settled in the supernatural world. You kill each other?"

"He touched what is mine?"

"Yeah, and I'm yours so let it go. It's not worth anymore violence. I am not worth anymore violence."

"He touched you." Why could she not see this?"

"So what?"

"He forced himself on to you."

"Yes. On me Embry. So I am telling you to drop it. Do not be getting in fights with vampires over me. If it was Mike Newton I would say kick his ass but…"

"But it's your ex-boyfriend. Your first love. And he can do what he pleases, is that it?"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me just fine. Your ex-boyfriend comes in, you invite him in, he has his way with you and I'm not supposed to do anything about it. It's no big deal? Is that what you are saying?"

"This has nothing to do with being my ex-boyfriend."

"Doesn't it Bella?"

BPOV

I can't believe he said that. He is insinuating that I am protecting Edward? Because I don't think anyone's lives need to be ended?

"I can smell him all over you. He did more than kiss you. He was on your couch."

"Yeah he threw me on the couch. So what? I'm okay. He had a momentary lapse of control. At least he didn't bite me."

"I'm surprised he didn't. Maybe he felt like he didn't need to right now. Maybe he figures you will come willingly enough. Maybe there is no reason for him to bite you now. Why did you invite him in Bella? He didn't break the door down. He just about ripped your top off and placed his scent all over you but no door was broken down. You've been drinking."

Oh God no he didn't.

"So let me get this straight. I was drunk. Edward showed up. I let him in. Then I sat there while he had his way with me? Is that what you are saying?"

"Is that what happened Bella?"

"I can't believe you asked me that."

"You haven't been exactly honest lately have you?"

"I never lie to you!"

"You lie everyday about your drinking. And you lie about therapy. I ran into your therapist the other day in Port Angeles where I was looking to buy you an apartment warming gift and he mentioned to me that he hasn't seen you in 5 weeks. I thought you said you were going every week."

I lit a cigarette and noticed my hands were shaking. I don't know if I was scared or angry. But they wouldn't stop shaking.

"Get out."

"What?"

Did I just say that? Yes I did.

"Get out."

"No we are going to settle this now."

"You going to force yourself on the human just like the vampire did, wolf man? Go ahead. I can't stop you anymore than I could stop him. You want me to control my life but how can I? I'm at everyone else's mercy. Everybody wants me. Nobody wants me. Everybody wants Bella. Their Bella. You want the sweet naïve heartbroken girl you fell in love with. The Cullens want the Bella who needs a family and who can't stand on her own and trips over her own feet. The one who relies on them for safety and security. Edward wants the Bella he fell in love with when she moved to Forks. The 17 year old girl who had never had a boyfriend. Charlie wants to make up for 17 years of not being there by wanting me to be his little girl. The Pack wants me to be their Alpha's imprint. Strong silent Bella. The woman behind the wolf. Who bakes fucking muffins and feed the goddamn boys their lunch and tells them how fucking brave they are! I'm fucking sick of it! I'm sick of you! Get the fuck out of here. You need to be around your imprint? Sleep outside my window for all I care but don't come back into my place again! Ever! We are fucking over!"

I realized I was yelling. I was screaming. But he never said a word. He just stood there.

I collapsed on the couch and closed my eyes.

"I'm not leaving Bella. I don't care what you say."

"Then you are no better than Edward Cullen."

I just said that. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I heard a howl nearby. Almost outside my window.

I managed to run off the last good thing I had in my life. Great. Mission accomplished Bella. You are completely a bitch. No sarcastic remarks? Can't think of any. Now I just have to drink enough courage to do for myself what I have been waiting on someone to do since I arrived in this hell hole of a town.

Embry POV

I heard a knock on my door. I could smell it was mom but a part of me was hoping Bella had showed up. I never knew I could hurt this bad. It almost made me wish I had never met her. Almost. But nothing could ever do that. If she could only see the woman I fell in love with. The one that is under the depression and rage and alcohol.

"Yeah Mom?"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I figured you would be at you and Bella's love shack all night. Why are you here?"

I took a deep breath.

"She kind of kicked me out and said she never wanted to see me again."

"That doesn't sound like Bella. I don't know much in life but I've seen the way she looks at you. She looks at you with complete devotion and love."

"She has changed."

"No she hasn't. She may have forgotten or gotten confused about who she really is but she is still the same person. So what caused the fight?"

"Her ex-boyfriend came by before I got there. Her shirt was torn and she told me he had kissed her and threw her down before she fought him off."

"Charlie is not going to be happy to hear about this." Mom said.

"Yeah well, I doubt Bella will tell him. She didn't want me going after him. She said it was handled by her and she didn't want any violence over it."

"Smart girl."

"You agree with her?!"

"Not for the reasons she probably thinks she has. She thinks she isn't worth it. I think you shouldn't go after it because you need to learn that turning into a giant fucking wolf isn't going to solve your problems all the time."

Yeah that…

"What did you say?"

"You heard me son."

"How, how did you know?"

"I love you. You think I was going to let you start hanging around Sam Uley all hours of the night and not find out what was going on? Fuck Billy Black. I don't give a damn what he says. I was going to find out. So one night I followed you. A doctor who comes and helps at the clinic is a big hunter. He let me borrow a night vision scope. I saw you and Sam and Jarrod turn into big wolves from about 400 yards away. Sorry baby. But there was no way I wasn't going to find out what was going on. You are too important to me."

"You've known this whole time."

"Yep."

"And you kept it from me?"

"Yep. But there are things you are keeping from me. Things you know that you don't want me to know that you know. You know?"

I had to laugh a little. Why I ever thought I could get away with anything.

"I know my legends. The Makah and the Quileute's are close tribes. And I fell in love with the son of a Quileute elder once. I also know that you are Alpha. I can tell. You got bigger and Jake doesn't come around as much to give you crap about Bella. He doesn't come around at all. I saw him the other day at the grocery store with Billy. Both of them looked like their favorite puppy got booted off a cliff. So I'm guessing if you know you are Alpha you know who your father is."

I looked at the ground. "Yes ma'am."

"Embry, can I ask you something about Bella?"

"Of course."

"Did Edward Cullen really kick her down those stairs?"

"No."

"But she was attacked wasn't she?"

"Yep."

"Do you know the details?"

"Some. I know a tracker vampire got a hold of her because he wanted to take what was Cullens. Cullen saved her. That's all the details she really gave. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"Embry when I found out I was pregnant with you, I was so scared. Billy was the future chief and he was married. He told me he would leave Sarah to be with me. His family would be angry. But he didn't care. Two months later he still hadn't left her. He comes over one day and tells me he and Sarah just found out they were having a baby. He begs me not to tell her. He offers me money to stay silent. He offers to set me up anywhere I wanted to go. I told him to go fuck himself. I had you and I raised you on my own. I dealt with the rumors. I dealt with the looks. I wasn't going to tell anybody who your father was, not because I was protecting him. I just didn't want you to have to know you came from that son of a bitch.

But, Embry. I felt worthless. I felt abandoned. I felt like I was nothing to anyone. I loved him. I did. And I hated him. I thought it was my fault. Maybe if I had been better. I don't know. But I started drinking. I started drinking a lot. Every night after I would lay you down I started drinking and wouldn't stop till I passed out. And every day I had to look myself in the mirror and feel worthless."

"What changed?"

"I had a good friend pull me up by my hair and kick my ass. But she could only start me off. I had to learn to love myself. You were the only thing I truly loved in this world. I needed to love myself. The look I saw in the mirror though Embry? The one I had to look at every day? I've seen that look. The same look your Bella has. She been drinking?"

"Yes ma'am. For a while now."

"A lot huh?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Something happened to our girl. Embry. Something happened in Phoenix that was bad. And it got worse when Edward Cullen left. She is most likely an alcoholic. She is probably suffering from PTSD. And probably chronic depression. I ssupect she had that befoer she ever came to Forks. She won't be able to just quit. She won't just get better. It won't be that easy. She hates herself right now. She needs to find herself outside of her love for you."

"I don't think she loves me."

"You really can be stupid. If there is one thing that girl knows it is that she loves you. I know because when I was in her shoes, the one thing I knew was that I loved you. So the first thing we need to do to help her and give her the kick she needs is to find out exactly what happened in Phoenix. I need to know. I have to know what triggered this before I can help her. Then we can help get her back to where she needs to be. But Embry, this is going to be tough. Not as simple as changing into a wolf and fighting vampires. This is going to be tougher."

"Your going to help her?"

"Your damn right I am. She became my problem the moment you decided you couldn't live without her. So yeah. I am defintely going to help her. She loves you. I love her."

"She won't talk about Phoenix."

"No she won't. Not if it is as traumatic as I think it was. Let me see if I remember what Charlie told me. Broken ribs. Laceration to her leg that cut through the femoral artery. Snapped tibula and fibula clean through? I'm guessing by that scar on her wrist she has to look at every damn day that he bit her. The tracker could have drained her dry in seconds. He tortured her. You are strong. Can you imagine what it must feel like to be weak and have that done to you?"

Holy shit.

"No ma'am, I can't. But I mean how do we find out?"

"Easy son. We get in my car and go to the one group of vampires who know exactly what happened. And we ask them."

"Mom we can't go there!"

"Why not?"

"I am not letting you go into a coven of vampires!"

"Please. I told you I know my legends. If Carlisle Cullen were dangerous he certainly wouldn't have been in a hospital for as long as he has been. Besides I have a big damn Alpha wolf with me for a guard dog. What are they going to do?"

"Mom…"

"Do you love her Embry?"

"Yes."

"Is she everything you ever dreamed about?"

"Yes."

"Can you live without her?"

"No."

"Then I can't either. So am I driving or you?"

BPOV

I can't believe I drove out here. I can't believe I made it. Of course the alcohol doesn't have as much affect on me anymore. At least the amount I drank tonight. But I had a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels and a hell of a view of an incoming storm. It was cool from the top of this cliff. You could see everything. Even at night.

I walked to the edge and looked over. And tilted my bottle. I tried to light a damn cigarette but the wind was too bad. Plus it was starting to rain. Here comes the storm.

I had worked down half my last bottle. I would get to the bottom and never drink again. I had to laugh. James couldn't get me. Victoria couldn't get me. Even Laurent couldn't get me. I had out lucked and out lasted them all. And for what? James should have just killed me instead of playing with me. I was supposed to die that day. He was just to fucking stupid to do the job right. Since then, three more vampires have died that will probably start a war between the Cullens and their "Cousins" and get them and wolves killed.

"Hey you! Dumbass pale face sitting in the rain. Yeah you."

I turned around and saw a beautiful Indian woman with a look on her face like she just stepped in dog shit.

"Yeah? What the fuck do you want?" I yelled over the rain and the wind.

"What the hell are you doing out here in this weather? You're going to fall off the damn cliff sitting that close to the edge."

"As far as what am I doing, well I am getting toasted. Want to join me?"

She shrugged her shoulders and came over. I offered her my bottle and she turned it up. My kind of girl.

"Leah Clearwater." She said sticking out her hand. I took it. "Bella Swan."

"Holy shit. You're the Bella Swan that Embry is going out with?"

"We were. We broke up tonight."

"He leave you for your cousin?"

"What? No. I don't think I have a cousin. Don't you have to have aunt's and uncles for that?"

"I was engaged to Sam Uley. He left me for Emily, my cousin."

"I know Sam. I know Emily. She makes a killer fucking muffin." I broke down laughing. None of this was funny but I couldn't help myself. Leah looked at me like I had grown a second head. But then she smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I hear. So you are the Alpha's girl."

"I was. Wait. What do you mean?"

"Embry didn't tell you? My brother and I phased a couple weeks ago. Vampires and all. You know. The Cullens. Your friends?"

"Yeah, one of my friend's nearly raped me tonight and then Embry pretty much accused me of sleeping with him. Anyway we don't talk a lot lately about Pack stuff, even before tonight."

"Ouch. That's a tough one. That doesn't sound like Embry."

"So are you pissed at me? Cause I brought the vampires here and everything? You can push me off the cliff if you want. I won't tell anyone."

"I should be. But the Cullens were here before you came. At least that's the way Embry says it went down. And they came back because of another leech after you. It does seem you attract these things. But nah. I'm not mad at you. Dad says it was meant to be. I'm just glad I didn't phase in front of him. He probably would have had a heart attack. He says we don't phase just because of vampires that are here. If that were the case we all would have phased when the Cullens first arrived. You know I'm the only female shifter in history? Dad thinks something big is coming. Something that is going to justify as many of us phasing. Seth is only 13."

"Damn." I took my bottle and finished it off. I lit a cigarette using my hands and my jacket as cover from the rain.

"So what are you doing out here tonight Swan?"

May as well be honest with her.

"Leah, I have quite frankly had enough. I don't want this anymore."

"You don't want what?"

"Pretty much life in general. Thanks for the talk. It was good to have someone to talk to at the end. Do me a favor would you? Tell Embry I love him and I'm sorry I wasn't enough."

I stood up. I could barely feel my legs under me. I heard Leah say something but I'm not sure what it was. I looked down at the rocks below. I hope I hit one. I really don't want to drown. I took a step. I felt a hand on my sleeve and my jacket was pulled from me as I was falling. And falling I was. I could see the top of the cliff getting farther away. I felt the water. I lost my breath when I hit it. I landed on my back. Damn. I guess I missed a rock. I guess drowning it would be. Luckily I was drunk enough that it felt pretty relaxing. Being here under the water. I had no breath. All I had to do was open my mouth.

A/N

Next chapter, Kay Call meets the Cullens. See you tommorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it.

Chapter 11

EPOV

I can't believe I am doing this. I am taking my mother to the Cullens without backup. Because if my Pack knew, my judgment would be seriously questioned. I knew this because I would seriously be questioning my judgment. It's not that I am worried about the Cullen's attacking her. They had plenty of opportunities to attack Bella if they wanted to. In contrast, despite bringing Edward back, everything else seems to be on the level. They really have been protecting her and not trying to push themselves on her. As much as it pained me to admit it, they did love her. And it's hard to completely hate something that loves what you love.

"You ready for this Mo…"

I had hoped to make her a little more alert or maybe hope she would change her mind. Before the words left my mouth she was out the car and headed to the door.

Esme Cullen opened the door before Mom could knock.

"Welcome. I'm Esme Cullen. And you must be Embry's mother."

"Kayla Call. You can call me Kay." Mom said sticking her hand out.

Esme took my mom's hand. I wondered if she would flinch at the cold feeling skin.

I should have known better.

"Please come in."

Mom and I walked in and followed Esme to what I am guessing is a living room. I had never actually been in this house. It was nice. Smelled like leech though. Naturally. I smelt food cooking. Pasta? Fettuccine? Esme noticed my sniffing and looked at me. "Food for Bella. She hasn't been eating enough, and I was thinking if I bring her food over and stay with her a bit she will eat. She is getting so thin again." I nodded my head and kept walking, not sure how to feel about that. We saw Carlisle sitting in a leather chair.

He rose when my mother and I walked in.

"Welcome Ms. Call."

"A pleasure to meet the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Call me Kay."

Carlisle seemed taken aback. "Uhm, thank you. I have to say I am surprised to see you here. I am assuming if you here you know what Embry is and what we are."

"Cold ones right? Vampires? Yes I got it."

"I was under the impression that your tribe wasn't fond of us."

"Actually I'm from a neighboring tribe. The Makah tribe. We have our own legends about Shape shifters and Cold Ones. I don't for one second take for granted what you are. The same I imagine that you don't for one second take for granted what my son here is and can do. But…"

"You are willing to give us a chance?" Esme said smiling.

"Anybody that can piss Billy Black off as much as you can Carlisle Cullen, is okay in my books. And I know you love Bella. So I think we can be comfortable around each other long enough to work together towards a common goal."

"What goal might that be?" Esme asked?

"Saving Bella's life."

"Where are the others?" I had to know. I was edgy enough.

Carlisle took an unneeded breath.

"Did you see Bella tonight Embry?"

I nodded.

"Then you know Edward was there?"

I nodded again, not trusting myself to speak.

"Edward made a split second decision to see Bella. Then he made another split second decision to force himself on Bella. By the time Alice had a vision we did not have enough time to stop it. So Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper are currently chasing Edward. When they catch him, they have been instructed to bring him to me. I will decide what to do with him. Unless you want him? She is your mate. It is your right."

"I don't know. What are you going to do to him?"

"I haven't decided yet. We are all quite angry at him. Rose is especially sensitive when a man forces himself on a woman. He may not survive being brought back. If he does, would you like me to call you? Whatever I decide, I plan to make sure he cannot bother Bella in her lifetime."

"How?"

"Let's just say that when a vampire has a body part torn off and burned it will regenerate. But it takes over a hundred years and can be quite painful. I haven't chosen the body part of Edward's I plan on taking but I believe Rose has a good idea."

I noticed Mom got a little paler. Carlisle comes across as a compassionate person. But I have a feeling he can be a cold son of a bitch when he needs to be. And he has made it clear where Bella is concerned that he needs to be.

"Why? Edward is in your coven. Why would you choose Bella over him?"

It was Carlisle that answered. "I could give you a lot of reasons. But it all comes down to Bella worked her way into our hearts with any of us noticing and none of us want to go back to a life without her in it. We felt more humanity when we were with Bella than we ever did, before or after. Edward lied to us about what he told her when he left her. He lied to us about a lot of things. It eventually became clear that he had been manipulating all of us to get his way nearly his whole life. We had been discussing removing Edward from the family and going back to Forks for Bella. Then Alice had her vision of Bella and Victoria. The decision was easy. Almost like fate."

"And what do you think of the Bella you returned to?"

"We love her of course!" Esme answered.

Mom turned to look directly at her.

"I didn't ask if you love her. I know you love her. What do you think about her?"

"She has…we hurt her by leaving. The more we are around, the more, the more she will…"

"You don't believe that. Her problems have very little to do with how Edward left her. They started way before then."

I looked at Carlisle to see his reaction. He sat there with the same stoic look on his face. Mom turned toward him.

"What's the diagnosis Dr. Cullen?"

"Severe manic depression, alcoholism, if not other substance abuse, post-traumatic stress disorder…"

"Exactly. And what is she traumatized from? Because it wasn't your boy leaving her in the woods. That was the breaking point. But something happened before then. And I need to know what it was. If I am going to help her I need to know. I need to know what happened in Phoenix."

"Why do you think you can help her? I'm going to help her!" Esme said with a somewhat raised voice.

"You've been where she has been?"

"Yes. I've known depression. Loss. I've been abused by a husband, I tried to kill myself after losing a child. That's how Carlisle found me. And I understand about addiction from refraining from human blood. I have put a lot of thought into this and I believe I can help her." Esme was getting a little worked up. I moved towards mom a little more on the couch. I guess Carlisle noticed.

"Esme calm down dear. We all love Bella here and want what's best for her."

"I can help her Esme. I'm not saying that you can't. She needs you in her life. But right now she is on the brink of doing something drastic."

"I'm an alcoholic. I haven't had a drink in 15 years. But I am and always will be an alcoholic. I believe I can get Bella out of this. But I will need your help. I need you to give me information and then step back and let me take her for a while."

"Take her where? With who?" Esme asked. I really didn't like Ms. Cullen agitated.

"Just me. I can help her. I have to. Because my son can't live without her. She is the other half of his soul. That makes her mine as well. But she can't have anybody to fall back on. When I do this she is not going to be happy. She is going to cry to you. The same way if you did something she didn't like she is going to cry to Embry or Charlie. It's a game alcoholic and emotionally disturbed people play to avoid taking responsibility for their actions and their problems. They find enablers. You know what I'm talking about Dr. Cullen?"

I looked at Carlisle. He nodded his head. I looked back at mama vamp, who seemed to be calming down.

"Yes, I'm afraid we enabled Edward to act like a child for most of his existence. I certainly don't want to make the same mistake with Bella." Carlisle said.

"You know Bella won't become a vampire? She doesn't want to. It's not her destiny. Do you understand this?"

Emse shook her head. "I could care less if she turns into a vampire."

"And what will you do when she dies one day?"

Oh damn I did not like thinking about that. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"She won't die! We can protect her!"

"From death? Nobody is safe from that. Judging by the fact that my son is designed to kills vampires I would say that is even true for supposedly immortal creatures. So, what are you going to do in 70 years, when she dies? Are you going to be able to cope with her death? Because if you are going to remain in her life you have to prepare yourself for this."

"I am." Esme whispered.

"Okay." Mom said. She grabbed my hand. "Embry if you don't want to hear this go outside. But you are going to get angry. And I can't have you turning into a wolf in the Cullen's home."

"I'm good Mom." Like I was going to leave her here with Esme Cullen. Esme is the only one I sense is super protective and super jealous of others around Bella. Must be that mothering instinct.

"Okay, Carlisle. I think it would be best if you told us. What exactly happened to Bella in Phoenix?"

"I think it would be best if I showed you."

I jumped up and stood in front of Mom. Carlisle turned toward me.

"Seriously Embry? Please sit down. I didn't mean I was going to demonstrate. You know Bella was chased by a tracker. Alice and Jasper ran with her to Phoenix while we tried to lure him in another direction. While in a hotel she got a call from James, the tracker. He had a video from Bella's old home in Phoenix that her mother still owned and hadn't finished packing since she moved to Florida. He played the video over the phone and made Bella think he had her mother.

Bella snuck out. Alice and Jasper had taken her to the airport to meet the rest of us flying in. We suspected James was nearby but didn't know how close. Bella escaped Jasper in a bathroom at the airport that had two exits. Alice didn't see it. She made a split second decision. She took a cab to a ballet studio James had told her to be at. She was going to exchange her life for her mothers.

When she arrived she found out that James had fooled her into believing her mother was there. But it was too late for her. James being the sadistic bastard he was brought the video camera from Bella's house and recorded what he did to her so Edward would find it. The video remained running after we arrived. It shows everything that happened. I keep this video in a vault. I don't know why. I haven't watched it since that day. But something told me it was best to keep it. Maybe this is why. I will play it for you. But understand it is very graphic. Embry if you are not sure you can handle this..."

"I'm fine. Play the damn tape."

"I can't watch it Carlisle. I'm sorry."

"Of course Esme. Why don't you go for a run?"

"Yes, I think I will."

This must be bad if momma vamp can't watch.

Thirty minutes later I was sitting on the couch with tears of anger running down my face. I can't believe, I mean. The look on her face when she begged Edward not to come after him. The sound of her bones snapping. The scream and look on her face when he pressed down on her leg and it broke. The look on his face. The laughter. Sticking the camera in her face while she was screaming in agony. Seeing her flying across the room when Edward got there. Thrown into a mirror and glass slicing her leg. Seeing Edward sucking the blood from her wrist while Carlisle controlled the blood flow from her leg as she screamed and begged someone to kill her. She was awake for all of it. She never once screamed for help. She screamed. But not for help. I never heard her ask for help. Not once.

I heard a noise to my right. Mom had run from the couch and was on her knees vomiting in a trash can by the bar.

"Ms. Call are …"

"Give me a moment, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle sat down. I was so angry. I didn't, I couldn't…

"Go outside Embry. Do what you must."

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Not every problem can be solved by turning into a wolf."

"That's my boy." I heard Mom whisper. She was standing and walking back to the couch.

"Are you okay Mom?"

"Carlisle I don't mean to second guess you here but why didn't you arrange for her to go to therapy after this? She was tortured. Not attacked. She was tortured."

"Honestly I didn't know who I could send her to that she could tell the truth to. So I tried to talk to her but she refused to talk about it. So Edward wouldn't let us. Then after the event with Jasper he said that if we left her alone she would eventually move on. I didn't see any other options at the time."

"I understand. We do live in unique situations. I am glad you showed me this Dr. Cullen. As unpleasant as it was, I needed to see this. I understand now. This will definitely help."

"Anything I or my family can do for Bella we will. Please let us know what she needs."

"I will let you know."

My phone rang. I saw it was Sam. What the hell is wrong now?

"Hello Sam."

"Embry, I need you to remain calm…"

I listened in a dazed state. I don't know if it was the video I just saw or the unreality of what he was telling me. But I stayed calm. I understood.

"Sam, my mother and I are on our way. And warn the Pack. Carlisle Cullen is coming with me. If anybody has a problem with it I will deal with each complaint on a case by case basis at another time."

"I will warn them. And I agree. We need a real doctor here Embry. Nobody will say a word. Please hurry."

"We will take my car." Carlisle said already walking towards the garage.

"No we will run." Carlisle nodded.

I pulled mom beside me and we began walking outside.

"Drive straight to the Clinic in La Push. Sue Clearwater is there and will fill you in. I will be there long before you." I kissed her on the cheek and began undressing. I would need clothes when I got to the hospital. I tossed my clothes to Carlisle.

"Embry what happened?"

"Bella jumped off a cliff into the storm waters mom. I have to get there. Please hurry but be safe."

I phased and took off running. Carlisle was by my side. It didn't sound good from what Sam was telling me. She was alive. But for how long? I hoped Carlisle is as good a doctor as the word around Forks indicates.

She tried to kill herself. I could almost believe that she just got drunk and fell off. But no. She talked to Leah. She told Leah. She told her to tell me she was sorry. I couldn't think about that. I just had to run. I had to get to her.

Leah POV

"What the hell are you doing Swan?!" Is this bitch for real? Holy shit she was stopping. I grabbed her jacket sleeve and she turned towards me pulling her arm out of it. She smiled. And she was gone.

I looked over the edge. She missed the rocks and hit the water. The water was a meat grinder. She would never survive down there. I jumped. I…Embry was too good for this to happen too. I jumped far enough out to avoid the rocks. I knew I would survive but I didn't have time to deal with healing from an injury. I had already lost sight of her. I dove into the water. I stayed under and searched as best I could. In this damn washing machine she could be anywhere. It was fucking dark. The water was swirling. I was swimming frantically and turning in all directions at once. She was gone. I looked down. Nope. I turned to the right. Nope. This was going to kill Embry. I looked to the left no..wait. That doesn't look like seaweed against that rock. Nope… hair. I swam over as quickly as I could and saw her. I couldn't tell if her eyes were opened or closed. I had to get her to the surface. The current was against me. Then it changed and slammed Bella into a rock. I smelt blood in the water. I reached her and pulled her to the surface. She was dead weight. I pulled her head over the water level and it flopped back onto my shoulder. I had to rescue swim her in. I turned toward the shore when another wave came on us. We were both underwater for a second. When I popped up Bella was ripped from me. She was being washed back out. DAMMIT!

I swam and caught her by the arm. I was pulling but the damn tide had her. I was making headway but I was going to rip her arm off at this rate. And I didn't think she was breathing.

"BELLA wake up! I need your help you bitch!"

Maybe I should just ride out the current and make sure she stays above water and then swim back in. But if we went out any farther I'm not sure either of us would make it back. I finally pulled her in my arms. Shit she was definitely not breathing. And I was getting tired. I saw another wave coming and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He hit the water and was on me in a flash.

"Let got Leah. I got her. Let's go"!

Jacob Black.

We had her between the two of us and were on shore within a minute. Paul and Quil were running up.

"Oh my God! Is she dead? She looks dead!" Quil shouted. He and Paul were in shorts along with Jake. I guess they had been patrolling.

I felt her wrist. She was so cold. "I can't feel a pulse." I whispered.

"Move!"

Paul got down beside her and began giving her chest compressions. And then mouth to mouth. Then chest compressions.

We sat around him covered in mud and soaking wet and watched. Thirty seconds went by. A minute went by. Paul never stopped.

"Paul she is…"

"No she isn't Leah. She can't be. Somebody go call an ambulance or something. Now! Call Sam. Don't just stand there do something."

Paul wouldn't stop. Thirty more seconds went by. And then she coughed. While Paul was over her mouth. She vomited up water straight into the air. Into Paul's face. It didn't faze him. He rolled her over and water kept pouring out of her. Her head was bleeding. I guess her heart was beating on its own. Quil ran back down with Jake. "I called Sam. I couldn't tell Embry she is…hey is she alive?"

"For now. We need to get her to the clinic. Leah call your mom. I'm not waiting for an ambulance. I'm going to run her there."

I realized I didn't have my phone. I looked at Quil. "Call my mom at the clinic. Tell her what and who is coming in. Understand?"

"I got it Leah."

I arrived right behind Paul. I guess Quil did what he was supposed to. Mom had a stretcher ready. He laid Bella on it. She was on her side. She still hadn't woken up. She was still so blue. She really did look dead. But she was breathing lightly. If you looked hard you could see the rise and fall of her chest. And hear her heart beat. It was slow but strong. I followed them in. Paul wouldn't leave her side. Jake was there. Jake looked…scared. Very fucking scared. What happened? What could have led her to this? From what I knew about her she had everything she could…Course all I know is what I heard. Tonight was the first time I had actually met her. She seemed like a funny, sarcastic, fun girl who then promptly told me she wanted to end her life and stepped off a fucking cliff without hesitation.

I saw Sam walk in. Paul walked out when Sam looked at him.

"I called Embry. He is running here. And he is bringing Carlisle Cullen with him to this clinic to treat her. If anybody has a problem with it say so now so I can take you outside and kick your ass. I would hate for Embry to be bothered by it when his imprint could be dead."

We all looked down. Jarrod had walked in by this point. Nobody would be having a problem with Dr. Leech tonight. I heard thunder roar in the sky and Embry crashed through the door. Cullen looked focused. He was soaking wet. Looks like he ran with Embry.

"Where is she Sam?"

Sam motioned with his head to the curtained off room behind us. Carlisle didn't bother to move at human speed. Good thing we were the only ones in the room.

Embry and Cullen were next to Bella's bed. I looked in and, and she still didn't look alive.

"Who found her?"

"I did."

"What happened?" Cullen asked.

"I saw her on a cliff. Sitting close to the edge. She had a bottle of liquor in her hand. It looked like she went through the whole things. She offered me a couple drinks. I sat by her for a few minutes and then she…"

"What Leah?" Embry said not bothering to look at me. His eyes focused completely on Bella.

"She told me she was tired of life and to tell you that she loved you and was sorry she wasn't enough. Then she walked to the edge and jumped. I tried to grab her. I grabbed her arm sleeve but she twisted out of it and jumped. Embry she was smiling. I..I…"

I felt Paul come up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Shhh. It's okay Leah. You did great. You saved her."

"How long was she under?" Cullen asked.

"I jumped right after her. But I couldn't find her right away. Then when I did see her she her head was slammed against a rock. After I guess about thirty seconds from the time she went in I pulled her up and then a wave hit us and forced us down again. About a minute I held her in the water with her head above it but she had already swallowed water. I don't think she was breathing. Then Jake came and helped pull her in."

"Was she breathing when she reached the shore?"

"No. Paul did CPR on her. She didn't have a pulse either. But she finally vomited up water. She…"

"How long was she without a pulse on shore?"

"I…"

"She was unresponsive for 90 seconds before she began breathing on her own and her pulse returned. She hasn't regained conscience since that time." Paul answered.

"Is she going to live Dr. Cullen?"

"Too soon to tell."

"What the fuck do you mean Carlisle! She is breathing!" Embry screamed at him.

"Secondary drowning. She is not out of the woods Embry. She could have internal damage from the inhalation of water. She could have injuries to her respiratory system that could harm her later. Prevent her from breathing. She could have cardiac problems from the pressure put on her heart. She could have a number of things go wrong. You know I will do everything to keep her alive. But I am not going to stand here and tell you she will wake up and start talking in the next few minutes. That only happens on TV. I need to get an ambulance and get her to Forks Hospital. I don't have the equipment that I need to monitor her and become aware of potential physical problems."

"I'll get the ambulance." Paul said out of nowhere.

"From where?"

"There is an ambulance kept behind the clinic for cases like this." Paul said as if this was common knowledge.

"I'm riding in the back with Carlisle. Paul can you drive?"

"Yes."

"And Sue I need you to find coverage for my shift tonight."

We all turned to see Kay Call walking in. She walked to Bella's bed and checked her oxygen. She then turned to all of us.

"Don't just stand there. Get what she needs. We need to get her to Forks now!"

Everybody scattered. Except me. I stood back. I really didn't have anything to do.

Embry wouldn't leave Bella's side. But his mother was there also. She leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead. Carlisle came back with Paul and a stretcher and they moved her, oxygen tank and all into the stretcher.

Embry turned to us before he left. "I can't thank you all enough. But I will try when she is safe. Sam you are in charge."

And with that Embry was gone.

"Quil? You and Jarrod patrol. I will be home in case you need backup. Seth and I will take your place in a few hours. The rest of you, go to the hospital if you want or go home."

Jake looked at me. We were both thinking the same thing.

"C'mon Leah. I'll drive."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it

Chapter 12

EPOV

These past three days have been the longest of my life. Currently Bella was sleeping. After we got her into Forks ER she went into respiratory arrest. She stopped fucking breathing. She had a seizure and stopped fucking breathing.

Carlisle intubated her. He saved her life. He said something about salt water inhalation throwing off the PH of the blood and causing oxygen to leave the bloodstream. All I knew was that the girl I fell in love with the first time I walked into Jake's garage, the one who made my heart stop with a shy smile, stopped breathing and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Mom was right. Turning into a damn wolf doesn't solve everything. I'm beginning to wonder if it solves anything. Bella was hooked up to a breathing machine. She looked horrible. Charlie came. Carlisle told him that Bella slipped off the cliff. He didn't need to know she jumped. He has been here continuously since she came. When they aren't patrolling Leah and Paul have been here. Even Jake has come. I let him in. He did help save her.

Yesterday she began breathing on her own fairly well and Carlisle felt it was safe enough to take her off the machine.

Mom suggested I take a break and get air. I walked outside and jogged to the forest where I phased and began to tear up trees with my claws. Sam and Leah were phased and my mind was on that damn video. They saw it. Soon the pack knew what happened to Bella. I guess there really are no secrets in our little family.

Today I was sitting by my Bella's bedside waiting for her to wake up. Alice Cullen and Rosalie Cullen were sitting with me. I didn't even notice the smell anymore. They never did catch Edward. They gave up when Esme called and told them what happened. Apparently Alice can't see around Wolves. Since Leah was there Alice couldn't keep an eye on her.

"Alice can you see when she will wake up?" I whispered.

"No. I'm sorry Embry."

"Is it because I'm here?"

"No. I think it's because she hasn't decided when she will wake up."

I laid my head back on her hand. Her hand was so small and so cold. I looked at the scar on her wrist.

Hours went by. Alice and Rose were replaced by Esme and Leah. Mom came in and out. She had appointed herself Bella's personal nurse and no nurse in Forks hospital was going to get in her way.

I had dozed off around 7 PM. I woke to feel Bella's hand moving across mine. I picked up my head. Her eyes were open. She tried to talk but couldn't.

"Don't try to talk baby. Your throat. Just don't. Okay? I'm going to call Mom and Carlisle."

She nodded and I texted both the Doctor and the nurse.

"Bella do you remember what happened?"

She motioned with her hands for something to write with. I grabbed a pen and writing pad from the desk next to the room phone.

She began writing. She showed me the pad.

"Am I dead?"

"No Bella. You aren't dead. You died. A couple times. But you are not dead."

I saw tears fall in her eyes. Maybe she was in pain? She showed me the tablet and I realized I was more right than I knew. She was in pain.

"WHY CAN"T I DIE?"

I really didn't know what to say to that. She put her face in her hands and began crying.

"Bella please don't leave me."

She stopped crying long enough to write out another message.

"You can do better."

And she threw the pad and pen to the floor. She turned on her side facing the wall. She let me touch her. But she didn't turn towards me.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle say when he walked in. Mom bent down and picked up the pad. She showed it to Carlisle.

"Carlisle I need to know when she is medically able to leave this hospital. The minute you say she is safe for what we talked about I need to get her out of here."

.

The past two days, have not been much better. Bella has gotten stronger. There do not appear to be any breathing problems any longer. Her heart seems strong. She has been walking again. And she refuses to talk to anyone. Even me. Even Charlie, Even Esme and Alice. She won't even look us in the eye.

The breaking point for me came this morning. Bella went missing. Apparently escaping from vampires in airports isn't her only specialty. She can walk out of hospitals undetected to. I was called away because a nomad had gotten near our land. I left Quil with her. The Cullens were somewhere. I have no idea where. Carlisle had been more secretive lately. I was wondering if he wasn't coming up with some plan to kidnap Bella, but the more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. He could have done that at any time in the past. No, whatever he was dealing with was more likely something he didn't want us to have to deal with. Maybe Edward. Maybe the Denali Clan. Either way Bella was left with Quil.

When I came back, Quil was in a chair in the corner of her room, asleep. And Bella's bed was empty.

"Where the fuck is she Quil?"

Quil jumped up like a shotgun had gone off next to his head.

"Oh shit Embry. Chill man. She wrote on her little pad that she was going for a walk. You know Dr. Cullen says she needs to build up her muscles. She told me to relax and she would be right back."

"How long ago was this?"

"What time is…oh shit. About two hours ago."

"YOU ASSHOLE! She is suicidal! There is a reason it is called a suicide watch and not a suicide nap!"

"I'm sorry Embry. Look she couldn't have gotten far. She was wearing one of those hospital gowns…"

I walked outside looking for her scent. It led to a nurse's locker room. I looked around and saw no one was looking. I didn't hear anyone inside. I opened the door and saw…

Her hospital gown on the floor next to a stack of freshly cleaned scrubs.

I could barely follow her trail. I walked outside and picked her up in the front of the hospital. She had been here briefly. She had no money right? Where she could have gone. Her apartment was two miles from here. No way she could have made it.

My phone rang and I saw it was Mom.

"Where is she?" I guess Quil called Mom.

"I don't know but she is in scrubs and she made it to the front of the hospital."

"She will be either at Charlie's or her apartment. She will go to a place that is familiar to her. I got Charlie's. You take her apartment. Call me when you get there."

I began running. I could cover 2 miles in 7 minutes without drawing too much attention to myself. I didn't want everyone to know about this yet. I was afraid if others found her they could spook her, push her into making a drastic move.

I made it to her apartment. I smelt her in the doorway. She had passed this way. She was probably up stairs now. I texted Mom and walked up the stairs to her apartment. The door was open. She had no lights on. I doubt she even bothered paying the bill. She was sitting on the ground in a corner. Clutching a bottle of bourbon. Half of it was gone.

"Bella?"

"Go away Embry. Go away." Her voice was a little scratchy but clear.

"Bella I can't live without you."

"Of course you can. Learn your legends Embry. Billy would be so disappointed in you. Don't you remember the legend of the third wife?"

"Of course Bella."

"There had to be two before her in order for her to be the third wife. Think about it Embry. You will survive."

"Bella. I won't let you kill yourself."

"You can't stop me." She laughed. "Then again, maybe I really am immortal. I mean is there anything more pathetic than fucking up suicide?"

"Bella this isn't funny. Put the bottle down. You really shouldn't be drinking. You still haven't recovered…"

"No Embry. Leave me alone. We broke up remember?" She had her eyes closed this entire time.

"I don't care Bella. There isn't going to be a third wife for me. My legend is only going to have you in it."

"Embry…"

"Get the fuck up."

Bella and I both opened our eyes and looked toward the door. There was Mom. And she was pissed.

"No. I'm quite comfortable where I am…"

Mom and Bella are roughly the same size. Same height, same weight. So I don't know who was more surprised, myself or Bella, when she walked over to Bella and pulled her up by the hair.

"What the fuck? You want to hit me? Go ahead!"

Mom took the bottle from her hand and launched it across the room. It shattered on the opposite wall.

"You bitch!" Bella screamed.

"You have no idea kid. Embry, pack her toothbrush and tooth paste and a backpack with one pair of shorts and a shirt. That's it. That's all she gets."

"Mom what are you…"

"Do what I fucking tell you too Embry! You want her back? Stay the hell out of my way and do what I tell you too. Now go."

"Stay the fuck out of my…" I heard Bella say before Mom slammed her back against the wall.

"Let go of me."

"No. You are 90 pounds soaking wet. You don't eat. You've spent the last week in a hospital and now you are probably close to drunk thanks to your little escape act. I can pretty much wipe the floor with you so shut the fuck up Bella."

I packed what Mom told me too.

"Embry! Pack her a pair of underwear too. Reasonable underwear not the kind you probably like on her!"

Okay then.

I walked out to see Mom standing next to Bella with her hand wrapped in Bella's hair. Bella looked scared.

"Where are you taking her Mom?"

"Embry do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm not telling you. Emmett Cullen gave me his Jeep. I don't want you wolves coming. Bella and I have some work to do and we have to be gone from everyone."

"Don't let her take me Embry. Please? She will hurt me. I'm scared. Please Embry? I promise I won't drink. I will go back to the hospital and do whatever Carlisle tells me. Just please don't let her take me…"

I can't believe this. Mom is right. I have been enabling her. We all have.

I made the hardest decision I have ever made in my life. As a man or a wolf.

"Take her."

BPOV

I can't believe he did this. He let his mother kidnap me. In this car.

"This was the vehicle wasn't it?"

"I'm not talking to you." If she thought I was sca…

"You will answer me when I ask you something. Now answer the fucking question!"

"Is this the vehicle the what?"

"This is the one, that Edward Cullen took you to the clearing in right? When the Nomads found you."

Holy shit.

"You know?"

"I have for a while. I know everything. If you take into account the Pack, you, the elders and me I'm the smartest one in the equation. Of course I knew. I didn't know about you until recently. But I do now. Carlisle Cullen told me everything. So answer the question."

"Yes. This was what Edward took me into the ball field in."

"Wish you had never gotten in to the damn thing don't you?" She was smiling. Bitch.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Poor baby."

"Fuck you Kay. Just go to hell already. You know you are kidnapping me right? You can't keep me out here. Wherever the hell we are."

"Oh I'm not going to keep you there. But you aren't getting the keys. And we are going to be a long ways away from your precious wolves and vampires. So if you want to go stomping off into the forest, AGAIN, be my guest. There are much easier ways to kill yourself though than slow starvation and mauling by predators though."

"I can't stay here Kay."

"Shut up Bella. When you have something smart to say talk. Until then go back to your little catatonic act you have been pulling since you woke up from your swim."

"Did you even bring any food? I mean…"

"What you mean is what are you going to drink right?"

Dammit. What the fuck was I going to do?

We drove another four hours. The sky had grown dark. We had been on forest trails for the past two hours. Some of these roads couldn't even be called roads. I had no clue where we were. I couldn't tell you what was north and south. If she wanted me lost she did a hell of a job. I felt so weak. My throat was killing me. I felt like vomiting.

We finally pulled to a stop next to a large mountain. I saw a clearing. In it was a beautiful large tent. It looked like it was made of deerskin. Next to it was a fire pit. And in front of the fire pit was a smaller, dome shaped tent. I wonder what that is?

A stream ran at the edge of the clearing. This would have been romantic if Embry had brought me here. Now I am wondering why Kay had to drive all this way to kill me. At least I would have a nice view.

She got out of the Jeep. I did the same. She threw a bag at me.

"Put this on."

"What is it?"

"Buckskin dress. Put it on. Nothing underneath it. Do it now. Put your scrubs you stole into the bag."

Okay. I did as she said before she pulled my hair again. I noticed the material was very comfortable. The dress wouldn't be exactly form fitting but I didn't exactly have a form so it worked.

"Go into the big tent. See the circle of stones surrounding the camp site? Do not go past those."

"And if I do?" See how she likes that. She raised an eyebrow at me. I should probably pick my battles.

"I'm taking the Jeep out of sight. There will be nothing unnatural in the camp site. You can brush your teeth after we are done here. Doing it now would be a waste. You are going to be vomiting all night anyway."

She drove off. I sat in front of the big tent. What did she mean I would be vomiting all night? Now that I had gotten out of the moving vehicle I was feeling better. A little agitated. But I had been kidnapped by Pochohontasauras. Who wouldn't be? I bet the Cullens have a tracking system in Emmett's GPS. Esme will come and get me.

"Nobody is going to come and get you. And they all know you are with me. Even Charlie knows by now. The Cullens helped me set this whole thing up. Your imprint doesn't know where you are. Don't worry. He will survive a few nights without you."

Kay came walking up so quietly I'm glad I didn't make that Pochohontas crack out loud. She was dressed like I was.

"If this is some kind of bonding moment between a mom and her son's girlfriend, don't waste your time. We broke up."

"Do I look like I'm here for bonding?"

"Hey I just didn't know if this was one of those nature things guys usually have that could get weird."

"Bella? Shut the hell up."

Okay then.

"So what are we supposed to be doing? Sitting here? What's the point?" I was getting annoyed. Very agitated. I needed to do something.

"What's wrong? Bugs biting you? You sure are squirming a lot." She smiled at me.

"I'm bored."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah I am." I admitted. I was supposed to be in the hospital.

"So go to sleep. There are rugs in the tent. Go lay down. I'll make you a deal. If you can sleep clean through the night with no problems I will take you home in the morning."

"Really?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. I didn't believe her for a second.

She stuck two fingers up in the air and said "Honest Injun."

I had to laugh. Sarcastic bitch.

She smiled at me. "C'mon Bella. Just go to sleep. All you have to do is close your eyes and sleep the rest of the night away."

I was tired. "Okay, Kay. I am going to sleep. And when I get up in the morning be ready to take me home."

I crawled into the tent. The rugs were so comfortable. I found a pillow that felt like it was the same material my dress was made of. I wanted to lay down and think about Embry. But I couldn't. I was to tired. I would see him tomorrow maybe. If he could stand the sight of me.

I woke up shaking. I was sweating but I felt so cold. What the hell?

"Kay? Kay I can't stop…I'm cold Kay. Kay where are you?"

Kay lit a lantern. I looked up at her and saw him. Standing behind her.

"Kay he's behind you!"

It was James and his damn video camera. Did Kay do something to me that he feels the need to record? Kay turned around.

"Bella, there is no one here. Just us."

James was staring at me. He was smiling.

"Kkk…kay why can't I stop shaking?"

"DTs Bella. You haven't had alcohol in over 14 hours. It is going to get worse before it goes away. In three or four days it will be really bad. I'm sorry I have to do this to you. But it is the only way. You are too damn stubborn, and resourceful for me to leave you with a bunch of teenage boys and vampires to get you through this. You are way to smart for them. Let me know when you need water. I will be here. Right next to you."

Oh God. I needed alcohol and there was no alcohol. There was nothing. I didn't even have a damn cigarette.

"Can I have a a ac cig…"

"No. Nothing that is not natural is allowed in the circle. No exceptions. It was probably time for both of us to quit anyway."

"I…I hate you, Kay."

"I know Bella. I love you too."

"Would you hold me? I'm so cold…" and scared, James is gone but I don't know when he will show back up.

"Of course Bella. That is why I am here. I will be by your side the entire time. But Bella, I promise you, we will get rid of these demons you have before we leave. You are going to be the strong person you deserve to be and my son deserves to have love him. Do you understand?"

"I'm scared."

"You should be. But you have been scared before and survived. You will survive this as well."

I felt her arms wrap around me. My legs wouldn't stop twitching. Oh God…

"Kay, I need to throw up."

"Here. That's what this bucket is for. Be glad you have something to throw up. Dry heaves are the worst."

Kay POV

It has been 48 hours. 48 hours of listening to Bella scream, curse, shake and scratch at me. She has been delirious. I have kept her drinking. Lots of water. I have called Carlisle eight times giving him updates to make sure I am not missing anything. I had a full medical bag in the Jeep if I needed it. Bella has talked to herself. She has talked to people who aren't there. Not just vampires. She has talked to old friends from I'm guessing Phoenix before she came to Forks. She has spoken to her mother, her father. Her grandmother. She has cried out for Embry but not spoken to him. She cries his name once every hour at least. I have sat here holding her head and wiping a wet cloth across her forehead. The shaking is going down and the fever has subsided. But the hallucinations have continued. It is an unfortunate fact that DT's cause hallucinations. Most people feel bugs crawling on them. Bella dreams of vampires biting her.

Poor kid.

This morning I woke up and realized I had fallen asleep. This was strange as Bella usually kept me out all night. I realized she was still here. Her head was on my lap. She was snoring. Her hair was a mess. Both of ours were. We both stunk to high heaven I'm sure. But the nice thing about it is we are used to each other so only other people should be bothered by us. And Emmett Cullen, bless his non beating heart, has assured me no one is around for twenty miles.

She woke up around noon.

"Kay?"

"Hey baby girl. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Think you could handle some food? I have bread, fruit. I don't think you are ready for meat yet."

"Yeah. That could be good."

"Sit up. We are going to get you fed and then go to the stream so you can get cleaned up."

"What time is it?"

"Judging by the sun I would say noon. Why? You got someplace to be?"

She laughed a little. Looks like a little of old Bella is still there.

"Not yet. When can we go home? Now that I am feeling better can I go home?"

"No sweetie. You got the alcohol withdrawals past you. But that has nothing to do with the demons inside you. We start on those today."

"What do you mean? What demons?"

"Fear, insecurity, depression, anger, hate, those are all demons Bella that take up residence in our souls. And sweetie you got them all in spades. And we are going to have to get them out of you. There is no time limit for this. But we won't leave until you get them out. So I would listen very carefully and cooperate if you want to get back to your Embry."

"You think he will still want me?" she whispered.

"Of course he will. See that's the insecurity demon coming out."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Today we pray."

She got a slightly panicked look on her face.

"Kay, I don't…I don't go to church, I'm not even sure I believe in a God."

"You have seen men turn into giant wolves to defend a tribe against vampires and you don't believe in a God?" That was a good one.

"Bella I don't give a damn who or what you pray to. But you know as well as I do that there is something out there bigger than us. So find it and spend the day getting to know it. I don't care if you meditate or say a Rosary or pray to Allah. But get in touch with some kind of spirit you can hold on to. You are going to need it."

I walked off to the Jeep to get her food. Now that she was done with the most serious withdrawals we could get started. It was time to remind this girl who the hell she is.

A/N

Happy Halloween everybody!


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it.

A/N If you want to look really hard, or maybe not even that hard, you will probably find many mistakes in the ritual performed in the chapter. If you are looking for 100% accuracy I'm probably not the writer for you anyway. I had one reviewer point out to me in Complicated that the University of Washington is not in Tacoma Washington as I believed and I spelled Colombia wrong in Destiny for several chapters before a reviewer corrected me. I had Demetri rise from the dead in Freedom to make a reappearance in the last chapter. And don't even get me started on The Human Strikes Back. So on with the story. All errors are mine. Some of the parts of this ritual I just made up ;) Some of them I copied from the internet. Thanks to the reviewers of this story.

Chapter 13

BPOV

I sat by the stream doing what Kay told me too. I prayed. To what I have no idea. But I did sit there and think about my life and myself. I did not feel good. I felt incredibly weak. I was able to hold down the fruit and bread that Kay gave me. And water. She has been making me drink so much water I believe I have officially peed in the woods more than I have inside in the last month.

Kay suggested I focus on the things I have done wrong and ask for forgiveness and then focus on the things I want to do right and ask for strength.

After a while of sitting here staring at the stream and the surrounding woods, I have to say I was really gathering an appreciation for nature. The way everything worked in balance. Beauty occurring all on its own with no help from any outside sources. Sometimes I looked around. Sometimes I stood to stretch my legs. They cramped easily. I didn't stay on my legs for long. They hurt and were weak anyway. Sometimes I sat with my eyes closed and listened to the sounds of nature. Felt the breeze on my face and through my hair. I still craved a drink. After what I went through to get alcohol out of my system I still craved a drink. I wonder if this is what the Cullens go through with human blood?

I don't know where Kay has been. I never see her until I need something. It's like she instinctively knows what I need, whether it is water or bread and brings it to me. I haven't had to leave my spot all day except to go get rid of this water I am filling myself up with.

I wonder what time it is? I wonder what Embry is doing. I missed him so bad I wasn't even mad that he let his mother kidnap me. Although honestly I should be glad he loved me enough to see through my shit. I already had my next escape planned when I begged him to take me back to the hospital. I noticed the sun was setting. It was gorgeous the way the sky lit up. Maybe I could get up to turn around and watch it rise in the morning. It's not like I have anything else to do. Nighttime was not much different except all I had to do was look at the darkness and listen to the howls and other animal noises far off. I closed my eyes and prayed again. I decided I would pray to nature. Whatever God or Goddess was out there, must have some plan for me. Because on reflection there is no way I should have ever survived to live these past two years. Maybe instead of searching for a higher power I should shut the fuck up sometimes and notice the higher power all around me.

I feel asleep on my back at some point looking at the stars.

I woke to the sun rising behind me. I opened my eyes and rolled over squealing. I can't remember the last sunrise I actually enjoyed. I felt like a little kid. I saw Kay sitting behind me.

"Good morning." She was smiling. She had a beautiful smile. She really was a beautiful regal woman. When the bitch wasn't lifting me off the ground by my hair. Scalp still hurts a little from that.

I smiled at her. "Good morning. Where have you been?"

"I've been here."

"I didn't see you yesterday except when you brought me something."

"True. But I never left."

I believed her. Even when I didn't see her I felt her. I could feel her presence. I was beginning to realize now that I was sober I could feel a lot more than I realized around me.

I stared at the sunrise. I was so focused that I didn't notice until I looked up that Kate had started a fire. In front of the smaller dome tent. What the hell?

I got up and walked over to her.

"I want you to drink half this bucket of water."

"Are you kidding? I'll be peeing every ten minutes."

"No, you won't. Drink."

I did as she said but I kept casting a wary glance at the fire she was stoking. There were stones in the fire. She had an iron pan and a set of tongs. She was lifting rocks out and walking into the dome.

I only got about a quarter of the bucket drunk before I felt like I was going to burst. A large part of me wished it was bourbon. I hated that.

"Take off your dress."

I turned around not thinking I heard her right. I saw she was serious. She was naked.

"Uh, you told me this wouldn't be a nature thing that got weird, remember?"

"Take it off Bella. Over the past couple weeks I have seen you naked quite a few times, mostly changing your gown because your ass kept winding up in the hospital. It's not near as impressive as my body. You are about to be sweating. I can't take any chances of you passing out. And Deer Skin dresses while incredibly comfortable are not practical for this ritual. It's just us girls now take your dress off. It's time to get started."

Not wanting my hair pulled anymore I hopped up and did as I was told. I suddenly realized I was standing butt naked in the woods and felt very vunerable.

"Relax. Nobody is around."

"What about hikers?"

"Nobody is around. Trust me. Carlisle Cullen bought this land at my instruction. He had a 20 foot fence installed with barbwire on top about a mile out. Surrounding us. Nobody is getting in."

Cullens? Carlisle? Why would Kay be working… 20 feet? Barbwire?

"He had a fence built so we wouldn't be disturbed by hikers?"

"That's one reason."

"What is the other?"

"You're sneaky. I couldn't take a chance of you running off and getting lost in the woods."

That bitch.

"I could have dug under the fence." I said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Not with your hands three feet deep. If you could do that in your condition I sure as hell wasn't going to stop you. Now stop distracting me. It's time to begin."

"Begin what?"

"Purification. We need to purify your body and mind. Follow me into the Lodge."

I walked within feet of it and stopped. Whoa.

"Hey, it is hot in there."

"See I knew you and Embry would have smart children. Get in."

I walked in and Kay followed me. She told me to walk around the pit in the middle I could barely see but could certainly feel in a clock wise direction. She closed the flap. It was dark.

She grabbed my hand and walked me around to the other side. There was a blanket and I sat cross legged. The only light was the glowing of the rocks. But they weren't glowing much.

"What are we doing? Is this like in Empire Strikes Back where Darth Vader walks out and I cut off his head only to discover it was me under the helmet?" What can I say? I joke when I am nervous. And Jake did make me watch the damn movie.

"Bella, shut up."

"Shutting up ma'am."

I could feel the quiet. It made me nervous. I was sweating my ass off already. Gross. I was really going to stink. Kay began speaking. Her voice sounded different. I had never heard her speak like this before. It was softer but still strong.

"Each new day begins in the East with the rising of Father Sun, the source of life and power, dawn of wisdom, while the fire heating the rocks is the undying light of the world, eternity, and it is a new spiritual beginning day that we seek.

We bow to the Great Spirit." Kay bowed her head and I did the same.

"If you feel like you are going to pass out, walk out of the lodge in a clockwise direction."

I nodded but I doubt she could see me.

"I call on the spirit guides of the East, West, North and South, to guide us."

I heard sizzling and felt steam rising. I guess Kay was pouring water onto the stones. As hot as I was I the steam felt good. When I breathed it in I felt the sting in my nostrils.

"Mother Earth, Father Sun, Put our feet on the holy path that leads to you,  
and give us the strength and the will  
to lead ourselves and our children  
past the darkness we have entered.  
Teach us to heal ourselves,  
to heal each other and to heal the world.

Let us begin this very day,  
this very hour,  
the Great Healing to come.  
Let us walk the Red Road in Peace."

"When I hand you the talking stick you may talk."

I was about to ask what I should talk about but I quickly remembered I didn't have the talking stick.

"My name is Kayla Call. I am from the Makah tribe. I ask for understanding of the spiritual world as I have lost my way in the past and am constantly in danger of losing my way again."

I wasn't sure what I would say. I was getting a little light headed. I felt the stick placed in my hand by Kay.

"My name is Bella Swan. I am from the Spirit warriors of La Push. I…I seek to understand. I have no connection with the spirit world. I want to find you. I want to find me. I need strength." I whispered. Where did that come from?

I handed the stick back in the general direction I felt Kay. She took it from my hand. It felt so hot and wet in here. But it was comfortable.

"We pray now to the West, where the spirit world resides where the sun goes down."

We said nothing. I was lost in my thoughts. I thought about yesterday. I thought about the deserts of Phoenix I loved so much before I came here. The harsh beauty. My cactus I brought with me that is sitting in my apartment.

The forests around Charlie's house. The meadow, Edward used to take me too. First Beach. The ruins in Nevada I visited once. I thought about being lost in the dark and Sam Uley finding me. I thought about hitting the water and sinking under. How precious life is. And I thought about James. James. That fucking bastard. I wonder where he is? I wonder if there is a hell? If there is any justice in this world or the next he is in Hell.

Kay spoke up. I would have jumped in surprise but my body was too relaxed. As was my mind. All I felt was warmth. All I saw was darkness.

"I once got so drunk I passed out on the floor. I woke up and Embry was crying. He was in his crib. His diaper was wet. It must have been like that for hours as it was nearly dry. He cried for hours and I didn't wake up."

I felt the stick in my hands.

"I used Jacob Black to get over my ex-boyfriend even though I know he fell in love with me. I strung him along because I didn't want to be alone. I used Embry to forget my problems. I used my father for support but was never there for him. I chose another family over him to spend my time with, even though he welcomed me in his home and did his best to love me."

I handed the stick back to her.

"I lost Embry in a grocery store once. I took my eye off of him and he was gone. I was drunk. I was very drunk. I kept my son's father's identity away from him because of my pride. And I told him it was for his best." I felt the stick in my hand.

"I used those around me to justify my behavior. I drank to deal with my problems. I not only put myself in danger. I put other's lives in danger who only cared about me. I lied to my father and mother constantly. I lied to the love of my life. I lied to everyone about everything. And when I couldn't tell anymore lies, I tried to take my life. I tried to take away what others had fought so hard for. I was selfish. I hurt the ones I love and the one who loves me the most." I whispered.

We sat in silence for another period of time. I don't know how long. There was no sense of time in the lodge.

"It is time to leave." I saw the flap open and I walked out. I had thought I would be too hot to walk but I wasn't.

The air hit my body and I felt alive. I looked at Kay. I…I…had not word, so I continued shutting the hell up.

"That was the first session. There are three more. Now we go to the stream. We cool off, we drink and we enter again.

When I lay in the stream, steam rose up off my body. There are no words to describe how this felt. After what felt like an appropriate amount of time I realized I wasn't done. I looked up at Kay and she nodded.

"Drink the water in the bucket. Then we can continue."

I did as I was told and once again entered the lodge.

I let the darkness and the heat take me in its grasp.

"This time we pray for strength, courage and honesty. Can you be honest Bella?"

"Yes." I would be. I hadn't been. But I would be.

I felt the stick in my hand.

"James controlled my life. He tortured me and I hung on to it. I blamed everyone around me. He was dead and I couldn't blame him. The one's I relied on left me. I blamed them. I blamed my friends and family for not understanding, even though there was no way they could know what I went through. I blamed Embry for loving me. I blamed the Pack for keeping me safe. I was too afraid to live so I kept hoping someone would kill me. I need strength. I want to be courageous. I need to be courageous. I am a coward, and I don't want to be anymore. I don't want to let him keep having a hold on my life. I need strength."

I gave the stick back to Kay. I expected her to say something similar. Instead she spoke in a language I didn't understand. Some Native American tongue.

"I prayed to my God that my daughter will have strength. I prayed the same many years ago for my son. She granted it to him and she will grant it to you."

The third time we went in, I couldn't stand to be gone. The lodge was hot as hell. But it felt safe.

This time we said nothing. Nothing was said. But I prayed. Once again I didn't know who I was praying to. But I knew there was a higher power. I was a fool to doubt it before. And I accepted that this higher power knows more than I do. Why would I have survived? Why would I survive a fall from a cliff into raging storm waters? What made Leah Clearwater decide she wanted to go for a walk in the rain that night? Why did Paul not stop when it was obvious that I was dead? Why did Jacob decide to go patrolling that night, even though only Paul and Quil were supposed to be out?

Why did Jasper tell me I was worth it? He doesn't seem the type to say things he doesn't mean. When I really needed to hear it, he said it. Why did I cut my finger? A simple paper cut. If I hadn't I would possibly be a vampire now. I would be dead. I would never have known Embry's love.

I can't believe I ever doubted.

The last time we went in Kay told me that it was time to grow and heal.

"All the bad that you have reflected on in the past two days Bella is behind you now. You know it is there but it will not hold you. You have asked for forgiveness. You have forgiven yourself. A time will come when you ask forgiveness from those you hurt. But you have hurt yourself. And you have forgiven yourself. Now it is time to begin healing. When you leave this place of warmth and darkness you will be reborn. The old you will be gone. Your demons may continue to hound you all your life. But you are strong enough to defeat them. If you stay true to yourself. Are you strong enough to do this Bella?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Say it. You need to believe it because it is true."

"Yes." I said louder.

"You may emerge when you are ready."

I saw the flap open and Kay walked out. I was alone in the dark. My body was slick with sweat. If not for the obscene amounts of water I have drunk I would have been dehydrated long ago.

I closed my eyes and reveled in the warmth. I felt it. I felt warmth not only on my body but in my soul. I could feel my soul. I wondered if I would be able to carry this out with me. One way to find out. I stood and walked out. The air was cooler this time. I shivered. Kay ad already emerged from the stream. Steam rising off her body. I looked at the sky. The sun was setting. It was twilight. I had to chuckle a little. Not a bad time to be reborn I suppose. I rinsed off in the stream and drank. After I had air dried I put my dress back on and walked to the tent. Kay was already asleep. I wanted to talk to her. But watching her sleep made me realize I was pretty damn sleepy myself.

I awoke the next morning and noticed Kay was outside. I could smell food.

I walked out and saw she was cooking breakfast over an open fire.

"How do you feel today?"

"Reborn." I answered without hesitation.

"Good. Eat breakfast."

I ate and realized a few things. I had slept without alcohol and I was hungry. I can't remember being hungry in a long time. I finished and walked with Kay to clean the pans out in the stream.

"Do you want to go home?"

A part of me was scared. Another part of me was ready. Could I be strong away from my camp? Was I ready? Would all the feelings go away?

"Of course you are scared. Courage doesn't mean you aren't scared. It means going ahead anyway."

Edward may not have been able to read my mind but Kay Call certainly could.

"Yes I am ready."

"Then I need you to go get the keys to the Jeep."

Huh?

"Okay. Where are they?"

"Over there." She pointed towards the mountain.

"At the foot of the mountain?"

"No. On the other side. You will find a path. It is rocky but you can make it. Halfway to the summit the path ends. There on a rock you will see the keys. Bring them to me and we can go home."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope." She stood in front of me and had some kind of bushy substance in her hand.

"Hold still."

She rubbed it on my forehead and down my cheeks. It smelt…wild.

"Hurry back. I want to be home by tomorrow evening."

I knew better at this point than to argue with her. I started walking. My legs had been feeling better. I felt better on the whole. This shouldn't be too hard. There is a path. At least the view was nice.

6 hours later

If I ever see this fucking forest or mountain in my life again it will be too soon. I have cuts on my legs and arms from branches. I fell on my knee because this so called path is nothing but a goddamn goat trail. I am pretty sure I will be digging gravel out of places only Embry has seen. I was tired. I hurt. My feet were killing me. This path was hell and Kay didn't let me bring any fucking shoes. I still had light. I would guess a couple hours. I thought about turning back several fucking times. But I wouldn't quit. She really would keep me here until I came back with those keys. And I wasn't coming back here. I don't believe I have ever hated and loved someone as much as I hate and love Kay Call. I finally reached the mountain top after sliding back and losing my footing several times. I wasted time looking for an easier path. That didn't work. Now I was going to have to walk back in the dark. Halfway up the mountain I saw it. A rock on a ledge. The ledge as wide so I wasn't worried about falling. Of course I had to pull myself up an embankment to get to on top of the ledge. I guess the goats got tired of climbing at this point and quit. I walked over to the rock and saw an envelope. I picked it up. Seemed kind of light for keys. I opened it up and there was a letter.

Dear Bella,

"I'm sorry dear. I just remembered the keys were in the ashtray of the Jeep. Come back when you get this. But if it is dark you may want to stay the night there. I left a pillow and blanket for you behind this rock. See you in the morning.

Love,

Your future mommy in law, Kay

One of these days she will be old.

And I am putting her in the cheapest retirement home I can find.

While contemplating the different ways to torture my "future mommy in law" I noticed all the light was gone. And the sounds of predators moving below were apparent. I found the blanket and pillow and lay down beside the rock. It was as good a place as any.

I had thought between the ground and my aching body I would get no sleep. So I was surprised when I woke up to the sounds of feet shuffling. I was cold. I raised my head and turned over to see what was here.

I saw a wolf. She had three cubs with her. She was staring at me. She wasn't a shifter. A normal size wolf and her babies. And she was beautiful. She couldn't be real. Don't wolves attack humans?

She laid down next to me and her children moved next to her. She was protecting them and providing warmth at the same time.

"Lucky kids."

She moved toward me. I should be scared but I wasn't. I rolled over and she laid down again. I could feel her fur pressed against my back. I had a million thoughts running through my head. But I was tired again.

When I woke up the wolf was gone. There were no tracks. I figured it must have been a dream. But as I was unwrapping my blanket from my body I noticed loose hair. The same shade as my wolf.

The path down was easier than the path up. It usually is easier going down than up. A simple fact of life I have experienced quite a bit lately. I walked into the camp about noon judging by the sun.

"Where is the blanket and pillow I left for you?"

"I threw them off the fucking mountain."

She started laughing. I should have been mad but I laughed too.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes. I saw a mother wolf and her cubs. She slept next to me."

I figured I would see disbelief in her eyes. I should have known better.

"Then it is time to go." We walked towards the jeep. I turned around.

"Kay, what about the camp site?"

"Don't worry about it. It will be taken care of. We have a stop to make. Let's go."

I pulled off my deer skin dress and put on my clothes Embry had packed for me. I suddenly missed the feel of my dress.

"Don't worry about it. You can keep it. But the next time you wear it will be on your wedding night."

I didn't say anything. I had never thought much about getting married but the idea of not tying myself to Embry in every way was not worth considering. If he would have me I would marry him. Eventually. And he would have me. We were meant to be. Not many girls get to know that for sure. I was lucky.

Three hours down the road Kay pulled into the parking lot of a metal building that had cars in front.

"What are we doing here?"

"Come inside. Purifications rituals can get you started. The work has to be done by you every day. This is where we start."

I sat down in the fold out chairs. Cigarette smoke failed the air but I had no desire for one. I was actually kind of annoyed by the smell.

I listened. One by one they walked to the podium and spoke. Kay walked to the podium and spoke. I couldn't not cry. But they were so strong. I could be strong.

Kay returned to sit by me.

"Anyone else?"

I got up and walked slowly to the podium. I could feel all eyes on me. I turned to face the crowd.

"My name is Bella Swan… and I am an alcoholic. I don't know when my last drink was because my crazy mother in law kidnapped me sometime last week and I am not even sure what day it is."

I heard them welcome me. And I spoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it

Chapter 14

BPOV

"We will be home in an hour." Kay told me as I woke up. I had fallen asleep.

"Great." I really wasn't looking forward to going back to my apartment. But I didn't want to move back in with Charlie. It would be like admitting that I couldn't make it on my own.

"What's wrong? Aren't you anxious to see Embry?"

"I'm kinda scared to be honest."

"Good. Admitting your fears is the first step to overcoming them. That is one fear though I don't think you have to be worried about."

"I am so hungry. Tomorrow morning I am eating a huge breakfast and then having a double cheeseburger for lunch."

"Sounds great. All the trouble we went through purifying your body and you are going to throw grease back into it, huh?"

"Yeah. Probably not the best idea."

"Kay. Who was it? Who helped you?"

"Old Quil."

Wow. I never suspected that. I mean…I just never pictured Him and Kay being that close of friends.

"He knew. He knew who Embry's father was. At least he suspected. And he cared about me. He was, is like a father figure to me."

"Huh."

"Kay? I'm thinking I have probably lost my job by now. What do you think I should do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I…I don't want to be alone. Not anymore. I…I think I want company. I didn't like living alone. I thought I would but I didn't."

"Did you like working at Newtons?"

"No."

"So why did you?"

"What else would I do?"

"You no longer have your apartment."

"I got evicted? Geez I only missed one month's rent!"

"No Carlisle bought out the lease."

"Why would he do that?"

"I told him too."

Okay…

"Uh Kay, where am I going to live? I don't want to go back to Charlie's."

"I have a place arranged for you. And a roommate. Your things are already there."

"You moved me?"

"I didn't. Wolves and vampires moved you. Don't worry. Embry was the only one to move your underwear. I figured he had seen them all anyway so you wouldn't mind."

"But why?"

"I would tell you to move in with Embry and I. But that wouldn't be fair to either of you. You two deserve to date. To have some fun. You shouldn't have to go right into being his wife just because he imprinted on you. That's not fair. Plus your only 18 and he is still in high school. When he graduates, if you two want your own place or to live with me, great. Until then you don't need the pressure of playing house. But Bella that apartment was depressing. Nobody should have to live there, much less a recovering alcoholic. So you are going to be roommates with Old Quil."

Huh?

"Uh."

Wait a minute.

"Did you say I was going to be roommates with Old Quil?"

"Yes, Theresa says he is lonely. She wants someone with him. Keep him company but not bug him all day the way a caretaker would. He wouldn't have a caretaker in his house anyway."

"So why doesn't Theresa move him in with her and Quil?"

"One, he won't leave his own house. Two he would drive her crazy."

Great. If he is going to drive her crazy…

"Okay. What about money? What am I going to do about money?"

"Carlisle said he would give you a couple million to start you out."

"NO!"

"Yeah I figured. He didn't think you would take it either. There is a job opening at the clinic for a Nurse's aide. The clinic has recently been the recipient of several large anonymous donations to upgrade the equipment and allow more jobs to open up. You start Monday. You will get on the job training. They won't let you do anything that could actually kill someone. You will basically be taking vital signs of patients who check in, passing out pre-arranged medications, bringing meals to any admitted patients if we have any. You are going to help people. You are also going to go out and check on the sick who are homebound about once a week and let the nurse practitioner know how they are doing."

"Shouldn't I have to interview or something?"

"Yeah. You interviewed with me. See you Monday."

"Kay how am I going to be strong if you do everything for me?"

"Part of being strong is to put your pride away sometimes and accept help when you need it."

"You should know the smell of blood makes me sick."

"There's a damn irony if I ever heard one. You better thank the Spirits for Embry. You would have made a horrible vampire. Don't worry. You will get over it."

Alrighty then.

Embry POV

I felt Quil phase in. I was patrolling with Sam. I had pretty much been patrolling nonstop. Bella being gone was killing me. I couldn't take my mind off of how she was doing. When she would be back? Is she going to be okay?

Thankfully the Pack didn't mind. I guess they had become attached to her through me. Or maybe just because of her and it had nothing to do with me.

"What are you doing Quil? You aren't scheduled to patrol for another two hours."

"I thought you might want to cut out early Boss Man."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I saw a couple pretty ladies driving in La Push, heading towards your house."

Bella.

"Yep. Get out of here Embry. Go get your woman."

I doubt Leah could have caught me as I ran to the house. I phased at the tree line and threw on a pair of shorts. I saw them standing at the door. Looking at the woods. Waiting on me. My eyes locked on Bella and she looked up at me. She smiled. It was almost like imprinting on her again.

I ran to her. She ran towards me. When I got close she jumped into my arms and I felt her lips on mine. All was right in the world. Maybe not, but for this moment it was. Nothing would ever take her from me again. Not even herself.

"Baby I'm so sorry." She was crying. I was crying. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I had never been so happy to see someone in my life.

"I don't care about that baby. I am just so glad to see you. Are you…are you feeling better?" I pulled her back a little to look her in the eyes. Her eyes seemed alive again.

"Yeah. Yes I am. I got a long road to go but I am hoping you will take it with me."

"I would go anywhere with you."

"I love you so much Embry. I am so sorry for how I hurt you."

"No more Bella. I don't want to hear you apologize. Not to me. I love you and you came back to me. That's all that matters." I kissed her again. We stayed that way for a while until I heard Mom clearing her throat.

"I'm guessing you two need some time to become reacquainted. Bella you can stay here tonight. I will let Old Quil know he can expect his roommate in the morning. Or afternoon. Embry make sure she eats. I am going to Quil's to spend the night in Bella's bed. This is a one-time thing kids. From this point on you have to sneak around to have sex like normal teenagers."

"Thank you Kay." Bella smiled and then squealed hugging me tighter.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Still a nympho. Guess I couldn't fix everything. Oh and Embry? You better use a condom. This girl hasn't been on the pill in damn near three weeks. I didn't bring her back here for you to knock her up. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. Uh…"

"My night stand drawer. Try not to use them all."

Wait what?

"Uh Mom…"

"Don't ask questions you really don't want answers to Embry."

"Yes ma'am." I shivered a little.

"Now I'm gone. See you two in the morning. Bella tomorrow night we are having dinner here with Charlie. Before that we have a meeting at 6. It's time we started working the steps. I will be your sponsor. I will pick you up. Be ready."

Mom was gone. I picked up Bella in my arms and carried her into my room.

"Baby, can we talk?"

"Of course Bella. As long as you don't apologize anymore." I told her winking.

"Okay. But I want to tell you about my experiences. What I thought about. What I thought about us. How much I missed you. How much I wanted you to be there. I want to tell you everything."

"Okay. Is it okay if I hold you while we talk?"

"Of course."

"Can we talk naked?" I couldn't wait to feel her warmth under me again.

"Not yet. We have all night for that. But baby I want to tell you everything."

My Bella wants to talk before sex. For some reason this made me incredibly happy.

BPOV

The next morning I felt so wonderful waking up in Embry's arms. I probably only got a couple hours sleep. I would also probably be walking a little sore today. But it was so worth it. We talked first for hours. I shared everything with him. It was important for me to do this. I didn't want to take him for granted again. I was going to be his soul mate and it was time to start sharing my soul with him. Embry and I walked to Old Quil's in the morning. He told me there would be a bonfire to welcome me back tomorrow night. Also he was taking me to see the Cullens before that. Some of the Pack wanted to have the bonfire tonight but they wanted to give me time to settle in and rest.

"Are they mad?"

"Who?"

"The Cullens and the Pack?"

"Nope. Everybody is so happy that you are alive. I don't think anybody has even thought about being mad. We just want you healthy and happy."

"I was in a pretty dark place for a long time. I hurt people."

"Probably not as much as you hurt yourself." Embry said. He is always trying to make me feel better. Maybe I should let him. It wouldn't kill me.

We knocked on the door and I heard a shout.

"You live here now. You don't have to knock! I will put a sock on the door handle if I am having a lady friend over!"

Oh shit.

I walked in with Embry snickering behind me. Kay was at the table with Old Quil drinking coffee. They both smiled at me.

"Good morning Bella. Take a look around and then come sit with us, so I can tell you the things that annoy the hell out of me and make sure you don't do them."

"I think with that I am going to leave. Embry why don't you walk with me? Bella and Old Quil need to get to know each other."

Dammit Kay.

I turned around and kissed Embry.

"I don't want to see that shit. Keep you hormones in check little Swan."

Uh, okay.

"Bella, I am picking you up at 5:45 for the meeting and then we have dinner with Charlie right after. Be ready. Get some sleep today. You look like you have been up all night." Kay winked at me. Embry smiled and walked out behind her after telling me he loved me.

I looked around the house and came back to sit with Old Quil.

"So little Swan. You are the new burden the Great Spirit has decided to place on me."

"Uh, I guess so."

"Well let's go over the rules."

"Okay."

"Number one. No Vampires in my house. I know you have a particular fondness for the Cullens but they still can't come on this reservation and especially not in my house.

Number two. No bras or undergarments of any kind hanging on the shower. And don't be putting them on clothes lines either. There is a closet next to the washer and dryer you can hang them in. I don't want people to think I am running a brothel around here. And I don't want my lady friends to know I have a female living here. Might cut down on my action.

Number three. No sex with Embry in this house. The last thing I need is to hear a bunch of growling and cursing and grunting. I don't imagine Embry is very quiet either."

"Okay." This was going to be interesting.

"There is no alcohol in this house. Kay told me what you went through. I catch you drinking I am going to call her back and we are both going to throw you off that damn cliff again."

"Okay." Don't spare my feelings.

"I don't drink either. So it shouldn't be a problem." He added on.

"Okay."

"We are going to have to share a bathroom. If you stink it up light a match. I may or may not return the favor."

"I think that's it. But I reserve the right to make some rules up as I go along should any unexpected situations arise. Did I mention the no bras and underwear hanging around?"

"Yes. I definitely got that one."

"Good."

"I have a couple rules of my own." May as well lay our cards on the table.

"Oh do you little Swan? Well lay them on me."

"No walking around in your underwear. I know how you old people are and it's quite frankly disturbing. And I will wash your clothes with mine and put them up but you are handling your own underwear. And when I cook for you don't complain about what I cook. I don't want to hear any comparisons to other dishes your "Lady Friends" might have made. And I also better not hear you having sex in this house. I don't want to lie down at night wondering if I am going to have to do CPR."

He stared at me for a few seconds. Then he stuck his hand out.

"Welcome aboard roomie."

"Thanks. And the name is Bella. If you call me Bella I won't call you Quilly."

"Deal."

We shook on it. What the hell has Kay gotten me into?

I went to my bedroom and it felt so good to actually lie down in a bed. I mean I was in one last night but I was too busy talking and other things to really appreciate it. I lay down and fell right to sleep.

I woke up around 3. I don't know where Old Quil was. I guess with a lady friend. More likely gossiping with the other old men at the Community Center. I noticed my cell phone was on the bed stand. Now that I looked around, all my stuff was in this room. Even my cactus.

My phone rang. It was Alice.

"Bella?"

"Hi Alice."

"How.. how are you feeling?"

"I feel great Alice. Tired, hungry. But really great."

"Oh Bella, I am so glad to hear that."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Tell, Carlisle, and Esme and Emmett and Rose and Jasper I love them too."

"They are here Bella. They heard you."

I could hear sobbing in the background. Sounded like Esme?

"I'm sorr…"

"No Bella. We are sorry. For everything."

"How about we just forgive each other and let it go?"

'I want that so bad. I miss my friend."

"I know. I do too. Alice do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Give Jasper a kiss for me and tell him thank you. He was right. I am worth it."

"I will Bella. So we will see you tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning. You mind if Embry comes? It's not that he doesn't trust you guys. It's just he is my boyfriend and I want all of us to spend time together."

"Of course Bella. We love Embry. He is always welcome."

"I will talk to you tomorrow."

Kay arrived at 5:45 and we went to a meeting at the Tribal Lodge. I was surprised there were others like me. I was the last to speak. I had to introduce myself. If not I would be called the pale face and I prefer Bella. I was a little shocked to see Paul there.

"Paul what are you doing here? I mean with shifting it's not like you can get drunk you know?"

"Before I was a wolf I had some issues. Ask your dad about them. Alcoholism runs in the family. I drank a lot before I became a wolf. Sam helped me even before I phased. Just because I don't get drunk doesn't mean the need to escape isn't there. I won't be a wolf my whole life. And I don't want to go back to what I was before I became a wolf."

"Paul, you saved my life."

"Yeah. You vomited water in my face."

"Uh sorry about that."

"It's all right. You can vomit on me anytime if it means you keep breathing."

I had never seen this side of Paul. I didn't really know what to make of it.

"Why didn't you give up? I mean I was dead. What made you keep trying?"

"I hung condoms out of your locker and super glued your stuff. You called in to the principal and told him I was having an affair with a student and destroyed plumbing to get back at me. You got to respect a girl who does that. You aren't a quitter. Anymore than I am. I knew you wouldn't quit on me."

"Can I hug you?"

"Just this once. And don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain you know?"

Dinner with Charlie was tense at first. He kept looking at Kay who wouldn't look back at him. He finally got the courage to say something.

"So Bella I guess you are feeling better? I mean after your accident, taking off with Kay to a spa resort is probably just what the doctor ordered huh?"

I took a deep breath. No more lies. There may have been things I couldn't tell him. But I wouldn't lie about me anymore.

"Dad it wasn't an accident." I said quietly. I thought I would be able to say it louder but it wasn't meant to be. At least not yet.

"What do you mean Bella?"

Be strong Bella. I raised my head from my plate and looked him in the eyes.

"I didn't slip off that cliff Dad. I jumped. I tried to kill myself. I am an alcoholic. I hit rock bottom. I tried to kill myself. Did a damn fine job of it except Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black and Paul LaHote saved my life. And Carlisle Cullen and Kay and Sue Clearwater kept me alive. And Embry saved me again when I snuck out of the hospital. Then Kay took me away from civilization so I could dry out. I'm an alcoholic Dad. But I am getting better. And I promise never to try to kill myself again. I'm sorry. For a lot of things but mostly for trying to take myself away from you and everybody else who loves me."

Nobody said a word. Charlie started shaking. I thought he was mad until the tears started to fall. He walked over to me and picked me up in his arms. He was crying so hard he was shaking. He was sobbing. He was squeezing me so tight I thought I might break. Except I didn't mind. And I started crying too. I was sobbing. He was sobbing.

"Thank you."

"For what Daddy?"

"For being honest with me. That couldn't have been easy. Thank you so much baby. I am so proud of you."

Proud of me?

"How can you be proud of me, Dad? After everything I have done?"

"You survived. You are taking responsibility and doing something about it. You have no idea how strong you have to be to do that. I am so proud of you."

I looked around and noticed that Embry and Kay had gone.

"Dad, we are going to be spending more time together. I promise."

"I know baby. I want that so bad."

"And we can start Sunday."

"Sunday?"

"Yeah, let's go fishing."

"Fishing? Bella you hate fishing."

"I've recently come to a new appreciation for nature. And I never really have given fishing a chance. Maybe you could teach me?"

"Your damn right I can." He smiled.

"Dad? I'm not wearing one of those green vests."

"Yes you are sweetie. Yes you are." He wrapped me up again in his arms. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I was in no hurry to leave.

Edward POV

I didn't know what I was going to do. My credit cards and accounts had been cut off by Carlisle. Jasper apparently even found the ones I thought I had hidden from the family. If I tried to return to the family they would kill me after what I did to Bella. I deserved it too. But I wouldn't die until she died. As long as she was on this earth I wanted to live and when she died I would find a way to die myself. I'm sure the wolves would do it for me.

I had just left the Denali's. I figured they would be angry about Irina and take me in. Instead Tanya and Eleazar basically told me they wouldn't take a chance of angering Carlisle and Jasper any further by hiding me and to get out. So I was currently on a glacier in Alaska contemplating the rest of my existence. One minute I was gazing at the scenery. The next I saw nothing. I heard nothing. I could taste and smell nothing. What happened? Am I dead? Is it possible? Then the world came back. The scenery. The sounds, and the smells.

I turned around and saw them standing there. Aro, Jane and Alec.

"Hello Edward. I see what I heard is true. You no longer have a coven."

Aro touched me! He knew…

"Yes I know about your Bella. Hurts doesn't it? To have a mate reject you? And now she is the mate of a wolf. Interesting. A shape shifter no less."

"Don't hurt her Aro. Please."

"Hurt her? Why would I do that? I have no desire to anger Carlisle. While the loss of you certainly weakens his coven he still has the future seer and Jasper Whitlock. Carlisle has no designs on our power. He is only interested in helping humans. And it has become clear to the vampire world that there is one human who is off limits. No, I have no desire to harm Isabella and start a war with the Cullens. There is no advantage in it. No power to be gained. Especially since you will be joining us now."

"What makes you think I will be joining you?"

"You have a misguided belief that Bella Swan will come back to you one day. Carlisle wants you in pieces because you don't know how to treat a lady. You certainly can't hold out hope for your true love if you are dead. So you have two options. One, you could join us and be protected from Carlisle. Maybe even talk to your true love one day again. Or two, I could have Alec take your senses away and I can deliver you to Carlisle as a sign of friendship."

Dammit.

"If I join you will you promise to never harm Bella?"

"I will never harm Bella, Edward."

Aro was hiding his thoughts. I…I really didn't have a damn choice. If I ever wanted to even hope to see Bella again.

"Come with us Edward. It is meant to be."

"And you will not harm Bella? And no one else will harm her?"

"I can't not vouch for everyone and I certainly won't swear an oath to protect a human. She seems to have enough protection as is. But I can swear no member of the Volturi will harm her. Howeve, in the spirit of honesty, I cannot promise Caius will not want to go after the shifters should he find out about them. You are probably aware of how he likes his challenges."

"I don't give a damn about the shifters. I only care about Bella."

"Then we have a deal?"

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it.

A/N

Not much going on here. Just some glimpses into Bella's life to move the story along.

Chapter 15

BPOV

"Stop looking at my ass Swan."

"What makes you think I was looking at your ass Clearwater?"

"I can feel your eyes on me. Does your Alpha wolf know what a muff diver you are?"

"Yep."

We were one First Beach. Leah was in a bikini. I was in a full body wet suit. Because it was December. And 5:00 AM. I was going for a swim. She was going to swim beside me and make sure I don't drown. Then it was time to run.

"How far are we going out today?"

"I think a half mile out and then back."

"When is this damn triathlon?"

"March 1st. Why?"

"It ever occur to you that I am tired of getting up at 5 AM every morning to make sure you don't drown?"

"Nobody said you had too. I'm a big girl. " Bitch. She knew she loved me.

"Yeah I know. So how is school going?"

"It's tough, but I love it."

I started going to nursing school in Forks. Port Angeles College had an extension program that opened up at Forks Hospital for nursing school. I really liked my job at the clinic. Kay was right. I got used to the smell of blood. And I really liked helping people. I was ready to take it to the next step.

The Cullens left. Again. But this time they said bye. And they left me working numbers and emails so we could keep in touch. The teenagers were going to school in Alaska. Supposedly Carlisle wanted to keep a closer eye on the Denali Coven.

Embry has been busy with running the Pack and finishing school. I am so proud of him. He is doing a great job in both areas. We do homework at night together. I have had to cut down on my hours at the Clinic but I get lab time counted so it's not too bad. Besides it's not like I pay Old Quil rent. I tried once and he deposited the money back into my account.

"How about you? Decided what you are going to major in?"

"Online degree programs are limited. I am kind of short on options. I am thinking of talking to Embry about quitting phasing but…"

"But what?"

"I have a feeling something bad is coming down. I don't think we have served our purpose yet."

"You worry too much."

"That's rich coming from you. You been eating right?"

"Everyday mom."

"Still craving alcohol?"

"Everyday mom."

"Still going to meetings though right?"

"Two nights a week mom."

"You really shouldn't call me mom. It's kind of freaky considering you spend most of our time together staring at my ass."

"Not freaky for me. Besides I stare at your tits as much as your ass. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable…Mom."

"Nah. I'm actually flattered most of the time. Now let's get your swim out of the way. We both have things to do today and as slow as you swim it will take us a while."

I followed her out into the freezing water and caught my breath when the water hit my face. I felt the motion of the currents and soon found myself in a rhythm in the waves. I had no idea how to measure distance in the water but Leah seemed able to do so. So I swam and she grabbed me when it was time to head back. Then I ran. She ran in front of me. My training plan I downloaded from the internet called for an easy 4 mile run. I should only fall a few time with this one. I dragged myself out of the water and stripped out of my wetsuit into my thermo tights and top I had on underneath it. I started my run with Leah pacing me. I don't know why she does this. It's not like she is getting into any better shape. But I was glad she did. We ran the same route we always did. And always ended at the same place. The cliff I jumped off of. I did it to remind myself of where I was. And I look back on how I got here today and remind myself that I am not going back there.

I started training about a month after coming back from the wild. I was doing well with AA and I hadn't had a drink. But I noticed I was feeling sad a lot. Carlisle and Esme reminded me that depression is an actual illness I will have to deal with. He suggested anti depressants or exercise. As much as I abhorred the idea of exercise, the idea of relying on pills the rest of my life to make me feel good, scared me. I was in a book store in Port Angeles when I saw a magazine with an incredibly toned beautiful woman on the cover. What struck me was that she didn't look like a model. Sexy as hell but not a model. I saw it was Triathlon magazine. I decided then and there that I wanted to look like her. When I told Leah about it, she took me shopping for a wetsuit and a bike. She has been by my side, driving me, encouraging me every step of the way.

"Nice split today. Ready to walk back?"

"Nope."

"No Bella."

"Yes Leah."

She sighed. She can't resist this face. I watched her undress and toss her clothes at me.

"I think you only do this because you like seeing me undress."

"Please, you only do it because you like me watching you undress. Perv. Now let's ride." I smiled and she shifted.

She lowered herself to the ground and I hopped on.

"Take the long route home."

She was off and I was on her back screaming in joy. Nobody ran as fast as Leah.

Quil was drinking coffee when I walked in.

"You realize that being the Alpha's mate does not mean you get to use the Spirit Warriors like taxi cabs."

"Jealous much?"

"A little." He admitted.

"You didn't make the coffee too bitter, did you?"

"Coffee is supposed to be bitter. Just drown it in cream like you normally do."

"No time Quilly. I have to get to work. Home visits today. Want me to schedule you one old man?"

"No. Your company is quite enough of an annoyance. You didn't eat breakfast."

"Fine. Let me change clothes and I will grab some toast and then I am out of here."

"Bella? I'm about to leave to go to the Council Center. I'll probably be gone by the time you are changed."

"Okay." Big deal. What's the…Oh yeah.

I walked over and kissed his cheek and gave him a big hug. "I love you Quilly"

"I love you too little Swan. Have a good day."

I have to admit, being surrounded by people that love and want you isn't a bad thing. Speaking of wanting me I needed to call my man before he went to school. I noticed myself in the mirror. I had been training long enough that I had actual abdominal muscles. I was proud of them. I had even started dressing up a little. I discovered that Embry really liked short skirts.

I had to hurry. Emily was pregnant and she and Sam would be there at 9 for her checkup and ultrasound. They were finding out the sex of the baby today. I promised her I would be there.

Embry POV

"Yes baby. Right there. Touch me there."

"Really Bella?" Wow. That was…new.

"Just be gentle. No fuck me hard. Be gentle there though. Okay?"

"Anything you want baby."

God I loved doing homework with Bella. We were currently in my room. Mom was working the night shift. Bell had to be in bed by 10 to get enough sleep to get up and train. Mom had left at 9. That gave us one hour. And I planned to make use of every bit of that hour.

My love was currently underneath me, pinned to the bed. Her legs were around my ass and her nails were digging into my back. She had been doing so good these past few months. I was so proud of her. And damn if her body wasn't hotter than ever before. I could feel her about to cum. She screamed that she loved me and bit my shoulder. I loved the feel of her body shuddering around me.

I wasn't close to done but I felt her body relax around me and her legs dropped to my sides. She usually liked to relax after she came and for me to go slow while she was relaxing.

"Baby your cock feels so perfect."

"It was made for you baby. You know you are my everything right?"

"Yes, baby. I love you so much."

I sped up a little and she bucked her hips. That was my cue to roll over. She got on top and began riding me so hard. Watching her tight body bouncing on top of me, was one of those sites that makes life worth living.

"Baby, you want to come in me, or in my mouth?"

Oh decisions, decision.

After we were both about to fall asleep in my bed Bella decided she had to go home tonight. I was hoping she would kind of forget and fall asleep with me.

I kissed her goodnight and watched her go inside. I heard her lock the door. I looked behind me into the treeline and saw Jake's wolf standing there. The wolves checked on the imprints at least three times a night. I nodded at him and headed home. Jake and I still had an uneasy relationship, but it was getting better. It was hard to go from best friends, to finding out you were brothers and your father was a lying piece of shit. But Jake has been making an effort and I have as well.

"Did you buy it?"

I turned around. I knew he was following me but I didn't know he actually wanted to talk.

"The ring? You are going to ask her to marry you at Christmas right?" He didn't seem angry. He just seemed curious.

"Yes I am but no, not really. I actually took my grandmother's ring and had it reset in a new place setting. I plan to give her that on Christmas Eve."

Jake nodded. "Congratulations. I mean it."

"Thanks Jake. That means a lot. How have you been doing?"

"I've been better. But I've been worse too."

"I can't say the same. I don't know if I have ever been better." I admitted.

"We caught a nomad trail tonight. He skirted La Push. Almost as if he knew where the boundaries were."

"You don't think it was Edward?"

"No. I don't. I will never forget his scent. But whoever it was, it didn't seem like a random pattern. He knew about us. He was testing us."

"Did you follow it out of the boundary?"

"Yep. Lost it in the ocean."

"Damn. No lives were lost that we know of?"

"Nope."

"Then let's just keep our eyes open. Pay more attention to the borders. Business as usual. No need to go to Def Con 1 just yet."

"Sounds good. Hey what are you doing this Saturday?"

"I told Bella I would go swimming and biking with her in the very early morning. Then we are going fishing with Charlie."

"What about in the afternoon?"

"No plans that I know of. Just gonna hang out with Bella. But I think she and the girls are going to the Mall in Port Angeles to go baby shopping for Emily."

"Even Leah?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. You know Bella can talk her into anything."

"If that's true you are going to be a lucky guy one of these days."

I had to laugh. I hadn't heard Jake tell a joke in a long time.

"I was thinking maybe, me, you and Quil could maybe go camping Saturday night?"

Wow. Wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds great."

"Cool. I'll catch you later." Jake ran off and shifted.

Maybe things can get better. I don't know if I will ever have a brother. But having my friend back would be nice.

BPOV

"So what did you get Embry for Christmas?" I heard Kay ask.

We were working the night shift. Nobody was here but us. No patients. Nobody. Nights like this we spent talking. About me mostly. But every now and then I could get her to talk about herself. And hint that maybe she should date every now and then. Tomorrow night was Christmas Eve and we had he next few days off.

"I bought him a gold necklace. It is the same symbol of his tattoo. I had it made by that jeweler in Seattle I showed you on the internet."

"Nice. He will love that."

"Yeah…so…"

"What?"

"Do you know what he bought me?"

"Yes I do."

"And…"

"And you can find out tomorrow night."

"Bitch."

"Yep. How have you been feeling?"

"You see me every day. Don't you know?"

"I know how you seem to be doing. That doesn't mean I know how you are actually doing inside though."

"It's getting better. I don't think about drinking more than once or twice a day now. The exercise is helping the depression."

"Helping?"

"It gets bad sometimes. Sometimes I don't want to get out of bed."

"But you do."

"I'm stronger than the demon."

"Damn straight you are." She smiled at me.

"So what did you get your boyfriend for Christmas?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." She suddenly looked away.

"That's funny because when I was helping Embry with his homework, two nights ago he mentioned you were working an overnight shift. The next morning I saw the schedule and you weren't there. So what were you doing?"

"I'm surprised you listened to anything Embry tells you when you two are doing homework besides what position he wants you in."

"Ouch. Hit a sore spot haven't I?"

"I really don't want to talk about my lack of a love life. That's all."

"So where were you then?"

"Maybe I just didn't want to pretend that you and Embry are doing a good job of sneaking around and had to get out of the house. A mother can only hear so much of an older woman corrupting her son before she has to get some air."

"Oh. No problem. We will try to sneak around better. I'll buy him a gag. It can be a stocking stuffer. So how has Dad been doing?"

"He…you should know. You are his fishing partner."

"Yeah but I'm not the one who he smells like when he comes fishing in the morning. He has been smelling like perfume lately. A certain perfume I haven't smelt on many women. Only one that I know of…"

"So what? You're a wolf now? Sniffing out your dad's girlfriend?"

"Old Quil told me."

"Fuck. That damn man gossips worse than any old woman I have ever met."

"It's cool Kay. I don't care. A little surprised. And I hope you don't marry him before Embry and I…"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, if Embry asks me to marry him, I would prefer him to be my husband before my step brother. That's all." I laughed. "So how long have you been uh…seeing Charlie?"

"A few months. It's not a big deal. We just satisfy each other's…needs."

"I think it's great."

"Bella, it's not serious."

"Of course not. Just taking care of your…needs, right?"

She smiled at me.

"Let's open the big book and go to Step 7."

"Yes mom."

Christmas Eve

Embry loved his gift. I was in the kitchen getting the ingredients and groceries organized for tomorrow. The big Christmas dinner at Kay's. Kay, Sue, Emily and I would be doing the cooking. We didn't trust anybody else. Our immediate little family traded gifts tonight. Charlie and I got each other new fishing rods. The exact same rods. I gave Embry his necklace. I gave Kay a letter. I worte out what she meant to me and how much I loved her. I wrote every single thing she did for me that I was so thankful for. It didn't cost a thing. But it would mean more to her than anything I could buy her. She gave me a sobriety token in private. It was gold. I cried. She read her letter and cried. We had a lifetime TV moment. It was kind of emotional. I gave Old Quil a DVD collection of the original Star Trek series. The old man loved that show. He bought me a scented candle. Don't ask. Let's just say my attempt at Tamales didn't go well for either of us. I wish I could have found a pair of Vulcan ears for him. He would look so cute. I was slightly annoyed though. Embry had still not given me my gift. I had kind of been hoping. That maybe he…I mean he was still in school but I was thinking that maybe this summer, but he probably wanted to wait. It was best that we wait, I suppose. I loved living with Old Quil. But I wanted to wake up in Embry's arms everyday. I could sleep without him. I just didn't want to much longer.

"Bella, would you go outside to my car? I left some cranberry sauce in the back seat."

Damn that woman could be lazy sometimes. Like not getting her own keys from that damn mountain.

I walked outside and saw a note on the car door.

"Backyard. Now. Love mommy in law."

I walked to the back and saw that Embry was in a circle of candles. It wasn't raining at the moment for the first time tonight. Embry was in the middle of the circle. On one knee. My breath caught in my throat.

I walked slowly up to him. My legs were a little shaky.

"Embry?"

"From the moment I laid eyes on you I loved you. I'm not great with words. Except when it comes to you. I never run out of words to describe how much you mean to me and I still never come close to getting it right.

"Bella, I will love you forever. In this world and the next. This is my grandmother's ring. I want it to be yours. Will you please marry me?"

I was so busy trying to hold back tears I almost forgot to talk. I was lost in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

"I got on my knees with him and kissed him gently. He placed the ring on my finger. My tears fell on it. Tears of joy are a nice change for me. I guess that higher power is still looking out for me. I heard applause and turned around. Standing by the back door were Kay, Old Quil and Charlie. Charlie had his arm around Kay. They walked in to give us a moment I suppose and then I heard it. The sounds of wolves howling in the distance. I looked at Embry to see if he had to go. He just smiled at me.

"No worries tonight. They are singing for us. Just enjoy it."

It was a beautiful sound.

A/N

Okay short chapter. Shorter than usual for this story anyway. But I have hit about the halfway point for this story and next week things are going to pick up. I needed to move the story along to get to the point I want to jump off from next week. I won't be around the next couple of days. Gonna be out of town for a baseball tournament with my boy. I hope you are all enjoying this story. Please review and let me know what you think. And see you all probably Monday!


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it

Chapter 16

BPOV

The three of them were at the foot of my bed. I don't know how they got in. They were smiling.

"What…what do you want? Why are you here?"

"You don't really think this is going to happen do you? You think you survived the vampire world and now you are just going to get married and live happily ever after? Not you Swan. You are always going to be one of us." James told me giving me his sadistic grin.

"You should have come with me Bella. You could have been my bitch for eternity. At least you would have had a purpose. Nobody would be hurt or in danger."

"I have a purpose."

"Do you? Vampire bait, right?" Laurent said sneering at me. "Getting others killed is the only purpose you serve."

"I didn't ask you to come after me. You did that."

"You make people love you. You make them throw away their loyalties to others to protect you. It would be scary to see what you are capable of as a vampire." James whispered in my ear.

"It would be scary what she would do if she gave that ass up to more than one person. Of course when you're fucking the alpha the rest of the doggies come running right along with him don't they Bella?" Victoria whispered in my other ear.

"Leave me alone." I tried closing my eyes but I couldn't. And they wouldn't go away.

"How long until you drink again Bella? You think about it constantly, little one. It's only a matter of time. Do you plan to let him down sooner or wait until you bare his children and then get drunk watching them? How long Bella? A day? A month? A year?"

"Stop it Laurent. Shut up! I don't drink anymore!"

Victoria spoke up again. "I feel sorry for his children. They are going to be half white half Quileute. Half breeds. Not accepted fully by either culture. Of course that is standard for poor Embry. Not being accepted. Maybe he picked her on purpose. Carrying on the family tradition?"

"Don't talk about him like that! Shut up and burn in hell! You are dead!"

"If we are dead Bella, then why are we here? Want me to snap your leg again to make you believe we are real? You can go to your beautiful wedding in a cast like you went to Prom. You were so beautiful that night Bella with your Prince Charming. All the girls were jealous of you Bella. How did that work out for you?"

"Please stop…"

Victoria grabbed my throat and threw me back against the pillow. I tried to move but she moved her hand to my breast and held me on the bed. James was on the other side stroking my cheek with his fingers. They were so cold. Like ice. I was shivering.

"What? Are you going to rape me? You think I'm scared of you? You are dead! You can't rape me!"

Laurent was straddling my waist.

"Oh no Bella. We aren't going to rape you. You are far better at harming yourself than we ever were. Now open wide."

I saw what was in his hands. No, anything but that. NO….

I clenched my mouth shut but then Victoria pinched my nose. James pulled my jaw down. It hurt.

"Here you go Bella. Have a drink and it will all be better. Open up…"

He placed the bottle to my lips. I was struggling to move. The glass was on my lips. I could almost feel it. I wanted to give up so bad. I wanted it so bad I could almost taste it.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed sitting up in bed. I was covered in sweat. I was in my room. My room. But I wasn't alone. I turned my head and saw him sitting next to my bed.

"Calm yourself child. It was just a nightmare. Our demons have ways of harassing us but they can't follow us into the real world."

Old Quil.

I was crying. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"When will they go away Quil?"

"I don't know child. Maybe never. But you are stronger than dreams."

I laid back in bed. Quil sat with me for a few minutes and I heard him walk out. A few minutes later I heard him snoring. It was 4 AM. He always wakes up and sits by me when he hears me having dreams. I don't have them every night. But the closer it seemed we got to the wedding, the more frequently they came. Sometimes it was Edward. Sometimes it was James, or Victoria by themselves. Sometimes the three come together.

I had no class or work today. I could go back to bed and sleep until noon. Charlie had to work this weekend so there would be no fishing. Instead I waited until I heard Old Quil snoring for 15 more minutes and quietly got dressed. I walked out and put my truck in neutral and felt it roll back until I was a safe enough distance from the house. I started my truck and pulled off. I knew of one all night store between Forks and La Push. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself driving in front of it.

JPOV

"What do we do Jake? Should we wake up Embry?"

"No, I will follow her. You keep patrolling the routes. I won't be far if you run across something."

I followed Bella's truck it wasn't too hard. She had done this before. I knew where she was going.

She pulled into the parking spot of the 24 hour convenience store and sat in her truck. I had discussed this with Embry before and he said it was best for us to just watch. We knew the guy inside would sell anything, to any girl no matter what time it was. If we stopped her it would be as if we were her jailers. She had to break out of this jail herself. The last two times she had done this, she had done exactly what she was supposed to. By herself. Not even knowing we were around. Embry said to protect but do not interfere. No matter what. These were her demons to beat. I agreed with him. We had begun hanging out more lately and he had told me his concerns about her. He really did love her more than I ever would be able to. I could have tried but I would have been all wrong for her. I never would have handled things as well as he did. Bella didn't know but he had been going to Al Anon meetings for family members of alcoholics. I have to say in his spot I think I would hound her 24/7 to make sure she doesn't drink.

And I would be wrong.

After an hour of sitting in the parking lot, I saw Kay pull up. Looks like Bella won another round.

BPOV

I heard her open the passenger side and get in my truck.

"So you called me. You know we could have done this at my house."

"Yeah…I'm sorry Kay."

"For what?"

"I did this again."

"You haven't done anything except what I told you to do. Before you drink call me. That's what I am here for. You get tempted you call your sponsor. I'm your sponsor. Now why are we here?"

"You know why I am here. I want to drink."

"No you don't. If you wanted to drink you would have been in there already and sitting in some abandoned path in the forest getting toasted right now. Instead you called me. That means you don't want to drink."

"I have been sitting here for 45 minutes nearly going in a dozen times. If I do it's over."

"It's never over."

"What if I slip? He won't want me, will he? Our children are going to be half breeds. The tribe will never accept them. That's going to hurt him. You know? I mean, what if Edward comes back and tries to hurt him? What if the fucking Alaskan vampires try something? What if they come after my kids one day?"

"You done yet?"

"I don't know. Let me think some more."

"You think too damn much."

"How did you get here so quickly? I just called you like 10 minutes ago."

"Old Quil called and told me you had a bad nightmare. He said he was about to go to sleep so you may be leaving in twenty minutes. We both figured where you would go. I figured I would just get a head start and wait for you to call me from a couple blocks away instead of a couple miles."

I had to laugh at that. So much for being sneaky.

"And if I didn't call you?"

"I don't know. I haven't really given it any thought because I knew you were going to call."

"How did you know that? I didn't decide until a few seconds before I called you."

"If you say so honey. Tell me what happened tonight."

"I had that same dream. Only this time all three of them were there. And they told me I wasn't good enough basically and then Laurent put a bottle of bourbon to my lips and…"

"And you woke up screaming?"

"Yep."

"And you needed to drink so you came here."

"Yes."

"If you wanted to drink so badly why did you wake up screaming when the bottle hit your lips?"

"Because I…"

"And why didn't you just go into the store?"

"I…" didn't know.

"These vampires in your mind are just your demons coming out Bella. They are you. They are your doubts and fears. And it sounds like you are afraid of drinking. So that's how I knew you would call me. You were here to fight your demons. You tested yourself by coming here and holding out."

"NO! I wanted to drink. I want to go in there…"

"Then go. I won't stop you. I won't tell Embry. I won't drag you off to the wild. Go. I'll sit with you while you drink or I will leave you alone. Your choice."

"Stop! Don't do that to me Kay! Don't tempt me!"

"Bella. I didn't drive you over here and place you in front of temptation. You did that yourself. You came here to tell yourself that the demons weren't right. That you are good enough."

"Then why did I call you?" I asked smiling a little.

"Because even the strongest need help sometimes. And the strongest aren't afraid to ask for help. This is the third time we have done this and I will do it for you every single night if we need too. This can be our regular thing. Although your husband might get upset that his wife is hanging out with his mom in parking lots at 5:30 AM instead of in bed with him."

"So I guess since it's pretty obvious that I won't be going in the store, we should probably go home?"

"Yes. Or I could buy you breakfast at the diner and then we can go to the 7 AM breakfast meeting in Forks."

"I've never been to that one."

"Great! You can meet new people. I can't stand most of them that go there but you might like them."

"I don't know…"

"Bella? We are going to a meeting. Now, that is settled. What do you want? Pancakes or an egg white omelet?"

"I suppose the egg white omelet. I'm not training today. It's a rest day on my schedule."

"When is your next Tri?"

"Two weeks after the wedding."

"Good. You will need some stress relief after this is over. God knows I will. Alice Cullen calls me ten times a day! And she shipped a laptop with a video camera to my house the other day so we could Skype invitation designs in real time. Old Quil came over and saw it and threw a fit. He was convinced that she had some magical vampire power that made her appear on my computer and that she had broken the treaty. I told her she and Esme could help me with this. Help me. Now I feel like I am on one of those A&E reality shows with the Bridezilla wedding coordinator. Between the Cullens, Charlie, who still doesn't trust the Cullens, Old Quil and Leah and the imprints it's going to be a miracle if this wedding comes about with no bloodshed. Or whatever it is vampires shed. The location of the wedding at the Cullens has the Elders up in arms. Embry offered to lift the treaty for a day and have it in La Push and Old Quil about came out of his old skin. That's not a big deal. I think the Cullens place is beautiful."

"Quil hasn't mentioned it to me."

"Of course not. You can do no wrong. He lets me hear it though."

"He is still going to marry us right?"

"Bella nothing could stop him. Even if he has to go into the Cullen Compound wearing a garlic necklace and carrying a walking stick that doubles as a wooden stake. Besides Carlisle is having a large tent top erected so even if it rains everyone can stay outside for the wedding and reception. That way the Pack doesn't feel edgy smelling vampires indoors.

"Well that's good I guess."

"It wouldn't kill the bride to get involved a little either."

Oh yeah, that.

"I'm an emotionally traumatized recovering alcoholic. I can't possibly handle the stress of having to plan a wedding. That's what Alice is for. You understand."

"Bullshit. We have wedding cake tasting in Seattle next week. Alice and Esme and Rosalie are coming. Which means Leah is coming because she doesn't completely trust them. Actually she thinks Esme wants me out of the way so she can have you to herself. But they can't taste anything. That means it is me and you and Leah. And Leah eats everything to damn fast to taste. That leaves you and me deciding on cakes. And you will be there."

"Yes ma'am." Why the hell did I call her again?

JPOV

"How did patrol go son?"

"Fine."

"No leeches."

"Nope."

"What about the scent you found not long ago?"

"Haven't smelled it since then." Actually we have twice. But we all decided that we really didn't need to give out every little detail of our activities to the Elders. Embry actually said they could fucking turn into wolves and patrol for themselves if they didn't like the way we did things.

"Have you seen Bella lately?"

Oh shit. Not this again.

"Seen her around. It's a small reservation as you know."

"It's not too late son."

"What are you talking about? She is imprinted to Embry. It's a done deal. And even I can see they belong together."

"She belongs to the Alpha."

"Yeah. That's what I said. She belongs to the Alpha. Your oldest son. The one you thought would be kept a secret forever. The one you ignored. The one who was my best friend that you never thought about telling the truth too. Not even after Mom died. I know who the Alpha is."

"It's easy for you to judge me. You weren't there. I had a choice to make and I chose your mother."

"You cheated on my mother!" Damn if it wasn't too early to get this pissed off. "That was the choice you made."

"Son I am going to tell you a little story. See if you can shut up long enough to listen. A year after Bella left with Renee she came back for a summer with Charlie. He took her to first beach and she was making sand castles while he fished from the shore. Harry, Old Quil and I were walking down the beach and saw them. We walked up and talked to Charlie while Bella was on the ground playing in the wet sand. She was covered in it. While Charlie was talking to us we could see her behind him washing her hair with her pretend shampoo that was actually wet beach sand. It was hard to hold in our laughter. Harry finally gave in and Charlie turned and said a few curse words. We figured he would spend the rest of the night getting mud out of Bella's hair."

"Beautiful story Dad."

"Jake we couldn't say anything. She was having so much fun. Even Charlie had to smile when she offered to wash his hair. After they left Quil kept staring at her as Charlie carried her off. He had a strange look on his face. I asked him what was wrong. He told me that the little girl was going to be the Alpha's Mate. At the time there was no Pack and none of us thought there ever would be again. It was a strange thing to say. We asked him about it but he didn't answer. Quil didn't even seem to know what he meant. It was like he came out of a daze and went on like he had never said anything. But you see son, Bella is the Alpha's Mate. Not Embry's. Being Alpha is your birthright. Not his. If he wasn't Alpha then Bella wouldn't be his imprint."

"If that's the case why wasn't she Sam's imprint?"

"Because Sam was never meant to be Alpha."

"Apparently neither was I based on what you just said."

"You could challenge him."

"Excuse me?"

"You could challenge Embry. You share the same blood. You could challenge him for Alpha. If you beat him who is to say Bella wouldn't be yours?"

"Wow. So you think if I fight Embry and seriously injure him or kill him and become Alpha, Bella might be mine?"

"It is a possibility. Sarah was full blooded Quileute. He is only a half blood, even though he is older by a few months. You could take it from him. I'm almost certain of it."

"Except for one problem, Dad. I can't fight Embry."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because while being associated with you makes it difficult, I am trying to hold on to whatever honor I have left. He is my Alpha. And I fight for him and for this tribe. You can go fuck yourself. I'm glad Mom isn't around to see what a sorry son of a bitch you have become. Or maybe you have always been like this and were really good at hiding it. Now I would suggest you don't bring this up anymore unless you want Rachel and Rebecca to know what you did. Maybe some rumors of who Embry's father really is might pop up in La Push. Wouldn't that make for some gossip? The Chief of the tribe let his son grow up under his nose and did nothing? Let his son grow up without any financial support or even recognition. Let his mother raise him on her own. Yeah the old ladies at the Tribal Center would love to talk about that."

I saw him pale. Good. I used to want to be like my dad in every way. Now I watch what he does and try to do the opposite. That's a tough pill to swallow. I always idolized him and now I had no idol. I guess it was time to be my own man.

"By the way, I am moving in with Paul at the end of this month. He wants a roommate to help with the bills and since we have opposite patrol schedules we won't be in each other's way much."

"What are you talking about? Who is going to help me around here?"

"That's your problem. Call Rachel or Rebecca. Or hey, I know, maybe call Embry. I bet he would love to push your chair around. Just be careful what he pushes it off of."

Edward POV

"Fuck yes. Right there. Oh yes. Don't ever stop!"

Stopping was exactly what I was in the mood to do. I forced myself to cum and felt her shiver underneath me. She was smaller than Bella. Nowhere near as beautiful. Cold and evil. Blonde. But she was what I had.

I stood up and stared at her lying naked on my bed. She was smiling. Even when she was smiling she appeared to be thinking of hurting someone.

"Come back Edward. I want more."

"No."

"Now Edward."

"I'm not in the mood any longer. When I am ready I will let you know."

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know she wasn't happy. I suppose she could go find Felix, or Demetri or one of her past conquests but they tend to avoid her. I believe they were relieved when she took a liking to me. I know they were.

"Fine. Bring her to me. I'm hungry."

I turned and looked at the young lady currently tied up naked in the corner. Slender. Pale. Long brown hair. Deep brown eyes. Jane knows how to pick them.

"You get her."

"Edward, if you don't get her I am going to be annoyed. And if I get annoyed I am probably going to spend a few hours torturing her. Let's give her some pleasure and let her go Edward. I brought her for the both of us."

Pleasure? The poor thing was scared to death. But Jane wasn't going to leave here alive. Jane has a fetish about watching her victims watch her get fucked before she eats them.

"Fine Jane." I walked over to her and her eyes got large. She didn't speak English. Seeing me naked walking towards her probably gave her an idea that she was going to be raped. I was about to reach out to her when she began screaming in pain and convulsing. I turned to look at Jane. She smiled.

"Oops."

Jane stopped torturing the poor girl who was now laying helpless on the ground. I carried her to the bed and placed her next to Jane. She was coming around and her eyes were getting wide again. She was in terror. I suppose I should make this quicker for her as a kindness.

"You take her neck. I want her femoral artery." She said smiling at me.

I felt her delicate skin under my teeth and watched Jane's mouth travel between her legs. She was so scared. It was time to end this. I bit down and felt heaven rushing into my mouth.

The poor thing let out a few moans and then was silent. I heard her hear beat for the last time. So fragile. I looked down and saw Jane's face rise up, smeared in blood.

"Tasty. I want more."

"I don't think there are any more humans in the cupboards dear."

"I want more of you Edward. We can push her to the side. You can stare into her dead brown eyes while you fuck me."

I was barely listening to Jane. I had become used to her quirks in the time I have been here. She actually was very good at sex, if somewhat unsurprisingly cold.

"I wonder what her name was." I said to myself more than Jane.

"Oh I didn't tell you? She is from Rome. A true Italian. Her name was Isabella. I picked her up especially for you lover. Now don't you wish you would have played with her a little more?"

I stared at her hair. So similar. I wonder what Bella is doing now. I traced her skin. Her temperature was cooling rapidly with no blood in her body. So soft. I remember how Bella's hair used to smell in our meadow when she was wrapped in my arms and the wind would blow through it. This girl had lovely breasts. It would have broken my heart to see her dead. Except she wasn't Isabella. No my Bella.

"I can find you another one to spend time with if you like. We can kill the next one slower. Draw it out. We are vampires. They are humans. They are the same to us as a ball of yarn is to a cat. I can bring you the real thing if you promise to drink her…"

"NO!"

My head exploded in fire. And then as suddenly as it came, it went.

"Sorry Lover. I don't react well to being yelled at. Especially since I am giving you a gift. If you don't want it that's fine. But do you want another like her?"

Did I? It would be nice to spend some time in the presence of someone who looked like Bella. To taste her skin, to savor her blood…

"Yes. We can go to Rome tomorrow night."

"Excellent Edward. We will make a vampire out of you yet."

My human heart is gone. I may as well give in to the demon in my soul.

EPOV

God what a night. We have chased that damn scent all over the place. The wedding was in a month and I sure as hell didn't want a damn vampire running around. At least that vampire. The Cullens were coming back to open the house and prepare for the wedding next week. Maybe they can help us identify the scents.

"Mom?" You home?"

I didn't see her car outside but sometime Bella borrows it if her truck isn't running right.

I walked into my room and stopped in my tracks.

"She's on a date."

"Oh really? With who?"

"You care right now?"

"Not really."

Bella was standing in my room in a pair of high heeled black boots running to the middle of her thigh. She had a whip in her hand. And was wearing nothing else. Her hair was pinned up on her head showing off her neck. The neck I planned to ask her if I could bite on our wedding night.

"I need you to answer one question Embry Call."

"Anything."

"Do want to whip? Or be whipped?"

Now this was new. And I liked it.

"Can I have both?"

"Eventually. But tonight you have to pick."

I walked up to her and watched her pink nipples stiffen in anticipation.

"What if I hurt you?"

"You can't hurt me. I trust you."

I pressed her up against the wall. She was only a few inches shorter than I was in the boots.

"In that case Bella, turn around."

She turned around and pressed herself to the wall. The boots made her ass press against me. I grabbed the whip out of her hand. It was a play whip, looking at it. Nothing I could hurt her with. I flicked it a few times on her ass and saw that she jumped a little but it made no marks on her. The only marks I wanted on my mate were the ones I put there with my own teeth. She had asked me what I thought of tattoos and piercings once. I told her I couldn't imagine the thought of someone marring the perfection of her skin. I wrapped a hand around her and held her breast. I twisted her nipple in between my index finger and thumb. She gasped and pressed against me more urgently.

"Bella?"

"Yes baby?"

"Have you been a bad girl?"

I felt her smile but couldn't see it because her face was against the wall.

"Oh Alpha. You have no idea how bad a girl I have been."

"What did you do that was so bad baby girl?"

I missed you so bad today I touched myself." She whispered shyly.

"Tell me all about it and we will discuss your punishment."

Guess it was time for a little discipline.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it

Chapter 17

EPOV

"Paul, go right. Quil take left. Leah you are up the middle with me. Circle him in and push him to Sam and Jake."

We ran a few more minutes. I was so close I could almost bite his leg. And then he saw Sam and Jake in front of him. He slowed and Leah and I overtook him. I had him pinned to the ground. Leah had her mouth on his neck.

"Stop. Sam, come stand over him. Leah hold but do not bite."

"What the fuck are you doing Embry?" Quil asked.

"I'm going to talk to him."

Before I could hear any protests I stepped off and phased human.

I threw on the pair of shorts strapped to my ankle and kneeled down beside him

"Hey there buddy. How you doing? Can I get you anything? Maybe a Coke?"

"Go to hell you fucking dog. You will all be dead soon. Enjoy your fun while you can."

"Says the guy face first in the ground with big teeth wrapped around his pretty pale neck. I know you aren't a wanderer. You have been here before. You have been scouting us. Testing us. You got to close this time. You made a mistake. Now you are going to pay for it. Tell me why you have been bothering us."

"And why should I talk? You are going to kill me regardless. Get on with it."

"You know, I have learned that there are worse things than death. Even for someone like yourself who is going to the bottom of whatever hell is out there. Would you like to find out what is worse than death?"

He didn't speak so I took that as an invitation to continue.

"You see I know if anything is left of a vampire, that vampire can regenerate itself. But it takes a long time to do that. Maybe a hundred years for one body part. Now imagine that I had my friend here bite your head off. And we burned your body. And we buried your head. In concrete.

Now imagine it's thirty years later. You have started to regenerate a little but not much. And I send a message, time capsule style, to my descendants telling them where you are. And every thirty years it becomes a tradition to chisel your head out of the concrete, chew off whatever has regenerated and put your head back in concrete.

Now I don't want you to think I'm a monster. So I will leave another order that after say, 120 years, they are to burn your head. Then you can go to hell where you belong."

"You wouldn't do that. It's too cruel."

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?" I said slower so he could understand.

"226 years old."

"How many people have you killed in that time? Thousands? Hundreds of thousands? And I bet you aren't on my land to look for a vacation home. You think I won't do this to you then you are badly mistaken. Don't let my pretty boy face fool you. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect what is mine. You are a killer. I promise you not only would I do it to you I would sleep very well at night knowing I saved my people and gave your victims a measure of justice."

"Now before my friend bites your head off of your body I am going to ask you one more time. Why have you been scouting us?"

"Will you let me go if I tell you?"

"Nope. But we will give you a quick death and you can begin facing whatever awaits you in the next world now, instead of going insane over the next 120 years."

He didn't say anything. Just laid still. I thought I saw him tense to move but Leah tightened her grip on his neck and Sam pressed a paw on him.

"Okay then. Seth phase to human and go get the back hoe from Sam's construction site at the west end of the Rez. Quil go to the hardware store and get 5 pounds of concrete. We need to get started. Leah go ahead and bite his head off.

"NO! I will talk. I will talk. Just don't do that."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Afton."

"And what are you wanting with our little reservation, Afton?"

"I was sent here to learn about you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Do I need one of my wolves here to bite off a leg Afton? Cause I don't plan on playing twenty questions. I have things to do tonight."

Mainly a hot brunette with sexy brown eyes and a toned lean body who has suddenly developed a fetish for role playing. But he doesn't need to know that.

"I was sent from the Volturi. The Volturi are…"

"I know who they are. What do Italian vampires want with us?"

"Caius. He is a king. One of three. He nearly exterminated the werewolves in Europe a hundred years ago. He heard about you. He wants to hunt you."

"Why?"

"He wants a challenge."

"How did he hear about us?"

"Edward Cullen told him."

That caused a few growls.

"Are you saying Edward Cullen is in Volterra right now?"

"Yes. He is a member of the guard."

"So the Volturi are coming after us for Edward Cullen?"

"No! Just Caius. Edward could care less about you. He just wants to make sure some human he loves is not harmed. But Caius… Aro, one of the other ruling brothers doesn't know he is doing this."

"Then why are you helping him?"

"When Caius tells you to do something, you do it. Or you wind up dead."

"There's an irony for you." I remarked. "So where is Caius?"

"Waiting on my next report. He wanted to find out where you lived. I was supposed to track your members and give him the information. I told him I wouldn't be able to get that close but he didn't care."

Half of me wanted to let him go with a message to Caius. That was the half I couldn't listen to if I wanted to protect my tribe and family and be a leader instead of a rage driven killing machine.

"Leah."

I think he was about to scream but Leah bit his head off too quickly. Sam tore the rest. I turned and saw Jake, Paul, Quil and Seth starting a fire. Jarrod was protecting the imprints. They were at Bella and Old Quil's place. Nobody wanted to let Bella know what was going on so Emily and Kim went over to work on wedding related things. I wasn't crazy about keeping things from her but her nightmares have gotten better lately and this bring them right back. If she asked I would tell her. I mean hell, she knew I chased vampires. It's not like this was a big secret. The Edward Cullen connection though. Let's just say I hope she doesn't ask.

"Take care of this, guys. I need to make a phone call."

"Who are you calling?" Jake asked.

"Carlisle Cullen. He needs to know about this. He may be able to help."

"Let this guy come Embry. We can take him. We don't need the Cullens' help." Jake remarked.

"Why not? We have enough to protect without looking for trouble. We deal with it when it comes. But we aren't inviting it in. It's not smart. When this leech doesn't call in Caius will assume we killed him. He won't guess that we made him talk. We have the advantage. I plan to keep it. And if the Cullens are willing to fight with us, and I know they would do anything to ensure Bella's safety, you better believe I am going to take their help. This isn't about who is tougher."

"He's right Jake. This isn't an ego thing. We don't have that luxury." Sam agreed.

"Embry?"

"Yes Leah?"

"Don't ever make me hold on to a leech that long again. It is going to take forever to get this taste out of my mouth."

"If it's a taste in your mouth that is bothering you I have an idea Leah…"

"Paul. Shut up."

"Shutting up sir."

I ran back to my house. Bella must still be with the girls. I grabbed my cell phone and made the call.

"Embry what's wrong?" Carlisle asked before I could say hello.

"What makes you think something is wrong Carlisle?" I had to laugh a little, even though humor was definitely not what I was feeling at this moment.

"Alice and Bella call to chit chat Embry. If you would like to start I would welcome the conversation but I am guessing that isn't the case here."

"True Carlisle. We just killed a vampire named Afton."

I heard nothing for a few seconds.

"Tell me everything." So I did.

"What do you think Carlisle?"

"I am going to call Aro. I won't let him know how I came across the information. I will say that Alice saw it. If he doesn't know about Caius running a side operation against your tribe he may be able to put a stop to it. The family was planning to be in Forks next week. We are going to move those plans up and we will be there tomorrow."

"Carlisle we got this, you don't have…"

"Edward is involved, no matter how indirectly. That means it affects Bella's safety. And Bella's safety affects me. So we will be there."

"What about Edward, Carlisle? I mean I'm guessing it's bad that he joined the Italians right?"

"Edward will never get near Bella again Embry. I swear it. I turned Edward. He is my responsibility."

"So…"

"So I brought him into this world and I will take him out of it."

"See you tomorrow Carlisle."

"Give Bella a kiss for us. And Embry… Be careful."

"Always."

The call ended. I suppose I had nothing to do but keep things business as usual. A regular patrol sniffed out Afton. I don't think doubling up patrols until we know something is up, would do any good and stress everyone out even more. Besides the Cullens were coming tomorrow. They could take care of Forks and we could shorten our patrol routes.

I texted Bella and told her I was home.

And Mom wasn't.

She texted back that she was with my mom and not to get my hopes up.

I texted her back that I knew a little spot in the woods.

She texted back and said she was cooking dinner and I could either come and eat or go to the woods and start without her.

Dinner it is.

Then I was dragging her out to the woods.

Carlisle POV

"So what do you think Jasper?"

"Going after the Pack isn't in Aro's best interest. Nothing to gain by it. He could care less about a group of shape shifters in a small reservation in Washington. This is Caius's ego. Our best bet right now would be to go through Aro like you suggested."

"But what if Caius only stops temporarily? What if he comes back in a year? Ten years? If he knows about the wolves he knows about Bella."

"I suppose we can watch the reservation for the rest of eternity. But I would think that working this out diplomatically would be the best option right now Carlisle."

"Fine Jasper. I can see the wisdom of this. But I want you to begin thinking of contingency plans for any situation where we may have to fight the Volturi with the wolves. I want to know that we are ready to defend if we have too."

"What about Edward?" Rose asked.

"Alice?"

"I have been watching him Carlisle. But the visions are difficult to come by. He doesn't appear to make many decision. Jane has been making most of them."

"So your suspicions about your last vision are true. He not only has joined the Volturi he is in a…relationship with Jane."

"We have another problem Carlisle."

"What would that be Emmett?"

"When Alice had her last vision and suspected that Edward was in Italy, I started keeping an eye on local crime, mostly in Rome. The Roman police and Interpol believe a new serial killer is operating in Rome. Targeting young women 17-19 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. All approximately the same height, same weight, pale skin. Similar enough to each other that the authorities have seen a connection. And one was named Isabella. No bodies have been discovered but 18 women matching that description have gone missing in two months in Rome alone."

"Oh God no. Edward how could you…" I heard Esme whisper.

"If everyone would pack please. Plan for an extended stay. I have a call to make. Jasper, if you would come and listen."

"Of course Carlisle."

I walked into my study and dialed the overseas number.

"Carlisle? What can I do for you friend? It has been a while."

"Aro. I have some matters to discuss. My son Jasper is here as well. I don't know if you have ever met Jasper. Perhaps you have heard of him though?"

"Jasper Whitlock. The famous God of War. Of course Carlisle. What vampires has not heard of him?"

"It's Cullen now, but he is on and the same. Aro I hear you have Edward with you."

"I did not take him Carlisle. He came willingly. You know I would never start trouble with your coven. Not only are we old friends there is no need for hostilities. We are certainly not enemies. But Edward is a member of my guard now. I certainly can't be handing over members of my guard to you Carlisle."

"I don't want Edward, Aro. I could give a damn about him. So long as he stays away from my family, including the human Bella Swan and her mate, I could care less what you do with him. But understand Aro. If I see him outside of an official capacity anywhere near the Olympic Peninsula I will end him. I hope you can understand my position."

"For a human Carlisle?"

"Yes Aro. For a human. You are correct in that we have no need to go to war with each other. I care nothing for vampire politics. You also know that I will not hesitate to go to war over someone I love. And you know that I am good at it. I want us to remain friends Aro."

"This is what I want as well Carlisle."

"Then why is your brother planning on attacking my daughter's mate and his Pack?"

"Carlisle I am going to assume you are talking about Caius?"

"You would assume correctly."

"I had no idea he was planning anything of the sort. Do you have proof of this accusation?"

"Do you have a guard named Afton?"

"Yes I do."

"Seem him around lately?"

"Now that you mention it I believe he was running errands for…oh, I see."

"I know how Caius love's his challenges. But this is one that can only bring harm and disharmony to us all."

"I agree Carlisle. I will speak to him."

"Aro, I want no trouble. I only want to live in peace. You know this. But I won't, I can't tolerate any threats to my daughter or those she loves. Whether she is human or vampire, she is a part of my family."

"As I said before Carlisle. I agree. I want no disharmony between us. I will speak to Caius. Of course I don't control my brother. You must understand this."

"I understand perfectly Aro. Just as you must understand that if he attempts to harm Bella Swan or any of her family or friends, including the wolf pack I will kill him personally."

"I understand Carlisle. I hope it does not come to that."

"And if it does?"

"Caius will stand alone in that venture Carlisle."

"That's what I wanted to hear Aro. I'm glad we had this talk. It is good to hear that you still consider me a friend."

"I will always consider you and your family like my own Carlisle."

"Excellent. I hope to do the same."

The call ended and I turned to Jasper.

"So?"

"He won't discourage Caius."

"Why not?" I wasn't doubting him. I just wanted to know the reason so I could plan accordingly.

"The wolves will give him an excellent opportunity to have someone else take out the only real threat to his power. Caius isn't gifted. Aro doesn't need him. Marcus is useful. Caius is not. But if Aro struck him down the vampire world would not look kindly on a leader who killed his own brother. He needs someone else to do it. And this Wolf Pack situation is a dream scenario for him."

"So we prepare for Caius. And what of Edward?"

"He is slowly giving in to his desire for Bella by killing those like her. It is a matter of time before he snaps. Reading the thoughts and sleeping with someone as sadistic as Jane will hasten the process. It is only a matter of time."

"Could everyone join me?"

Before a human could blink my family was in my study. They were probably listening to the phone call with Aro.

"I am assuming by how quickly you all got here that you have heard all that transpired. We have three missions in Forks. The first is to make sure Bella is happily married and is not concerned in the least about any vampires attacking her or the ones she loves. The second is to kill Caius when he arrives to attack the wolves and anyone else he brings. And third we wait until Edward snaps and then end him. He will most likely have Jane with him. We will not kill her. She is Aro's favorite toy. But she must be dealt with. We will give her back to Aro as a show of good faith."

Emmett seemed concerned.

"What's wrong Emmett?"

"How are we supposed to handle Jane? I mean…"

Jasper spoke up.

"Don't worry about it brother. The bitch is mine."

BPOV

I was four miles into my run on my favorite path in the woods when I sensed him. I kept running, not letting on that I knew he was there. He thought he would take me by surprise. He thought he was so quiet. This isn't my first time. I knew what I would do.

I stopped running the path and jumped into the trees. Running around the large trunks. I knew he was on the other side of the trail. He would have to cross into the open to come get me. And that wasn't his plan.

There. A twig snapping.

He was walking my way. He was desperate. I told him no sex until the wedding. He could wait three weeks. He said he was a wolf and as his mate I should submit to him. I'll be damned. He will have to catch me first. I picked up a rock and threw it in the bushes to my right. I heard a movement and took off running from the tree trunk. Around the next tree trunk.

Right into his chest.

"Look what I have here."

I started backing up. Slowly. Don't want to anger the wolf. Don't want to appear as prey.

"What do you think you are doing Embry Call?"

"Looking or my fiancée. She was last seen wandering in the forest. And it looks like I found her. In nothing but a sports bra and a tiny pair of shorts, covered in sweat."

He sniffed the air.

"And is that another scent under the sweat? I believe it is."

I continued to back up slowly. I smiled at him.

"You're being a bad dog. I'm going to tell your mother."

"My mother already has an idea that I am a bad dog. She talks to my fiancée a lot."

"I'm going to hit you with a newspaper Embry. I said no. Not until our wedding night."

"But there are other things we can do. I want you in my mouth. I want to be in your mouth."

"And you think I am just going to suck your cock in the forest? Where all manner of creatures can see us?"

"The thought crossed my mind." He grinned.

"You will have to catch me first." I turned and took off running. And made it five steps before tripping over a root.

I heard him chuckling as he walked up to me.

"I suppose since you are already on the ground you want to go first."

Dammit. This is why I stick to the trails.

"Fine Mate. You win. But you are not fucking me Embry Call. That is off limits until our wedding night."

He dropped his shorts and I noticed he was already very…eager.

I grabbed his warm cock and started stroking him.

"You been thinking about this all day baby?"

"All week." He gasped.

"That why you felt the need to stalk me in the forest?"

"Yes." He whispered as my hand ran up and down his shaft.

"Lay on your back Embry. On the ground now."

"Why?"

"Because I am on my knees in the forest and it hurts."

"Oh. Cool."

"Cool? My my, Alpha. Such formidable language."

I placed my mouth over him and felt him slide past my tongue to the back of my throat.

"Yep. Cool."

I took my mouth off his cock and stood up.

"Uh, where are you going? I caught you and everything."

"I'm tired of hearing your surfer boy talk. So I am going to give your mouth something to do while I take care of you."

I saw him smile as I took my shorts and top off. I wasn't wearing panties.

I placed my legs on either side of his head and leaned down across his beautiful chest and abs and took his cock back in my hand. I felt his tongue go inside me as he buried his face in my sex. But before he did that I could swear I heard him mutter "Cool". Men.

I returned to my home two hours later. Old Quil was waiting on me.

"Took you a while to run today little Swan. I was about to send out a search party."

"Oh, I just took some time to uh, enjoy nature. Check out the wildlife."

"I see. Did you fall?"

"What? Uh why?"

"You have leaves in the back of your hair. And dirt on your knees. It must have been an exceptionally difficult fall. Falling on your knees and then onto your back. Could you call your fiancé over, or is also getting over a bad fall?"

"No, I can call him."

Freaky old man.

Ten minutes later Embry was walking through the door.

"Afternoon sir. Bella said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. You two need to sit down. I have news. Teresa says now that Little Swan has housebroken me I can move in with her."

"You're moving?" What the hell? I mean I knew when I married Embry we would be living together but honestly I figured I would be living with Kay until we could afford a place of our own.

"Yes. After the wedding. Embry I understand you and Jarrod have been doing some sort of thing with those computers?"

"Yes sir. We are getting contracts for tech support from companies. We only have a few now but we are hoping into turning it into a business."

"And Bella you have a year of school left to become a nurse."

"Yes…"

"I wasn't asking child. I know everything about you, down to what feminine hygiene products you use." He shuddered slightly.

"My point being that neither of you will be able to afford rent for at least a year. And you need your own place. This house is paid for. It is my wedding gift to you Bella and you Embry."

Oh my God. This house is beautiful.

"Quil we can't."

"You have no choice. It is a gift from an elder. To turn it down would disgrace me."

"Bullshit."

"Regardless it is yours."

"What about Quil? Won't he want it?"

"Quil is nowhere near mature enough to own a home. And he is not close to being imprinted or even in a serious relationship. An imprint is supposed to be a wolf's perfect match. That said it is likely he will imprint on a baby and have to wait 18 years to get married."

"Imprint on a baby? Quil that's just gross."

"Tell me about it child."

"Sir I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say. You are a good man Embry Call. And you have been lucky enough to be blessed with a good woman. This is my gift to you. Love each other in this house. But not before I move out. I ran out of ear plugs the last time you snuck into her window Embry. If that is discreet I would hate to be around you when you are less restrained."

I hugged him. He held me tight. "Thank you Quil. I love you so much." I had tears in my eyes and didn't care.

"I love you too my little Swan. Take care of the Alpha. The tribe needs you to be strong. I need you to be strong. Promise me."

"I promise you. I will be strong."

And I believed it. I had broken promises in my life. But I would not break this one. I would be strong. For Embry and myself.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own it

Chapter 18

Embry POV

"Embry what happened the other day?"

Shit. I was enjoying a night with Bella on the couch just hanging out. We were watching the Avengers. We were getting to the big Captain America, versus Thor, versus Iron Man scene. And she brings up the last thing on Earth I want to talk about with her.

"What do you mean? When I caught you in the forest? That was really cool, in case I forgot to mention it."

"No, when the alarm went out and all the wolves phased and took off into the forest. I heard the howling. I can always tell when you are all going."

"We caught a vampire. It happens. You know that."

"You killed a vampire?"

"Yep."

"Then why are the Cullens here two weeks early?"

Shit.

"Bella, do you really want to know? I mean do you really want to talk about this? Your nightmares have been getting better. Your depression hasn't bothered you in a while. I will tell you anything you want to know. But before I do, please consider whether you really want to know."

To my relief she looked like she was actually thinking about it.

"I don't want to know."

Thank God.

"But I need to know."

Shit.

"You don't trust me to keep you safe?"

"You don't trust me to be strong enough to handle it?"

Oh damn. She is giving me that face that warns me I am about to say something stupid. Think Embry.

"Of course I think you're strong enough. I just don't understand why you want to worry yourself over things that we can take care of."

She smiled a little. I guess I didn't say anything too bad.

"I'm the Alpha's Mate and soon to be his wife. There is no we that doesn't involve me. I can handle it Embry. I need to know what my Pack is going up against."

I took a deep breath and paused the movie. I really did want to watch that scene.

"We killed a vampire from Italy. There is apparently a vampire king there who killed a bunch of werewolves in Europe a hundred years ago. He heard about us. He likes challenges. He sent the vampire to scout us out. See how we operate. We have been chasing him for a few months but he stayed too far away from us. He got to close this time. We got him. He told us before we killed him about the Italian vampire."

There. I was honest.

"How did he hear about the Pack?"

Dammit.

"You know what the Volturi is?"

"Yes, I heard Carlisle talk about them before when I was still with Edward. Edward told me they were the leaders of the vampire world and very evil. This Italian vampire is from the Volturi?"

"Yes."

"Then how did he hear about us?"

Dammit.

"Edward Cullen. He uh, he joined the Volturi when he ran from Carlisle."

"And Edward sent him to kill you!" Oh yeah she was definitely pissed now. At least it wasn't at me. At least I didn't think it was at me. Maybe it was at me. No it wasn't at me.

"No. Not exactly. He told the rulers about the Pack. He made a deal apparently to keep you safe, he would join the Volturi. He didn't send the vampire after us but he didn't exactly discourage him either. The vampire who wants us is one of three ruling brothers. According to Carlisle the other two brothers know nothing about this and won't help him. So we are keeping our eyes open. Apparently this vampire has no special gifts so we are pretty confident we can take him. Especially if he has no help. The Cullens are here as a precaution. Carlisle wanted to make sure you were safe and since the family was coming down anyway in two weeks he just moved the time table up."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Okay… No wait."

Dammit.

"If Edward joined to keep me safe then Carlisle is worried about the Pack and not me. Which means he must believe this king guy has help coming."

"Carlisle always worries about you Bella. You know this."

"Don't lie to me Embry." Shit she was giving me that look again.

"I didn't lie. You know Carlisle worries about you." Uh oh. The look just got worse.

"You know an imprint can tell when a wolf is holding something back." She glared at me.

"Carlisle is afraid Edward might snap and come after you."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes why? If Edward made a deal with the Volturi to keep me safe then he shouldn't want to come after me."

See Embry if you hadn't called Carlisle back last night you wouldn't know this and you couldn't tell her. Dammit.

"Edward has changed." She raised an eyebrow indicating I should continue or else. "He is drinking human blood. He has gotten involved with a female vampire who is known through the vampire world for being sadistic. And…"

"And what?"

"There have been several girls go missing around Rome in the past two months who look similar to you."

"Several? How many is several?"

Shit.

"Emmett says the count is up to 36."

Bella's face froze.

"Bella. Are you okay? You promised to be strong baby."

"You're just now telling me this?! If I hadn't asked would you have told me?"

"No." Dammit why can't I lie to her? Oh yeah. I love her and she is my imprint.

"36 girls are dead because they look like me?" she whispered.

"No! 36 girls are dead because an evil son of a bitch has an unnatural obsession with you. Do not put this on you Bella! You didn't kill the girls."

"No, but I have to put an end to it."

"That's the Cullens job. Carlisle is already devising plans to kill Edward. What do you think you are going to do Bella?"

"We can lead him into a trap."

"With you as bait? I'll be damned. That is NOT going to happen!"

"What else can we do?"

"Let Carlisle handle this. How the hell are we even going to get to Italy anyway Bella? This is not your fault!"

"I know."

"I'm not going to arg… wait, did you just say you know?"

"Yes. I know. This isn't my fault. He never should have brought me into this world. And he shouldn't be killing those girls, or anyone. No he made that decision. This is his fault. But we know about it now. And we have to do something about it."

"We are. We are letting Carlisle handle it. Alice is looking for Edward planning to come here. Carlisle says it is a matter of time before he snaps and can't stay away from you any longer. He will come and we will all be waiting."

"In the mean time we have no idea if it will be tomorrow or a year from now. And more girls will be killed."

"What do you suggest we do about it? We can't go there Bella. Not on his turf in a city. It would be suicide."

"Then we have to get him here."

"How?"

"We send him an invitation to the wedding."

Dammit.

BPOV

"Let's go. We need to go see the Cullens."

"Can we finish the movie?"

"Now Embry."

"Yes ma'am."

I can't believe Edward has gone this far. It is a matter of time before he comes. Carlisle is right. I sat in silence on the way to the Cullens. I knew this wasn't my fault. I would be strong. I had too many people relying on me not to be. We pulled up and Alice was at the door before I could make it out of the truck.

"Bella! I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow. Let me show you the place holders I have picked out."

"Okay Alice. But first I need to speak to the family."

Alice glanced at Embry.

"She asked, and you know I can't lie to her. I wouldn't if I could." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fine Alice. I'm not thrilled obviously, but I am okay. I'm not reaching for the nearest bottle or jumping off the nearest cliff if that is what you are worried about."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know Alice. I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"It's okay Bella. I just, we all love you. You know?"

"Yeah. I know. And I love you all too. Now I need to speak to everyone."

"Well then come inside."

…

"Absolutely not Bella! We are not using your wedding day as a trap for Edward! You are getting happily married with no concerns." Carlisle said raising his voice a little. I had never heard Carlisle raise his voice. I didn't like it. Made me feel like a scolded child. Only Embry gets to spank me. And that is when I let him.

"Carlisle, you value human life. The deaths in Italy are excessive even for vampires."

"Yes and we will take care of it."

"When?"

"I don't know Bella. Alice will let us know."

"We need to get him over here Carlisle. Soon. The wedding is the only bait we have."

"Not necessarily Bella." I heard Jasper say from the corner of the room.

"What are you thinking Jasper?"

"The wedding is in two weeks. What if he thought Bella was dead. Tomorrow? You call Italy and tell Aro not to mention to Edward that Bella Swan died in a car accident. Committed suicide. Whatever. Make it good. Aro won't be able to hide his thoughts from Edward. Not with something like that. Tell him the funeral is in three days and to please make sure Edward doesn't come. Edward won't be able to resist."

"When he gets here, he will go straight to Bella's home." Carlisle said.

"In La Push. Where he belongs. Where we can get him."

"Embry, he is mine." Carlisle said.

"Then we will all come to La Push. We will have to be quiet about it. Nobody outside the Pack needs to know."

"And he can't come to my home. Old Quil will be there. I won't let him be in harm's way."

"I have an idea Bella." Alice said.

"What is it Alice?"

"We don't tell Aro. I tell him myself. I will call Aro and tell him I have an urgent message for Edward. When Edward calls, I will handle it. All we need is an isolated building."

"I can get you that." Embry said.

"Good. We can take care of the Edward problem before the wedding at least." Carlisle said. Esme walked over and hugged me.

"Now let's talk about happier things. Because there is no way my daughter isn't getting married in two weeks. Lets' go look at the final plans Bella. We can make any changes you may want to have."

"Yes! And we can try on the dress! That way I can make any final alterations." Alice was almost squealing.

"Uh, shouldn't Kay be here?"

"She is on her way. I figured I wouldn't get many more chances to catch you with all of us here to get your input so I called her when you arrived."

"You set me up?"

"I didn't know you were coming Bella. I just took advantage of the opportunity."

"Hey Embry, want to watch Avengers with me and Jasper?" Emmett asked.

Embry smiled at me and winked. "I would love to Emmett. I have wanted to watch that for a while."

Asshole.

Alice grabbed me by the arm.

"Come upstairs Bella! Let's get started."

Oh good. This should be…fun. At least I will get to put on my dress.

Alice POV

"Jasper I need to be perfect on this. You are going to have to make me very sad. Can you do that?"

"Yes Alice." My man hates doing this. He usually likes to make me very happy. Without using his power.

I felt it coming on. If I could cry I would.

"I'm ready." Carlisle dialed the number and handed me the phone.

"Yes Carlisle? What can I do for you?"

"Aro, its Alice Cullen. I really need to speak to Edward. It's very important."

"I'm not sure Edward would be inclined to talk to a Cullen right now Alice. I am afraid he feels quite betrayed by your family."

"Tell him Bella Swan is dead."

"I see. That may…yes here he comes now. I suppose he heard my thoughts."

"Alice? What? What did you say to Aro?"

Time to turn it on Alice.

"Edward. B..b..bella is…dead."

"What happened? That's impossible. She was being protected by the wolves."

"It was a damn wolf that killed her! She was arguing with one of them and he got angry and phased, Edward. He slashed her open. He was too close when he phased. He slashed her face Edward!"

Thanks to Jasper I was able to work up some sobs. I am never this good of an actress. Okay so I am.

"Edward? Are you there?"

"Yes Alice. I am here."

"Edward they won't let us see the body! They are keeping her in la Push, to cover up what happened. They are saying it is a car accident but I saw it Edward. I saw Bella being attacked by a black hole in my vision."

"Where is her body Alice?"

"I don't know Edward. They are keeping it a secret. They have her somewhere in La Push. That is all I know. They plan to tell everyone that she is missing and bury her body in some damn Indian Ceremony. Edward they are going to make her disappear! They aren't going to let us near her. Carlisle tried. They denied killing her. He won't break the treaty Edward! Please. I don't know what to do. We have to at least lay her to rest!"

"Alice calm down. I will get her."

"No Edward! Carlisle will kill you! You have to stay there. The wolves will kill you if Carlisle doesn't."

"I don't care, Alice. If you really want to help get Carlisle away. Distract him. Distract the family. I will get Bella's body."

"How Edward?"

"It is in La Push. I will find it. I am leaving now. I should be in La Push by tomorrow afternoon. Distract the family Alice and the two of us can lay her to rest. Alice, I never should have left her. This is my fault. After we bury her Carlisle can have me."

"No Edward."

"Yes Alice. Distract the family. I will be bringing Bella home tomorrow."

He ended the call.

The vision hit me quickly. He was coming. I couldn't see what would happen once he got to La Push. But he would be at the borders at 3:36 PM tomorrow coming in from the East side of La Push.

"Did it work?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah. It worked. And I don't see Jane coming with him. Not right now."

BPOV

I wasn't the least bit nervous about tomorrow. Embry and I decided to stay in a hotel tonight so I wouldn't have any fresh scents at Kay's or Old Quil's home. This was going to be difficult since I am sticking to my no sex before marriage thing. But he wasn't playing fair. I was lying fully clothed on the bed while he painted my toenails. He had already bathed me and washed my hair. Once my toenails were dry he would be giving me a full body massage. Hot oils and everything.

"Mr. Call are you trying to seduce me?"

"Of course not Ms. Swan. I just like to do things for you." He smiled. He has such a gorgeous smile.

"Then what I want you to do is talk while you paint my toenails. You are doing a lovely job by the way."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Hmmm. You decide."

"There is something I have wanted to bring up with you."

"And that is?"

"On our wedding night I want to mark you."

"Uh, mark me how?"

"It's a thing wolves can do with their imprint. Jarrod hasn't done it yet with Kim but Sam has done it with Emily. It involves me biting you while, uh…having an orgasm, on your neck."

"You're going to cum on my neck? Kinky."

"No! I would bite you while cumming inside you."

"Okay. That makes a little more sense. And what would biting me do besides make me say oww while you get your rocks off?"

"It would place a permanent mark on you. You would have some of my scent to other wolves. They would know you are off limits."

"Don't they already know? Wait, will this kill any chance I have with Leah?"

"Bella, I'm being serious. Yes the Pack knows you are off limits. But it is a wolf thing. Wolves bite their mates in the wild. Our wolves want to mark their mates."

"Why?"

"That's what I am getting to. Marking binds us even tighter than the imprint already does. You will never be able to have children with anyone other than me. We will feel each other's emotions, possibly pain. We will always be able to find the other, no matter the distance. And one important effect of the marking. One you really need to think about. If I die, you die. If you die, I die."

"Why haven't you marked me already?" I wonder if he was worried I would kill myself…no Embry wouldn't do that. He wouldn't want to live without me. At least he better not.

"I don't know. The time never seemed right? I just…our wedding night seemed like the perfect time…"

"You want to do it in the woods don't you?" I remembered this.

"Uh, yeah, I mean the thought crossed my mind."

"And you want me on my back. I remember this."

"You remember what Bella?"

"The first night after you imprinted on me. I dreamed about this. You biting me in the forest during sex."

"You dreamed about having sex with me?" He grinned.

"Don't get a big head over it. You were cute and I was a horny, repressed 18 year old virgin."

"But you dreamed about me biting you. That's pretty…" Oh God.

"Baby, please come up with a better word than cool."

"Awesome." We are going to have to work on his vocabulary.

"Anyway I don't need to think about it. We are going to do this."

"Really?"

"Yep. Really. I'm a bit offended that you haven't done this before."

"But..but…"

"I'm just kidding baby. So our wedding night? Before we leave for our honeymoon. You are taking me to the woods?"

"If that's okay."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I challenged him.

"I'm uh…I'm telling you?"

"Nice try sweetie. I hope you are more assertive with your unruly pack of dogs."

"Of course I am. They aren't as pretty as you."

"Leah is."

"I don't want Leah."

"I do…"

"Bella…"

"I know sweetie. I'm just kidding." Kinda. Sorta. Yeah I'm just kidding.

"What if I got her to have a threesome?"

Hello.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. Just me, Leah, and…I guess I would have to find another girl to make it a threesome."

I hit him with a pillow since I couldn't find anything harder.

"Asshole! Tease!"

He laughed. "Sorry baby. I'm not sharing you with anyone." He reached up and kissed me. His mouth was so hot. I really didn't mind not being shared. It was a good feeling being wanted.

Edward POV

The only woman I ever wanted is dead. Jane wanted to come with me. I refused. She said Carlisle would kill me. I told her I knew. She got angry. She tore the dark haired girl chained to our bedroom wall to pieces. Actually she bit her to pieces. We had tortured the girl for days anyway. She was almost gone. Jane really doesn't like it when she doesn't get her way. I don't care how many girls she brings in that look like Bella. I don't care what I did with them sexually. What Jane did with them. Their blood wasn't Bella's blood. I had just about gotten to the point where I realized Jane was right. Nothing would ever satisfy me as much as her blood. I wanted her. I wanted her on my bed. I wanted her blood in my mouth. I wanted inside her. I wanted to keep her alive and savor her blood. And then when she had an absolute understanding of what a vampire truly was I would turn her before Jane could kill her. I realized it was selfish. But if I have learned anything in my time with the Volturi it is that I am a monster. And I was going to possess her body and soul.

But it was too late. The dogs had killed her. Like I was always afraid they would. And they didn't want anyone to answer for her death. Of course not. She wasn't one of them. But they will answer for her death. Every single one of them. Jane couldn't compare to her. And Jane knew it. Jane didn't love me. But she does not like not getting what she wants. And she definitely wanted me for her own twisted reasons. She wanted to torture Bella as well. The things she planned for Bella. As if I would ever allow it to go that far. Bella is in Heaven now and knows what I have done. The things I have done to those girls. The things I fantasized about doing to her. I sat on the plane and focused on her perfect pale skin. Her softness. Her blush. Her breasts that rose and fell with her breath. The heat of her lips. Never again. I thought I had realized this when I left. But being with those women Jane brought me. Touching them. Cutting them. Fucking them. Torturing them. Listening to them scream and moan in pain made me realize that I could live a thousand years and I would never be happy without Bella. There simply was no replacement. Not even acting out every violent fantasy I ever had about Bella on those girls came close to the real thing.

This was a one way trip. This was revenge. Reckoning. And I wouldn't die before everyone of those dogs was dead. Starting with her supposed Mate. But first I had to get her body. I had to see her one last time. I had to gaze into her eyes. See her beautiful face. Smell her. No matter how mutilated she was.

BPOV

It was 2:00 PM. I was finishing up the cheeseburger and fries that Embry had brought me. I heard the knock on the door. He looked at me.

"You ready for this?"

"Yep."

I ran to the door and there was the ice queen herself.

"Bella."

"Rosalie."

"Ready for this?"

"Been waiting all day."

"Yeah you're not gay at all." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Uh, I am in here." Embry said. As if I could forget. Cutie.

"Off with the clothes Rosalie. We don't have much time. And it is very important to have my scent all over you. Alice said so."

"Just take off your clothes and hand them too me."

I showed her mine while she showed me hers. Not bad. We switched clothes. I walked up to her and hugged her. And ran my face through her hair. I rubbed my body all over her. I turned her around and rubbed against her back. If I didn't know better I would think she just shivered. Probably my imagination. I ran my hands all over her. Her legs, her belly, her ass, her throat.

"Good enough Embry?"

He walked over and sniffed her.

"Pretty damn solid. Enough that he won't be able to tell a difference through a wooden box. Here take these."

"What are those?" Rose asked looking in her hand at what Embry just handed her.

"Bella's panties she wore last night. Lets just say they smell particularly like her." Embry smiled.

"Uh Embry I am supposed to smell like her dead, not turned on."

"Scent is scent." He smiled. This was my idea. The look on Rose's face was priceless.

"Thanks. Bella, behave. Stay in this room. Leah and Emse are coming to sit with you. Kay and Old Quil are over at Sam's. You stay put. Let us handle this."

"Of course Rose."

"Seriously Bella."

I stuck up two fingers.

"Honest Injun."

"Your not Indian Bella."

"Maybe not but I have Indian in my body quite often. It should count for something."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I miss the shy virgin."

"Rose?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Take care of my panties." I smiled at her. She actually smiled back. "See you when this is over kid." She walked over and hugged me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Rose. Please be careful."

"I will. Stay here and be good."

"Yes Ma'am."

Edward POV

This was almost too easy. No sign of the dogs. No scent. No thoughts floating around. I thought I heard a thought nearby but it was gone. Must be someone asleep.

I checked all the abandoned buildings I could find on the outskirts. This was the third one. Looked like a seldom used storage building. I jumped from the tree to the ground and immediately smelt it. Bella. Not quite the same. Of course not Edward. She has been dead two days. But I would never forget that scent. I moved in quickly and saw in the corner. Under a sheet. A wooden box. Not even a coffin. Just a box. They left my love, my possession, my property in a fucking wooden box!

I rushed towards it and threw it open to look at my love.

"Rosalie?"

"Hello Edward. Do you know how difficult it is to keep your mind completely quiet? Yoga helps."

"Where...where is Bella? WHat have you done to her?"

"Oh, the question is what were you planning on doing to her?"

Her mind flooded me with newspaper stories on my victims. Their pictures. The pictures of all the girls I had killed with Jane. All sad replacements for Bella.

"Is she alive Rose? Tell me she is alive."

"Oh she is alive Edward. And doing well."

"Thank God. But why..."

"Hello Edward."

I froze. I didn't hear his thoughts. The family is good at quieting their minds. He has always been very good at it.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Don't bother running. You are surrounded. Everyone moved in the minute you arrived. Wolves. Cullens. It's quite the gathering. Rose could you give me a moment alone with my son?"

Rose didn't bother saying anything. She ran outside. I heard a fire starting. But Bella is alive. I can't...

"You mean to kill me, do you Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward. I do."

He smiled and walked towards me. I prepared myself. For the end.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own it.

Chapter 19

Edward POV

I could get nothing from his mind. I heard the thoughts outside though. I was surrounded.

"Edward I need to apologize to you."

"For what? This? You can help me get out of this Carlisle. It's not too late."

"No I have to apologize for turning you. Your mother begged me too. I thought I was doing her and you a favor. Giving you continued life. I didn't stop to think if you were mature enough to handle the change. It never occurred to me that you would turn into this. I am afraid because of my actions I have damned your soul and indirectly caused the death of all your victims."

"Carlisle, why? I know you love Bella. Why not just turn her? We will be happy. I will leave the Volturi. I will come back to the family. You know she will be happy eventually. You said it once before. She is the missing piece of our family. We can be a family again. We can leave these dogs behind and never return."

"Edward, there is no getting out of this."

"Just tell me why? Why you are choosing these wolves over me?"

"That wolf makes her happy. And I want her happy."

"She will die soon. Maybe not tomorrow. It may take years. But she will die if you don't turn her."

I saw in his thoughts Bella lying in a hospital. Her heart stopping. Carlisle's panic. I never knew he could be that scared. He saved her despite his fear.

"She tried to kill herself?" I whispered.

"Yes. After you forced yourself on her and left. That very night. Does that upset you?"

"Of course! I miss her. I love her. The idea of…"

"You not being the one to kill her? That doesn't sit well with you, does it?"

"I would never." I told him with conviction.

"Then what were you doing with those girls, Edward? Talking to them? Asking them out? Reading them poetry or composing music for them? Pretending they were Bella? Where are those girls Edward? Burnt in the furnace at Volterra, correct? Alice saw visions of what you did Edward. You think I would ever let you touch my daughter with your hands again? I know exactly what you want to do with Bella. To Bella."

There was no point in denying it. Carlisle was angry. Very angry. And Alice saw what I had done.

"Yes Carlisle. I fell under Jane's spell and she talked me into it."

"How long Edward? How long until you came for Bella? How long until she was with you and Jane?"

"I would have never let Jane hurt her!"

"Wouldn't you? How bad do you want to taste her blood now? How long before she was at your mercy and you were raping her? Breaking her bones for your pleasure? Cutting her? Letting Jane have her sick way with her? How long Edward?"

I wouldn't answer that. Just because I had fantasies…

"You know she will die eventually. Unless you plan to keep her for yourself? You and Esme? Have your perfect eternal daughter? Is that your plan Carlisle? Or do you have a more intimate interest in her? I always found you and Esme's attraction to her unnatural."

"No Edward. You are projecting your own fantasies onto us. As far as Bell dying that won't happen."

"So you do plan to turn her?" I had to talk him out of killing me. She could be mine again.

"No. But she will live on. Her soul is eternal and pure. She will pass from this world one day into the next. And she will be just as special and beautiful there. Happier. It's called Heaven for a reason. Although I have to say Embry is doing a pretty good job of making her happy here. Do you know she is going to be a nurse? Of course not. You have been killing women for the past few months. But she will live on Edward. Through her children long after she has passed this realm. And as long as I exist on Earth I will be protecting her children as well."

"Aro will come after you."

"Let him."

"Carlisle, please don't do this."

"You are too much of a threat to Bella to let you stay alive. I am sorry I turned you. I hope you find God's forgiveness. But you did make a choice Edward. You chose to forget who you were and kill innocents. You always believed you didn't have a soul. I am afraid you will find you are mistaken. And when you get to where you are going, beg God for forgiveness, Edward. Because you will get none here.

Embry POV

How I wished I was in there. I could hear everything going on. But I wanted to be the one to rip Edward's head from his shoulders. I suppose it didn't really matter. So long as Bella was safe. Revenge was for the weak. This had to be done for her safety, not for Edward touching what was mine. But still. I wish it was me.

We tensed when we heard the noise. The sound of vampires fighting. I had never heard it before. Never heard vampires fighting each other. Edward Cullen came outside, via the wall he had just been thrown through. Carlisle slowly walked out, at human speed, through the hole he had just created with Edward. We all circled him but did not attack.

"Edward, this can go quickly and painlessly. Give up."

"No. I won't make it easy for you." Edward whispered back. He didn't seem angry. Just scared. He should be. Carlisle Cullen is one of the nicest, most compassionate men I have ever met, vampire or human. But at this moment he was a vampire. He looked like a demon.

Carlisle was on him in a flash. Even with our eyesight it was difficult to keep track of. Edward moved out of the way of Carlisle's fist but as soon as he turned around Carlisle had swept his leg and he was on the ground. He tried to rise but Carlisle hit him in the jaw, turning him onto his chest. Carlisle planted a knee in Edward's chest and grabbed his head on both sides.

"Good bye Edward."

It sounded like marble being crumbled. That was a sound I was familiar with. Carlisle stood up. With Edward's head in his hands. His body was still moving. Carlisle walked to the fire Emmett had started and tossed his head into the fire.

"Embry? Would you and your pack mind taking care of the rest of his body. It is probably best we get out of here. I don't want to break the treaty any more than is necessary. I am sorry we had to bother your people with this. Thank you for allowing us to take care of this issue."

Just like that Carlisle was back to his calm, polite, human like self. Freaky. I am glad he is on our side. I am not afraid of him. But I would not look forward to fighting him. None of us had phased for this. We didn't see a need unless things went south in a hurry. I picked up the cell and called Leah.

"Is it done?"

"Yep."

"That was quick."

"Yep. Worked like a charm."

He's gone?"

"Yep."

"I will let Bella know. She has been worried of course."

"Of course. She wouldn't be the Pack momma if she wasn't. We never got involved. Just witnessed. Carlisle did it."

"Good. Hurry back to the hotel before the girl combusts. She keeps telling me that if I really wanted to help her she knew of several relaxation techniques I could use on her. It's starting to make Esme uncomfortable. But I know under her teasing she is really worried."

That's my girl.

"On my way."

BPOV

"It's over?"

"Yes Bella."

"Everybody is okay?"

"Yep."

I looked over to Esme who was staring out the window.

"I'm sorry Esme."

She turned and moved toward me at vamp speed and wrapped her arms around me. Leah growled a little and I shot her a dirty look.

"Bella don't you apologize. He brought this on himself. You are worth more than a hundred Edwards. Alice saw what he talked about doing to you with Jane, Bella. It wasn't…pretty."

"We probably don't need to mention that do we Esme?" Leah said glaring.

"Of course not."

"I can take it Leah. I can imagine what he planned. I'm not a child."

I shouldn't be annoyed with her. She was probably more watchful of my emotional state then most others considering I tried to commit suicide in front of her.

My first boyfriend. The one I thought I would love forever. The one I was foolishly willing to die for.

He was gone. I thought I would feel relief over this. Instead I felt…nothing.

I wasn't sad. I wasn't angry. I wasn't happy. I just felt kind of numb.

A few minutes later Embry walked into the room. I met his eyes. I saw love. And I felt love. I ran to him.

"I'm so glad you are okay. Is everybody okay?"

"Yes."

"So what now?"

"Now we have a wedding to make happen."

"No, now we have a bachelorette party to plan. The only difficulty is going to be finding an adult club that has both male and female strippers for our girl here."

"Shut it Leah. You know you are the only girl I want."

"Keep hoping Swan. Keep hoping."

"Baby let me take you home."

"Can we go to the Cullens?"

"I guess. Why?"

"I want to see everyone. And I want… I just want to go to the Cullens." There was something I needed to do.

"Okay. Esme can we catch a ride with you?"

"Of course Embry."

"Em you want me to go?" Leah asked.

"Nah, go on home Leah."

"Em…"

"Leah after tonight I will never doubt the Cullens again. It's okay."

"All right."

Nobody spoke as we drove to the Cullens. Esme didn't even try to make the usual small talk.

We arrived and everyone was in the living room. I hugged every one of them. I even made Jasper give me a hug. Rosalie handed something to Embry.

"I believe these are hers. Or yours. I'm not sure which. Just take them."

I had to laugh a little. Guess Rose didn't want to keep my panties. Emmett looked embarrassed.

"Carlisle would you mind if…"

"Go ahead Bella."

Embry had a confused look on his face. I kissed him on the lips and told him I would be right back. I walked up the steps I had walked so many times. Third door on the left. I walked in and it was like stepping back in time. Not that long ago really but still.

His music collection. A picture of the two of us was still on his desk. His closet was open and I saw his clothes hanging. It smelled so much like him. Did I do this? Did I turn him into a monster? If I had stayed away would he be alive now? Would so many girls be alive now? I told Embry I wouldn't blame myself and I didn't. Much. But how could I not ask myself these questions?

I walked to his stereo and pressed play. Claire de lune. The first music we ever danced to. I never realized how sad it sounded. I am sure somewhere in this room is the song he composed for me. The one I obsessed over for so long when he left. I wonder what they will do with all his stuff?

"Bella?"

"Alice."

"Why are you crying?"

I didn't know I had been. I felt under my eyes and sure enough they were wet.

"He wasn't always…bad, was he? You loved him."

"Yes Bella, I did love him. But you need to understand. Before he met you, he was nearly suicidal. It was a matter of time. He hated this life. He was never made for it. It was a matter of time before he lost it. We all knew it. Even Esme, though she didn't like to admit it. When he met you, we thought maybe there was some hope for him. Instead you got thrown into the crossfire."

"I went there willingly enough."

"That wasn't your fault. We all drew you in. You never stood a chance."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't. And as horrible as it is to say it, for my own selfish reasons I am glad we did. I don't want to think of a life where I didn't know you. Where you weren't my best friend. I'm just sorry you had to suffer as much as you did because of what you have gone through due to knowing us."

"Maybe I was meant to go through everything. For some reason. I don't know. But what I don't understand is why so many people have died because of me? What is it that caused Victoria to want me, to make James want to kill me, to make Edward want me and lose his mind and kill girls because of it? I just don't get it."

"Maybe there are some things that aren't meant to be known."

"Says the girl who can see the future."

"I don't see everything Bella. But I do see you happy. Bella you are worth keeping safe and happy. Whether you think you are or not. Remember?" I nodded. I remembered. " I will always be here. I will always be your friend. Your sister. And I will always destroy anything that interferes in your life, or your loved one's life. We all will."

"Why?"

"Because we love you. That's reason enough. Now say goodbye and get downstairs. We have some wedding issues to talk about. And it's time you put Edward once and for all where he belongs. Where he has always belonged. In the past."

She left me and the room was silent. I sat on the sofa in his room and looked around. It was time to move on. Just like when I was in the hot tent. It was time to leave and move on. I stood up and took a last look. I would never come into this room again.

"Goodbye Edward."

Alice POV

"No Alice. No Leah! There will not be a party!"

"Bella, please? It's a rite of passage. Kay even thinks it's a good idea." I pointed out.

"Because Kay wants to see male strippers. Besides Alice, the whole point of a bachelorette party is for girls to get drunk and ogle naked men. I can't get drunk. And I don't want to watch others. I am not there. I can't, I don't want to smell alcohol anywhere near me. It scares me Alice."

"Bella, we won't take you to a bar. Of course none of us want to do that. Hell it's not like any of us besides Kim can get drunk and she is underage. But we can have strippers." Leah pointed out.

"And who are you going to find that has a better body than Embry?" Bella asked. She had a good point. Damn that man was hot. The wet dog smell didn't' even bother me. I mean of course I only want my Jazz but damn. I mean his ass…

"Embry is having one." Leah said.

"He is?" Uh oh. This is not good. Bella is getting that insecure look. I tried to get Leah to look at me but she wouldn't.

"Uh yeah, I was patrolling with Paul and he was thinking about it. They plan to tell him at the last minute so he can't say no."

"Where are they taking him?"

"I, uh, I don't know."

"Don't fucking lie to me Leah Clearwater."

"I think there is a club in Port Angeles. Paul knows some of the dancers."

"Of course he does. They can't get drunk. They are just going to probably get lap dances by some naked whores. They are going to have some little fucking tramp touching him." Bella was getting mad.

"Forget about it Bella. We can have a girl's slumber party, you know, for those of us who can sleep. We can do our hair and watch movies. There is a stripper movie that just came out on Blu Ray with Channing Tatum. We can all watch that." I hope... Bella still looked mad.

"Leah what would Embry do if I went out and got a lap dance from some stranger? If some guy was throwing their dick in my face?"

"Uhh, get kinda mad I guess?"

"And why is that?"

"Because you are his mate?"

"Because he thinks I belong to him and no one else is allowed to touch me right?"

"Yes…" I think I knew where Bella was going with this.

"And he's right. I do belong to him. And no one else is allowed to touch me. At least not that way. So if I can understand that why does Paul fucking LaHote think that I am going to allow my Mate who BELONGS to ME to be touched by some venereal disease infested naked crack whore?"

"Uh…"

"Bella sweetie why don't you just calm down. If you say anything to this Paul guy, from everything you have told me about him, it will just make him want to do it more."

"Alice is right Bella." Damn. If I had a beating heart it would have stopped right then. Leah Clearwater just agreed with me on something. "You know how Paul is."

"Yes I know exactly how Paul is. You are right. If I tell him not to take Embry he will do it anyway with the added bonus of pissing me off. But I know a way to make sure Embry is not around strippers the night before we get married."

"What is that?"

Bella picked up her phone and dialed Embry. "Hey baby," She said in her sweetest voice, "I need you to call a Pack meeting."

"Yes now. Sam's place. All of them. Leah is with me and she and Seth can patrol with her while we are talking. I will meet you there."

Bella ended the call.

"Uh Bella we have things to do. We have to decorate the…"

"Alice, Leah and I will be back in two hours. Kay gets off in an hour and can come with us. We can have a massive planning meeting. We can plan and replan over and over again. But right now I am not going to be able to think until this is taken care of."

"Bella, don't you think this is going a little overboard? I mean it's not like most couples don't have uh…parties before the wedding." I tried to reason with her.

"NOBODY TOUCHES WHAT IS MINE!" Bella growled out. Damn, maybe she is turning into a wolf slowly.

"I know!" This will be perfect. "We will have a couple's party here the night before the wedding. For both of you. Everyone can come!"

"I suppose that is the better option. Okay, Leah lets go. Alice can I borrow your Porsche?"

"Uh Bella, the last time you tried to drive it…"

"Yeah I know. But I think I got the hang of it this time." Dammit.

"I'll drive Alice." Leah said. Bella glared at Leah and then walked out. I mouthed a thank you to Leah and handed her the keys.

"Esme?"

"Yes I heard. We have a party to plan. Now are we going to play this straight or be bad?"

"Oh we are going to be bad."

BPOV

I called Dad on the way to Sam's to make sure we were still on for fishing in the morning. I fell out of the boat last weekend and kinda dragged him in when he tried to help me up. I wanted to make sure he still wanted to go with me. He agreed of course. He said he would wear a life jacket but couldn't wait. I told him I would pick him up in my truck. I don't know what his problem is. I've only fallen out of the boat 4, maybe 5 times. And one of those wasn't my fault. Totally his fault. What I didn't tell him was that he would be going to be fitted for his tux by Alice as soon as we were done.

"God I love this car."

"Ask her for it. She will give it to you. She will just buy another one."

"Must be nice." Leah muttered.

"You think? I'm not sure. I think we have it better and they would agree."

I figured Leah would disagree with me. But she didn't. "Yeah you are probably right."

We pulled up and walked into Sams. The boys were sitting there looking nervous. Damn right they were. I walked up to Emily and gave her a hug. She was due to deliver any day now. She was huge. I was a little jealous. One day. I had a feeling I would have three. A wolf kinda hinted at it on a mountain one time.

"Emily you may want to stick around for this."

"Baby, whats going on?" Embry asked me. He looked worried. He shouldn't be. He's not the one in trouble. And if he does what I tell him too he won't be.

I turned and looked at Paul. I was speaking to all of them but he would be the one who needed the message.

"It has come to my attention that some people in this room thought it might be a good idea to kidnap my Mate the night before our wedding and take him to a adult establishment. To have little crack whores rubbing their scrawny naked bodies on my Mate. I am not going to name, names. Although I know exactly who is planning this, I am sure you all have a part in this. The reason I have called you all here is to let you know this will not be happening."

I haven't heard Embry say this." Paul said.

"Oh he is about to. Embry, I want you to alpha order everyone in here not to take you to any strippers."

"Okay. I order you to all not take me to any strippers the night…"

"You can leave it open ended dear. And I said use your alpha voice. I can tell when you are. That wasn't it."

"I order you all not to take me to any strippers."

Paul was still smiling. Dammit. Oh yeah…

"And order them not to bring any strippers to you."

Yeah that wiped the smile off his face.

"I also order you all not to bring any strippers to me."

"Thank you. There will be a party at the Cullens the night before the wedding for both me and Embry. You are all invited."

"Why the Cullens Bella?" Jake asked.

"Because Charlie's place isn't big enough and the Cullens aren't allowed on the reservation. That leaves the Cullens."

Silence. Logic always confounds these boys. Thank God they have Embry leading them. Sam, Embry and Jarrod have brains. The rest have…well pretty much just teeth.

"Okay, now that this issue is taken care of you may all go back to whatever it is you were all doing."

I gave Embry a kiss and waited for Leah to come back to the car. Oh shit. Two seater. Kay would have to drive herself. I will ride with her. Leah kind of scares the hell out of me in this car.

Embry POV

"As long as we are all here, thanks to my beautiful bride, we may as well get some pack business out of the way."

"Or you could rescind your alpha order. She won't know." Paul said.

"Yeah, Paul. Fuck you. I can't beelive you guys were planning that. You know I don't see any girl besides Bella."

"You didn't have to look at their faces. C'mon Embry it's a bachelor party! It is a must!"

"Sam did you have one?"

"No he didn't Embry." Hey Emily is back.

"And I won't have one. How do you think I would feel if Bella had some sweaty oiled guy rubbing all over her? I would kill him! And I'm not going to do that. If you guys want to go out on your own and miss our party that's fine. I mean it would break Bella's heart but I understand."

They all looked at the ground. Except Sam. I doubt he had anything to do with this anyway.

"Guys?"

"We will all be there Embry." Jake said looking up at me.

Quil and Paul nodded there heads. Jarrod shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean if we would have known there was going to be a party for both of you we wouldn't have even considered this." Jarrod said.

"Good, major drama averted. Now we need to talk about security for the wedding. Rotating details. Since you and the Cullens are all going to be at the wedding we have an issue on our hands. Especially since Italian leech king may still be gunning for us."

"I'll patrol during the ceremony. But I want to be there for the party." Paul said.

"I'll patrol during the reception." Jake offered.

"Good. Do both of you feel comfortable patrolling alone?"

They both rolled their eyes. "Of course Dad."

"Okay. Second order of business. I will be on my honeymoon for two weeks. Carlisle gave Bella a honeymoon and told me it wasn't my place to turn it down since it was a gift from him to her. And he guilted her into going. After the wedding Bella and I will be camping in the forest. I will let you all know where tonight when I patrol. I expect you all to remain free of the area as much as possible. I am going to be marking Bella. We will need privacy."

That caught all their attentions.

"Congratulations Embry." Sam said. I nodded at him.

"I will be gone for two weeks. I don't know where yet. Carlisle hasn't told us. But he said for us to have passports so I am guessing it is out of country. Sam is in charge until Emily delivers or I get back. In the event that she delivers before I get back Jake is in charge."

"What did you say Embry?"

"I said you are in charge if Sam and I are indisposed. I trust you Jake."

"Thanks Embry." I nodded. No need to turn this into a Lifetime TV moment.

Carlisle POV

"Aro. I will get to the point. Edward is dead."

"I figured the death of Bella Swan was a little too convenient. If he had half a brain he would have thought so as well."

"Is this going to be a problem Aro?"

"That depends Carlisle."

"On what?"

"What have you done with Jane? I want her back Carlisle."

"Jane? Aro, she wasn't with Edward. We haven't picked up a scent anywhere. She has not been here. I gave explicit instructions that if she were to arrive she would be returned to you unharmed. I know you love her as if she were a daughter to you."

"I was afraid of that."

"Afraid of what Aro? Surely you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you Carlisle. You are a good man and a cold hearted bastard. But above all that you are honest. When you aren't luring my guard into a trap that is. I believe Jane is with Caius. She left shortly after Edward did. She hasn't returned. Caius disappeared a couple weeks ago. He told me he would be back in less than a year. I fear he is going after the wolves Carlisle. Jane may have joined him if she knows Edward is dead."

"Aro you need to call Jane back. If she is involved when Caius attacks the wolves we can't guarantee her safety."

"I realize that Carlisle. Alec has been very agitated without her. He may be leaving to find her soon as well. Carlisle how can I convince you to let the wolves handle their own problems?"

"You can't. And if Jane wants revenge she is probably coming straight for Bella."

"I understand Carlisle. I don't want to lose Jane. I will do my best to get her home."

"Please keep me updated Aro. I would hate for any innocent bystanders to get involved."

"Of course Carlisle."

I ended the call and looked at my family.

"Innocent my ass."

"Language Emmett." Esme reprimanded.

"How come Bella gets to say whatever she wants? I swear that girl is spoiled."

"Emmett…shut up." Esme responded.

Jasper walked in. "It worked Carlisle. Just like you said. He is recruiting. Jane is with him. We have our assets in place. Word I just received is there are 6 of them so far. Our two assets, Caius, Jane, Randall and Diego. Word is that Alec isn't far behind. He plans to travel to three other covens before attacking. We are looking at 6 months before he can have everything in place. Plenty of time."

"And he doesn't suspect?"

"Nope. My guys are good. They know what they are doing. They had him practically begging them to come on his great expedition to rid the world of the La Push Wolf Pack."

"So we will know when they are coming?"

"Yep. As soon as Caius decides we will know."

"Excellent."

"Carlisle what are we going to do about Jane and Alec?"

"What about them Jasper? They come. We kill them. Same as Caius."

"That could start a war with Aro."

"Aro and what army Jasper? Without Jane and Alec he is dead in the water. Between us and the Wolf Pack Caius and his rag tag team of nomads won't be a problem. Until the time comes though I don't want anything said. If we tell Embry he will have to tell Bella. And I don't want her focused on anything other than being happy."

"Agreed Carlisle."

I would tell Embry when he got back from the honeymoon. But Bella gets married in 5 days. And I'll be damned if she is thinking of anything besides that.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own it

A/N

Not much going on here. Just a little fun before the wedding. And some parental issues to sort out. Hope you all enjoy. Wedding is next chapter. Unless a hoard of vampires comes crashing in.

Chapter 20

Carlisle POV

I have to admit. Alice, Esme and Rose have outdone themselves. I only hope no one notices that this much work went into decorating for the party and the decorations will be completely different for the wedding tomorrow evening. The rather large 50 yard by 50 yard tent I ordered was coming in the morning. We had to move some trees to fit it but I didn't want to take the chance of rain and I knew if we did it inside the odors between the wolves and the vampires may be distracting to each other. And I wanted no distractions. Decorations for the wedding would begin when the tent was set up. I heard his cruiser pull up to the front of the house. He was only 4 hours early for the party. This can't be good. I walked to the door and reached it as he knocked.

"Charlie. How nice to see you."

"Carlisle." He nodded to me but did not offer his hand. "We need to talk."

"Of course." Emmett and Rose had entered the room.

"In private."

"Follow me to my study." I had an idea what this was about. And I needed to decide how to handle this delicate matter.

We reached the study and I pulled a seat next to Charlie. It would have been rather rude to look at him over my desk. I have had many conversations with Bella exactly like this. She is so inquisitive. Lately being in nursing school our conversations have turned more towards the medical field. I was still hoping to talk her into Medical School but would be happy with whatever she decided. Being a nurse is a wonderful thing and I couldn't be prouder of her.

"So Charlie what would you like to talk about."

"Edward."

"Yes, I had a feeling that may come up. I assure you I have no idea where he is Charlie. If I did I would of course turn him into the authorities."

"Yes, well that is where we have a difference of opinion. I think you know exactly where he is."

"I assure you I do not. But I can promise you he will never harm Bella again."

"Why is that Carlisle?"

"Why?"

"Yes why. Why is Bella so forgiving of you considering what your son did to her? Why does she come here so often? Why is she getting married to someone who is not your son in your house?"

"She is actually getting married outside of the house. But I guess that is not what you is close to our family. We love her. You know this."

"Yes, you see that's the thing. I do know that. I don't doubt it for a second. But I don't understand why."

"You know that to know Bella is to love her."

"Yes I do. But you banished your adopted son for her."

"He hurt her."

"What are you Carlisle?"

Dammit. I knew he was too perceptive. Just like Bella.

"I'm a doctor Charlie. A father, a husband."

"You look like you are in your mid twenties. Not you, your wife or your children have changed in the past couple years. You all have pale skin and you all have golden eyes. At first I thought it was some kind of weird contact lens thing you have your family wear. Weird sure, but not really a big deal. I have seen stranger. But when I shake your hand it is cold. Damn cold. And hard. And then there are the legends of La Push. Each one taken by themselves and I wouldn't be so concerned, but together… I want to know what you are Carlisle. I realize you saved Bella's life. It's not that I don't like you. But I need to know. And if it is any consolation I plan to ask Embry the same damn question. I asked Kay and she told me neither she nor Bella could tell me what the deal is with those boys. That they were sworn to secrecy. But he can tell me. And before I let him marry my daughter I am going to find out."

"What makes you think Embry is something other than what he is?"

"Most 18 year old kids graduating high school are looking to have fun. Travel. Go on road trips. That boy looks and acts like he is an adult. And he is devoted to Bella in a way I have never seen a man devoted to a woman. If he wasn't, that would have been enough for me to try to talk my 19 year old daughter out of marrying her 18 year old boyfriend. But there is something different about him and his friends. And I'm not talking about just their size. I know for a long time the people of La Push wanted nothing to do with your family. And yet here we all are."

"Bella has a way of bringing people together."

"Yes she does. But don't change the subject. I am going to ask Embry tonight. And he is going to tell me. But for right now I need to know what you are."

"What if I told you that I was someone who would be looking after and protecting Bella for the rest of her life, and her children for their lives, and her children's children. And on and on. Would that be enough for you?"

Charlie sat in silence for a few minutes.

"No. I want to know what you are." He was looking me in the eye with the same stubborn look that Bella gets when she wants to know something that is being kept from her. There was no getting out of this.

"I think it is best if I call Embry. One story cannot be told without the other I am afraid."

Charlie POV

Two hours later I was sitting with Bella, Embry and Carlisle trying to absorb all that was just told to me. When I made up my mind to find out I knew it would be strange. I didn't know it would be this strange. I looked at Carlisle. I looked at Bella. She was wrapped up in Embry's arms. She looked upset. I can imagine why. I know she wanted me to know. But she couldn't tell me. Since she was 17 she has lived with this secret. No wonder therapy didn't work. If she had told me would I have believed her? I would like to think I would have but…

"He tortured her? This James?"

"Yes. And he is dead."

"And Edward is dead?"

"Yes Charlie. Carlisle killed him. I was there." Embry said looking me in the eyes. He wouldn't lie. I doubted Carlisle would either.

"And you eat animals?"

"Yes."

"And Jasper attacked Bella over a paper cut?"

"It's not his fault Dad. It was Edward that wanted me. Jasper got hit with his emotions. I was bleeding all over the place when James attacked me and it didn't phase Jasper. He and Emmett saved me."

"I'm sorry Bella. You came here to live with me and I let you down. You went through a living hell." God I can't believe I was so blind.

"It's not your fault Dad. I went after Edward. And when I found out what he was I wouldn't let it go. But because of it I have the Cullen family and the love of my life. It was meant to happen, Dad."

"Still, if you had never came here you wouldn't have issues with depression and alcohol."

"Those are both diseases Charlie. Bella would have ran across alcohol eventually and had the same result. And we have talked about her depression. She was depressed before she ever came to Forks."

"Probably as a result of her having to raise her mother." I said bitterly. For a cop I have done a damn poor job of protecting my daughter her whole life.

"Dad, don't blame yourself. I am tired of blame. I am sick of it. It is what it is. Please can we just move on?"

"Okay Bella. You are right. It just…it's just a lot to take in."

"I understand Dad."

"Can I talk to Carlisle alone?"

"Of course Dad." Embry and Bella walked out. Of course I realized everyone in the house could hear us except Bella.

"The family stepped outside the moment you said you wanted to speak to me privately."

'I thought Edward was the mind reader?"

"I have experience reading Bella's facial expressions. The two of you are very identical in that regard."

"So you are the one who arranged for her scholarship to nursing school?"

"Yes."

"What else have you done for her?"

"That is all. But I am hoping once things settle down and Embry is no longer needed in La Push that I can convince her to go to medical school. I don't know if she will go for it. She abhors anyone giving her anything. I imagine she gets that from you as well. But I have a few good arguments I have worked up that may convince her."

"I see."

"Does this upset you Charlie?"

Did it? I didn't know.

"I'm not sure. I think if she wanted to go to school I could pay for it. Just like I know a lot of this wedding that Alice gave me the costs of, is bullshit. I know this cost more than she billed me."

"Charlie, I have three daughters. Two are vampires and one is human. And I love them all the same. Some of my children believe that Bella is the favorite. I never want to take Bella away from you or try to take your place in her life. You don't know how much I wish… It doesn't matter. I have lived for 400 years. I have a daughter who can see the future. I have billions of dollars. And I have hardly done anything for it. I use it to hide my family. I use it to buy houses so we can live together or near each other. My point is our needs are few. So what is wrong if I want to help Bella out? It's not like the money is going towards anything else. I mean Esme has her charities but we have no one to personally help. And Bella refuses any help. So yes, I have to sneak around and help her without her finding out. Because I love her. I hope you don't hate me for that."

I wanted to. But I couldn't. If it was just my pride I would tell him to stick it up his ass. But Bella loves them. And they want to help her. How do I turn down someone wanting to help my child? I doubt it would matter if I did or not.

"No, I don't mind. Good luck convincing Bella. And I want to know the real cost of this wedding, so I can pay for it."

"$225,000. Give or take a few thousand."

Damn.

"Okay, well, uh, I guess you will have to take a check."

"Just let us stay in Bella's life and we will call it even. That's all we want. I want to see one of the three women I consider my daughters have children. Live life instead of standing to the side and letting it pass by. I'm begging you here Charlie."

Dammit he seems sincere.

"Okay Carlisle. As long as you don't try to push me out of her life."

"She loves you Charlie. I would never do that."

"Alright then. I guess that's settled."

Kay POV

I was sitting in the parlor with Esme Cullen. The two of us had come to a friendship of sorts. Basically we both loved Bella so we decided we would get along for Bella's sake. And I was slowly coming to the realization that the Cullen's would be in Bella's life. Whether I liked it or not. And truthfully I didn't mind. She was good for Bella.

Charlie had come up to me when I arrived and told me he knew. That was all he said but he kissed me on the cheek and asked me if I was coming over after the party. I told him I would for a while but I promised Bella I would stay here tonight so I could be up in the morning to help her prepare and to just hang out.

"Have you ever met Renee?" Esme asked me out of the blue.

"Uh no. I just know what Bella told me about her."

" I don't like her." Esme said offhandedly.

"You have met her?"

"No. But from what I have heard I don't like her." Okay then. I mean I was willing to give her a chance. I mean Bella came from her. She can't be that much different from Bella could she?

The doorbell rang. It was an hour before the party. Bella was upstairs in Alice's grasp being tortu…probably not a good analogy.

"Renee." Esme whispered.

"I will go greet her."

"No, this is my home. I have to be polite."

Esme was gone at vamp speed. I will never get used to that.

"What the FUCK?" Uh oh.

Esme Cullen just said the F word. This must be bad. I ran into the hallway before Esme ate Bella's mother.

Oh shit. Renee had been drinking. No, she was drunk.

"Well hello to you too. Are you the mother of the 18 year old boy who is marrying my 19 year old daughter?"

"No, I am not." Esme seethed.

"I am." I said, walking up.

"Of course. You look way to pale. You must be the mother of the guy who damn near killed my daughter. And you must be Kay." She stuck her hand out. I took it, hesitantly.

"So where is the bar? I mean this is a party right?"

"There is no bar. I know Bella told you she was an alcoholic." I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Please. She is a kid. She isn't an alcoholic. She just partied a little too hard. Between us girls I am glad. She needed to loosen up. Kid was always too serious."

"What you think about Bella doesn't matter. You are drunk. And you will leave now!" Esme whispered angrily. She didn't want Bella to hear or she couldn't trust herself not to yell. I wasn't sure which. But she was pissed. And I was getting there myself.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am here for a party. A party to celebrate my daughter getting knocked up by an Indian kid and feeling like she has to marry him instead of just having an abortion. Now where is the little dumbass?Maybe it's not too late to talk some sense in her. How far along is she?"

I noticed Rose had slipped down and was standing behind Esme. I am guessing to make sure that she didn't attack her.

"Now Kay, you have convinced my daughter she is an alcoholic. Why did you not have the safe sex talk with her? Were you trying to get her knocked up? Because Charlie doesn't have any money. And I don't eith…"

That hurt my hand. But is was so worth it. I think I got her in the jaw. She appears to be a little dazed sitting there on her ass where I dropped her. I was wrong. Bella got nothing from her. Except a burden she had to carry as a child.

Renee stood up shakily. I hadn't hit anyone in a long time. It kinda felt good.

"You want some more bitch?" This was fun.

"I am going to kick your …"

I'm not sure what she was going to say but I imagine it was a threat of some sort. But Esme Cullen had a hand around her neck and was currently choking her against a wall.

"Back off Rose. Renee you listen and you listen well. You are not going to be at this party tonight. You are going to go back to your hotel room. I will let Bella know you called and are too sick to come tonight. You will be there bright and early in the morning. You will be on your best behavior. You will not be drinking. Not tonight, not in the morning. I am going to say this once so pay attention. Bella is marrying Embry because she loves him. She is not pregnant. You will not say one negative thing to her tomorrow. You are going to be happy and supportive. She is an alcoholic and I will not have alcohol around her. Do you understand?"

"Uh I don't think she can really nod her head or speak with your hand around her neck Esme."

Esme let go of her neck. Renee took a deep breath.

"I…I can see where Edward gets his violent behavior from. And what do you think you are going to do to the Bride's mother if I don't do what you say?"

Esme smiled. This can't be good.

"After the wedding I will make sure you don't make it to the airport. I am going to snap your neck and bury your body deep in the woods deep in the ground. You will be a missing person. Bella won't know about you missing for a while. At least until she gets back from her honeymoon. I will make it look like you ran off with a man you met. A man not your husband. Nobody will doubt it because you are obviously a drunken whore and nobody will miss you. Do not doubt me Renee. I will fucking kill you."

Renee believed her. She was shaking. I was kind if shaking.

"Rose, please drive Renee to her hotel room. She shouldn't be driving in her state."

"Yes ma'am." I guess Rose knew not to fuck with Esme right now either.

Rose walked Renee out. She was still rubbing her jaw but was also rubbing her neck.

"So that went well." I said quietly.

"Do you think I went overboard?' Esme looked concerned.

I thought about the look on Bella's face if her mother showed up drunk. In a year, two years she will be able to handle that. Handle being around alcohol and not drinking. But she was not there yet. And seeing her mother drunk would have ruined her weekend. Accusing her of being pregnant and marrying an "Indian" because he knocked up her up. It would make her so upset. I'll be damned if either of us was going to let that happen.

"No. I think you handled it perfectly."

"Thank you Kay. Nice hook by the way." Esme was smiling. Apparently we now have a hatred of Renee Dwyer bonding us as well.

"Let's got check on our girl and make sure Alice isn't going too crazy. It's almost time. And this is going to be fun." Esme said.

I don't know the details of this party. But I had a feeling it would be memorable.

BPOV

"Alice this dress is really tight. It makes me feel like a slut." She currently had me in a black dress that barely went past my ass and was so tight up top my boobs were struggling to escape.

"You look hot Bella. Don't you want Embry's last impression of you before he marries you to be memorable?"

I currently had make up on. And my hair pinned above my head. Bright red lipstick. I admit I did kind of look hot in a slutty kind of way. "Alice my Mom and Dad will be there."

Rose suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Damn I wished they would stop doing that. "Uh actually your mom called Bella. She is at the hotel but is sick. She thinks she may have eaten some bad peanuts or something on the plane. But she promised to be here early in the morning. Now dinner is ready and the guests have all arrived. And your dress isn't that short. It's half way to your knees. If you want to see some short dresses I will take you to my closet. Now c'mon." Rose grabbed my arm gently and tugged me downstairs. At least Alice didn't put me in high heels.

"Wait Rose! Her shoes!" Dammit.

"Rose I am not going to make it down the stairs."

"Yes you will. Hold my hand. I won't let you fall."

I made it down and saw everybody important to me. Dad was smiling. Everybody was smiling. The Pack was there. Except for Jarrod and Seth. Guess they were patrolling. Embry was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He had a look on his face I recognized. I guess the dress and makeup did the trick. I looked around. Dad's deputies and their families were there. The Clearwaters were there. Harry and Sue. Theresa Aterra. The nurses I worked with at the clinic. And then I saw him. Sitting down in a chair in the living room acting like he owned the damn place.

"Old Quil?"

He heard me and smiled.

"You didn't think I would miss a party for my favorite girl did you?"

I walked over as quickly as I could in these damn heels and hugged him. I can't believe it. He came to the Cullens. For me. I was near tears.

"No Bella! You are not messing your makeup up! No tears!"

"Thank you Quilly."

He whispered to me."Have fun little Swan. I'm watching your back. You know, if any of these blood suckers get any ideas." He was smiling when he said it. I punched him on the arm gently and started walking around saying hello to everyone. We all ate at a buffet line. It was easier than sitting down at a table and having to explain why some people weren't eating. The Cullens would have eaten for me. But I didn't want them throwing up all night. Just gross.

After dinner, Esme thanked everyone for coming. We mingled for another hour. It was nearly 9 and people were starting to drift away to go to there homes and get some sleep before tomorrow. Charlie gave me a kiss and I walked him to the door. At the door I noticed Kay had grabbed his hand. I heard her tell him she would be over later. I raised an eyebrow at her when she walked back into the living area. She didn't look me in the eyes. Naughty girl.

Old Quil left but before he did he complimented Esme on the food. I think she was about to fall over. You couldn't get the grin off her face. A compliment from the Quileute Elder. Wow.

Soon it was the Cullens, the Pack and Kay.

"Okay. Now that the mature people are gone it's time to have some fun." Emmett said grinning.

"I'm mature Emmett." Kay pointed out.

"Yeah but you are crazy too Kay." Emmett responded wrapping her in a hug and lifting her off her feet while she laughed. I thought Embry was going to phase but when I looked at him he was smiling. I guess sometimes things can change for the better.

Emmett started rap music blaring over the speakers. I told him to turn it down. They may be able to hear over it but I wouldn't. They all gathered in a circle and Embry carried me into the middle of it. We sat down on the floor.

"Okay what the hell is going on?"

"It's time for the pre wedding gifts." Jasper said looking at me with a grin.

"I wasn't aware this was a tradition."

"Oh it is. We started it tonight." Emmett laughed.

"First gift is from me. I have to get. I have uh…plans…"

"What you mean is you are going to do naughty things with my Dad." I told her smirking. Causing Embry to cover his ears.

"Yes, Bella. That is exactly what I mean. Now the first gift for after the wedding."

She handed me an medium size clothing box. I ripped open the wrapping and bow and opened it. There it was.

"My dress!"

"Uh babe where, when did you wear a buckskin dress?" Embry asked.

"I told you that you would wear it on your wedding night Bella. There it is. The perfect dress if you are planning…outdoor fun."

I stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Kay."

"Thank you Bella. I love you."

"I love you too so much."

"Now I got to get out of here. I'm going to fuck your daddy."

"MOM!"

"Sorry. Have a nice time everybody. See you all in a few hours." Esme walked Kay out and I think I saw her hug Kay at the door. Could this night get any weirder?

"This is from me and Emmett. It's for you to use on Embry."

"Okay…"

Embry unwrapped the box and pulled out a giant Spiked Dog Collar.

"I am not wearing this." Embry said.

"There is also a leash in the bottom of the box Bella. Use it well. All dogs need good training. And husbands do as well." Rose said smiling.

"Thank you Rose. Than you Emmett. Embry say thank you."

"No."

"Don't worry about it Embry. I got something for you." Paul said. If it's a stripper I'm going to murder him.

He handed Embry a box. There appeared to be some sort of flotation device inside.

"Just pull the cord if Bella ever has a headache."

Embry looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and pulled the cord. I squeeked and jumped back as the device suddenly inflated. On me. I had a blow up doll. On me. A blow up doll from Paul LaHote. Oh God where has it been?

I gave Paul the dirtiest look I could manage. Embry was in tears along with the rest of the guys. Us girls did not find this funny. "Her name is Stella in case you were wondering Bella." Paul said smiling at me. Fucker.

Leah stepped forward. "Bella I have a gift that you can use on Embry."

Leah handed me a box. It was pretty heavy. I opened the top unsure of what would jump out. Instead I saw some sort of black device. It had a long balck shaft and appeared to have some sort of straps…

"OH MY GOD! LEAH!"

"Hey every Alpha bitch needs a good strap on to remind the Alpha who the top dog is."

Embry looked frightened. "You don't think that is going in me?"

Leah stopped laughing and looked Embry in the eye.

"Relax Em. I put lube in the box too."

"Fuck no! Bella get rid of that thing."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "No! It's a gift. Im not throwing away a gift. It's rude."

"Leah you are probably hoping she uses that on you." Quil said. Of course he did. He's an idiot.

"Wouldn't you like to watch boy?" Leah responded.

"I can't wait to bite you." Embry whispered under his breath. "Leah is starting to make me nervous."

Alice handed me a large box. I opened it up and it was full of lingerie. A lot of lingerie. A shit load of lingerie.

"Uh, thanks Alice."

"Of course Bella. I can't have my sister looking anything less than perfect in the bedroom. This is all from a French designer I am very fond of. Embry do not tear this off of her, you dog."

"Yeah like that's not going to happen." he responded.

"This is from Carlisle and I Bella." Esme said handing me a box.

Oh shit. This was about to get awkward.

I opened it up and there was a book. The Kama Sutra. Yep Awkward.

"Uh thanks?"

Carlisle spoke up. "Oh there is more Bella. Look under the book. I am so proud of you going to school. Esme and I thought it would be a good idea to get you the supplies you are going to need before you graduate."

I looked under the book and saw an outfit. I pulled it out. Oh my God. It was a nurses outfit. But the kind you would see in a porn, not in an actual hospital.

"Uh…"

"I picked it out Nurse Bella. There is also a doctor's coat for Embry. And a stethoscope and tongue depressor."

"Thank you Carlisle. Thank you Esme."

"We got this for you two. It's from the me, Quil, and Jarrod and Sam and Emily. We don't want you to think we are cheap but this damn thing cost a lot." Jake said. I turned to see Quil bringing in a…

"Holy shit it's a St. Andrews cross." Embry looked like he was in Heaven. He loves to tie me up and we had talked about building one…

"Let me guess. Pack mind right."

Jarrod shrugged. "Yeah and we got you a new whip also Embry. Since the one you had was getting kind of worn."

"Thanks guys." I told them.

"Hey thank you Bella. Everytime you let Embry do that he can't stop thinking about it which means we all get…"

"Yeah you should probably shut up now Quil." Jake wisely said.

"My my Bella." Rose said smiling at me. Emmett looked embarrassed. Jasper and Alice looked deep in thought. Probably trying to figure out a way they could get one that doesn't break. I mean Alice is the one who gave me the idea in the first place.

"Guys thank you for everything. I mean this has been awesome. "

"Well to save any more awkwardness for Bella, Esme and I are going hunting. Have a good night everyone."

"Carlisle you don't have to leave."

"Yes it's better that we do." He said smiling. "You kids have fun."

"What was that all about?" Embry shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have a clue either.

"Okay you two. Have a seat."

I turned around and saw Emmett has put two throne like chairs side by side. We sat down in them.

"What's going on?"

"Well we know you and Embry don't want to touch but we thought you should at least see what you are missing, so since this is a couples party…"

"No. I said no strippers."

"No Bella. You said the Pack couldn't bring them. You said nothing about Emmett and Rose."

The music started blaring again. And two guys and two girls walked out from around the hall. All of them in only g strings. I looked at Embry and saw he was about to say something.

"If you say Cool I'm going to kick you in your nuts."

"Uh Bella, we can leave, you know?"

I thought about it. It was harmless fun. And damn if that blonde girl wasn't hot as hell.

"Nah. They went to all this trouble. We may as will sit back and enjoy the show."

Embry smiled.

"But no touching!"

"Same goes for you Bella."

"No problem. But what about the blonde…"

"No touching Bella."

"You can touch the guys if you…"

"No touching Bella." He was smiling. I was smiling. Everyone was smiling. It wasn't a bad way to spend the evening.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own it.

This is going to be a little weird. I have to write a sweet wedding now. I just finished the first chapter of my next story called The Major and his Demon. It is going to be a Jasper Bella story with a little Alice thrown in because I like Ashley Greene. I won't be publishing it until Wanted is done but the damn story wouldn't get out of my head so I had to write some of it down. And it was pretty dark. I mean think of the complete opposite of this little scene. Anyway …on with the sweet wedding.

Chapter 21

BPOV

"I fucking hate weddings!" I screamed as Alice placed my hair in the fourth style today.

"Language Bella. Right Esme?" Rose said grinning.

"Bella is stressed Rose. Leave her alone" Esme replied.

"Fucking spoiled brat."

"Rose! Language!"

"What the fu…"

"Don't say it Rose."

"Yes ma'am." Rose was back to glaring at me. Good. Now I feel more comfortable.

"Look on the bright side Bella. You only have to do this once." Kay said.

"Alice you can see the future. How can you not decide what style my hair will look best in?"

"Bella you people act like I am continuously looking in the future. You know if I did that I would go crazy right? The visions come when they come. And right now I am having to see your hair in a certain style to decide what it would look best in. And we have to take your veil in consideration. Besides your werewolf husband prominently figures into your plans so it makes it even more difficult. Now shut up."

"Esme!" I yelled. Esme would save me.

"Bella dear just have a little more patience."

"Where is Renee?" It was 10 AM and she hadn't shown up yet. I was exhausted. The party ended at midnight when Embry left and Alice woke me up at 6 to start getting me ready. I was currently in a robe and had some sort of mud on my face and my hair in the grasp of Alice's brushes.

"Uhm, I don't know, Bella. Maybe she is still hung…not feeling well." I heard Rose answer.

"It's peanuts. How sick can peanuts really make you!"

"Well…"

"Wasn't a question Esme."

"Sorry Bella."

"No I'm sorry. I'm being a bitch. I'm just a little stressed."

"What are you stressed about honey? Getting cold feet?" Kay asked me.

"No. I just want to be perfect for Embry. I don't want his expectations…I just want to be perfect for him…"

"Honey Embry loves you for you. You are perfect no matter what. He even thought you were perfect when you looked like absolute shit." Kay pointed out. Gee thanks.

"Yeah but that was the imprint talking. He really didn't have a choice did he?"

"I'm talking about the first time he saw you in Jake's garage. You weren't looking so great then. I saw you once. You were a pale scrawny little waif. And he hadn't imprinted then. But I had to listen to him talk all night about the beautiful pale face he saw. I thought he was out of his mind."

God I loved him. Wait, what?

I was about to say a sarcastic remark I hadn't thought of yet when I heard Esme curse. It was low but I definitely made out the F word.

"What is it, Esme?"

"It sounds like your mother."

"Oh great! Bring her up. She can see my dress." We hadn't really talked much lately. I think she as a little upset about me getting married so young.

"Uh…okay. Rose?"

"On it."

A few minutes later I heard arguing. I walked into the hall despite Alice having a brush in my hair. It hurt but not as much as when Kay pulled my hair.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

"Bella! Blondie won't let me upstairs." I heard Renee yell. She sounded…No. She wouldn't.

"Rose let her up. Now." I said quietly. I knew Rose would hear me.

"Bella why don't you let me show your mother around the house?" Esme asked.

"No Esme. I want to see her." Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

"Bella!"

Renee ran up to me and hugged me. I jumped back. I didn't have a wolf or vampire's sense of smell but I knew that smell.

"I brought a bottle of champagne so we could celebrate your beautiful blessed union."

"Mom, I don't drink. We talked about this."

"Bella, it's your wedding day. I mean how many times are we going to do this? Your only 19. I'm sure you will a few more marriages. Once this disaster is over anyway."

"Mom are you drunk?" Please be drunk. Please don't be this much of a bitch without reason.

"What do you think baby? My only child is about to marry an 18 year old unemployed recent high school graduate. You think I should be sober? Of course, you're not worried about money. You have this nice family trying to buy your forgiveness for their son beating the hell out of you. By the way if anything happens to me Esme did it. She threatened to kill me last night." Renee said smirking at Esme.

"What do you mean last night?" What the hell was going on?

"Renee showed up to the party drunk last night Bella. And it appears she hasn't slowed down." Kay said. She looked pissed.

"Yeah and your future mother in law hit me."

I looked at Kay. "You did?"

"Yep. Knocked her on her ass. She went down like the lightweight that she is."

Renee poured me a glass of champagne and put it in my face. Oh God that smelled so good.

"Why are you doing this mom?"

"I messed up baby. The worst thing I ever did was let you move here. Look at what has happened. You think you are an alcoholic. You are marrying a boy right out of school. You think you want to be a nurse on a fucking reservation. You want to be a nurse go to a real hospital and make some real money. Damn Bella. If you aren't pregnant what the hell are we doing here?"

I was furious at her. But the smell of…

I hit the glass out of her hand.

"What the fuck Bella?"

"Get out! Get out and don't come back. Kay and Esme have been more of a mother to me in two years than you were in 16. Now get out. And don't ever fucking come back." I was yelling. I'm sure everyone downstairs could hear me even without the enhanced hearing.

"You know what? I will leave. You think you are too good for me now? You got your rich friends and your Indian lover and you got life figured out don't you? But I will be there for you when you fall on your face. I'm the one who will have to pick you up again."

I took the bottle out of her hand. And I threw it at the fucking wall. Rose caught it before it could break.

"Maybe I should throw this outside Bella? You know, the smell and all?"

Glad one of us was thinking.

"I have family to pick me up if I need it. And I pick myself up. You always needed me more than I ever needed you. Now get out."

Renee was glaring at me.

"Fine Bella. I can see myself out."

"Oh no! I wouldn't dream of it. I will walk you out." Esme said smiling.

"Esme don't kill her. She isn't worth it."

"That's debatable but it is your wedding day Bella. Whatever you want." Esme grabbed Renee's arm. A little too hard and pulled her out of the room.

I turned to Alice. She looked worried.

"Don't just stand there! Let's figure out how we are going to do my hair."

She smiled and sat me down in her punishment chair. I would not let Renee ruin my day. I wouldn't. I could deal with her later. She doesn't want to be here? Fuck her then. Bitch is going to have to beg me to see her grandchildren. I fight my urges everyday but I really wanted a drink right now.

"Kay?"

"I'm right here baby." She grabbed my hand and everything felt a little better.

Embry POV

I was sitting at Jake and Paul's place watching TV when I heard the car pull up. Jake looked out the window and cursed.

"What is it?"

"Dad."

"How the fuck did he get here?"

"Rachel. She must have come back today."

I walked outside and saw Rachel Black helping Billy out of the car and into his chair.

"Something I can do for you?"

"We came to see Jake and Dad wanted to talk to you Embry." Rachel said looking at me with a strange face. She suspected something.

"Rachel, if you could give us a moment." Billy asked.

"C'mon in Rachel. We have a lot to catch up on." Jake said taking her arm and walking her inside.

Once they were inside I turned to Billy.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see my son on his wedding day."

"I'm not your son."

"I thought you were."

"No, you are nothing but the man who seduced my mother and abandoned her. You are a piece of shit. That is all you are to me."

"I see. You don't want any kind of relationship with me at all. You have sisters you know."

"Billy we could have had a relationship my whole life. You certainly knew where I was. But it's too late now."

"I understand Old Quil and Harry is going to the wedding? Would you mind…"

"No you can't come. If I see you anywhere near the Cullens place I will have Emmett Cullen wheel you off into the woods. Rachel can pick you up there. If she can find you."

"But it will seem strange if I am not at my best friends daughter's wedding."

"You sure he is your best friend? Talked to him lately? He is dating my Mom you know. Think things might get said?"

"I see. I figured it couldn't hurt to ask."

"It might have hurt you if I wasn't in such a good mood. But I am marrying my soul mate and the only woman I ever wanted today. So you are going to go away. I don't want to speak to you again. Understand?"

"Yes. If you wouldn't mind telling Rachel I'm ready…"

"HELL NO!"

I turned when I heard Jake yell and ran inside. Paul must have come in through the back door. Because he was standing in the living room. And he had locked eyes with Rachel Black. And neither could look away.

"Oh shit."

"No! NO! Not him. Not Paul! No! Not gonna happen." Jake continued shaking his head but Paul and Rachel were lost in their own little world. Jake is really going to have to learn one of these days that you can't fuck with imprinting. Nothing good ever comes out of it.

Carlisle POV

"We have a problem Carlisle."

"What's wrong? Alice have some last minute decision change her vision for the wedding?" I laughed. I hadn't seen my family this happy in a long time. It was contagious.

"Peter called. Caius had a chat with Jane and Alec and they took off. Peter tried to find out where but Caius isn't saying. He is afraid if he pushes Caius may suspect him and Charlotte."

"So the witch twins are loose are they? This certainly changes things."

"If they find Bella and Embry, Embry can't take them on his own."

"Yes I realize this. Especially on an island in the middle of the Pacific with no back up against two powerful vampires. Do you think they are headed this way?"

"Where else? Caius is doing the recruiting. So far he has only picked up one more nomad. Word has gotten around that this is our territory. Nobody wants to fuck with us. But Jane and Alec are cocky enough to think they can walk in and walk out with no problem."

"How long ago did they leave and where were they?"

"Yesterday, and they were in Ireland."

"They may make it here by now but it is doubtful. Still, take turns with Emmett running the border of our property two miles out. And be subtle. I don't want Bella to know anything."

"What about the honeymoon Carlisle?"

"They aren't leaving until tomorrow morning. Apparently Embry has to bite her or something tonight. He assured me it wouldn't hurt her so I guess I will take his word for it. I believe it is marking. I suppose I should be thankful he isn't pissing on her leg or something. Still seems a bit extreme. As far as tomorrow, we follow. We get to the island before they do. We stay in a boat off shore ten miles. We patrol underwater and we guard. If anything seems strange we can let them know. If we can't take care of it quietly."

"Sounds like a plan. You about ready to take your seats?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Bella POV

"Bella are you ready for this?"

"Yes Daddy." I was already crying. I was so nervous and so happy. And so scared. I didn't want to fall. These heels were killing me. My hair didn't feel right. If I cried my makeup would mess up and I would look like a damn raccoon up there. Alice assured me the makeup was water proof. Rose Leah and Alice waited for me. Jarrod and Sam were waiting there with Embry. Oh my God. He was in a solid white tux. He looked so gorgeous.

"Don't let me fall Dad."

"I never will Bells. I never will."

I walked slowly to my destiny. I knew everyone was looking at me. But for once I didn't care. All I saw was him.

Embry POV

I saw her and stopped breathing. I began to get a little light headed. Then I remembered to breath. She was…there were no words. Eveything we went through. Everything she went through. There were timies I doubted we would ever get here. The feeling of watching her heart stop beating in the hospital. The sight of her when she came back with Mom from the wild. The stress I saw on her face when she really wanted a drink. Going to meetings. Calling Mom at 4:30 in the morning, sitting outside a convenience store fighting her demons. Going to school. Studying. The feel of her body under mine. A feeling I haven't felt in three weeks that would end tonight. She was going to marry me. This was real. And nothing and no one would ever take her from me.

She walked up to me. Old Quil said something and Charlie responded but I was in my own world with her. Charlie handed me her hand. We turned, when Old Quil cleared his throat. We had been staring at each other. She was wearing a dress of what looked like pure statin that started at her breast and curved along her body to the floor. It looked so smooth. I would have to remember not to rip it off.

I heard Old Quil begin to deliver the blessing. Neither Bella nor I spoke Quileute so we had no idea what he was actually saying.

Then he began speaking English.

He asked her if she took me to be her husband. She said I do.

He asked me if I took her to be my wife. I said I do. We promised to love each other. To be there for each other. In sickness and in health. We asked him to take out the part about till death do us part and simply said forever. We had plenty of practice to this point. But I knew. If we could survive what we had gone through, what she had gone through on her own, we could survive anything. I never felt stronger in my life than I felt standing here with tears running down my face.

And it was done.

BPOV

I was his. He was mine. Nothing and no one could tear us apart. He was crying. I was crying. We were a mess. But we were both smiling. I remembered the first time I saw him in Jake's garage. How his smile woke up a heart I thought had been dead for so long. I remembered our talks when Jake wasn't around. The way he stared at me when he imprinted on me. When he saved my life. Sitting in the movie theater saying he would protect me. I remember how strong he was when I begged him not to let his mom take me and he told her to do it. It was breaking his heart but he let me go to save me. But he never really let me go. It killed him to do it. But he did it. And he saved my life. His arms. Those arms I ran to when I came back. Making love to him and talking and making love to him again. The meetings he thinks I don't know that he goes to. I would never let go of him again. We were truly one now.

Quil pronounced us man and wife. He kissed me. It felt like it went on forever. He pressed his lips to mine. I stuck my tongue in his mouth. I didn't care who was watching. I could never get deep enough into him.

Quil cleared his throat again. We looked up at him. Coming out of our own little world.

"We have a party to get to children." He whispered.

Looking at the crowd. "I give you Embry and Bella Call."

I smiled at our families. Leah was crying. Leah, the girl who jumped in the water after a girl she didn't know. My sister in every way that counts. Alice and Rose were smiling. Alice, the sister who always pushed me out of my comfort zone. Who offered to have sex with me if I would just be her friend again. My big sister Rose, the one who gives me a hard time but would quite literally kill anyone who hurt me. I saw Jasper. He mouthed "I told you that you were worth it." So only I could see it. I didn't see Emmett, oh wait there he is. In the back. We walked down the aisle to the waiting arms of our parents. Carlisle,Charlie, Esme and Kay. The only parents who mattered. Emmett wrapped me up in a hug. Our guests were walking towards us offering congratulations. I never let go of Embry's hand. He looked so proud. He was proud of me. That felt really good. I heard the music start. Charlie was dancing slowly with me. I looked over and Kay was dancing with Embry. They were holding each other and she was crying. Another song started and I was dancing with Carlisle and Esme was dancing with Embry. A werewolf and a vampire dancing. Who would of thought it. I bet this was going down in the legends of the tribe.

The party went by in a blur. Alice changed me into my after wedding dress and I found myself in the car with Embry. We drove off and I attakce him while he was driving. Probably not the safest thing I could have done but it was what it was. I had to have his cock and I had to have it now. We parked and walked in the woods. He walked. I was carried. We walked into a clearing. My Tent was there. The big one. I walked inside and my dress was waiting on me. I changed and walked out to see Embry. He was naked. He had started a fire. God how I missed that site. He laid out a blanket on the ground. I lay down and was surprised to see it was very comfortable. He must have lain pillows underneath the blanket. I laid out on the blanket and stretched my arms over my head. My dress came just to mid hip and I new he was staring at my lges. I worked my ass off literally for these legs. He better appreciate them. He lay donw next to me. He ran his hot fingers up my thighs. I wasn't wearing anything under the dress. I know he could smell how turned on I was. He smiled at me and moved my dress up a little. I spread my legs and felt his head dive between my thighs. His tonuge grazed me and I gasped. I forgot to breath for a second. Then his tongue brushed against my clit and I moaned and bucked into his mouth. He placed a finger insde me. God how I missed him. I hadn't had his cock in my in so long. I knew I was going to have to prepare myself slowly but I was so wet for him I didn't care.

"Embry?"

"Yeah baby?"

"We have weeks to make love as slowly as we want. We cna explore every sigle inch of each other. I will lick you from head to toe. But right now baby, right now I really need you inside me. Aren't you ready?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm about to explode."

"Then take your Mate Embry Call."

"He threw my legs nearly to my head and I felt him enter me. Oh God! My body had forgotten how big he was. He filled me up. I felt like he was going to split me in two. But my body was quickly remembering. I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his head pulling him to my mouth. God the taste of him. I get this the rest of my life. He is mine. He was fucking me so hard. He was growling.

"Who do you belong to Bella?"

"You baby. I am yours."

"Bella I'm going to cum soon."

"Me too. Just like our first time, baby. Let it go."

His head was buried in my shoulder. I couldn't see his face. Holy shit it was just like my dream.

He was getting so large. God I was going to hate when he came out of me. Oh I was so close, I know he was about to...

He rose up and I glanced at his eyes. They were yellow. I felt him cum inside me and his head crashed donw on my bit me. It pushed me over the edge...Oh my God...

"Bella? Bella are you okay? Please wake up baby."

"What happened?" When did I fall asleep.

"I bit you and you came. And you kept coming and then you passed out." He looked so worried.

Oh yeah. I remember.

"Baby I'm fine. That was the most amazing orgasm you have ever given me."

I felt my neck. I could feel his bite mark. Oh damn that felt good to touch. It was so warm.

He smiled at me. "Yeah Sam said it had some extra benefits."

"Can I bite you?"

"I don't think it would stick Bella."

"That sucks." Hardly seemed fair. I looked in his eyes.

"So I'm yours now. You made your claim?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." he grinned.

"Embry I have been yours since the minute I saw you smile at me that first time."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"You want to get some sleep? We have a long trip tommorrow."

"Embry?"

"I'm going to suck your beautiful cock now and we are going to make love the rest of the night. Now get this dress off of me. I don't want anything between us."

"There will never be anything between us Bella."

"Good."

A/N

I don't know if I hit the mark with this chapter. But I want to move the story ahead and the wedding needed to happen. Let me know if it was terrible and I can rewrite it. Just kidding. I'm not rewriting it. And if it's terrible don't tell me. I have feelings you know ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own it

I usually update at least once on the weekends. However this weekend on Saturday, I had to travel across the State of Texas to see one of my daughter's cheer competitions (they won) and then back for my other daughters 15th birthday party on Saturday. Then on Sunday was the tenth anniversary of Firefly, the greatest TV show in the history of mankind. The Science channel was playing a marathon all day and a roundtable with the cast. So all day and all night Sunday I watched Firefly, forsaking football. Seriously this is the only show that can make me do this. If you haven't seen it, go out and get it. That in mind I am back and will be finishing Wanted this week. As River Tam says…No power in the 'Verse can stop me.

Chapter 22

BPOV

How did I get here? In the clutches of a sadistic little bitch who currently had her hands around my neck, surrounded by growling wolves and growling Cullens. A few days ago I was enjoying my honeymoon. It was a great time. There was sun, sand, a lot of sun screen applied all over by Embry so I didn't get third degree burns, water, sex, more sex, sex in new positions, sex in new places with new costumes. A lot of sex. Exactly the way a Honeymoon should be. So how did I get here? Oh yeah. I'm an idiot who doesn't listen and thinks she is invincible. Although recent history has proven I can survive some pretty extraordinary crap. I hope my luck holds.

3 days ago

Embry POV

This was the greatest week of my life. I don't think Bella and I have put on clothes in a week. Unless she wants to play dress up. I get to make sure she is well oiled, all over. I have never seen her as relaxed as she is here. And thanks to the marking that means I am relaxed.

At least I was. I looked out our front window looking towards the beach and saw sparkles in the water. I was hoping it may have been dolphins swimming near the shore. Until the sparkles began coming up straight for us. At a high rate of speed. And then I saw them. Two of them. What the fuck were they doing here? This was bad. I was outnumbered. My mate was asleep. But I wasn't going down without a fight. I thought of grabbing her and running to fight another day. Then I remembered I was on an island.

Shit.

"Hello."

"Hello." I replied back. Maybe they were friends of the Cullens? No, red eyes. Sadistic grin. This was the girl who had been killing those other girls with Edward Cullen.

"I am Jane and this is my brother Alex. We came to congratulate you on your wedding, Alpha."

"Thank you, you can leave now."

"Oh but I have been waiting to get my hands on your beautiful bride for a while now. Edward has told me so much about her. Have you see Edward lately? Because I haven't."

"Last I saw of him he was doing a convincing impersonation of charcoal." I would have to stand and fight. That's fine. I could hurt the both of them.

I fell to the ground in pain. I couldn't stop screaming. What the hell is this bitch doing to me?

As suddenly as it appeared, it stopped. I phased. She laughed. This could not be good. I heard Bella running to the front of the house. I backed up to the door so she couldn't run out.

And then I felt it again. Pain.

Bella was screaming. I felt her touch me and instantly felt better. The pain was gone again. I looked up and began growling. Jane had a confused look on her face. She looked angry for a second. Then she smiled again.

"It wasn't easy sneaking past the Cullens to get here. I'm not leaving without her. Step aside Wolf and I promise I won't kill her. I am just going to spend some quality time with her. Alec?"

He was staring at me. I tensed for his attack but it didn't come.

I backed Bella up into the house and she must have tripped on something. Her hand came off of me, and I knew no more. I was in complete darkness. She must have grabbed me again because it came back to me. All of it. And a leech was inches from me. I bit. He seemed shocked but quickly recovered and began hitting me in the side. Bella screamed. As long as she was behind me. I saw the other leech at the corner of my eye, come for me. I had a grip on her brother's shoulder. I would have to let got to stop her. I was about to let go and hit both of them with my paws when I saw the Cullens. Emmett Cullen tackled her from the side. The rest of the Cullens came in and jumped on her. But it was too late. They were down and in pain. I dragged the kid from the door. He hit me but it didn't phase me. I have been hit harder. I heard Bella scream. He looked at her for a second but a second was all it took. I jumped and latched onto his head. I felt my teeth close over his neck. I then heard the blessed sound of marble cracking. He was mine. I ripped and tossed his head towards his sister who currently had most of the Cullens on the ground. I moved towards her and then felt incredible pain. I fell to the ground near the Cullens. But this time the pain didn't let up. It got worse. I had only one thought on my mind. I couldn't let her get to Bella.

BPOV

I couldn't believe what had happened. The blonde girl had the Cullens writhing in pain on the ground. Embry just destroyed the other vampire and was heading for her when she looked at him and he fell as well. I remembered earlier when I touched him that he had stopped hurting. I started to run towards him…

"If you touch him, I will bite him before he can move. It will kill him you know."

Bitch was smiling at me.

I stood frozen. I didn't know what to do. And then, I saw Embry get up on four legs and growl. Loudly. Jasper did as well.

"What the hell?"

"Hello Jane." Jasper said slowly walking to her.

"Why is…why isn't it working?" She glanced at me.

"Don't blame Bella. Your power is working just fine. Just took me a minute to get used to it."

"What do you mean?" Jane looked scared.

"I have been tortured before Jane. And I have tortured others and felt their pain. Pain is a state of mind. Once a person becomes conditioned to it, it really isn't a big deal. As far as Embry goes…well you are fucking with his mate. If you had ever had one you would know why this is bad."

I watched Embry. His legs were shaking but getting stronger by the minute. I didn't know what she was doing to him but it must have hurt badly.

Jasper ran for Jane at the same time Embry jumped. They landed on her together. The other Cullens were up. Jasper had torn an arm off of Jane and Embry had her leg at the same time. It was kind of like watching a couple of guys breaking a wishbone. Very quick. The Cullens did not get involved. They circled the three. Jane was on one leg hopping. She looked scared for the first time since she set foot on shore.

"Please. Let me take my brother and we will leave. You know Aro will be angry if you kill me. He will bring down all of the Volturi on you."

"Oh I doubt it Jane. Without you and your brother the Volturi is just a collection of vampires. A small collection considering Caius just took half the Volturi with him on his little excursion."

Jasper and Embry stood over her. I guess she tried her power again because the Cullens sort of flinched as did Embry. Then Embry growled. Loudly. Enough to shake the trees and scare the birds out of their branches.

He bit down on her head and the pain must have gone away. He tossed the head and it landed at my feet. I ran inside and came out with a candle lighter. Rose had gathered driftwood and Alice had gathered kindling. I started the fire. Embry had phased human and everyone fell again. I looked and saw her mouth was moving and she was staring at my family. I grabbed her by the hair and tossed her into the flames. Everyone was up again. Jasper and Emmett began tearing up the pieces. Soon the flames were burning high. I had the strange urge for graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows.

I turned and looked at the Cullens. It was at that point I realized I was only wearing a very tiny sheer robe. The men were looking at the sky and the women were looking at me with knowing eyes.

"Bella dear why don't you go inside and put on something less…well just something."

"Sounds like a good idea Esme. And then you all have some explaining to do. I am glad you were here, but I want to know what the hell you were all doing here."

I came out ten minutes later. Embry was standing there speaking with the Cullens.

"Hey, I said to wait for me. I want to know why two vampires came after me on my honeymoon."

"They belonged to the group who wants to annihilate the wolves of La Push." Carlisle said. "The young blonde one was the one Edward was having an affair with and tortured those girls."

"Her? She couldn't be more than 15 at the oldest."

"She's actually over 1000 years old Bella."

"Oh… So what are they doing here and what are you doing here and can someone explain this to me?"

"The group that wants to take out the Pack. Embry told you right?"

"Yes but they never showed so I figured they gave up."

"Caius has been recruiting vampires to help him. Jane and Alec were sent to follow you and Embry so the Alpha could be taken out. And Jane wanted you."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know Bella. Please, you really don't want details." Rose said. The look on her face was so serious I didn't push the issue.

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"We have spies in Caius's camp. They warned us that Alec and Jane split off from the Pack. We suspected that they would come here. We had hoped by staying off shore and patrolling underwater that we may catch them before they got here and handle the issue without disturbing you two on your honeymoon. They snuck by us though. Alice saw a vision of you standing in the door being taken by Jane. We arrived here in time to see Embry. I suppose since he fought them first and Alice didn't see him that meant we had time to get here."

I took all this in. This fucking life I lead.

"Bella don't cry, please." Esme said. I ran to her arms and am sad to say I broke down. It was good to let it out though. It beats bottling it up inside I suppose. I finally turned to see most of the Cullens staring at me. Embry was looking at the ground.

"Thank you all for caring enough to come and hang out in the ocean to protect me. But never keep something like this from me again. Understand?"

"Yes Bella." Carlisle nodded. "Now why don't you two go back to your honeymoon and we will leave you alone. I don't believe there are any other vampires whereabouts unaccounted for."

This seemed like a good idea until Jasper walked up.

"That's not exactly true Carlisle. Peter just called. Caius suspected him and Char and they took off. There was no way they could have fought that many vampires. But he does know they are coming. He and his crew are leaving Europe today. They plan to attack La Push in two days."

"I have to get back. Can someone stay on the Island with Bella?"

I must have heard that wrong. "What did you just fucking say?"

"Language Bella…"

"Shut up Rose! Embry Call you are not leaving me here while you go off and fight."

"Bella…"

"There is no discussion about this. I am going or you can not bother to come back and get me. Is that understood? How dare you think of leaving me behind?"

The nerve of this guy. Just when you think someone knows you.

"Bella, I can't concentrate on fighting and keeping you safe."

"What about Jarrod? What about Sam? He probably has a baby right now. You can't fight without me near. I will be safe as I can be but I have to be near you Embry. It would destroy me to be here without you, wondering if you were ever coming back."

"Okay Bella. Okay…"

'Good. Now that this is settled we should get back." I said looking at the Cullens. "How many vampires are we talking about?"

Jasper answered. He did not look happy.

" About twelve. All very old and all have been in combat before."

"Then we have the numbers regardless."

"Yes Bella but there is another problem. Caius isn't just after the wolves. He is after the bloodline. He plans to kill every soul in La Push and make it look like an accident by burning the bodies in the Tribal Center."

Damn. That certainly changes things.

"So not only is he going to attack us. He plans to have an all-out assault on our people?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

So here I was. About to go into danger willingly again. I wasn't afraid. At least for my life. I was only afraid of the aftereffects.

Embry POV

God I hope this didn't mess with Bella's recovery. She has been doing so well. I called Jake on the way back and let him know what was going on. He said he would get Emily and her new baby and Kim to the Cullens house. Rachel Black would be going as well. I planned to drop Bella off. I didn't like it but there was really no other safe place to be. Esme would be there. She was all we could spare and she would fight to the death to protect those inside.

Carlisle called Alaska to instruct the family there to fight with him. But it appears they had already chosen sides. And it wasn't with the Cullens. Carlisle said they were pansies anyway and wouldn't have done much good and won't be a problem as enemies. Still I could tell this prospect of more vampires to fight was making him edgy.

We arrived and gathered the Pack in Sam's home. Evacuating the reservation was discussed with the Elders. The Elders refused to leave but it was generally agreed upon that the rest should be evacuated. Billy called a meeting of the town and made up a story about a large gas pipeline that runs under the reservation having a leak. It would be fixed but there was a danger of explosion. Charlie confirmed this lending it more credibility. The Makah tribe had already begun preparing shelters. Sue Clearwater would lead the evacuation. It had to be done today. People were told to take only what was necessary. Of course not everyone besides the Elders stayed. Some older people said nothing would remove them from their homes. Around twenty or so. It was better than protecting 600 people so we would take what we could get. We had prepared the best we could. Now it was time to wait. Alice said her vision was cloudy due to the Wolves but she could see Caius coming in the morning. We had settled down for the night at Sam's house. Cullens and Wolves. In La Push.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Embry?"

"The treaty is over. Your family can come into La Push as you please. Bella will want to see you and she shouldn't have to go to your house all the time. "

The wolves heard me. And not one said a word.

"Thank you Embry." He reached out his hand and I took it.

"Course we may all be dead tomorrow so it may not matter." I grinned.

"It's the thought that counts." He smiled back. None of us slept. We should have. I couldn't sleep without Bella. Paul kept pacing. He was pissed and ready to fight. I sat with Carlisle, Jasper, Sam and Jake talking about the upcoming battles. It was believed that Caius would hit us at multiple areas at once. This would thin us out. Leah was pacing. Seth looked scared. Poor kid. He was too young for this. But then weren't we all?

I called Bella. She sounded strained. I had heard her voice like this before. She sounded like she really needed a drink. I should have sent her the Makah reservation with Mom. But she wouldn't leave Forks. I felt bad about marking her. If I died, she died. I guess it was smart to take out till death do us part from the vows and replace it with forever. And it was too late to worry about it now. I had to concentrate on protecting my people and destroying vampires. Part of me wanted to slap Jake for pulling his stunt that forced me to be Alpha. Another part of me understood that this was meant to be. Everything I had gone through. Everything Bella had gone through. It all had led us to this moment. I was meant to be here. And I would not shrink from the responsibility. Old Quil came into Sam's house at Dawn and blessed us. He blessed all of us. Cullens as well. Alice Cullen walked up.

"It's time. Caius is in front of La Push on the North West boundary. The rest are spread out. They are coming."

"Well, let's send out the welcome party."

BPOV  
I have never wanted a drink as bad as this in my whole life. A drink hell, I wanted the whole damn bottle. I was pacing. I must have been making Esme nervous because she kept asking me to stop. But I couldn't. I was fidgety. I was shaking. I couldn't calm myself. I needed a cigarette, something. Something to take my mind off the fact that the love of my life and everyone I held dear to me was in harm's way. And I was hiding out in the Cullens basement.

Esme received a text.

"What is it?" But I knew. I could feel it in my soul.

It had begun.

A/N

One more chapter to go. Let me know in the reviews if ya'll want it tonight or tomorrow. It's already written. If you want it tonight I will do my best to get it posted. It will probably be late though.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own it.

Okay Sacoya wild spoke up first so here it is. Tod ya'll I would be done this week ;)

Chapter 23

EPOV

I ran out to meet Caius. He had two vampires with him.

"Welcome Alpha. I assume since you are here that Jane and Alec failed. I am impressed."

I phased human. I didn't want to but I needed to talk to this guy.

"I assume you are Caius. You have come to try to destroy my tribe."

"No, I have come to destroy your tribe. I do hope you put up a good fight. I didn't travel all this way for you to lie down and die easy."

He had a baby face. He looked like an arrogant, spoiled brat.

"So you brought, what? Twelve vampires with you? Not very confident of your own abilities are you?"

"If you mean, am I ignorant enough to take on a pack of Wolves by myself, then no I am not."

"So you are the alpha of this group?" Behind my I heard the sounds of battle. Jake and Sam were behind me. That must mean the Cullen's and the rest of the packs were engaging.

"Yes, Yes I am."

"Then it is only fitting we battle each other, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes." He smiled. He wanted this as badly as I did. The difference was he was here to have fun. I was protecting those I loved.

"I should warn you, that I have killed thousands of Wolves in the past thousand years. But not so many in the past hundred years. The opportunities don't come often. I won't make this fast."

"I will. Keep your men out of this."

"Of course."

The vampires started to leave. I suppose to join the battle. I was about to order Sam and Jake to attack when two vampires came flying in and attacked Caius's two. A blonde male and a blonde female. I had a suspicion these were Jasper's "Assets". I turned to Sam and Jake.

"Go. Protect La Push. I got this."

They stared at me and didn't move.

"Go! Now. That's an order."

They turned and left howling as they ran. I turned to face Caius and saw that his vampires had gone off into the woods, presumably with the two vampires that attacked them. I heard trees crashing. Must be them.

"So why don't you turn into a wolf so we can get this started."

I probably should have but all I could think about was my mother's words. Not every problem can be solved by turning into a big damn wolf.

I reached down to my leg and put on the shorts I had strapped around my ankle.

"Nah. I'm good. Let's do this."

"Uhm I'm confused. How are we going to fight if you don't turn into a wolf? I told you I didn't want you to lie down without a fight."

He moved within inches of my face. Everything screamed at me to phase and destroy him. But he had the advantage in fighting wolves. He knew our moves. But he didn't know these moves.

I hit him in the jaw with an uppercut and watched him fly back. He was on his feet in a second.

"Maybe you didn't know this but unlike the wolves Carlisle told me about. We are still strong in our human forms."

"Excellent. I enjoy fighting vampires as well. And I have never lost. This should be entertaining. The best of both worlds."

He moved forward and hit me in the face. I flew back but was able to get my feet on a tree trunk and spring back at him. I guess he wasn't expecting me to move that quickly and I was able to tackle him. He moved to bite me and I rolled off. We circled each other.

"Impressive."

"Wish I could say the same. I've fought better than you. Maybe you have been in that castle sitting on your ass for too long."

He got angry as expected and charged only to be met with my arm. I wrapped around his neck and tried to twist his head. That wasn't going to work. He bent over and sent me flying into another damn tree. I couldn't get my feet there first this time and hit with the small of my back. I stood up and felt his fist in my face. Fucker is strong. He dropped me to my knees. I swept his leg. He fell but was up in a second. He threw me to the ground about twenty feet away. I stood up slowly. I felt blood in my mouth. I stared at him walking towards me.

"Wish you would have changed now don't you? I would have waited."

I swung and missed and he grabbed me by my throat. He lifted me off the ground. I had him just where I wanted him.

No really I did.

"How long does it take the werewolves to change where you come from?" I asked him using what breath I had left.

"About two minutes. It is quite disgusting to watch."

"Yeah? Well it takes me about half a second."

His eyes widened but I didn't see them for long. I phased and was standing on two legs towering over him. I was out of his grasp and I saw the top of his skull. And I bit. Hard.

His head came off rather easily. I threw it as far from his body as I could. His body dropped and I began pulling off the pieces. I didn't have a fire so I tossed them as far away as I could. A fire could be built later. I ran towards La Push. Mom was right as always. Some problems can't be solved by turning into a big damn wolf.

But some problems could.

BPOV

"What is going on Esme? I know you are getting texts from Alice."

"The fighting is heading into La Push. Embry is fighting Caius."

"On his own?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Have faith in him Bella. At least I knew I would die if he did. And we didn't come this far to die.

"What about the people of La Push? The Elders?"

"I don't know Bella. Things are to fluid right now. Some houses have been destroyed but it isn't known if people were in them."

People were possibly hurt. I could help them. They would need help.

"Carlisle has a medical bag right? In his car?"

"Yes Bella. Why?"

"Stay here with the imprints Esme."

She was on me in a second.

"I will tie you up if you attempt to go there Bella."

"Those are my people Esme."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I will not let you Bella."

"You can't stop me. I'm a grown woman. I will damn sure do as I please."

"The fuck you will!"

Whoa.

"Uh Esme. Did you just say…"

"Yes, and I am very sorry Bella. But I will not allow you to go there."

"Esme, I have too. And you know you would do the same if you were in my shoes. Now I have to go."

I turned around and began running to the door. I knew she could catch me if she wanted to. But to her credit she didn't. I heard her say "Please don't." I felt horrible. But this had to be done. I belonged there. I knew it. I didn't know why. But I did. I guess I would find out. I jumped in Carlisle's car. I looked in the back and saw the medical bag, or the Bella bag as he liked to call it. I hoped I wouldn't need it today. But I had a feeling I would.

Leah POV

There were fucking leeches everywhere. Apparently Embry told us two more had joined with red eyes but they were on our side. We should make these people wear shirts and skins. I had enough to worry about without giving someone friendly fire. I was currently in front of my house where my Dad being the idiot that he was, refused to leave. Jake was fighting vampires in front of his father's home. Paul was a war machine tearing everything he could get his teeth on to pieces. Embry and Sam were engaged in battle against two leeches. Houses were on fire. Smoke was rising everywhere and I didn't think it was vampires burning. Except for that one. Jasper just threw one into the fire. Pieces of him anyway. Into a house on fire. I was standing guard with Seth. A leech attacked him out of nowhere and I jumped on him. We had torn the leech to pieces within seconds. I would have given him a high five if I could have until I heard it. A gasp. Wheezing. And then nothing. From inside my house.

"Stay phased Seth. Protect the house."

I phased human and rushed in, throwing my shorts and shirt on as I moved. Dad was on the ground clutching his chest. He looked blue. I sniffed for a leech nearby but this wasn't a leech. This was a heart attack. He stopped breathing. I felt for a pulse and there wasn't one.

"Daddy? Please wake up?" Oh God I was losing it.

"Leah!"

I turned around and through my tears I saw Bella.

"Leah where are the elders? Oh shit!"

"Bella! He's not breathing."

Bella ran out of the house. Dammit, don't leave me. And then she was back. She had a large bag with her.

"There isn't a pulse Bella!"

"Start CPR Leah." She was calm. I could be calm.

"I don't know how…"

"Chest compressions Leah. Anybody that has ever watched a TV show set in a hospital knows how. Start now."

I began counting. I couldn't remember when to stop.

"Bella when do I stop?"

"Don't stop!" She placed an oxygen mask over his face with some kind of rubber balloon behind it.

"Use one hand for compressions. You are strong enough. Use your other hand to squeeze this ball every five seconds."

She was ripping open packages so I did what she said.

"Stop compressions for a second Leah and let me check for a pulse."

I did as I was told and saw her feel his neck. She cursed and placed these two large stickers on his chest attached to some machine.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Don't touch him Leah."

She pressed a button and my Daddy jerked. I heard another whining sound and she said clear. Then my Daddy jumped again. Then I heard it.

His heartbeat. It was slow but it was there. I saw his chest rise and fall.

"Keep the oxygen mask on him Leah, but don't squeeze. Let him breathe on his own. If he starts to slow down do it again."

"What now?"

"Carry him to Carlisle's car parked outside. You are going to have to drive us in to Forks Hospital while I monitor him in the backseat. Now go."

We walked outside and I saw hell. Houses were on fire. But the Cullens were surrounding a couple of leeches. The Pack was surrounding a few leeches. It seems we had the numbers. Seth howled when he saw us walk out. We didn't have time to stop.

I got Bella in and Dad lay out in the back and took off. I saw the Cullens tear up one vampire before I drove off.

We were doing just fine until I saw a flash coming up the road. Oh shit.

BPOV

I saw her before we felt her. She hit the car on the passenger side and knocked us out of the road. Leah hit the side windshield and shattered it. It looked like it dazed her. The vampire got into the front of the car and stopped it. I'm guessing with one hand. I checked on Harry and he was still breathing. Barely. The door was opened and I was jerked out by my neck. I swear I am going to have cervical spine issues later in life. If there is a life. I looked up and saw I was in the grasp of a pretty blonde vampire. She was not smiling.

"Guess what Bella Swan?" You are my ticket out of here. It was nice of you to show up."

"Yep. That's me. Missus nice." I whispered. That was about all I could do since her cold hand was on my windpipe.

She threw me over her shoulder and was about to take off when suddenly we were surrounded. By Cullens and Wolves. Guess we won.

"Back off! She comes with me. When I get far enough away I will leave her. You try to kill me and I promise I will snap her fucking neck before any of you make a move."

Oh shit. This was not good. How did I get here? In the clutches of a sadistic little bitch who currently had her hands around my neck, surrounded by growling wolves and growling Cullens. A few days ago I was enjoying my honeymoon. It was a great time. There was sun, sand, a lot of sun screen applied all over by Embry so I didn't get third degree burns, water, sex, more sex, sex in new positions, sex in new places with new costumes. A lot of sex. Exactly the way a Honeymoon should be. So how did I get here? Oh yeah. I'm an idiot who doesn't listen and thinks she is invincible. Although recent history has proven I can survive some pretty extraordinary crap. I hope my luck holds.

"I don't believe for one second you are going to let her live Kate." Carlisle said, stating the obvious.

"You willing to take that chance Cullen?"

"Take me. I will go with you." I heard Embry say.

"Hell no. You killed Caius. I saw it. You stay the hell away from me."

I looked over and saw Jasper staring at her.

Her grip was loosening.

"Stop Jasper…"

"Calm down Kate. It will be all right. You can trust us. We have no problem with you. No quarrel. Let Bella go. There is no need for more violence. You can trust me. Nobody wants you hurt. We just want this over."

"You killed my family."

"That doesn't mean you have to die." Good point Jasper.

"You…you won't hurt me?"

"Of course not Kate. But only if you let Bella go. If you hurt her I will hunt you to the ends of the earth. There will be no place you can hide. You know what I am capable of Kate. You know you can't hide from me forever. Let her go Kate. Let her go."

"You swear it Jasper? You swear on your honor that you won't kill me?"

"I swear it Kate." Her grip loosed and I ran. I was going to run into Embry's arms until Paul stopped me.

"There. Now I want to leave."

"That's going to be a problem Kate." Jasper said smiling.

"You gave your word Jasper."

"And I will keep it. I am not going to kill you. I can't speak for Embry though."

I saw Kate look in a panic at Embry who had already leaped at her. She tried to grab him with her hands but it was too late. He ripped her head off.

"Carlisle! Leah's dad is in the back. We need to get him to a hospital. He had a heart attack. We got him back but his pulse is weak and his breathing is shallow."

Carlisle didn't ask questions. He reached into the back seat. Harry was still breathing. Carlisle took off. Leah came too and took off after her with Seth and Sam. I collapsed on my ass. My throat was sore. Soon enough I found myself in Embry's arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to come."

"You know you saved his life? I'm so proud, but baby you had me so scared."

He wrapped me in his arms and it felt like home. But something was nagging…

"Shit. We need to check on the others! Give me a ride. Carlisle is gone and I'm the only one with medical training. Get me into the town."

Quil walked up and I jumped on his back. We ran to downtown La Push and saw destruction everywhere.

"Sam, Jake, go start fires. The rest of you pick up the pieces of leech and burn them all." Embry instructed the Pack.

"We have to get these fires out." I said staring.

"Forks fire department is on their way." He said whispering in my air.

I turned towards our house and my heart fell. A body was in front of it. On the ground. I ran but I knew it was too late.

"Bella don't." He closed his arms around me.

"Stop it Embry." At least that's what I think I said. I got out of his grasp. Actually he let me out. And there was my Quilly. His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. I fell to my knees. He was dead. He was still warm. I started CPR. At least I tried to. But Embry and Jarrod stopped me. I knew it was too late. They knew it was too late. Quil was crying. I heard him wailing. No that was me. I laid my head on his chest and cried so hard I thought my heart was going to burst. I couldn't breathe. I was hyperventilating. Embry was holding me and I felt other arms. I didn't know whose. But the warmth calmed me down. I saw Quil by his body and I bent over and hugged him. We held each other tight. But it wasn't going to make my Quilly come back. He walked into a house of vampires for me. And now he was dead. I laid down and him and placed my head on his chest. And I cried. I didn't know if I would stop.

EPOV

The funeral of Old Quil was difficult. It was hell. Bella hadn't stopped crying in days. She would stop and then the smallest thing would set her off. Something in the house. Something that was said. The house was full of memories but she said she would never leave it. She wouldn't abandon his gift, ever.

Quil and Theresa were wrecks. It was the most solemn affair I have ever been too. Everybody loved him. But Bella…Bella needed him. I talked to Mom about this and she told me that Bella would have to learn to deal with grief and not drink. I didn't know if she was ready. Mom wasn't sure either. Both of us kept a close eye on her. And we both agreed not to interfere. It was her battle to fight. All we could do is be at her side.

La Push was basically destroyed. The gas pipeline story covered the house fires. Billy Black was considered a hero for ordering the evacuation. There is a fucking irony if I ever heard one. He tried to talk to me once more and I told him to go fuck himself. My family didn't need him. And he abandoned us. He didn't want us. End of story.

The houses that were burnt though held many memories that couldn't be replaced. But the houses could. A large disaster relief fund was set up. Since there was no natural disaster and it wasn't actually something we wanted the government to know about the relief fund was funded by the Cullens. They wouldn't take no for an answer and none of us could think of a reason to tell them no. Houses were being built in record time all over La Push. The clinic was also being rebuilt It got some wholes knocked in it when Emmett Cullen threw a vampire through it. It was now structurally unsound and what remained had to be torn down.

Harry Clearwater lived. Bella saved his life. Leah couldn't stop hugging her every time she saw her. Seth too. Bella would just remind Leah that she was the reason Bella was even there to do it. Funny how life works like that sometimes. Harry is recovering nicely. He will not be eating fried fish anymore. Or fried anything. But he is alive. And that is all that matters.

Bella. I would like to say that Bella took it all like a champ. And if this was a magical world where good always conquers evil with no casualties I would. But Bella still had nightmares. And she wouldn't eat. And she started smoking again. She put on a smile when others were around but I was scared for her. I felt her emotions and they were dark. I found her on the cliff. Looking out at the waves far below.

"I'm not going to jump if that is what you are worried about."

I guess she felt me near.

"Never crossed my mind. But you are clumsy."

She laughed. I walked up behind her. She was sitting cross legged on the ground. And in between her legs was a bottle of Jack Daniels. It was unopened.

"Want to have a drink with me?"

"Nope. Alcoholism runs in my family."

She didn't say anything. Just went back to staring at the waves. I wish I knew what was going on in her mind.

"I'll love you no matter what Bella. If you want to drink, it will hurt me to see you hurting yourself but I will love you. I will always love you. I'll leave you alone now. Just don't…trip."

I turned to walk away. This was her battle. I walked to the tree line. I knew I should give her space but she really is clumsy and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She stood up. She stared at the bottle in her hands. And she threw it in the ocean. Then she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and threw them after them. She started walking towards me. I couldn't move. I felt like crying.

"Where are you going?"

"To work. Carlisle is overseeing the construction of the clinic and I told him I would help him. Then I am going to a meeting. Then I am going home to cook dinner for us. I need to eat. Training starts back up tomorrow morning. You going to swim with me?"

"If you want me too."

"I always want you baby." She kissed me. I kissed her. I could stay like this forever. But she stopped.

"Time for that later. You want to come to the clinic? We could use some strong backs."

"Yeah. That would be…"

"Cool. I know." She was laughing. I loved her laugh.

"I'm not letting them beat me Embry. Not again. Today is an open meeting. You want to come with me?"

"More than anything."

"Then let's get to work."

BPOV

I was lying with my husband in our bed. It felt so good. I hadn't drank. I hadn't smoked anymore. I was eating. I survived again. I started running again. As long as I kept my mind busy and my body busy I was okay. But I had a ways to go. I needed to learn to relax. Quilly had taught me some meditation exercises. It was time to put them into practice.

I drifted off to sleep in my husband's warm arms. I woke up to a cold room. I knew I was dreaming. But it didn't make it any less real.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello my love. I have missed you."

"I'm not your love Edward."

"I see more people have died because of you."

"Not as many as you have killed I suppose."

"Oh but those were yours too. You should have taken me back. I could have taken you away from all this and nobody would be hurt. We would have lived forever."

"Nobody lives forever. At least in this world."

"I…"

I don't know what he was about to say. Because Old Quil walked up behind him and hit him with a staff. And then continued to beat him on the ground. And then Edward was gone.

"Quil what are you doing here?"

"I told you little Swan. I had your back in case these bloodsuckers tried to pull anything. I won't let them get you."

"But your dead."

He laughed. God I missed hearing that.

"There is no death little one. Only life. You won't dream of these creatures any longer. I won't let you. I see them around and I will hit them with my stick. Don't worry little Swan. I got your back."

"Thank you Quil."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled at me.

"Will I see you again?"

"I will stop in from time to time. But you have a life to lead. And when this plane of existence is over for you and Embry I will be waiting here on the other side. But you have a long, long time to go before then. You have many great things to do. People to save, children to have, leeches to hang out with…"

"Quil!"

"I know, I know. They helped out. But seriously Bella. I will be waiting here for you two when your times come. It won't be soon but you will love it here when you get her. People are big fans of yours on this side."

"I have fans?"

"You're not as big a deal as I am but you are very popular. Especially for a pale face. I will check on you soon. I love you little Swan."

"I love you too Quilly."

My eyes opened as the words left my mouth.

"Baby? You having a dream?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No. No it wasn't. I won't be having any of those any longer." I smiled and cuddled closer in his arms. It felt good to be wanted.

A/N

That's all folks. I have to admit parts of this chapter choked me up a little as I wrote them. This wasn't my most reviewed story but damn did I love writing it. Thanks to my reviewers. Especially the ones who were there every single chapter with me. My next story is a Bella Jasper. It's gonna be dark. Darker than parts of this one. I hope you all stick around with me. I don't know if I could keep writing or this would be as fun if I didn't know you guys were out there reading and enjoying. Tell next time.


End file.
